


On My Mind

by Dracosita



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fighting, Other, Pokemon, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 27
Words: 124,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21664786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracosita/pseuds/Dracosita
Summary: When Mewtwo is befriended by a human named Kit, what will happen? Can Mewtwo find a place alongside humans, or will it be disastrous when others try to use his abilities as they have in the past? There's also the small problem of what they may do to Kit when dark powers try to harness Mewtwo's strength and skills...both of them are going to have to keep an eye out for trouble when it becomes known that Kit has befriended one of the most powerful Pokémon.
Relationships: Mewtwo (Pokemon)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 89
Kudos: 46





	1. An Understanding

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after what happens in the "Detective Pikachu" movie. It involves original characters as well as characters from the franchise.
> 
> When Mewtwo 'says' something, it's always telepathic unless otherwise stated, it just got super boring to do variations of saying it was telepathy. And yes, I do write Mewtwo as identifying as male. The original voice actor in the movies was masculine, so that's what I've always thought.

If there was one thing that helped Kit unwind, it was taking time to wander out among the wilds, away from the cities. She loved Ryme City, with its freedoms and equality for all. But the metropolitan area was bustling with life and never seemed to hold a quiet moment. It was impossible to hear her own thoughts over the din at times. So the young woman would pack herself a lunch, a first aid kit, and something quiet to do. 

Then she would wander.

Kit often felt eyes on her. Powerful eyes, she was certain of it. But she never felt as though she were in danger or threatened. The redhead shrugged it off as having a guardian. That was fine by her. She had no Pokémon of her own, so she was alone in the wilderness. That honestly did not bother her. Kit was used to her space, and she also felt safe.

The young woman would pack baked treats to share with wild Pokémon that she had tested on the neighbors. So far, neither group of the fantastic creatures had yet complained about her berry bars or cookies. She hummed to herself as she wandered about, keeping track of where she was while enjoying her surroundings. A hike did both body and mind good. Kit happily tossed baked goods and berries to the Pokémon whom she encountered along the path. All of the treats were safe for the creatures, while she only brought the freshest of natural berries and fruits to offer as well. The girl couldn't help but laugh at the antics of some of the Pokémon. She knew quite full well that she was allowed in some spaces only because of her delicious bribery.

As she went about her way, a powerful being was indeed watching her. He couldn't help but be curious. Humans rarely ventured out here...and those who did often came with the intent of capture. There were many powerful Pokémon out in the wilds, after all, and rare as well. Some even came here with the intent of hunting him. Yet this woman never tried to capture any others. She was simply good to the others.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

It was very early on a Saturday morning when Kit left out from her home on the outskirts of Ryme City to the forested area in the mountains. She was feeling good about the day. It felt like almost anything could possibly happen. Perhaps it was a good day to see a particularly rare Pokémon. The amateur photographer hoped so, that would be delightful.

After a good two hours of hiking into the forest, Kit found herself at her favorite place to watch for Pokémon. She settled down on a rocky outcropping among the immense tree roots with her pack open beside her. Kit spread out some of the berries in her pack around her, an invitation for others to see come to her. As usual the Pokémon took up the offer. A few Pichu eagerly took the treats, as well as a Bulbasaur. She had settled down when a small group of Aipom joined in on munching the berries. 

One of them poked around in her pack while her focus was on the others. She realized when the mischievous Pokémon began to scatter her belongings about the forest floor. The camera the Aipom chose to keep, scampering off with it."No, wait, don't!" Kit protested as she scrambled to her feet.

She raced after the retreating Aipom and tried to gather up her items. Without her knowing, Mewtwo slipped out of his hiding spot and levitated what remained in her pack to examine the contents. He made a sound of dismay when he saw that there was an unset pokéball in her bag. It did not seem as though she was there to capture any Pokémon, but he would be wary just in case he had misjudged the seemingly kind human. Appearances could be deceiving. 

The Pokémon gave her other items a once-over before carefully returning everything as it had been. Her sketchbook had fascinated him- Mewtwo had been tempted to take it to look through it. Yet he did not, for he knew that would be missed if he took it, and just as noticeable if he returned it at a later time. So instead he carefully replaced everything as it was before slipping back into his hiding place.

Kit finally returned after nearly half an hour, looking exhausted. She tucked everything away in her bag before collapsing on the rocks. Sunlight dappled the stone through the filtering leaves of the trees above, making the warm beams dance on her skin. It felt good to relax. "Ooof, that hasn't happened in a while," she chuckled to no one in particular. "Good to know I can still manage to run after them if I need to, though."

She left for home once more after a bit. The young woman was happy with the photos she had gotten, as well as the memories. It had been a good day for her.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Kit had been gone for almost two weeks before she was able to return to her favorite place deep in the forest. The young woman settled down for lunch and a day out in the quiet. She was happy to relax away from the city. It felt like she was being watched again. The young woman had gotten so used to it that she almost never paid the feeling any attention any more. Kit focused instead on reaching out to the wild Pokémon who were coming up to her, used to her presence as they were.

Mewtwo stared as the human reached out to the young Pichu who approached her. The powerful being was well aware of the fact that she had a pokéball in her bag. He had seen it for himself, when the Aipom had taken her camera and given him a moment to rummage through the young woman's pack. The psychic Pokémon was prepared to step in if he felt she was going to attempt to capture the youngster against its will.

But instead, the human held her hand out to the Pichu. She offered not the threat of captivity, but a few berries from her pack as well as one of her special candies. She had not been reaching for the imprisoning device. Instead, Kit had gone for food and treats. Her thoughts truly held no tinge of deceit, nor the desire to take the youngling from their home. She was merely being kind and had sought a precious moment of bonding with a wild Pokémon.The only thing which she desired to take with her was a fond memory.

The genetically engineered Pokémon was content to simply observe. Kit fascinated him. He would have remained hidden had a mother Raichu not come forward to protect her youngster. The electric mouse type could not be blamed for her fury- she had not seen Kit being so gentle and tender to her offspring, only that a human was holding one of her babies. The human froze in terror when the Raichu started to bristle with electricity. The charge could seriously hurt her at that high voltage, something which she was as aware of as Mewtwo was.

He could not allow her to come to harm when no transgression had been made. He rose fluidly from his hiding place, one hand raised to halt the fury of the Raichu. "Peace, little mother, she did not harm your young one, nor does she bear intent to capture your child," the psychic Pokémon said in a mental voice which brooked no argument.

The Raichu made a soft sound, backing down and allowing her electric bolts to fizzle out back into her fur. Kit had remained frozen in shock. She was only able to gape in stunned silence at the powerful Pokémon hovering almost protectively in front of her. She knew even only seeing him from behind that this was the infamous Mewtwo. Why had he stopped the Raichu from zapping her? And had his been the powerful gaze which so often felt as if it burned into her back?

Mewtwo could sense her slack-jawed staring, looking over his shoulder at Kit. His eyes held a guarded look and his expression was hard to read. The Pokémon was not sure what would happen now as he had not considered his actions with care as he normally did. The green eyes which met his lavender gaze were wide. Would Kit scream? Perhaps she would flee in terror, as so many had before when in his presence? Perhaps he had misjudged and she would attempt to capture him.

"How beautiful," Kit breathed out softly, holding out one hand part-way between the two of them before stopping and letting her fingertips touch only air. "Wow."

That was not the response which the Pokémon was expecting. He froze, eyes widening ever so slightly at her words. Beautiful. She had called him beautiful, and was staring not in fear, but in genuine awe. Mewtwo's hovering form dipped a bit as he lost a bit of his concentration on what he was doing. It was just an inch or so, but it showed his pleasant surprise at her words and actions. This human had no fear of him whatsoever. Nor did Kit have any intention of attempting to control him as so many others had before. She was just appreciative of him.

The concept overwhelmed him. When Mewtwo had recovered after a few seconds of stunned confusion, he flew off to his haven behind the waterfall. His only thought was to escape and to reflect on what had just happened on his own terms. The events as they had unfolded left him reeling. The powerful psychic Pokémon had helped a human. Then that human had responded by calling him beautiful and staring at him as if she had seen something spectacular and amazing.

Kit felt her heart hammer against her chest as she also tried to process what had just happened. She had seen Mewtwo. Not only had she seen the legendary Pokémon who was notorious for his dislike of humans, he had helped her. The young woman simply could not wrap her brain around that.

The young woman sat down. She had to sit. It was just so staggering that she had seen him. He had helped her. And then...he'd been surprised? By her? Surely that hadn't been the case...yet she'd seen the look in his eyes, and he had fallen a little bit when he was hovering. A small sign, but still noticeable. Mewtwo had been surprised.

After a bit more time, Kit gathered up her things and made her way home. She still could not believe what had happened. The human had seen Mewtwo. And he was just as bit as amazing she'd imagined he would be from what few photos she had seen. There were so few photos which existed of the Pokémon. She rather wished she'd thought to ask for permission to take an up-close photo which was not in the horrid setting of a lab or a scene of destruction. In nature, free and without humans, he seemed so much different.

And yet it was for the best she hadn't asked or taken a photo reflexively. People would see it, and want to know where he was. He'd be flooded by the curious...or worse. She didn't want to be the reason such a magnificent being was captured by a trainer. As much as she would have loved a picture of Mewtwo, she couldn't do that, not to him.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Kit hummed to herself as she cooked in the kitchen. She was lost in her thoughts about what had happened the day before when the ringing of the doorbell jolted her out of her musings. "Just a moment!" she called out.

To her surprise, it was her next door neighbor. Maria was a sweet older woman with a very friendly Persian. "How are you?" the woman asked softly. "You seem distracted. I'm worried about you lately. Every weekend you keep going up to the mountains. How have things been? Work alright?"

The younger woman chuckled as she leaned against the door. "I'm alright, Maria, honest. Just been keeping busy."

Maria clicked her tongue, squinting behind her glasses. "I worry, Kit. You should meet a nice boy or something. Maybe time with friends, dear, instead of retreating to the woods as soon as your work is done?"

Well, Maria wasn't wrong in saying that she often worked hard before running to the woods. Kit gave her a small smile. "It's ok, Maria, really. I think I've made a new friend. Don't worry about me."

The Persian made a soft little sound, rubbing against Kit's legs. The young woman gave her a treat with a chuckle. "Hi, Lola, it's good to see you, too."

Lola looked up at Kit, purring. The sweet older Persian could tell that Kit had met some very special Pokémon indeed. She looked at Maria, nodding once. It was alright, Kit had indeed made a friend. 

"Well, alright," Maria consented. "I worry is all, dear. You don't have any family here."

Kit chuckled again as she put a plate of baked cookies into Maria's hands. "I'm alright, Maria, I really am. Here, why don't you take these for Lola and the others? I'm sure they'll love them."

She saw her old neighbor out with a smile and a wave before settling in for the night again. It was good to know that the others in her area worried for her sake. Kit wasn't lonely, though, even though she lived alone and didn't even have a Pokémon.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Mewtwo had been on Kit's mind all week. She'd been so distracted and it had shown. Everyone thought she was sick, though she wasn't. Just not focused on her daily work. So when the weekend came around, she resolved herself to going back. This time with more food for the local Pokémon...and with any luck, Mewtwo. She baked up two batches of her infamous berry bars, made with golden razz berries. Expensive, to be sure, but there was a reason they were used in befriending Pokémon- they tasted so good. 

Kit hauled herself and her pack up the mountain, as she always did when she needed to escape. The young woman found it oddly quiet. That was strange to her...until she spotted a very powerful Pokémon indeed. Entei. What was an Entei doing here? The girl froze when the immense Pokémon turned to stare at her. She couldn't speak. Her breath was caught in her throat. Where Mewtwo had not felt threatening...this Pokémon did. Kit stumbled backwards when the giant creature took a step towards her, landing hard on her backside. She could only scrabble backwards desperately as it approached. This Pokémon was not fond of humans. "H-help me!" she called out weakly, trying to force the words from her clenched throat. "Please, someone, help!"

Mewtwo had been brooding behind the waterfall. His head jerked up when he heard a very familiar voice, in need of aid. The genetically created Pokémon raced out as fast as he could to Kit's rescue. He paused for only a moment upon seeing the Entei- the reason why he had been sulking. But then he saw the helpless human at the giant's feet. Without a second thought Mewtwo barreled into Entei, using a ball of psychic energy at the same time. The other Pokémon roared, but after a short glaredown between the two, left quickly. This was not a fight which this particular Entei wanted, not at this time. Not when Mewtwo was obviously in defensive mode.

"Y-you saved me," Kit managed to stammer out.

"And you returned," Mewtwo said softly in her thoughts. "Why did you return, human?"

The girl struggled to her feet, retrieving her backpack. Mewtwo's eyes widened as she rummaged through her pack. He drew his hand back, a ball of psychic energy forming at his palm in case he had misjudged her. But then Kit drew out...a small golden orange bar of some sort, which smelled quite good. The energy in his hand fizzled out as Kit offered it to Mewtwo.

"To thank you, for last time," Kit explained. "I bake the best berry bars, according to my neighbors and their Pokémon. I also wanted to see you again."

Mewtwo gave her an unreadable look. "You wished to see me again?"

Kit nodded. She rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly as she explained that she had felt awe and amazement at seeing him in a setting which was not cruel or destroyed. Out here, on this mountain in the deep forest, he had seemed so different. It was a good thing. She had also been so curious. Kit found herself explaining how she had wanted to take a photo but wouldn't ask because of what it could mean for Mewtwo if others found his location. She didn't want to make him nervous of her presence...but she felt like she should tell him everything that was on her mind.

The Pokémon listened in silence. Kit felt like she had done something wrong when he continued to say nothing. But after a few moments more of awkward quiet, Mewtwo did the unexpected. He landed in front of her, reaching out to take the offered treat which she was still holding out to him. "Thank you," he said softly. "No one has considered me in such a way before."

He felt as though he could hear Kit's heartbeat pounding between them. The expression on her face was one of stunned delight. The Pokémon kept his eyes on her as he took a small nibble of the treat. It was slightly crushed, from her fall, but still quite good. He could taste that there was nothing in it, no sedatives or poison. Simply delicious ingredients and fresh berries. Kit looked positively startled when he took a larger bite upon deciding he liked this food. Mewtwo was amused by all of the expressions crossing her face at once. They made it to her eyes, which crinkled up in a good way as she watched.

But he was unaware that his tail was giving him away, lashing like a happy Purrloin's tail as he munched on the bar. Kit couldn't help it. Once the shock had worn off, she giggled a bit at the idea. Mewtwo, acting like that? Who'd have ever thought? Here was one of the most powerful Pokémon in the world, acting like a happy common Pokémon as he ate something she had baked.

"Is something amusing you?" Mewtwo asked in her thoughts.

"Your tail!" she said playfully.

Mewtwo blinked slowly as he looked over his shoulder. Oh. That was...strange. He sheepishly stilled his tail before looking at the human. Kit giggled again, trying her best not to laugh. "I'm sorry, but that is great," she told him. "Honestly? It takes you even further from the realm of some terrifying monster and closer to any other Pokémon. I honestly really appreciate that, since I didn't think of you as being scary in the first place. I wish others could see this side of you, not the nasty side people show, because they don't know."

"Should you not be terrified of me?" he asked in a monotone telepathic voice, his expression blank.

Kit paused a moment at that. She weighed her options for a few seconds before deciding it was a test and to answer sincerely. "If most humans are to be believed, yes, I should be afraid. But I'm not. Sure, you were made by humans, and others have tried to use you as a weapon. That's got to hurt and be upsetting. Yet you aren't taking it out on me. Nor have you gone on any rampages to make people suffer for how you were treated at the hands of a few humans who were cruel. I don't see you as a monster, Mewtwo, I see you as a powerful being who has been used and mistreated. You have gotten angry. You have retaliated. But not in ways that I would say were harsh, not for how you surely must have seen the world due to your treatment."

The woman's voice was soft as she spoke, and her expressions genuine. Mewtwo found that to be rather upsetting in a saddening way. She believed every word of what she was saying...and what she was saying was that he was a good Pokémon who had just been pushed or abused by humans, reacting to their spite and use of force against him. Kit really did not see him as a monster to be avoided.

"You have a kind heart, Kit," Mewtwo mused in her thoughts. "You are welcome here any time, I will not chase you off or make you forget this location."

She blinked owlishly up at him. "You can do that?" she asked incredulously. "Wow...what else can you do? No one really knows all that much about you, Mewtwo."

Mewtwo froze before remembering that this woman meant him no harm. She had intentionally avoided doing anything which might lead other humans to him. Kit was not asking questions to use the information against him. She was simply a curious soul who loved to learn and found him interesting. "I can manipulate the way I am viewed as well," Mewtwo said. "Or use the genetics inside of a person to repair the body while storing their self in another living body if the damage is too severe."

"That's fascinating!" Kit said, leaning forward eagerly. "You're amazing, you know that? Oh, right, the berry bars, hold on. I brought two whole batches, so the other Pokémon in the area could have some, too. But it seems that Entei scared them all away today..."

Her voice trailed off as she looked at the normally vibrant area. The calls of the others were still silent, and they had hidden themselves away from sight. That Entei had indeed been a furious one. It did not belong in the area and the other Pokémon knew that meant nothing good. She knew that she likely wouldn't see any of the forest residents today because of what had happened. It was a sad thought, but she could simply leave the treats out to be found.

The psychic Pokémon beside her regarded Kit's sad face. She truly was so forlorn at the idea of not seeing her usual companions today. Mewtwo focused before sending out a mental call throughout the area. It was safe to return, the Entei was gone. Kit had come to visit and brought food for them all. Mewtwo was there to protect any who sought to come visit with the human from a Pokémon who might come with ill intentions.

Soon the forest was alive with sounds and activity once more. Kit spun around, eyes wide and arms outspread. "They're back!" she said delightedly.

Then she paused, arms still outstretched, and looked at Mewtwo. "Did you tell them that it was safe?" the young woman asked him.

Mewtwo nodded. In a flash Kit was running back to him, arms spread wide. It was all the Pokémon could do not to instinctively throw a psychic energy ball at her in the few seconds before the human wrapped her arms around his waist. He stared down in confusion for several long moments as the girl held him. This was...a hug. A hug...was something he had only ever witnessed, never experienced for himself. He awkwardly dropped the hands which he had raised defensively to her shoulders. It took him a few more seconds to decide to actually loosely hold Kit in an awkward hug back. She was warm, and this gentle embrace actually felt pleasant. He made a soft sound as he held her a bit tighter.

One of the most powerful and feared Pokémon in the world...

...had finally, after more than twenty years of existence, gotten something so simple and powerful as a hug.

Kit didn't move to get out of the hug until Mewtwo let go several long minutes later. She beamed up at him, only to find that the Pokémon was trying not to cry. The young woman dug an old-fashioned handkerchief out of her pocket to offer it to Mewtwo. He gave her a blank look before she gestured that he could use it to wipe his eyes. The Pokémon took it with two fingers before doing as Kit had explained. He didn't want anyone to see tears, tears meant vulnerability. Kit seemed to understand that, as she turned away slightly to give him a moment.

"Are you ok?" she asked softly when he tried to pass the handkerchief back to her. The young woman made no move to take it from him, in case Mewtwo might still need it.

"...no," Mewtwo said after a long pause. "I need to think."

The young woman watched as he fled to the waterfall. She had thought as much. Sometimes positive things could be extremely overwhelming. No one had ever hugged Mewtwo before, and it showed in his reaction. He was not used to being appreciated. Particularly not with a physical and affectionate display.

"Right," Kit murmured. 

She then looked around, finding a rocky outcropping that seemed to be dry enough. The young woman started to gather up what dry wood she could find. A little Pichu came up, offering her a tiny twig. She accepted it with a smile, patting the little Pokémon's ears. After a few moments, the others around her started to help as well. Soon she had a fairly big pile of dry wood, more than enough to keep a fire going all night. She set up a ring of stones and began to stack some of the wood for a camp fire. The Pokémon who had gathered in the area nibbled at the berry bars while Kit set up for the coming night.

Mewtwo had barely managed to compose himself when he caught the scent of wood smoke. His nostrils flared at the thought of someone camping in the forest. But when he looked out through the water, he saw it was only Kit, and she was being responsible. The other Pokémon did not mind her presence at all. It seemed that one of the fire types had even set the wood ablaze for her. Yet why was Kit setting up to stay for the night?

"Kit, you must rest," Mewtwo told her telepathically from his safe haven.

"I know," she said out loud. "I'm planning on getting some rest, right here. I'm not leaving until I know for sure you are ok."

The Pokémon did not respond. He was truly at a loss for words. So instead, he rolled over...but not before mentally asking the others to bring Kits some of the fruits of the forest available at this time of year. The berry bars were good, but would not be enough for an entire meal for the human, especially since she was still giving them away.

The others were more than happy to share with Kit, as she had always shared with them. The young woman laughed out loud when the local Aipom began to bring her fruit from the trees and giving it to her with playful light tosses. Mewtwo found himself smiling at the sound of her merriment. It was good to hear her so happy.

Throughout the night he continued to check on her. Kit seemed cold, as she had not brought a blanket with her, in spite of the fire she had going beside her. Mewtwo frowned at that. He listened as a little Bulbasaur suggested that his cave behind the waterfall might be warmer for the girl. The powerful psychic Pokémon stared at the Bulbasaur, knowing full well what the little Pokémon was trying to imply and set about. But the little plant Pokémon was right...and Kit was only out here because of her concern for him.

Mewtwo was able to easily lift the sleeping human witih his powers, as well as her campfire. Kit seemed so small and fragile as he held her in the air. The Pokémon paused only a moment before levitating her to his chest, where he could cradle her sleeping form close with one arm as well as using his powers to lift her. He flew back to his home behind the waterfall, where he blocked the water from hitting the young woman. It took only a few moments more to settle Kit comfortably on the sandy floor in the back of the cavern, her campfire beside her. Already she looked much warmer and seemed to be sleeping far better.

The Pokémon realized after a few moments regarding her that he had put her where he normally slept. Mewtwo hesitated a moment before going to curl up beside Kit, not touching her. Surely the human would not mind that. He fell asleep soon himself listening to the sound of her gentle breathing.


	2. Disguise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mewtwo apparently has many abilities up his sleeves...and finds a way to visit Kit, since thus far she has always come to his home. How well will that plan work?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, Mewtwo still only uses telepathy, but it's rather boring to read the same ways of saying that he's using telepathic communication.

Kit woke up to find there was an arm loosely wrapped around her waist. She blinked, and was barely able to suppress a gasp of surprise when she saw that the arm belonged to Mewtwo. Her fire had been moved as well as herself to somewhere warm and dry. It was pleasant, filled with the sound of rushing water. She could see from the dim light of the coals that they were in a cavern of some sort...and a curtain of water covered the entrance. A cave, perhaps? Was this where Mewtwo had flown to hide before?

The young woman gently slipped out from under his arm. The Pokémon slept on as he curled up a bit tighter. "Like a cat," Kit murmured softly as she stoked up the coals to get the fire going again.

There was a pile of fresh fruit and berries nearby. She smiled as she pulled a small pan out of her pack, as well as a pocket knife. She cleaned the fruit in the waterfall before peeling the skins with the knife and dicing them into small pieces into the pan. Fruit sauce for breakfast was a good idea- she wasn't entirely sure what Mewtwo ate, but she could at least see if he wanted to eat anything. He'd liked the berry bars, after all, and there were a few left in her pack that she could pour the sauce on to. Some of the fruit she left whole to be eaten fresh.

After about twenty minutes she became aware of a familiar gaze on her back. "Good morning," she said cheerfully. "Is this your home? It's nice, Mewtwo. Thank you for bringing me into it, it's warm and cozy."

"You are cooking?" Mewtwo asked as he uncurled and came over to the fire. "It smells very good, Kit."

The human chuckled as she retrieved the remaining berry bars from her bag. "I am, yes. I hope you like it."

Mewtwo regarded her in silence. Then he smiled at her. "I am glad you slept well. Food sounds wonderful, thank you. My cavern has never smelled so good. You were cold, so I brought you in. I hope you do not mind."

"Not at all," Kit reassured him. "I appreciate it. Are you alright? I didn't mean to upset you."

"I understand, you were doing your best to be kind," Mewtwo said softly.

He watched as Kit dished up the food. Mewtwo noticed that she was preparing his bowl first. The gesture was touching. He had surprised himself at how much trust he was placing in Kit. Yet over the past few weeks since their first meeting, she had been nothing but thoughtful and considerate of him as his own being. Now he had questions which he wanted to ask of her.

"Where is your Pokémon?" he asked her after a few moments. "I thought humans kept a companion from an early age."

Kit shrugged. "No, I don't have one. I've never found one who I bonded with. Sure, I've made friends, but none who were to stay with me. I also never needed to be a trainer. My dreams and aspirations are more home-based. I love cooking, as I'm sure you've seen."

Mewtwo nodded at her before trying the food. Small wonder she enjoyed cooking more than training for fights...she was very good at it. He watched from the corner of his eye to make sure that Kit was eating as well. She certainly seemed to have a healthy appetite. That was good. Kit was also showing no signs of having caught any illness while she was in the rocky crevasse before he had brought her into his cavern with her campfire.

"What about you?" Kit asked softly. "Are you able to avoid people out here? I've done my best not to let anyone follow me to my hidden area...which I guess is your hiding space, too."

"And as I said, you are welcome here," Mewtwo reminded her. "I can protect myself from the few who do come here. You mentioned before that you wanted a photograph. There is a spot near here where none can reach without aid of a Pokémon or a helicopter, both of which are obvious and easy to avoid if anyone should somehow manage to find it. I will take you there, and allow you to get your photos."

"You would really let me photograph you?" she asked in breathless wonder.

"Yes," Mewtwo replied.

He was surprised by his decision. Yet he was grateful for the kindness of this human. He had seen that other humans were good, in other various situations. Yet his choice to allow Kit to photograph him was not something which Mewtwo had ever before thought that he would so much as consider. He found that her hopeful look eased his concerns over the matter. And he was aware that Kit would not allow others to persuade her to give up his location, she was too sincere and concerned for his well-fare to ever do such to him.

Kit was thrilled when Mewtwo finished the meal and reached out to her. The girl packed up her things before putting her pack on her shoulders. She took his hand hesitantly when he looked at her without wavering. "What should I do?" she asked.

"Do you trust me?" Mewtwo asked in her thoughts.

The girl nodded. "Yes, I trust you, Mewtwo, as you trust me."

Mewtwo smiled before he hauled her close to him. He swept her up in a bridal style carry using his skills to help support her as he had the night before. "Hold on," he told Kit.

The Pokémon found himself blinking when she nervously wrapped her arms around his neck. That was not what he had meant, but it was not bad. Mewtwo was starting to see why so many Pokémon loved to be in physical contact with their trainers. The engineered creature found he was happy to feel the warmth of her touch. Whenever humans had touched him before, it had involved pain and discomfort. Now, though, it was pleasant.

Kit clung to the Pokémon's neck and peeked at the scenery around them through one barely opened eye. She kept her other eye squeezed shut from nerves. The forest flowed beneath them, a rippling blanket of green. It was stunning to see. No wonder Mewtwo loved this place so much. Everything was untouched and beautiful. It took several minutes before they finally reached a high mountain peak. Kit reluctantly let go of Mewtwo when he landed on the ground. She was not so fond of heights...though the view was gorgeous.

"I will not let you fall," Mewtwo said softly. "You are safe with me. How would you like to get your photos?"

Between the two of them, they found several ways to get many good photos of Mewtwo. Kit loved how the Pokémon looked when he wasn't in settings of pain and destruction. He looked as he should have been all along- not a monster, not some horrid abomination created by humans. The Pokémon was truly beautiful. Mewtwo even used some of his special abilities for her to photograph, showing off a bit for her.

"You are amazing," Kit said at the end as she held her camera at the level of her chest. "Mewtwo...thank you, this means so much to me."

Mewtwo landed in front of her once more. "I understand, Kit. Your heart feels light when you see Pokémon in their home, and you wished others to see what you do. Your photos...you are not giving them to others to study or use against me. You want to share a positive view of me with the world. I...am not sure how I feel about others knowing such things. I am not ready yet to be known. But I am grateful that you see beyond what others have portrayed me as since my creation."

Kit made a soft sound. She still couldn't believe that Mewtwo had chosen her to trust, of all people. "Mewtwo...can I give you another hug?" she asked.

He nodded, startling Kit by initiating the hug first. The human realized that the poor Pokémon was touch-starved in a way. No one had ever really reached out to him, even when defending him against the plots of those who would use him. People were too scared of what he could do, how he could be used. It was saddening to realize that he had never gotten the comforts which other Pokémon were given so freely.

The girl snuggled close to him, wrapping her arms around his torso. "Thank you, Mewtwo. I wish I could do more for you."

"You have already done so," Mewtwo told her quietly.

When Mewtwo carried her to the edge of the forest, she found herself wishing she could show him her own home. Kit idly said it before realizing what it might have sounded like. "I mean...not for any other reason than you seeing where I live, since you've shown me your home," she told him sheepishly.

The Pokémon laughed at her embarrassment. "I understand what you meant, Kit, there is no reason to fret so."

He paused as he looked at the girl. A thought crossed his mind as Mewtwo considered the road leading to the forest. It could work...he would have to test his idea, first. "Kit, come back here tomorrow, after you have finished your work," he told her eagerly. "No matter what you see, know that I am here and safe."

"Alright," Kit said after a moment. "I'll see you tomorrow, Mewtwo."

Mewtwo smiled as he watched her go. The Pokémon had an idea on what to do. It was something he had not tried before, but it should work and allow him to travel safely with Kit. Then he would be able to see more of the world as she saw it...a concept which he rather appreciated the thought of. Perhaps it would be better seen though her viewpoint.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Kit fidgeted as she walked up to the meeting point. There was someone standing there, who was very tall and rather muscular. She stared at the silhouette of the stranger before taking a deep breath and walking up to him. Mewtwo had said to trust that everything was alright. She'd not even gotten the photos developed yet, so no one knew that she had been talking to the powerful Pokémon. There was no reason to believe that Mewtwo was in danger.

She realized the stranger had very odd hair. His light lavender colored hair was short on top, but in a long braid on the back which curled towards his back. He wore simple clothes, jeans and a t-shirt. His shoes were worn tennis shoes, and everything about him seemed very nondescript in an odd way. Kit found it hard to focus on his features, despite his eyes really standing out to her. The lovely purple hued orbs had to be contacts. He was tall, too, extremely tall for a human. But some people were that tall and strong, she could think of two gym leaders off the top of her head, so it didn't strike her as particularly odd.

"Are you lost?" she asked as he regarded her. "It's a long way to go if your car broke down near here."

The newcomer simply looked at her. It was unnerving...but familiar as well. Then she felt as well as heard the laughter in her thoughts. "Do you like my disguise, Kit?"

Kit blinked. And stared. Then promptly stared some more. This could not be who she thought it was. Yet- yes, it was definitely him, looking like a human. "Mewtwo?" she said incredulously.

"Do you like my disguise?" he asked in her head. "I thought of it when you said you wished to show me your home. I would like to see your world, as you see it. Not the human world- your life, your place among your kind."

The woman chuckled. "I like it, Mewtwo. Your disguise is a good one. You look good as a human."

Mewtwo reached out to take her hand. Kit took it without a second thought. She noticed that she could still feel his three fingers, though her brain showed that he should have five due to how he looked to her eyes. The girl chuckled softly as she looked up at him. "So...how did you do it, Mewtwo? This is amazing."

Mewtwo explained that he had Mew's ability to vanish. It was a way of manipulating the mind so that he was unseen. But that same manipulation also allowed him to influence what he wished others to see. This was how he made his disguise. The Pokémon had thought it rather clever.

"Shall we?" he asked as he gave her hand a light squeeze.

Kit nodded, leading the way back to her car. "That sounds great, Mewtwo. I'll cook dinner for you, how does that sound? Do you mind sharing my space for the night? I don't really have a spare bed, but I can sleep on the sofa."

"Or I can curl up somewhere," Mewtwo answered. "It does not matter to me, Kit, I am sure your home will be comfortable."

Well, there was that. Kit blushed faintly at the idea which crossed her mind. It almost seemed like the setup of a cliché fanfic on the Internet. Then she chuckled, pushing the thought out of her head. "Alright, then. We'll have to get some groceries on our way home, I wasn't expecting company tonight."

"I have no wish to impose upon you. Is it any trouble?" Mewtwo asked.

Kit shook her head. "No, Mewtwo, it's no trouble at all. I'm glad to have you come visit."

The trip to the grocery store was interesting to say the least. Mewtwo had never seen the inside of an intact one before, let alone experienced what a shopping trip was like. The idea of all the groceries available fascinated him. It was so easy for humans, no wonder they had such time for their creativity, both good and bad. He found himself amused at how the Pokémon who were so happy with their humans behaved. It was good to see them enjoying their lives with human beings. He was startled when Kit asked him what foods he wanted to eat- just as the other humans were asking their Pokémon for input on the shopping lists. It was strange to think that they had gotten so comfortable with each other in such a short time. The whole situation was not unpleasant.

Mewtwo was surprised to find himself just as comfortable inside Kit's home when they arrived. Her house was small, yet cozy and felt safe. The Pokémon enjoyed the quiet and peacefulness of it. The young woman was clearly happy in her home. Mewtwo found that she only had several photos of places and such. There were photos of other Pokémon as well, but nothing truly personal. Not as others would deem personal, anyways. There were places that she loved, Pokémon she had met- yet no photos of her family. 

"Your home is lovely," Mewtwo said as he looked at the fireplace. Kit smiled at him before starting a fire in the grate. She could tell that Mewtwo preferred the older methods of hearth and home, same as she did. Mewtwo watched her for a moment before regarding the photos.

"Kit, where is your family?" he asked softly.

The young woman tilted her head as she looked at the photos which he had been staring at. "Mewtwo, I don't have family. Not anymore. My mother, father, and brother...they're gone. I miss them. There are still pictures of them in my room. Where they can be more...personal. Like a little shrine to what I've lost. This space is where others come, so I put the things that are more me out here. Where others don't ask questions."

"I see," Mewtwo agreed. "I understand that." 

Kit shrugged slightly. "Well, it's alright, I do have friends. I'm not alone, I promise."

She then paused, realizing who she was saying it to. That had been rather callous of her. Kit was about to apologize when Mewtwo raised one hand. "Peace, Kit, is alright. I understand that you meant no ill. I too consider myself as having friends- at least one."

He gave her amused look when she blinked at him. After a moment understanding dawned. Oh, the Pokémon meant her! She smiled back when Mewtwo nodded to her, aware that she had realized what he had been implying. Mewtwo considered Kit to be his friend. As strange as the concept of having a human for a friend was to him...she didn't feel like the other humans. It sounded cliché in his mind, like some badly written story, but she was different in a way which was comforting.

Kit settled in for the evening with Mewtwo at her side. He was a quick study and soon caught on about cooking. She rather thought that using a psychic's ability to levitate the knives to chop ingredients was cheating. Still, she couldn't complain, as she was able to prepare dinner for them both twice as fast.

The genetically engineered Pokémon had dropped his disguise in her home as they cooked and chatted. It had felt more comfortable with both of them being themselves, seeing as no one had to hide while the curtains were drawn. Both human and Pokémon practically jumped out of their skins in shock when someone knocked on Kit's door just as they were finishing their meal, though. No one could see Mewtwo in the girl's home. It was not safe for him if others knew he could be found there. And surely people would harass her, too, if they became aware that she knew how to find Mewtwo.

In the blink of an eye, the Pokémon had altered the way he was viewed to look human once more. Kit gave him a smile at that before going to see who was at the door. She chuckled and rolled her eyes slightly when she saw that it was Maria and Lola again. "Neighbors," she told Mewtwo before opening the door.

Maria stepped in, immediately starting to chat about the weather, and goodness, did Kit have any extra firewood by any chance? She'd seen the girl had started a fire in her own fireplace, and the damp got into her old bones. But her grandson hadn't been by yet that week with more firewood for her. And Kit was such a dear girl who always had helped before, so could she impose and ask for a bit of help again tonight?

It took a few moments before the sweet old woman realized that Kit had company. She blinked owlishly at Mewtwo before shifting her glasses up a bit on her nose to peer at him. "Oh, my goodness! Kitten, love, I'm sorry, I didn't know you were entertaining tonight."

Lola purred as she regarded Mewtwo, just as unaware as her human trainer that this was not a handsome young man but instead one of the most powerful Pokémon in the world. All she saw was that Kit had brought a human who appeared to be her own age into her home for dinner and an evening in. That was something which the normally busy human could do with- normally she was working or out taking photos. Some time at home with a friend? Just what she and Maria had hoped for the young woman!

Mewtwo realized a problem when Maria asked him what his name was. He hadn't come up with a name for this persona he was presenting just yet- nor could he speak out loud without giving himself away. The Pokémon raised his hands to gesture when the old woman interceded. "Oh, dear, you sign? I'm afraid I don't know sign language, but it is lovely to meet you anyways. I won't keep you, darlings, have fun and watch a movie or something."

"Well, we can at least get you some firewood," Kit said, looking relieved. She'd realized just moments after Mewtwo what the problem was. They hadn't quite thought through that part of the disguise...oops. Fortunately, Maria seemed to have forgotten all about it while chattering away regarding new movies she would suggest for them to watch. It was easy enough for Mewtwo to pretend to be listening as he carried over a large armful of firewood for Maria, nodding as if he understood even the slightest bit of what she was talking about.

Maria thanked him profusely for the kindling and asked Mewtwo to thank Kit as well for her. The Pokémon nodded as she walked through her front door with a cheery little wave. He relaxed when she was one, letting out the deep breath he hadn't been aware he was holding.

"Kit, we perhaps skipped a few steps in our plan," Mewtwo told her telepathically as he brought in some more split wood from the stack on the young woman's porch.

Kit snorted as she opened the door for Mewtwo. "Our plan? Ok, to be fair, more your plan. I honestly didn't even think about that when you showed me your disguise trick and I invited you here. There really wasn't much of a 'plan' at all, Mewtwo. Still, now we know what to work on," she answered with a wry chuckle. "I take it that means you're going to come visit often?"

The Pokémon gave her an amused smile as she shut the door tightly once more. Of course he was going to come and visit his friend, odd though it was to consider a human to be his friend in such a short time. "I will see you often, Kit. Your neighbor and her Persian seem to be quite kind," Mewtwo mused. "Do you often do things such as that for her?"

He listened as Kit explained that the sweet old woman had been a wonderful neighbor since she had moved in five years previous. Maria was friendly, and her grandson was a good boy. Yet he was often busy. That meant sometimes he could not schedule to visit his grandmother to cut wood for her. Kit didn't mind, she kept spare firewood at hand and was happy to share with her kindly neighbor.

"That is sweet," he told her.

After settling in once more, Mewtwo mentioned the movies which Maria had talked to him about. Kit recognized one of the titles and suggested that they could watch that particular movie while eating popcorn. The Pokémon had no idea what tied the two things together, but Kit seemed excited by the prospect of combining them.

It only took a few minutes for Mewtwo to see why Kit had loved the old woman's suggestion. The popcorn she was making smelled fantastic, and while Kit made that he regarded the television screen. The movie she had chosen looked interesting- it was about a Pokémon detective. The style and art looked decent.

"Ready?" Kit asked as she bounced into the room with a large bowl of hot popcorn in hand.

Mewtwo nodded. It was only as he sat beside her on the sofa that he realized he'd not been using his powers to hover at all since meeting Kit on the road. That was a sign he had truly relaxed around the human. Hovering meant a fast escape and being difficult to catch. Yet he hadn't thought of that once while in Kit's company.

He made the decision to relax further as he hesitantly put one arm on the back of sofa, around Kit's shoulders. The human responded by snuggling up against him as they shared the bowl of popcorn. Such a small, innocent gesture seemed so surreal. Kit clearly trusted him and felt safe in his presence. The young woman had relaxed as much as he had.

The Pokémon decided then and there that he liked his new disguise. He would be keeping it for later use to remain in Kit's company whenever she allowed him to visit.


	3. The Second Site and Allies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Mewtwo learns of a second site involved with his creation, he has to investigate. Along the way, he makes new friends and finds he has something new...allies who are willing to help should he need them.

It had been lovely to see the photos which Mewtwo had allowed Kit to take. She had published them anonymously, so that no one would harass her about his location, and the images had quickly gained traction online. Everyone had loved seeing the fantastic Pokémon in his own setting. A few people had wanted to know where he was, and even offered rewards for anyone who could find the photographer. Kit had fortunately wiped all the metadata from her photo files beforehand because she expected that could happen. Fortunately for her sanity and Mewtwo's safety, she was no stranger to being cautious. And no one had yet managed to gather from the photos the location where they had been shot. The young woman had been careful not to take any pictures which could give away the mountain top as the filming spot.

Kit's heart was warmed by seeing how many people appreciated him as he was in the wild. She eagerly took her laptop with her to show Mewtwo when she set about to visit him. Her pack also contained the fixings for quite a good meal, along with everything for a good camping weekend. The powerful psychic Pokémon had invited her to his home once more. This time, unlike last time when she had unintentionally upset him, she was prepared to stick around.

"These people appreciate me?" Mewtwo asked as he read the comments. "That is...strange. But I am glad. Your work is beautiful, Kit. Could you show me other photos you have taken?"

Kit nodded as she opened the files on her laptop. "Sure, feel free to take a look. Honestly, I'm most proud of the ones you let me get."

The Pokémon gave her a faint smile as Kit began to set up a comfortable space for the night behind the waterfall. He clicked through the photos between glances at the human. Mewtwo was amused at her clothing choices. From what he knew of human fashion, Kit certainly did not prescribe to it. Her loose hoodie was huge on her slender frame, while her hair was a mess of frizzy curls. There wasn't even so much as a bit of lip gloss to be found on her freckled face. He would look down when he sensed that she was about to look up, focusing on the images on the screen so as not to be caught scanning her features.

On one such glance down he realized that a few of the photos were quite sad. "Kit, who are these injured Pokémon, with this human who has a cane?" he inquired, gently touching the screen with one fingertip.

The photograph which he had spotted was of a Gallade, who was missing his left arm just above the elbow. Standing with him was a tired looking woman with short hair and a very obviously well-used wooden cane. The Pokémon who was photographed with her clearly trusted the human. He looked content in spite of the scars of his missing limb. There were other injured Pokémon pictured with the same person. In each photo, the fantastic creatures looked to be happy and content in spite of their injuries while being photographed with the disabled human.

"Oh, that's Nim," Kit explained. "She's got a Pokémon rehab and rescue set up in her house. Her home is open to any Pokémon who come to her in need. There's a huge problem with Team Rocket grunts using a form of corruption on Pokémon for their own gain that causes an increase in strength but hurts them. Team Rocket then uses them to fight others while they cause harm. There is a purification process if they can be rescued from Team Rocket. Nim aids rescued Pokémon in recovering from the mental harm as well as the physical."

Mewtwo nodded slowly as he looked at the photo album on Kit's laptop. He had seen that not all humans were cruel. A few humans in his lifetime had helped him with no expectation of reward, in order to protect others from harm. This one seemed to be decent, as Kit and the others who had aided him had been.

"Could I meet her?" Mewtwo asked.

Kit thought a moment. Then she smiled. "Sure, I don't see why not. She wouldn't give you up or try to catch you, even though she is an accomplished trainer."

The psychic Pokémon chuckled softly in her thoughts. "As I suspected, you feel happy and relaxed when you speak of this person. She also looks to be very protective of those recovering in her care. The images of her feel pleasant."

Kit smiled. "Honestly? I like her, though she tends to like the company of Pokémon better than most humans."

The two of them chatted about other people Kit knew as the young woman cooked a pleasant meal. Mewtwo even went so far as to invite some of the other Pokémon in the area to meet the human in his company. Some of the clones who were created in the same lab as himself came to greet her. If the genetically engineered Pokémon who was notorious for hating humans liked her, Kit had to be a good person. Kit in turn was happy to spoil all of them with treats and affection. Mewtwo curled up and simply watched contentedly as the girl lavished the previously mistreated clones with positive attention. It was good for the others, just like he had come to appreciate kindness from Kit.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Kit watched as Mewtwo approached Nim's house. He used his human disguise as he knocked on her door to offer a note explaining he was seeking help with a corrupted shadow Pokémon. The woman let him in without questioning, since people did often visit her home for various reasons. The psychic Pokémon had asked Kit to stay outside while he spoke with Nim.

The short-haired older woman clearly knew that something wasn't quite right as she allowed him into her tastefully decorated house, offering tea in the kitchen. Mewtwo couldn't place what he had not managed to do properly until she signed something to him. He realized that he had not yet figured out human sign language. Seeing as he was posing as a mute human...oh. He was not able to maintain his focus as he normally did when Kit was around, and his planning skills for any possible events were slipping. The inability to sign had not even crossed his mind. Mewtwo had not expected this human to know that.

"My little brother was born mostly deaf due to a medical condition and was unable to hear for the first three years of his life," the trainer said as she leaned against the kitchen counter. "If you were born mute, I find it hard to believe you didn't learn from an early age how to communicate with others. Even a baby learned how to make it known through simple sign what he wanted. And you don’t know the basic sign for ‘I don’t know’ yet, nor do you have a writing pad, so it probably wasn’t something picked up later in life. So, stands to reason you’re acting like you can’t speak for some reason…my guess is you’re a Pokémon of some sort."

"Am I so terribly obvious?" Mewtwo inquired telepathically.

Nim did not answer as she turned around, beginning to wash the dishes piled in the sink. It was a good three minutes before she finally spoke up. "It isn't obvious, no, not to someone who doesn't have all the information. But you didn't sign a greeting when you came to my doorstep in spite of having a note and clearly not talking. Also, I recognized Kit's handwriting on that note you held out to me."

Mewtwo let his disguise drop. He saw the shiver run along the woman's spine even though she hadn’t seen his change- she was sensitive to some things, apparently, as a few humans could be. "Then you know why I am here. Kit speaks well of you. I was curious to see the place where Pokémon who had been injured by the actions of humans could be so content in the company of a trainer."

"I'm not going to remember this later, am I?" Nim mused without turning around. "It's been speculated that you can either block or erase specific memories, which is part of why you are so elusive."

The psychic Pokémon blinked in surprise at how calm the human was being. "You are not startled by my presence?" he asked slowly.

"Oh, I am, trust me. You're one of the last Pokémon I ever thought I'd see in my house. But hey, cool even if I won't remember," Nim said with a shrug, still calmly doing the dishes as if this sort of thing happened all the time. "I'm pretty sure you aren't the first Pokémon to come in and decide that it was safer that I not remember stuff. Weird stuff happens all the time that I can't explain unless it were something like that happening."

Both of them paused when another Pokémon spoke up from the doorway leading out to the livingroom. "G-gal gallade lade!" said the injured plant Pokémon from the first photo which had caught Mewtwo's attention. _I will not let you hurt her!_

The Gallade had clearly been injured badly in a Pokémon battle of some sort. Yet that did not stop him from extending the blade in his remaining arm and taking up a threatening stance against Mewtwo. He was going to defend his trainer if it was the last thing he did. 

Mewtwo was about to speak up when Nim shook her head, looking over her shoulder. "Easy, Knight," she soothed. "Don't do anything rash, he's not here to hurt anyone. You don't have to put yourself in danger to protect me, big guy."

"Your Pokémon are loyal," Mewtwo said thoughtfully. "They would clearly do anything for you. What would you do to have them healed of their wounds?"

Nim froze. "Anything," she replied after a moment. "I know what it's like to have things hurt all the time, I want better for them."

The Gallade, nicknamed Knight, shook his head. He would much prefer that any healing skills be applied to the old injuries of his trainer. Mewtwo found the loyalty of both human and Pokémon to each other to be heartwarming. "There is something I am able to do," Mewtwo told the two of them.

To his surprise, Nim excitedly brought up the rumors she had heard from the time where he had recently aided Tim Goodman and his father in return for their help towards him. The woman knew a great deal about the situation- apparently she was quite well informed. Somehow she even knew a rumor of Mewtwo's ability to regenerate damage to the body so long as he had DNA available to do the repairs with. It seemed Mewtwo had quite the fan in this trainer.

"I am able to heal in that way, yes," Mewtwo explained. "But it is very tiring- I cannot do it often. Would you like me to heal your companion, Nim?"

The woman nodded eagerly in spite of her Gallade's protest. "Yes, I want Knight healed. I would do anything to see him alright, he didn't deserve what happened because his previous trainer was careless."

"Would you prefer I heal him over you?" Mewtwo intoned. It was a test. He had to know for sure before he used his abilities for this human.

"Him and a few others, yeah," Nim said, turning around and bracing herself on her cane. "I'll be just fine, I want him and some of my other crew to live better lives. They didn't deserve to be abandoned or neglected after they gave so much for a human's aspirations to be a great trainer. I've got a fix for my bum leg, they don't. Gallade especially. He's always so sweet and friendly in spite of losing an arm in a Pokémon battle gone wrong."

"Then I will heal your Gallade." Mewtwo held up his hand, focusing his energy and will at Knight. The loyal fighter raised his good arm to protect his eyes against the flash of light which engulfed the kitchen.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Mewtwo found himself staring at Nim while seated across the table from her. The human had insisted that he have a cup of tea, to rest and recover some of his strength before going. It seemed that this woman was indeed a skilled trainer who could not be phased unduly by having powerful beings in her home. She also had access enough to rumors and information to make any reporter jealous. The engineered Pokémon was unnerved by her knowledge of his own creation until a Haunter rose through the floor. He recognized the ghost type Pokémon as one who had been experimented on by the same man who had tried to use his own powers to combine humans and Pokémon for a twisted reason. 

Nim had nicknamed him Lewis, and the Pokémon had escaped before Mewtwo had. The Haunter had also accessed some of the computer files before leaving the compound. Lewis knew more of Mewtwo, information which he offered up in gratitude for the psychic's healing of Knight. The Gallade in question happily spent the entire conversation trying out his new arm and blade while his trainer and friend spoke with Mewtwo.

Between Lewis and Nim, Mewtwo learned of a second site involved with his creation. Unlike the first one, which he had destroyed during his escape before thinking to seek more knowledge of his creation, it still contained information about him. Lewis had not inspected the files as he was looking for something else at the time. Yet he was able to recall the location of the secondary lab. Since the laboratory had been destroyed in Mewtwo's escape, his best chance to find anything out was the much older site.

The knowledge of a second site with intact information had Mewtwo curious. He had much to think about. The Pokémon almost did not want to suppress Nim's memories of the conversation. Lewis stood between Mewtwo and Nim when he realized what the powerful psychic was going to do. But Mewtwo did not have to do anything to convince him or stop him. Nim herself gently stopped the loyal ghost type Pokémon, explaining that she was willing to allow her memories to be wiped. It was for the best that she not remember any of this if that was Mewtwo's choice. He was clearly with Kit, as she had written the note for him, and Nim valued Kit's privacy as well as that of the genetically created Pokémon. People could pester her to get to them if anyone ever found out Mewtwo had been at her home.

"You're too good sometimes," Lewis grumbled. He was one of the rare Pokémon who not only understood human speech but could use it as well. Thus far he had proven especially good at grousing.

Nim laughed warmly at his griping, stroking his spiky head. He was loyal, clearly, but the woman had made her choice. She would not be swayed from it no matter how much he complained. "Hey, I value my friend and I also value the choices of Pokémon, you know that," she said.

"Yeah, yeah," Lewis grumbled. "One of the reasons I like ya as my best friend, not just a good trainer."

Mewtwo nodded to her once before raising his hand once more. She had chosen to respect his wishes, which he was grateful for. He rather wished he was more comfortable with the idea of leaving her memories so that he did not have to do this.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Three days passed before Mewtwo and Kit could visit with each other. During that time, the Pokémon had much on his mind. There was a second laboratory site...with information about him still in existence. Such a thing could be dangerous. But it could also be a trap. He did not think it was a trap set by Lewis or his trainer, Nim. It did not feel like they meant any harm to him at all. Yet he could not say with certainty that others were not monitoring it in the hopes he would return.

Mewtwo was deep in his thoughts when Kit came trudging up to the waterfall. "Mewtwo!" she called out, not wanting to startle him by accident. "I came to see you!"

The psychic Pokémon came out slowly, separating the water like a curtain with his abilities. He managed a small smile when he saw Kit. Still, it wasn't his normal enthusiasm, and Kit noticed immediately. "Alright, what's wrong?" she asked as she passed him a cookie made with nanab berries. 

“I have…much on my mind,” he said softly. “I learned from Nim’s Pokémon of a second site. One with information still in existence about me. My creation.”

Kit tilted her head. She regarded him for several moments as he twisted the treat in his hands. “You know, you’re supposed to eat that, not play with it. When do we go?” she inquired, as casual as if they were only speaking of the weather.

The psychic Pokémon’s head snapped up, and he unintentionally crushed the cookie which he had been fidgeting with. “Go?” he asked incredulously. “Kit, it could be a trap laid for me. Or it could be nothing and going would put both of us in unnecessary danger. You are not coming with me.”

“So you are going,” Kit replied.

Mewtwo paused. That clever girl…yes, he supposed he was going. But Kit was not going to accompany him, and that was final.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

It had been easy for Kit to get time off to go to the Kanto region. Her bosses were actually quite delighted to sign off on the request forms, thinking the workaholic was taking a vacation. Finally, Kit was using her accrued paid vacation to enjoy some R&R! Much deserved in their opinion, too.

The train trip had been uneventful. Kit had used the time to teach Mewtwo sign language, at least enough to pass detection. He had proved adept at learning it. He practiced until he dozed off in the privacy of their sleeper car. Kit had insisted on that, so that the Pokémon would not tire himself out by staying awake and maintaining his psychically manipulated illusion. It was a small fit, with Mewtwo being so big as he was, but the young woman didn’t mind him falling asleep draped over both beds with his head on her lap. His tail would lash like that of a contented Meowstic or Purrloin when she stroked the odd horn-like protrusions on his head, even in his slumber.

They had also discussed the probability that at least part of this was a trap. Surely someone wanted to see if Mewtwo would return to the scene and had at least set up cameras. There were too many people who always seemed to want to use his powers for there not to be some hitch of some sort waiting for them.

“It could be dangerous,” Mewtwo kept repeating softly whenever they discussed it during the long train trip. “Kit, please be aware of that.”

“I’m going,” the young woman repeated. “Trust me, Mewtwo, I know it can be dangerous…but I’m here to support a friend, emotionally as well as making sure no one tries to capture you.”

Finally Mewtwo asked one question on his mind. “Kit, how would you protect me?” the powerful genetically engineered Pokémon inquired.

The young woman bit her lip as she mulled over how she could protect him in such an instance. “I would use a pokéball,” she said after a moment. “They can’t use one against you if I’ve done it, and I can release you from it afterwards, once I’ve gotten us out. You know I’d never keep you, Mewtwo, you’re my friend.”

The Pokémon was silent for several long minutes after that. The heartbeats dragged on like hours. Kit was afraid she’d said the wrong thing when Mewtwo finally spoke up. “I know you would not capture me unless there was no other choice to protect me, Kit. And I know you would not keep me as other trainers would. My servitude is no temptation to you.”

He then smiled, gently stroking her cheek with one fingertip in a fond gesture. “That is not a terrible plan if things should go wrong, Kit, though I would prefer it be our last resort. I dread what atrocities they might inflict upon you to get to me if we must resort to that.”

Kit made a soft sound as she leaned against his hand lightly. Mewtwo realized at that moment just how tired his human companion was when she sought warmth and comfort from the little gesture. She had stayed awake when he slept, in order to make sure no one could uncover his identity, then stayed awake to help him plan. The poor woman had to be utterly exhausted.

“Kit, I am wide awake,” he said softly. “Come now, it is your turn to sleep. I have many ideas for various plans should we have need of them to escape. Rest while I muse on them. You look so tired.”

It did not take much prompting for Kit to lay down. Due to the size of the small sleeper cabin, there was nowhere for her to rest her head but on Mewtwo’s lap. When he was certain that she was asleep, he stroked Kit’s curly red hair fondly. That seemed to ease her restless slumber as the train barreled along the tracks towards their destination. The Pokémon found himself basing many of his possible escape plans around her safety should it come to that. Yet it did not bother him in the slightest.

Upon arriving at the forested area where the site was located many hours later, Mewtwo let his disguise drop. It would not fool any cameras, after all, and he much preferred saving his strength in case of a possible fight. The Pokémon hovered nervously, tail lashing as he regarded the area. He preferred to hover when there might possibly be danger and a need for a quick escape. It was a sharp contrast to how relaxed he had become around her, and Kit noticed.

“You alright?” she asked Mewtwo softly.

“No,” he replied quietly. “This feels wrong. Like a trap. But I need to know, and I could not dissuade you from coming with me.”

“My friends wouldn’t try that,” Kit said.

Mewtwo dipped his head slightly in agreement. “Lewis was not the one setting a trap for me, he merely had the information of the second site,” the Pokémon replied. “Whoever chose to set a trap has likely done so in ways that will not be known immediately. Such as gathering information should I choose to return for the same purpose.”

The Pokémon blinked as Kit reached into her bag for something- a bandanna, to tie over her face before pulling up her hood. “No one will know it’s me, so I can’t be tracked to find you,” she told him. “I did think of that.”

“Clever,” Mewtwo told her with an appreciative nod. “I would not wish you to come to harm for my sake, Kit. Can I yet convince you to stay here?”

“Not a chance,” Kit replied.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Kit stared at the building before them. It was a wreck, overgrown with vines and clearly a medical center of some sort in a previous incarnation. She was about to ask Mewtwo if this was the spot when she realized his eyes were glowing. The young woman reached out quickly, taking his hand and giving it a comforting squeeze.

The energy which Mewtwo had been building in his rage faded. His eyes soon became their usual dark lavender color as he blinked at the girl. “Hey, clear head,” Kit reminded him gently.

Mewtwo gave her a slow nod. “Yes, thank you, Kit. Your support is worth the world to me in this moment.”

The redhead smiled up at him before leading the way down the hill. She threw a few small stones to see if anything moved or became defensive. Kit didn’t want to say it, but she was also trying to activate any possible traps. Lewis had not been able to tell Mewtwo much about the traps seeing as he was a ghost type.

Kit was being subtle, but Mewtwo was well aware of what she was doing. He focused and used a ball of psychic energy to create a small explosion. No harm was done, but the plants were moved in such a way that nothing would be able to hide. He could feel nothing dangerous to them. Nor had they managed to set off any traps between the two of them.

At a nod from Mewtwo, Kit continued forward with him by her side. Both of them kept their eyes peeled for any danger. The doorway was dark, foreboding, like some legendary beast preparing to swallow them whole. The young woman dug the flashlight out of her pack before stepping forward again. It was a stark light which covered barely their path- an eerie combination with how spooky the atmosphere of the building was. It did not feel pleasant at all. The hairs on the back of Kit’s neck and arms kept raising at the plinking sound of every drop of water which fell somewhere nearby, likely condensation or a leak of some sort.

“This is terrifying,” Kit muttered as she flashed the light on an enclosure. “These…wait, these were used to hold Pokémon?” 

Mewtwo clenched his jaw as he regarded the dimly lit area. It brought up so many unwanted memories. “Let us keep moving,” he said softly.

The harshness in his voice made Kit worry about Mewtwo’s mental health. She followed him, biting her lip nervously. This was not the Pokémon she had come to consider her friend. It was almost as if…oh. Kit should have guessed already that he might have PTSD. Nim had mentioned many times that Pokémon could suffer mental trauma just as any human could, that was literally one of the things which the older woman treated in her home on a regular basis.

She kept a gentle hand on Mewtwo’s fingers, focusing her calm and support. The psychic easily picked up on what she was doing, though he did not know why she had chosen to do so at that exact moment. Still, it was comforting, allowing him to use Kit as his anchor. She helped him to focus through the old pains.

“We are near the computer center,” Mewtwo told her. “I am not sure what you will see or hear, Kit. I do not wish for you to be upset by what may come to light.”

“I won’t judge you badly for anything I see where you were upset or being hurt,” Kit promised, reading deeper into his words. “And I won’t hate everyone just because a few people are awful.”

Mewtwo’s next words were soft. “For a time, I did.”

Kit shrugged. “Yeah, and that’s ok, too. You were hurt, upset, and had every reason to be angry. People don’t act right when they’re angry. I understand that.”

The psychic Pokémon gave Kit a warm smile at that. There was a reason why he liked her so. Kit and Mewtwo made a good team seeing as she never seemed to judge or hold anything against him.

He then steeled himself as he reached out to open a door, using psychic energy because the power was mostly out. However, as he had suspected, the computer room had a generator which was still functioning. Kit easily turned it on, and the lights in the room flickered to life, while the computers booted up with soft hums. Everything was still dimly lit and had an eerie quality to it. Both the human and the Pokémon felt that they might be attacked at any given moment.

“This place is getting to me, too,” Kit said as she watched Mewtwo scan the area anxiously, his gaze up in the rafters. “See anything up there?”

“No,” he replied.

Mewtwo watched as Kit navigated the computer screens. When she came to a password, the young woman froze. But before the Pokémon could even say anything, she then looked at the back of the monitors. Kit made a triumphant sound when she found a very worn and faded sticky note with water damaged lettering on it.

“There’s always someone who can’t remember passwords,” she told Mewtwo as she typed in the barely legible writing.

The thought behind that was accurate. Mewtwo made an appreciative sound as Kit managed to bring up the files. “Copies first,” she said, holding up the flash drives from her pack. “Then we can see if any are not too damaged to view here.”

She looked around as the files downloaded slowly. “This place…ugh. It’s no place to call home, that’s for sure.”

A low rumble in the walls made both of them panic. But after a few moments, it became obvious that it was just something in the computer lab struggling to support the electricity now going through it. The very end, which had been dark, suddenly flickered to life. Kit gasped when she saw the huge sphere. Mewtwo’s response was much more dramatic.

There was barely a moment for Kit to duck down before the Pokémon threw a particularly large ball of psychic energy at the specialized holding cell. She found herself shouting in terror as she shielded her head and body from the exploding bits of glass and metal.

Her fear sounds got through to Mewtwo. He immediately threw up a barrier around them, as well as the computers which they had come to gather information from. Kit was with him, and they were here for a reason. When the blaze settled down, he dropped the barrier and gently hugged the young woman close. 

“I am sorry, I did not mean to put you in danger,” he told her softly.

Kit gave a shaky laugh as she looked up at him from her hunched position. “Bad memories?” she asked softly.

“Bad memories,” he agreed simply.

The human rose to her feet and continued downloading the files, filling all of the flash drives she had brought with her in spite of them being several gigabytes each. “I think we got it all that isn’t corrupted,” she finally said about half an hour later.

“Good,” Mewtwo said softly. “Kit…I cannot take this any longer. We must get out of here.”

Kit nodded, carefully packing up all of the flash drives in her bag. She flinched when she saw that her flashlight was starting to run out of batteries. Mewtwo put his hand on hers when she started to rummage through the pack once more. “Kit, peace, I will carry you to safety.”

Mewtwo gathered her up in a bridal sweep, smiling at the young woman as he hovered above the floor. He carried her easily through the halls, lighting their path with psychic energy. That also allowed him to scan for enemies at the same time. 

Nothing. There was no attempt at stopping them, nor were there any enemies waiting for them to emerge from the site. Neither Mewtwo or Kit saw the cameras that zoomed in on them. They were unaware that they were being recorded. 

Someone knew that they had been there.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Kit had insisted that they not do anything with the files until they had gotten home safely. She didn’t say why, but Mewtwo knew she wanted to give him time to recover from the mental toll of being at the site and seeing things which had upset him. As much as he wanted to know…he was grateful to her for making that call. She truly had his well-being in mind.

Mewtwo found himself thinking during the entirety of the train ride about the woman who had trained the Haunter who knew of the second site. He knew she was a dear friend of Kit. The Pokémon decided to return to her home for another visit. To return her memories of their encounter to her. She had been kind, a human whom he felt he could trust. 

He was in sore need of more allies now.

So he made sure Kit was settled and comfortable at home before returning. He remembered where Nim’s house was, as it was a known sanctuary and rather visible with its strangeness in the city. A beautiful home with an enormous barn and a tall fence at the edge of the city? It was rather hard to miss.

Upon arriving, though, he found his path blocked by a Lucario who was wearing a purple scarf with black patterns on it. The accessory looked like it might have been worn by a human woman at one point as it faintly smelled of perfume. Mewtwo watched as the Lucario tilted his head to rest his nose on the fabric, taking a deep breath. The scarf was a comfort item of some sort. Mewtwo recognized the perfume as the fragrance which Nim had worn at their first meeting, some tropical flower.

But before he could ask anything about it, the other responded violently.

The other Pokémon snarled as he summoned his aura weapon. It was a very solid claymore made of aura energy which he fully intended on using against Mewtwo in defense of his trainer. His moves were specially altered from the typical staff fighting of most Lucarios, to suit his style and that of the teachers who he had learned from.

“Do not think I was unaware of your presence before,” the Lucario growled telepathically. “You have altered the memories of my trainer, my mother. I will not tolerate it. You took memories from my friends, my companions who freed me from the darkness of the corruption. You took from my family.”

This was not what Mewtwo was expecting. He was about to respond when the Lucario launched himself into a feverish attack. Even in anger this fellow had immense skill. Lucas, as he had been named by Nim, was furious that he had not been there to defend his master. She was as his mother, a loving force who had been there for him when he was a small Riolu under the thrall of a Team Rocket grunt. When the purification process had not fully worked, she had risked everything to rescue him by reaching out with her aura and mind. The woman had then trained him, raised him with love and kindness, been the solid wall he could always lean against.

And Mewtwo had altered her memories. He had changed a part of the human whom Lucas had devoted his life to. That was not something which the loyal Lucario would allow.

“Peace, wait, I can explain to you!” Mewtwo said as he desperately tried to dodge the Lucario’s attacks. The Pokémon was a fiend who would not be stopped- but the powerful psychic did not wish to harm him, even in defense. He understood why Lucas was behaving as he was.

“I do not wish to hear your excuses!” Lucas raged, redoubling his efforts to strike Mewtwo.

He would protect Nim this time, at any cost. The fierce Lucario was starting to wear on Mewtwo a bit, seeing as the taller Pokémon did not want to hurt him. But even as fast as Mewtwo was, he could not dodge all of Lucas’ attacks. And there was a great deal of strength and power behind those blows. 

Mewtwo tried to get through to him again. “Nim gave me permission, that I would feel safe!” he attempted to tell the Lucario. “Lewis the same. I did her no harm, and I was able to heal your companion’s arm, the Gallade whom she called Knight. Your trainer is safe from me. I returned to give her back her memories.”

Lucas was having none of it. He was about to land a particularly painful attack when a voice said his name from the doorway. His red eyes widened, and he tucked his arms in while dismissing his aura weapon, turning his lunge into a roll instead. The Lucario rose to his feet in a fluid gesture, turning to face his trainer. Even in rage he would never disobey his mother.

Nim was standing there, leaning heavily on her cane. She looked exhausted. “Lucas, my darling, stop that,” she said gently. “I know you are angry. But don’t do this. Come now, my sweet boy, you’re so much kinder than this. What’s on your mind?”

The Lucario cried as he went over to her. Nim knelt down on the doorstep, taking the weight off her leg. Lucas sank down with her, tiredly resting his head on her knees. She stroked his ears as she had when he was a small Riolu pup who was frightened by something. It was comforting. He was soothed by her presence, particularly after wearing himself out emotionally so by attacking Mewtwo as ferociously as he had.

“He took your memories,” Lucas told her. “I do not know of what…I was not here. But you did not know that he had been here. Neither did Lewis…and I know he and Knight would do anything to protect you. I thought…I thought something bad had happened. I was not going to allow Mewtwo to do anything else to you and the rest of my family.”

The trainer was quiet. Then she chuckled softly. “Oh, Lucas, my headstrong protector. I don’t think Mewtwo meant any harm to us. He would not have left us at the house if he had. Whatever we spoke about, I’m sure there was a reason why I wasn’t allowed to remember the conversation.”

Mewtwo hesitantly approached. “She speaks truth, little one. I sought her advice. But I did not feel safe having others aware of my presence. You are powerful, to have been aware that I was in your home. I returned this night to undo what was done. Nim has proven herself to be a dear friend of one who is important to me.”

Lucas stared at him before nodding once. He was going to keep an eye on Mewtwo, in case he tried anything. The psychic could feel that resolve. It did not upset him- it was fair that the Lucario did not trust him. Mewtwo could sense the deep bond between the Pokémon and his trainer. 

Nim smiled as she looked up at Mewtwo. “So, we’ve met, have we? Well. I don’t remember, but if you came to my house to talk, I probably offered you berry bars or cookies of some sort. There are fresh cookies in the kitchen if you’d like some.”

“As kind as you were before,” Mewtwo said with a dip of his head, nodding in approval. “I am grateful. Your Lucario is most loyal.”

The disabled woman chuckled as she limped back into the house. “Lucas is a wonderfully sweet Pokémon. He was so little when I rescued him. Poor thing, he was too young not to have a parent. I raised him, and he still calls me his mother. In this house, we are a family. Lewis and Knight helped me rescue him, he would do anything for them.”

Mewtwo watched as Lucas helped support the human when the Lucario felt her intense discomfort. She was visibly shaky on her feet today as opposed to when they had first met- he also could feel that there was great pain in her leg. Nim waved off his inquiries about it, though. 

“Nothing I can’t handle,” the trainer said with a snort. “One of the newbies got a little rambunctious is all. It was my bad, I startled her.”

“A new arrival?” Mewtwo asked curiously, subtly reversing his block on her memories.

Nim straightened up as she recalled their previous conversation…as well as how he had helped one of her own. “Yes,” she said softly. “Mewtwo. You can tell me no if I’m asking too much- but my newcomer is a Purrloin who is recovering from a surgery. Could you…could you heal her, as you did Knight?”

The Pokémon nodded. “You ask me to heal one of the others, rather than yourself?” he asked.

“I’ll live,” Nim said with a shrug, leaning on her cane. “I’ll be fine with some rest. I’d rather my rescues be happy and healthy, as long as I’m being honest.”

Lucas made a soft sound as he pulled a chair out for the woman. He respected her choice. However, he wanted her to be selfish if Mewtwo could do something about her pain. The Pokémon continued to simply support her instead of saying anything, making sure Nim could settle comfortably. He even retrieved a pillow to help support her back. Mewtwo found that to be sweet. If he had thought her trustworthy before, he did so all the more now that he had seen just how deeply she inspired love and trust in those whom she trained.

“Then I will do so for you,” Mewtwo promised. “But I ask in return that you rest. Recover your own strength, Nim, you need it.”

“I will,” the trainer promised. “Now, what made you change your mind, hmm? I’m honored you feel I’m safe.”

Mewtwo laughed softly. “Kit changed my mind. I had grown so used to being alone. To handling my problems with barely any aid. But we recently ventured to the second site which Lewis spoke to me of. It…had a great deal for me to go over and consider. I am tired of being alone. Kit being present with me as support was sorely needed. After so many years…I am seeking allies and friends. You are a good friend to Kit, and have proven to me that you can be trusted.”

Nim raised her hand to clasp his. “You’ve got us,” she promised. “Anything you need, let me and the boys know.”

Lucas regarded his trainer before bowing his head and raising one paw to his chest. “You have my aid,” he promised.

Lewis rose through the floor from the basement, grinning. The Haunter had his memories back as well and had come to greet the psychic Pokémon. “So, you’re back?”

Mewtwo nodded to the Haunter. “I am. And I have met Lucas, who is quite powerful and feisty.”

“Oh man, he was so cute as a Riolu pup!” Lewis said eagerly. “Always a feisty one, he trained hard with Nim and the rest of us. Uses a sword because Nim was always sword fighting with Knight, and he wanted to learn their way.”

Nim smiled as Lucas gave Mewtwo a sheepish look. He was still fairly young, which meant his family often gushed over him. He was the baby of the team in spite of reaching his final evolution. Mewtwo was amused by the Lucario’s response to those who adored him so talking about how he had once been small and adorable.

“Cute,” he said simply. “It is good to be loved so dear, Lucas. As you would fight for them, they would fight for you. That is a powerful force to be appreciated.”

Lucas laughed when Nim tousled his ears fondly. The Lucario was loved. And as Mewtwo had said, he had fought for his family out of love, too. “My mother and family stand with you. I do as well.”

Kit knocked on the door before letting herself in. Nim raised one eyebrow when Mewtwo put his hands on his hips. “You are supposed to be resting from our long journey,” he chided.

“Cookies help me rest,” Kit said, sticking out her tongue. “And I wanted to warn you about- oh, hello, Lucas.”

Lucas became much more friendly at that, tail wagging as he went over to hug Kit. The Lucario liked this young woman, seeing her as a good friend because of how supportive she was of Nim. “Kit!” he said happily.

“Hello, Lucas, did you try to beat up Mewtwo when he got here for blocking Nim’s memories?” she asked playfully.

He hunched his shoulders, looking away sheepishly. “…yes.”

“Why am I not surprised?” Kit said as she shook her head.

Lucas pulled out a chair for her as well, offering Kit a cookie and a cup of warm tea. He’d had the kettle on for Nim before Mewtwo had arrived. The Lucario was as good a host as he was a fierce fighter. He even poured a cup of tea for Mewtwo before making sure Nim had a top-up on her cup. Then he settled down with his own mug, relaxing as he saw that Nim was taking a break like she’d promised Mewtwo she would.

“So, Mewtwo has allies now,” Nim said as she looked at Kit.

Kit beamed at that. “I’m glad he trusts you like he trusts me,” she told the older trainer.

Mewtwo let them talk as he nibbled on one of the cookies. The treat was tasty, and it was pleasant to simply listen as Kit and Nim caught on the journey. He excused himself when they got to the part about the facility. Mewtwo found he had taken a turn down the wrong hallway after a few moments, leading him to a training room instead of the back yard. Knight was there, training with a Yamask while a Purrloin watched. Mewtwo could see from the bandages on her shoulder and torso that this was the injured female Nim had asked him to heal.

“May I watch?” he asked Knight politely.

The Gallade nodded to him with a mischievous grin. The Pokémon laughed warmly when Lucas nudged the little Yamask to let him have a turn. The Lucario always was eager to train. Even after having fought so ferociously against Mewtwo, Lucas had energy to practice with his teacher. After looking around the training room to see the various practice swords hanging on the wall, as well as a real sword in a case, Mewtwo realized that Lucas fought with aura swords because he had learned to fight against Nim and Knight. They both used swords of some sort. So Lucas had modified his fighting style to match theirs. It was a very unique way to use his aura manipulation abilities, to be sure.

Mewtwo watched them fight for a time before sparring properly with Lucas himself. Now that the Lucario was not hellbent on tearing him apart, the match was actually rather fun. Lucas was light on his feet, swift, and skilled. Mewtwo found himself working hard to match the Lucario. When both Pokémon had enough, they clasped hands and complimented each other’s abilities. It was quite different considering how they had met not too long ago. Mewtwo considered himself lucky that Lucas had promised to have his back should he need the help.

The genetically engineered Pokémon healed the Purrloin of her surgical wounds before heading back to the kitchen. He found a shiny Medicham was using a special move on Nim’s leg as she sat with Kit. Apparently the healer Pokémon had learned to use the move Acupressure on humans to heal instead of to harm.

“Impressive,” he told the Medicham. “Will you teach me how to do that, little one?”

Misha blinked up at Mewtwo, showing he had a scar over his right eye. The Medicham eagerly nodded. He was happy to share his skill! It was good when moves could be used outside of fighting for positive things. It never even crossed his mind that Mewtwo hardly needed this skill. Mewtwo simply wanted to know for the sake of knowledge, but that was no bad thing, either.

By the time Kit and Mewtwo left Nim’s house, it was quite late and Mewtwo had met many other Pokémon who shared the trainer’s home. For a woman who was constantly in pain herself, she was good to those who were recovering in her care. 

Mewtwo considered himself lucky to be able to consider the trainer and her Pokémon his allies.


	4. A Test of Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mewtwo learns more about some of the friend's he's made...but also learns that there's still quite a dark side to himself that he has to deal with.

It was two weeks before Mewtwo even tried to look at the files on Kit’s computer. He found he was still not ready yet. Kit would patiently close the programs, shut the screen to the laptop, and distract the psychic Pokémon with a movie or a walk somewhere lovely afterwards.

The information they had copied from the second site clearly wore Kit down as well. The young woman hated hearing Mewtwo’s screams most of all. It broke her heart to see how little the scientists who had created him cared. Some of the tests were downright cruel, and must have hurt terribly. Certainly a great many were upsetting and emotionally tiring to witness even second-hand. She would comfort him after they watched a few minutes of the recordings, trying to get it out of her own mind.

Mewtwo kept visiting with Nim- he would use his disguise to go to her home, not willing to risk her safety should others realize he was not as he appeared. But in the quiet of the huge barn behind her home, or in the comfort of the smaller basement training room, they would have sparring matches with the Pokémon team she had trained and talk. He found it to be pleasant how he had a different relationship with this human. She was merely a friend, albeit a good one, while he was still unsure what Kit was to him. Had things been different he might have even called the redhead his trainer whereas Nim was just a good companion whom he could speak freely to.

So it went for several weeks until Team Rocket attempted to flush out the genetically engineered Pokémon. For better or worse, it was rumored that he was in Rhyme City, somewhere, and there were still those who wanted to use his powers. Misused and abused before, Mewtwo was careful, but some of his opponents were clever. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

It was a sunny Monday afternoon when Kit ran in from the garden with an expression on her face which was difficult to read. Mewtwo had been practicing one of Nim’s baking recipes when he saw the slender redhead run for the television remote in the living room. Kit turned it on frantically, seeking a news channel after receiving a warning text on her phone about an incident happening in the downtown area.

Mewtwo stared in horror at the scene which was unfolding on the television screen. Team Rocket…had taken over an after school program full of children at a local school in an attempt to flush him out. And the Pokémon recognized the sturdy woman who was teaching the mixed age range of youths. That gingery short hair with the blond tips and the bit of curl, the distinctive Sharpedo and plumeria tattoo on her lower right arm- it was Nim. 

“This is my fault,” the psychic whispered in Kit’s thoughts. “I have to help her. She would do the same for me.”

Kit shook her head. “Watch this,” she told him.

The Pokémon was startled that Kit did not want to rush to Nim’s aid. He was about to ask why she would betray her friend in such a way when something caught his eye on the screen.

Nim was moving to face the Team Rocket cameras, and she didn’t look scared in the slightest.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

There was a hole in her classroom wall. Her co-workers were stuck on the other side of a door. And Team Rocket was trying to use bravado and cameras to blackmail a city into using Mewtwo as ransom for a bunch of school children. This was not what most teachers expected when going in to work. The woman was rather annoyed at the whole affair, as well as the fact that her children were being used as pieces in a game to try and get Mewtwo in Team Rocket’s possession.

Nim really was not fussed about the arrival of Team Rocket, or their attempt to take over the situation. She shepherded the children to the safe part of the room, where they were sheltered, and smiled. It was an expression which promised everything would be alright- because she said so and would make it so. All of the kids smiled back up at her, beaming. They knew what was going to happen. They were going to get to see Miss Nim fight! The oldest kids made sure that the younger ones were sheltered between them, helping their teacher keep some semblance of order as junior staff were supposed to do. But even they were excited. The room was already in shambles, so there was nothing to keep their teacher from facing off against Team Rocket except for their safety. And they already knew that Miss Nim was the sort who prepared for that sort of thing.

“Kick their asses!” one second grade boy chirped eagerly.

The teacher gave him a stern look. “Robby, what have we said about that language?” she chastised. “If you must say anything, say, ‘kick their butts’, that’s rather more appropriate. This is still a school day, and we do not use bad words.”

“Yes, Miss Nim,” the boy replied.

The duo behind her looked confused. This was not the frightened group begging for their release which this branch of Team Rocket had been expecting. The blond-haired young man looked at the green haired woman beside him,   
shrugging slightly. He was at a loss. Where was the groveling? The pleading to be allowed out safely? He’d at least expected the teacher to beg for them to let the children out of the room. His older sister had been certain that this would have been a good chance to at least make a scene to attempt to get Mewtwo’s attention. Or their ploy would work, and the city would find a way to hand him over to ransom the kids. This was not how she’d imagined things would happen.

“Good job,” Nim said fondly before turning to face the members of Team Rocket. “Now, kids, what shall I do with them? Who do we need for this job first?”

“Pipsqueak!” one little girl chimed out.

Nim rubbed her chin thoughtfully, letting the kids decide how things should go as it was comforting and distracted them. “Not a bad idea…everyone else? Votes?”

The children began chanting that single word in unison, getting more and more excited. Now the two would-be kidnappers were even more confused. The kids chanted louder, clamoring for this ‘Pipsqueak’. The siblings had no idea what was in store for them.

“How bad can it be?” Sadie muttered to her brother. “I mean, whatever it is, it’s named Pipsqueak. Probably some yappy little Lillipup or something to comfort the brats.”

Both of them froze when Nim gave them a disconcerting grin. She pulled a pokéball out of her pocket, clicking the button so that it expanded. Her toothy grin only widened as she pressed the button again, lightly tossing it into the air. “Pipsqueak, c’mon out and play,” she said.

The beam shot out- and grew. In a matter of seconds it had reformed into an immense Charizard. He was bigger than average, he was muscular, and he looked like he could eat a person for breakfast. Nim grinned as she reached up to scratch under his chin. 

“Pipsqueak, protect,” she commanded, pointing at the group of kids. He nodded, chuffing once before lumbering over to hunker down in front of the children. One wing was spread over them defensively, and his expression dared anyone, Pokémon or human, to try and come near them without his trainer’s permission. 

Nim then looked over her shoulder at her class. “Now, kids, you know what a fair Pokémon battle is, right?” she asked.

“Yes, Miss Nim,” they intoned back dutifully.

“This is not going to be a fair fight,” she told them. “But that’s because they’re bad people, doing something they shouldn’t. So it’s not going to be a battle for an award, but a battle to stop them. It may not look fair or be very nice.”

The youth all nodded, watching as best they could around the giant Charizard who was being so protective of them. Who cared if it was fair, they wanted to see Miss Nim fight! It was time to kick bad guy butt!

The disabled trainer smiled again before retrieving her other pokéballs. She clicked each one open, unleashing Knight, Lucas, Nacho, and Lewis. The Gallade, Lucario, Necrozma, and Haunter all were spoiling to fight for the sake of their trainer and her young wards. Last but not least was a little Meowstic male, named Mochi, who settled in front of Pipsqueak to use his Reflect move to protect the children from the Pokémon battle about to take place.

Sadie and Nedry were having second thoughts. So were the two cameramen who had been shooting the affair. This was not what they had signed on for at all. Where was the cowering teacher, trying to protect crying kids? Instead they had gotten a trainer with a terrifying lineup of Pokémon and a bunch of brats who were baying for them to be whooped solidly.

Pokéballs came out, the cameras left forgotten and still broadcasting their video feeds. But the four were justifiably nervous as they regarded the tattooed teacher before them. All of them had a sinking feeling that they were going to regret this.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Mewtwo laughed as he regarded the screen. So that was why Kit was not concerned! There was no need to oust himself for Nim’s sake…she had the situation more than handled. Apparently the newscasters were of the same mind- they were talking about who she was, what training she was known for, and the moves she was known best for before her accident. The trainer had been a champion before being forced to settle down a bit. They were also placing bets on how long it was before Team Rocket was begging to be let out of the room.

“Nim is certainly something else,” he said as he watched her direct her team. “I am grateful that she is an ally and not my enemy. I should rather think twice before messing with her.”

Kit chuckled. “See why I wasn’t worried? Nim’s got this. Team Rocket flunkies are a bunch of noobs, she’s faced tougher. Lucas was actually rescued from a high-ranking Team Rocket leader who was forced to flee without him or be dealt with by Nim.”

Mewtwo was able to imagine that as he watched the trainer and her team. Nim was clearly in pain, to those who knew what to look for, but just as clearly more than able to direct the Pokémon she had trained. Not only that, but she was fighting alongside them. The psychic Pokémon even saw a glimmer of Aura that wasn’t from Lucas. 

“She must have been quite the trainer before she was injured,” Mewtwo said, quite impressed. He hadn’t seen this in their sparring matches- she had been more interested in using them as a way to get him to open up and talk, not to actively defeat him.

The redhead leaning against his shoulder gave a soft sigh. “Honestly? She was. I was going to learn from her, as a trainer. But then…she got hurt. Real bad. Nim stopped dealing with humans and instead put her energy into helping Pokémon who are in pain. She still does some stuff, but overall…it hurts her to travel far, so she doesn’t battle and compete like she used to.”

Both of them watched as Nim and her Pokémon deftly dealt with Team Rocket. The two siblings barely made an escape before Officer Jenny arrived on the scene to take over their capture with a team of other officers. It was on the part of the policemen and the trickery of a smoke bomb, not anything Nim had done. The teacher was even able to round up the children, making sure everyone got back to where they were supposed to be. Mewtwo couldn’t tell what else happened because then the news clipped back to a repeat of the story as well as a wrap-up of how it had ended. 

“What should we do?” he asked Kit. “It could have been a coincidence that it was her class at the afterschool program which came under attack…or intentional.”

Kit sighed. “I thought of that,” she said. “I think we should wait for Nim to talk to us. She’s smart, and walking to her house might lead us straight into a trap.”

Mewtwo nodded, settling back down once more. He hoped that the woman would be alright. Physically, she had done quite a bit to protect the younglings she clearly considered to be ‘hers’.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Mewtwo had spoken with Nim via a coded call, through Kit. The trainer had suggested meeting on the mountain- the waterfall which the psychic Pokémon had been calling home previous, as it were. He insisted that Kit stay at the house, in case he and Nim should need her aid. Pipsqueak was able to fly Nim near the mountain, while Lucas and Knight helped their trainer make it to the meeting spot. The giant Charizard waited at the road, resting from the flight. Mewtwo had telepathically sent them images of the location so that they did not have to rely on a map.

“You are tired,” Mewtwo said as he regarded the human who was leaning against the tree.

Nim shrugged, letting her cane rest beside her as she used the ancient trunk to take the weight off her bad leg. “I’ll live. So, after some digging, it seems those two grunts from Team Rocket were just after a way to get your attention or have someone do the dirty work of catching you for them. The fact that I actually do know you was a complete fluke. Someone is starting to get a reputation as a decent guy- I think we can blame your new PR agent,” the woman said with a chuckle.

“PR agent…?” Mewtwo asked softly.

“Kit, who has been your photographer,” Nim reminded him. “And Tim Goodman, he and his father have a lot to say about you that is positive as more people appreciate your photos. They all talk about your good side. I think those grunts thought you might come to help a group of kids, or perhaps they thought someone would bring you as ransom if they threatened a classroom.”

“I was going to come to your aid,” Mewtwo admitted. “Kit stopped me, saying that you did not need help. She was right. Where did you learn to train in such a way as to battle like that?”

He listened as Nim explained. She’d been a young Pokémon trainer of just eleven years, eager to travel and work with fantastic creatures. As a young girl, she had thought of being an electric type trainer. But then she had encountered many different types- and taken on many injured Pokémon as her team. By helping to rehabilitate them, she had learned about the various strengths and weaknesses. Smarter was better than fighting harder. As a trainer, she had gone from fire and electric to extremely diverse in a short time. Between the battling, and her notes, Nim made a name for herself.

“But then I got hit by a car,” the woman said dryly. “I had to settle down myself. So I chose a home where I could help Pokémon who were in pain like I was, and took a job working with kids. Battling isn’t something I do as much nowadays, though I still love it. It’s ironic- I built up a team of injured and disabled Pokémon, then became disabled myself due to a stupid accident. I used to love them in spite of their disabilities or mental state, and now they care for me the same way.”

“You listen to them,” Mewtwo told her thoughtfully. “You treated them well, and they are happy to do the same for you. You are aware that Kit and I went to a site related to my creation? The one which Lewis spoke of to me?”

Nim gave him a slow nod. “Let me guess, some things from that are giving you trouble?” she asked sympathetically.

Mewtwo nodded slowly. “I do not know what to do,” he admitted.

The trainer sat down, patting the spot beside her. “Come on, sit and talk with me. I can offer some advice, or at least an ear to listen. You don’t have to do these things alone anymore.”

“Should we not discuss it while sparring?” Mewtwo asked her.

Nim shrugged. “Hey, it can’t always be about fighting. Sometimes you have to sit and be calm, right?”

Mewtwo nodded at that before starting to talk to the trainer about what was on his mind. But there was something different about his voice as he spoke this time. His voice was harder, and Nim didn’t notice the change in his eyes. This time, without the stabilizing force of Kit’s presence, there was something very different indeed about his focus on his memories.

The woman was about to say something about a statement Mewtwo had made when he suddenly lashed out. His fingers were drawn together, focusing his psychic blast and shoving her away violently. Nim hit the ground several feet away with a very hard thud. It left her blinking the stars out of her eyes as she tried to figure out what had happened.

She sat up slowly, dizzy from the blow, and pulled out Lewis’ pokéball to summon the Haunter to her side. “Mewtwo, what the hell?” the disabled trainer demanded as her right-hand Pokémon helped her to her feet. “If you didn’t want to talk about it, you could have just asked to stop.”

The genetically engineered Pokémon turned his gaze upon her. It wasn’t his usually friendly expression. His eyes were hard and glowed coldly. Nim barely registered any of that before hastily throwing up an Aura shield to defend herself from another attack. Something was wrong, very wrong indeed.

Nim realized that Mewtwo wasn’t in his right mind when she saw his face again through her blue haze of energy. That was confirmed by her Haunter just moments later as he struggled to catch her. “Catch a glam of his eyes!” Lewis told her. “He ain’t all here, Nim, what are we gonna do?”

The woman took a deep breath, bracing herself firmly and holding her Aura shield. “I don’t know,” she said between grit teeth, feeling the psychic Pokémon push against her energy. “I don’t know what to do, Lewis.”

Lewis gave her a horrified look when he realized how close she was to a tree with a broken branch at the level of her right shoulder. Not to be the bearer of bad news…but Nim had to know. The woman realized it as well when Mewtwo managed to push her back a good six inches with one powerful psychic punch. Lewis frantically tried to distract Mewtwo from the woman so that she might be able to dodge and escape. It took a moment for Knight and Lucas, who had been talking nearby, to realize that something was terribly wrong.

“Mewtwo, remember where you are and who you are with!” the trainer pleaded desperately as the ghost type tried throwing rapid attacks at the enraged being.

The powerful Pokémon was having none of that. He continued to hammer her weakening shield with his attacks while ignoring Lewis and the others completely. He could not separate the pain in his thoughts and memories from the woods where he was currently. Knight and Lucas were thrown by his power, hitting hard themselves and needing a few moments to recover from the force of being literally blown away.

For Nim, that was all bad news. She screamed as he started to push her back against the tree. The branch began to pierce her skin, lowering her concentration with the pain. It was only a matter of moments before she felt the muscle tear as well, her body giving way to the unrelenting tree branch. It was sharp and her body was only human.

Lucas shook off Mewtwo’s attack just in time to see his trainer be pushed hard enough to shove her back against the tree- and the shard of wood all the way through her shoulder to the front side of her body. Nim was screaming in agony, her Aura shield completely down as she could not focus for the pain. There was blood- too much blood.

As Mewtwo raised one hand for the finishing blow, Lucas threw himself into the fray by hurling a ball of Aura energy at the psychic. Mewtwo’s glowing eyes focused on him instead of the badly wounded human trainer. The Lucario steeled himself, further distracting Mewtwo and using his speed attacks to draw him away from Nim. The blows which Mewtwo did manage to land hurt terribly and were wearing on Lucas.

“Wake up, damn you!” he shouted in Mewtwo’s head via telepathy. “Snap out of this and save Nim! My mother needs you!”

Lewis and Knight managed to get Nim off of the tree branch, but didn’t dare move her far. It was all they could do to attempt to staunch the bleeding between them. “H-hey, you guys,” the woman mumbled. “If anything happens…and I come back as a g-ghost type…I’ll s-see you in another life, huh?”

“Don’t talk like that,” Lewis chastised as he struggled to keep the blood loss to a minimum.

Mewtwo was preparing a ball of particularly intense energy for a psychic blast when the light in his eyes flickered. It faded, leaving him looking confused as he stared at Lucas. Instead of aiming for the Lucario, he let the power in his hands fizzle out.

“Lucas?” the psychic whispered, his gaze slowly focusing.

“You wounded my mother badly!” the Lucario roared. “Go and save her! Please!”

The genetically engineered Pokémon froze when he heard that he had brought harm to a friend of his. He raced back to where he could hear her pained sounds, freezing in mid-air again when he saw just how much damage he had done to the trainer.

“Oh no you don’t!” Lewis raged, putting himself between Mewtwo and Nim before seeing that the more powerful Pokémon was in his right mind once more.

“Peace, I am back in the moment,” Mewtwo said as he anxiously inspected the severity of the injury. The psychic made a soft sound before focusing his power and will. The shards of wood removed themselves, no easy way to do that short of pulling them out with his abilities, and Nim screamed in pain again before Mewtwo could start to heal her.

It was over in a matter of moments. Mewtwo could do nothing for the old injury in her leg from being hit by a car. Everything he could give had to go into sealing the wound and dealing with the blood loss, tired as he was from fighting with Lucas and the others. The psychic found himself anxiously watching as the color slowly started to return to the woman’s ashen face. She would live- she would be alright. But now she must surely loathe him for what he had done to her.

“Hey, you,” Nim mumbled blearily. “Let’s not have that much fun again any time soon, ok? I wasn’t ready for a sparring match.”

“You do not hate me?” Mewtwo asked softly.

The woman snorted, managing a weak smile. “Hate you? Naaaah, I don’t hate you. You’re still my friend, I didn’t know that would push you so far. We’ll talk later, ok? Don’t go running out on me now.”

The psychic began to cry when he realized he felt no hate from her. Pain, yes, the human was still suffering. But she truly did not hate him. Nor did she fear him. Nim genuinely was not going to retract her friendship for this incident. Mewtwo collapsed on the ground alongside her, resting his head on the bloody fabric of her shirt. He could feel Nim’s steady pulse as he pressed one horn-like protrusion against her stomach, sobbing against the trainer. Nim managed to weakly stroke the back of his head before passing out in exhaustion. Her fingertips went limp, slipping down to his shoulder.

“I am so sorry,” the Pokémon whispered. “I could have killed you…I did not…I did not mean to hurt you. Forgive me, Nim. I will do whatever it takes to repair the harm I have done to you.”

What few tears he shed between shuddering gasps of misery glistened in the fading light, sparkling before sinking into the human’s skin. Mewtwo realized when he lifted his head that he was crying the truest of tears…the sort which had once helped Ash Ketchum. Nim’s breathing deepened and became calm as the droplets eased the pain from her newly healed wounds. The tears soon reverted to normal, but it had been enough to aid his friend.

Lucas watched. He came over after a few moments to sit alongside the woman whom he called his mother. The Lucario gently shifted her body so that her head was cushioned by his lap, stroking her hair comfortingly. It was as much to reassure himself that she was still there as it was to soothe Nim’s slumber.

“She cannot sleep out in the open, and it will soon be too dark to get her home safely in this condition,” Mewtwo tiredly told the Pokémon around him. “Let me carry her to my home behind the waterfall, she will be safe there. Knight, Lewis, find some firewood and fruit. The little ones of the area will be able to show you where these things are located. Lucas, you and I will stay with Nim.”

Lucas nodded, allowing the psychic to gather Nim carefully into his arms. He followed Mewtwo after nodding to Lewis and Knight. Their friend was himself once more, it was safe to entrust their trainer to him. The others went off to find the things they would need to take care of Nim while Mewtwo saw to it that she was resting comfortably on the sandy floor of the waterfall cavern. Knight thoughtfully left his vest with Nim so that the two who were with her could get the woman cleaned up.

Mewtwo sighed heavily as he helped Lucas get the bloody shirt off, using the torn off sleeves and water from the falls to clean up the blood before putting the vest on her with the help of her Lucario. Seeing so much red on her green flannel shirt really hammered home just how badly he had wounded one he called his friend. He had been so angry, and felt like he was back at the lab…he hadn’t meant to harm Nim, but he hadn’t even seen her in his rage. It was like his first escape was happening all over again.

“Forgive me,” he murmured to the resting human.

“I already did,” she mumbled back. “Forgive yourself, Mewtwo. You weren’t going after me and I know it.”

The Pokémon blinked at her in consternation. “Nim, you should be sleeping if you can,” he chided.

That made her snort. “I’m resting,” she said quietly, keeping her eyes closed. “Knight’s vest, huh? Lucas, sweetie, you did so good. You aren’t beating yourself up about Mewtwo kicking our butts, are you?”

Lucas gave a hesitant nod before resting his head on her lap. “I am, Mother. I failed you when you needed me most. It will not happen again, I swear it.”

“Sweetheart, you did amazing. Don’t think that you didn’t. Mewtwo is powerful and wasn’t holding back. You leapt right in to try and help me. I appreciate that, you were fantastic. Don’t you dare think that you failed me. I’m impressed, you even managed to get him back to the here and now,” Nim managed to tell the Lucario as she stroked his ears.

“I did good?” Lucas asked tearfully. He sounded for all the world like a little Riolu pup again, fretting that he was enough for his adopted human mother. The Lucario was still so worried about failing Nim.

Nim chuckled softly, sitting up to wrap her arms around him in a hug. “You did good, Lucas,” she reassured him, leaning tiredly against the Pokémon. “You did real good.”

The Lucario supported her as Nim went limp again. She had spent her energy for the time being and now had to rest to recover her strength once more. Mewtwo got the feeling that she would continue to wake up off and on throughout the night. That was fine by him- he had no intention of sleeping, not when his friend needed him to keep an eye on her health. And he did see her as his friend, not just an ally should he need her.

Lewis came back to the cavern first with a huge armful of firewood. The Haunter made a soft sound when he saw that Lucas was holding Nim protectively. “Keep her warm,” the ghost type Pokémon directed. “Build up a big fire, don’t worry about going through the wood, I can get more.”

Lucas nodded, watching as Mewtwo set up the campfire. The Lucario even took the scarf off of his neck to wrap it around Nim’s shoulders for a bit of added warmth. Lewis smiled softly at how sweet the gesture was before zooming off to find more wood for the blaze.

Knight was the next to return. He had large armfuls of fruit which he carefully set beside his trainer. Nim stirred a bit when he gently touched her arm. The Gallade used one arm blade to cut and peel a piece of fruit. When Nim blinked sleepily at him, he offered her a small slice. He carefully fed her as she had once nursed him back to health. The gallant fellow patiently gave the trainer small bites at a time until she could manage for herself.

Of course, Nim was still Nim, injured and exhausted or not. “Ok, enough fretting about me,” she told the three Pokémon. “Come on, you all need to eat something, too.”

Mewtwo gave her an annoyed look as Nim set about making sure that her team was eating. When Lewis returned with another batch of firewood, she even made sure the Haunter settled down for some food. Her own sliced fruit was forgotten as she tended to her Pokémon. The trainer was a good one, to be sure, but the psychic Pokémon wanted her to see to her own needs as well.

“You need to eat,” Mewtwo reminded her, using his psychic power to raise the food to the level of the human’s face. “Please, Nim. Take care of yourself. You should be recovering. I feel terrible as it is that you are unwell because of my actions.”

The human knew a guilt trip when she heard one. She also knew that Mewtwo still blamed himself. It would be a while before he got over this incident between them. Nim gave him a small smile, plucking the fruit out of the air. “I will,” she promised. “Thanks for being here, Mewtwo.”

Mewtwo nodded. He kept a close eye on her throughout the night. When morning came and she was rested enough to make it out the woods with the help of her team, he remained in the forest. The Pokémon was lost in his thoughts and felt it best that he not be around others for a time. All he seemed to be able to do was hurt the people who were trying to help him.

…what if that had happened to Kit?


	5. Bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Mewtwo now aware of how deeply troubling some things are to him, will he allow his friends back into his life once more? And what will happen when Kit meets an old friend?

Nim came back up the mountain less than a week later. Mewtwo tried to avoid her, but to no avail. The woman was stubborn and threatened to sit out in the pouring rain unless the Pokémon came to talk to her. He could not allow her to do that- he knew how the rain pained her injuries from the collision. 

So he brought her into the cavern, where it was dry and she could rest on the sand. It made him cringe to remember how her blood had recently stained the floor of his home. Removing the bloodied earth had been difficult for him to do- it had been a reminder of how badly he had wounded a friend. A person who only had wanted to help him. It made Mewtwo feel like all he could do was bring harm if he got too close.

“You should not be here,” he chided, hovering above her. “I do not wish to hurt you.”

“Then don’t,” Nim replied simply.

Mewtwo reluctantly sat beside her when Nim made no move to get up. “It is not so simple as that. I did not mean to hurt you before, but I did. And I am aware of how badly I harmed you, Nim. What if the others had not been there?”

The woman shrugged. “But they were, Mewtwo. They were there, and I’m alright now. Humans have a name for what happened, you know.”

That got Mewtwo’s attention. He listened as Nim explained what PTSD was, and how easy it was to get lost in a moment from the past under the right triggers. There was still research into how Pokémon were affected by things like that, but she herself knew several Pokémon who needed therapy for a lot less than what Mewtwo had been put through over the course of his life.

“But it has never happened before,” Mewtwo said softly.

Nim sighed. “That may be. But you’ve also never been working so closely with humans for so long, and going to the site Lewis told you about could have brought things to the surface. No one really knows the entire workings of the mind, human or Pokémon, and there’s a lot we’re still figuring out. Especially in regards to PTSD. It could have been my fault- every other time we talked about the heavy stuff, we were sparring, you weren’t able to fully focus on that alone.”

“Then I will avoid those whom I call my friends, to protect them from myself,” the Pokémon said as he looked away.

The woman snorted. Not what the trainer had meant. When she said as much, Mewtwo’s eyes flashed- but not with the unbridled fear and rage of before. Nim wasn’t afraid or worried when Mewtwo used his psychic power to lift her up by the front of her shirt, hovering in the air with her. She knew it for the bluff that it was.

“Mewtwo, do you honestly think intimidation is going to work on me?” she asked him as she raised her hands up to hold his wrist, to loosen the fabric around her neck. “It’s ok to be nervous. But don’t block out the people who want to help you just because you think you might hurt us.”

“I have made my choice, respect it,” Mewtwo demanded before setting her down on the mossy log outside of the cave and flying off to the mountain peak.

Nim rolled her eyes. This was going to take more than she thought- but at least Mewtwo had heard her out on a few things. And while he had taken the wrong message from it…she figured it would be ok to try again. It would take time to learn the limits and triggers, but that was what the trainer did for recovering Pokémon. 

She’d just never expected one of them to be the infamous Mewtwo.

“Don’t think you’re getting off the hook that easy,” she grumbled as she made her way back down to the road. “Friends don’t let friends suffer alone.”

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Mewtwo found that over the next two weeks he was unutterably disheartened. Nothing he could think of would lift his mood, no matter how he tried to return to the life had made for himself before Kit. Before he nearly killed one whom he would call a friend. Before he had then banished those whom he cared for- and cared for him in return- from his life to protect them.

The Pokémon sighed as he stared out over the forest which he called his home. A piece of fruit was in his hand, but he hadn’t so much as nibbled at it. Instead, he held it listlessly and simply looked out upon the place which had once been his sanctuary.

A snapping twig made him focus. He went on the defensive until he saw that it was Nim and Kit who approached. Lucas was beside them, helping his trainer make her way up the mountain. That made the psychic smile before he realized that the very humans he was so afraid of hurting again had come to see him.

“You should leave,” he murmured.

Nim rolled her eyes, making a face. “Ugh, no way. I’m tired of hearing Kit so upset and worried about you. If I have to have one more tea and tears session at my kitchen table, I’m gonna go nuts. You’ve wallowed in your self-pity for long enough.”

Mewtwo stared at the trainer, dumbfounded. Before he could respond, Kit tackled him in the biggest of hugs. Her arms were tight around him as she rested her face on his chest. “I missed you,” the young woman mumbled. “Too much. Nim told me what happened…but she’s also ok. Don’t block me out. I was so worried when you didn’t come home…I thought the worst had happened.”

The genetically engineered Pokémon realized at that very moment that he could feel Kit’s presence. All Pokémon, particularly those who dealt with Aura or psychic energy, could feel those humans whom they had a close bond with…and apparently he had bonded so dearly with Kit without realizing. The sadness he had been feeling was not just his own. He and Kit had been amplifying each other’s tears and sorrow without knowing it.

He hugged her back after a moment, resting his chin in the girl’s curly ginger hair. “I am sorry, Kit,” Mewtwo said slowly. “I was afraid of hurting you. Yet I managed to hurt you in a different way. Will you forgive me?”

“Yes,” Kit replied, relaxing in his embrace. “Don’t do that again, please? I really missed you, and it hurt, having you think you’d ever be able to do anything bad to me. I’ve talked to you about worse stuff, and you never went crazy on me. I’m not Nim…and I think our bond, our connection, will keep you from hurting me like that.”

Lucas smiled when Nim breathed out a sigh of relief. “Thank goodness,” the woman grumbled as she watched the duo. “Jeez, you guys are such a lot of work. Hey, Mewtwo, you still owe me a rematch, by the way. Without trees and in a right frame of mind. We good for sparring sometime this weekend?”

“You…wish to have a sparring match with me once more?” the Pokémon asked slowly.

“Yep, rematch,” Nim said with a chuckle. “Get some stuff off your chest, talk to me in a place with safe boundaries. Maybe work out the tension while we talk instead of it building up this time, like we normally did before that last accident.”

Mewtwo mulled over her words for several moments before smiling, nodding once. “I should like that, Nim. Thank you for not giving up on me either. I appreciate both you and Kit putting so much effort into supporting me.”

Nim gave him a nod and a little wave. The trainer then tossed Mewtwo a small package from her satchel- a slightly squished paper bag of cookies. “See you soon, Mewtwo,” she said. “Don’t keep me waiting too long, ok?”

Mewtwo watched as Lucas helped his trainer navigate through the woods. The Lucario turned around at one point to wave back to him- clearly he had not held the incidents from before against Mewtwo, either. The genetically engineered Pokémon took comfort in knowing that his friends did not judge him for the dark actions which occurred during his distress. 

Then he looked down at Kit, who was still holding on to him for dear life. “You are not angry with me?” he asked softly. “I hurt your friend, and then abandoned you for a time in my guilt and fear that I might do the same to you.”

Kit shook her head. “No, I’m not angry. And I mean it. I don’t think you could hurt me, no matter how far in your memories you are. You’d never hurt me, Mewtwo, even by accident.”

The psychic Pokémon sighed heavily before looking at the bag of cookies in his hand. “Kit, will you come share these with me on the mountain top?” he asked softly. “I would like to sit up there with you, at the river.”

He found he was comfortable with scooping her up into his arms when she nodded. He could have flown her there by lifting her with his powers…but that had never crossed his mind, even when they first went up to the peak together. There was just something about supporting the human and knowing she was safe in his grasp. Mewtwo especially needed that now after having spent so much time denying himself of her company.

Kit was far more important to him than he wanted to admit to anyone, especially himself.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The lab was dark, save for one person who stared at the screens of the many computers. The shadowy figure let out a very unpleasant laugh upon realizing who the figure beside the most renowned Pokémon was. It had been bothering the scientist for days. There had been a nagging sense of familiarity every time sharp eyes crossed the freeze frames of the slender woman in oversized clothes. She had hidden her face, obscuring much of it except for her eyes

Eyes he felt that he recognized, as if they had once stared into his heart and soul. It had been nagging at him since he had first seen those eyes on the screen.

But now, after hearing a tiny bit of enhanced audio…

…now the scientist was sure.

“Hello, Kit,” the researcher said softly. “Small world after all, isn’t it?”

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Mewtwo found it was so easy to settle back into the routine with Kit. He was so comfortable by her side, even when he was using his powers to disguise himself. It was just plain pleasant to be with the human. The Pokémon delighted in her presence. He returned to staying every so often with her, a few days on and a day or two off in the wilderness. It worked so well for them.

He soon found out that Kit was still trying to uncover some of the secrets from the lab for him. Mewtwo had been curled up on Kit’s bed, sleeping, when he heard a sharp and familiar cry. The sound of pain had come from his own throat, so many years ago. Following it was the heart-wrenching sound of tears- Kit was crying because of what she had witnessed. This was greatly upsetting to him, but not for the reason Mewtwo expected.

The genetically engineered Pokémon slipped out into the living room, closing the laptop lid so that the video stopped. It could not distress his companion so terribly that way. Kit was curled up on the end of the sofa, her arms wrapped around herself as she watched him turn off the device. Mewtwo met her gaze as she looked up at him.

“I should be the one more upset,” Mewtwo chided gently as he sat beside her. “We agreed we would do that together, Kit. Neither of us should look through these files alone.”

“I’m sorry,” Kit mumbled, leaning against him. “I just…I thought maybe I could get something useful from it. Without you having to see it and be hurt all over again.”

“But who will wipe away your tears if I am not here with you?” Mewtwo asked as he brushed the little droplets away with a bit of psychic energy.

Kit smiled, hiccuping at that. “Ok,” she replied. “I don’t want to look at that right now…I can’t. Do you…do you want to go do something? I need to get out of the house.”

Mewtwo promptly took on his human disguise, easily putting up his illusion with a thought. He then held out his hand to the young woman with a little smile. Kit took it, reveling in how gently he clasped her fingers in his larger hand. Something had changed when he tried to protect her from himself. Since coming back, he was softer, almost reverent. It was nice and made Kit feel all fuzzy and warm.

“Should we get coffee?” he suggested.

“I’d like that,” Kit told him. “I’d like that very much.”

The sun was shining brightly as they walked, the scent of fall in the air. It was a stunning day, warm yet with a pleasant little breeze. Mewtwo found himself wondering what they would do come winter. Would he stay with her in the city full-time, or would Kit trek her way up the mountain to see him if he decided to spend some of his days there? He was about to ask when he spied someone approaching them from the corner of his eye.

“Someone is focusing on us,” he whispered softly in her thoughts.

Kit pretended that she had dropped something, allowing her to turn in the direction of the person who Mewtwo had noticed. She blinked in surprise when the young man almost bumped into them, quite apologetic. And familiar.

“Mitch?” she said in surprise. “Wow, it’s been…what, five years?”

The blond-haired man gave a little chuckle, a soft sound that made Kit smile. “Not quite, but close. You look great as ever. Sorry I lost contact, but work got so insanely busy. How have you been, Kit-Kat?”

The redhead smiled- a smile that Mewtwo found he was rather jealous of. Of late that particular smile had been reserved for him. She was particularly enchanted as she looked up at this other human. And there was something about that nickname that irked him to no end, though he could not place his finger on it. He did know, however, that he did not like it one bit.

“I’m good, Mitch. And it’s great to see you. I’m out with a friend at the moment, so I can’t chat for long, but maybe we could swap phone numbers? It’d be great to catch up,” Kit said sincerely.

Apparently the other human agreed. Mewtwo watched in silence as they swapped numbers. When asked why he was so quiet by this ‘Mitch’, he signed that he was mute. He and Kit had been practicing that, and Kit translated for him. That seemed to satisfy the human. He watched as Kit hugged the man before letting him continue on his way.

“You know him?” Mewtwo asked in her thoughts when he was sure they were alone once more.

Kit nodded. “Yeah, we used to be really good friends. I even had the biggest crush on him. But then he left, traveled for work. I never saw him again until today, and we lost contact.”

Mewtwo found himself rather annoyed as they continued on their path to the coffee shop which they often frequented. Even when he had a mug of his favorite tea in his hands, he found he was disgruntled by how happy Kit had been to see the young man, though he hid it from Kit well.

…that was _his_ smile.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

They had later found their way to a grassy hill, away from prying eyes. A Taillow was swooping to and fro, keeping an eye out for Mewtwo and Kit. The bird Pokémon understood that they wanted time alone without worrying about being seen by humans and had taken up watch when Mewtwo asked.

It was a beautiful day to just lay in the warm grass. Kit sprawled alongside Mewtwo and sighed happily. This was what she had needed. The young woman smiled as she looked up at the sky. Then she turned her head, to regard Mewtwo. The Pokémon blinked back at her, brilliant lavender eyes wide as he met her gaze. She could not read his expression. But he must have known what was on her mind. "Hey...earlier, when my friend used my nickname...you gave me an odd look. You ok?" she asked anyways.

The psychic Pokémon nodded. "It was a new concept. I have seen that humans use names of affection to others. But I have never been close enough to a human to witness it so intimately. It is...interesting, to me. I should like to use your nickname, if you will allow me to do so."

The young woman chuckled as she looked up at the sky once more. "I'd like that, Mewtwo. Call me anything. So, I guess you've never had a nickname, huh?"

"The specimen," Mewtwo said in her thoughts, voice soft. "Experiment. Abomination."

His words broke Kit's heart. She reached over to gently wrap her fingers around the three digits of his own hand. Mewtwo froze for a mere moment before giving her hand a squeeze back. Kit was always so willing to offer comfort even outside of dire situations. So this was what the other Pokémon saw in humans whom they chose to partner with. It was quite pleasant to know that she was close even in good times. He blinked at her again when she spoke up once more. 

"Hey...Mewtwo...can I give you a nickname?"

The psychic Pokémon nodded after a moment. "You may, Kit. I should enjoy that very much."

"MT," Kit said after mulling over a few options. "Short, fun, and no one will think it odd if I use that nickname while you're using your powers of mental manipulation to make others think you're human."

Mewtwo leaned towards her, nuzzling her ear. "I like it," he replied. "MT, it is a fine nickname from a dear friend."

She made a soft sound at that. Her eyes closed as she breathed out in a sigh. Kit did not say anything. The human did not have to. Mewtwo could sense her feelings and thoughts. Here, with him, she was happy. The warmth of her emotions soothed his own worries. He was just as happy to be with her. Gone were his concerns about the human from her past who had bumped into them earlier.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Mitch twiddled a pencil in his fingers, leaning back in his swivel chair as he mulled over what he had learned. Kit had a very distinctive companion…and yet, it had been so easy to gloss over him. The researcher had a hunch as to why that was. For now he would bide his time.

It was going to be easy to gain more intel, after all. Kit had wanted to reconnect with an old friend. He was aware of her feelings for him before he had left to work with Team Rocket. And the young man was just as aware that she had given him the same soft, fond smile, that special smile.

He would use her affections and how she had missed his company to confirm his suspicions before making any sort of move.

“Well, Kit-Kat, you are a resourceful girl,” he told the image on his computer screen. “If only you had more ambition, you could have been one of the best, a success. Perhaps I can change your mind.”

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

MT stared in annoyance as Kit balanced along the log. This human was going to be the death of him, she really was. Why did she insist on doing such terrible ideas while he was around? The psychic Pokémon dreaded to think of what mischief and insanity she got up to when he was not around to keep her safe. He bit his lip at the thought of not being there to catch her. His gaze was solidly on her as she made her way daintily across the mossy log which bridged the deep chasm. Her arms were spread for balance, and the girl was going slowly, but still! He was ready to catch her if she so much as put one toe out of place or it looked like she might slip.

The engineered being let out the breath he hadn't been aware of holding as a sigh of relief when she made it across safely. She waved to him eagerly before immediately starting down the game trail once more. Mewtwo was about to protest mentally when he realized it would do no good. Kit was off again. He flew after her, wanting to keep up with the human in these wilds, so as to be there if she needed protection. There were dangerous Pokémon about, as he was well aware.

"Kit, be wary!" he warned her telepathically. "Please, be safe. There are many dangers here. Not all of them are Pokémon. The terrain itself can be treacherous."

Kit nodded. She then spun around, arms outstretched. The dappled light filtering through the trees fell on her skin and clothes in a way that almost made her look as if she blended into the forest. MT found himself laughing as the forest came alive with small, curious plant Pokémon of all sorts. A Bulbasaur even toddled over to regard the woman as she stood in the light, head tilted back. This was what Mewtwo had seen in her when they first met. Now it was reflected by the sunlight and surroundings. Warmth, life, vitality, a kindness which showed in her smile and eyes. Kit flopped on the ground, among the crunchy fallen leaves and sticks, to allow the little Pokémon to inspect her. She giggled as they nuzzled and prodded her curiously. They eyed Mewtwo warily, aware of who he was- surely he was no danger to this human?

Mewtwo nodded to them, telepathically reassuring the smaller Pokémon that he meant the human no harm. Kit was human, yes, but he bore her no ill. If anything, he was far more dangerous to those who might hurt her. The Pokémon was rather starting to realize his true feelings regarding the young woman. And it certainly was not hatred.

If anything, it was quite the opposite of that negative feeling.


	6. Under Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will happen when revelations are made, and relationships start to change?

It had been two weeks since Kit had seen Mitch. Things had settled nicely…until a phone call. It was her friend, asking if she could meet him for a cup of coffee. Like they used to do. Kit felt conflicted about it. Mewtwo was off at the mountain, though, and it would be wonderful to catch up.

So she agreed to meet him at their old spot. It was very nostalgic as she made her way to the little café. Some things had changed while so many others had remained the same. Stepping into the coffee shop, she felt as if she had gone back in time five years. Still so comforting…and there was Mitch, sitting at their old spot, which still had the same table and everything.

Kit found herself relaxing and enjoying the conversation. She blushed faintly when Mitch reached out to her hand, resting his fingers on top of her own. The young woman had wanted this, at one point, and her head was a jumble of thoughts now that he was showing interest in her.

But the biggest thing on her mind was not Mitch. It was Mewtwo. The more Mitch flirted and tried to show interest in her, the more Kit’s thoughts wandered to the Pokémon whom she had grown so comfortable with. She found it felt wrong to have a five-fingered hand on her own…where were the three fingers she had grown so used to holding? 

“Something wrong?” Mitch asked her, jolting Kit out of her reverie.

The young woman nodded. “There is…I’m sorry, Mitch, I know I once had the biggest crush on you and would have killed for this to happen. But…I’ve met someone.”

“Your mute friend?” he inquired slowly.

Kit nodded, her cheeks flushing scarlet as she admitted to herself just what she was feeling. The girl was very fond of Mewtwo. More than just fond, actually. She found he was the one she wanted to be with, rather than Mitch, and longed for their usual afternoon together.

Mitch gave her a soft chuckle. “I see. So how did you meet?”

The young woman simplified the story to meeting on a hike. It was easier than saying she had found the hiding place of one of the most infamous Pokémon in the world. Kit considered Mitch to be her friend, yet not so dear as Nim. She just didn’t feel right telling him about Mewtwo. Not yet.

She paused as Mitch started to ask several other questions. Something felt very wrong indeed. He was interested in MT- too interested. Kit was starting to wonder if he had figured it out.

Mitch realized that she was starting to get curious about his interest. To distract her, he leaned in to give Kit a light kiss on the lips. “Are you sure we don’t have a chance together?” he murmured after parting from the intimate gesture.

Kit froze, then stared. “No, Mitch, there isn’t,” she said quickly. “Don’t do that, please. We were friends, good friends. I did want to be your girlfriend, once, but things have changed. I’m sorry.”

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Mewtwo had returned early from his visit to his waterfall home. He found that Kit was not at home. The genetically engineered Pokémon sat at the house for a while before focusing on their bond. He soon figured out where the young woman was. It was not their usual café, but he went anyways to see if she was alright. He could feel that her thoughts were full of conflict.

The psychic was devastated to find that Kit was sitting with Mitch. The redhead was talking to the other human…and he was definitely trying to get her attention. Mewtwo could not tear his eyes away from the scene as he watched the scene unfold.

Then Mitch had kissed Kit. Mewtwo felt as though his heart was being crushed inside his chest when the lips of the two humans met. No, no, not Kit and Mitch! He could not bear to lose her.

His heart soared when he saw that Kit was pushing him away. She was rejecting Mitch’s advances and thinking of him. Kit wanted him, Mewtwo, not the human who sought her affections. He could hear her make an excuse before leaving the young man behind.

Kit had chosen him, Mewtwo.

His lavender eyes followed the girl as she fled the café. Mewtwo wanted to go after her, to comfort her. But he also felt that she wanted to be left alone for a bit. He watched to make sure that Mitch did not follow the redhead. When the human made no move to do so after several long minutes, the Pokémon retreated to seek out help regarding what he should do with this revelation.

Kit was in love with him.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Nim rolled her eyes. “Kids these days,” she said with a shake of her head. “Mewtwo, you were spying on Kit?”

“I was worried for her sake,” the Pokémon replied sheepishly before perking up once more. “Nim, Kit chose me. I could feel her emotions. She was focused on me. Kit has romantic feelings…for me. A Pokémon. What should I do?”

The trainer pinched the bridge of her nose as she thought. Then she took a long swallow of her tea, still mulling over her answer. Mewtwo sat and waited. His hands fidgeted in his lap, his fingers twisting and locking together as he tried to be patient. He was acting for all the world like an antsy teenager who was coming to a trusted adult for dating advice.

Finally Nim spoke. “Well, Mewtwo, you care about her, and she cares about you. I think that’s all that matters. But for right now, you should be patient. Give Kit some time to think about things. And you should think about it, too. Don’t rush things, you two have time. But don’t let the moment pass you by, either, if it’s the right time.”

Mewtwo nodded. He found himself smiling as he sipped the mug of tea. The Pokémon was just so happy. Kit cared for him, as he cared for her. Mewtwo was certainly beginning to understand why both humans and Pokémon enjoyed their more intimate personal relationships with others so much. All he felt was warmth and contentment at the thought that he brought Kit the same happiness.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Kit sighed as she let herself into the house. She paused when she found the door to be open- but it was just Mewtwo. The Pokémon had made her favorite sandwiches, and had a plate of cookies from Nim set out as well. The young woman found her tension fading out of her shoulders as she shut the door behind her.

“Hey, Mewtwo,” she said warmly. “You’re home early. And you stopped to see Nim, I see. Everything alright?”

He nodded back to her. “Yes, all is well,” the Pokémon said as he wrapped his arms around the human girl.

She relaxed in his embrace, smiling happily up at him. “I’m glad to hear that,” Kit replied.

The two of them had a late lunch before settling down to watch a movie together. It was a calm, comfortable sort of day. Kit decided not to tell Mewtwo about the incident with Mitch. She was unaware that he already knew. For his own part, Mewtwo had made the decision not to tell Kit yet, either.

But they would certainly talk soon. Mewtwo felt as though he could barely contain his thoughts and the words he wanted to say to Kit. When the time was right, he would let them bubble up and spill out, sharing them with the woman he cared for.

Mewtwo would wait for the right moment.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Mitch spun the pencil around as he regarded a photo of Mewtwo which had been circling on the Internet recently. The composition of the photography was beautiful, and the Pokémon was clearly posing for the person wielding the camera. 

He was now certain he knew who had taken the photos.

And Mitch knew who she was protecting.

“You take such lovely photos, Kit-Kat,” he said to himself as he looked at the screen. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Kit and Mewtwo were out among the fallen leaves when they heard the whine of machinery. The Pokémon’s eyes widened, pupils narrowing as he recognized the sound. Team Rocket- and their way of holding him captive. He had fought them before, having to break out of the painful restraints. 

But he did not have Kit with him those times. Mewtwo made a snap decision, drawing Kit behind him and shielding her with his powers. His main focus was on maintaining the shields around her, obscuring her from view as well as defending her. The rest of his focus went towards destroying the speeding machines which hovered around them before their powerful energy could encircle him.

Parts exploded and flashed around them as the devices exploded with the force of Mewtwo’s energy. The Pokémon wasted no time in utterly destroying the machines. Not so much as a scrap was left un-crushed, just in case there were cameras or tracking devices in them.

The redhead was stunned. In the chaos, brief as it was, she saw Mewtwo’s power when he could concentrate and do what he did best. Kit found herself left behind as the Pokémon circled the area, making certain there were no more of the machines nearby, nor any members of Team Rocket.

He had first gone to protect her. Not himself, but her.

“MT?” she said softly when he returned.

Mewtwo gave her a soft smile. “We should return home, they know to seek me here now,” he said softly. “I do not think that they saw you.”

Kit bit her lip. “Mewtwo…they’re after you again? People who want to use you?”

He nodded. “So it would seem. We will have to be more careful. The city will be safer- there are more people. I will not be able to return to my waterfall home, as we are near it now. With so many people and Pokémon about, you and I should be safer at the house.”

The young woman sighed. “MT, I’m so sorry. I can’t help but feel like this is my fault.”

“Never say that,” Mewtwo told her. “I have chosen to be with you, Kit, and I would face Team Rocket a hundred times over to stay by your side.”

The Pokémon gently stroked her hair before flying as close to their home as he dared with the human. Kit made sure that the blinds were kept closed at the house when they arrived. She also pulled another blanket and two more pillows out of the closet, putting them on the bed so that he could sleep there at night. Mewtwo realized afterward as he lay alongside her in the dark that Kit intended on keeping him close as well as seeing to his comfort.

He didn’t mind her protectiveness at all as he curled against Kit to sleep.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Kit and Mewtwo went to Nim again for advice. She was their friend, and the trainer was involved in their troubles for better or worse because of that. The two of them sat at her table to explain what had happened the previous day. Nim made sure they had plenty of tea and treats to help keep them calm as the redhead and the Pokémon spoke with her.

“I see,” she finally said when they were done. “You made the right choice, staying away from the waterfall now. If we’re lucky, they’ll think he’s left the area because he knows they’re around. But they are relentless. Team Rocket- and its leaders- want Mewtwo. If they’re trying to catch him again, then they think they’ve got a way to restrain and control him. Be careful, you two.”

Lewis nodded. The Haunter had thought the same thing. “She’s got a real good point there, Mewtwo. You gotta watch your back. And Kit’s. If they find out about her, they’re gonna try and use her against ya.”

Nim quickly raised one hand, pointing at the duo. “And no, Mewtwo, that does not mean ditching Kit for her safety again.”

Mewtwo gave Nim and Lewis a nod. He had no intention of leaving the young woman, not again. The genetically engineered Pokémon had found a reason to stay and to fight. There was nothing on this world which would get him to stray from the redhead’s side, not again. He had learned how much it hurt them both to leave. 

The older trainer sighed in relief when Mewtwo said that he had no intention of leaving Kit a second time. That was good to know. Nim had been the one to deal with a teary girl sitting at her table bawling her eyes out after work each day. And that had involved several pots of tea, making sure her depressed guest actually ate something, and comforting the girl. Nim had been happy to take care of a friend, but it had been tiring.

It warmed Mewtwo’s heart to know that they had someone supporting them. Her team had their backs as well, which was comforting. Nim had surrounded herself with powerful friends, and those friends were willing to do anything to help.

Lucas came in from the garden, carrying bunches of herbs and some of the last vegetables of the season. He nodded to Mewtwo and Kit before going to the kitchen to start preparing dinner. Nim chuckled as she used her cane to rise unsteadily to her feet. “Alright, kids, you sit and take a breather while I help Lucas cook,” the older woman chuckled.

Kit shook her head. “No, Nim, you should rest a bit. We can help cook,” the redhead offered brightly.

The Lucario paused what he was doing to look at them. Then he got an idea. “Kit, why don’t you and Nim cook together?” he suggested. “Mewtwo owes me a rematch, no sucker punches. Some training will help to ease the stress and keep him prepared for anything.”

It was obvious to Nim what Lucas was doing. Mewtwo couldn’t let his tension build up to levels where he might lose focus if he was regularly burning off energy and in the company of friends. She herself had done that with the Lucario when he was just a little Riolu, recovering from being in the control of Team Rocket.

Mewtwo gave a nod, following Lucas. The Lucario led the way not to the small indoor training room, but to the much larger space out in the barn. Pipsqueak was there, lounging in one of the sleeping spaces set up just for the gigantic Charizard. He blew a little puff of flame at Mewtwo before giving a chuff and nod in greeting to the other Pokémon. The others had spoken with him of what had transpired- but Nim also was willing to give Mewtwo a second chance, which was all the encouragement he needed to do the same.

The psychic Pokémon loved how big and open the barn was. It had heating, too, and comfortable resting spaces. Nim had even put a freezer in the barn, though it was set to a low enough temperature where it acted more like a fridge. The space was a Pokémon haven where humans just happened to visit to practice. 

“What is on your mind?” Lucas asked as he took up his position on the practice floor. “You have not yet spoken to Kit about your feelings for her, have you?”

“I am waiting for the perfect moment,” Mewtwo said as he took up his position opposite the Lucario.

Lucas gave a little nod as he summoned his Aura sword. That he could understand. The Lucario deftly deflected a ball of psychic energy from Mewtwo, racing forward and using his speed. Mewtwo shielded against his sword, trying to split his focus between the attacks and the conversation. He realized when Lucas asked about other personal questions between him and Kit that the Lucario was doing what any other opponent would- trying to use Kit as a distraction.

He did not like that one bit, but it was helpful. Mewtwo understood what the Lucario was doing and appreciated that his friend was giving him such a useful practice lesson. Even though Lucas was asking questions Mewtwo did not want to answer and had not considered, he needed to be ready for anything during an attack.

The two practiced, and Lewis joined in as well. After a while, so did Knight, Pipsqueak, and the little Yamask whom Mewtwo had seen before. He learned that her name from Nim was Ellie. She was a shy thing, but attempted to help him train by throwing attacks at Mewtwo with the others.

It was a good hour and a half before Kit came out to tell them that dinner was ready. In that time, Mewtwo had to admit many things to himself because of the questions his friends asked in an attempt to throw him off. It was a learning experience in more ways than just the physical training.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

While Mewtwo practiced in the barn with the others, Kit helped Nim in the kitchen. Nacho was there, taking up a great deal of space. But the Necrozma was actually helping. He supported Nim, letting her sit on his gigantic hand and moving her easily to get what she requested. She did not have to worry about her balance as she retrieved things from her cupboards and spice cabinet.

“So, Kit, what’s on your mind?” the older woman asked her young friend. 

Kit chuckled. “As if you don’t already know, Nim.”

“I do, but let me hear you say it out loud, to confirm to both of us.”

The younger human couldn’t argue that. She smiled softly as she cut vegetables, the gentle thunk of the knife on the cutting board the only sound for a few moments. The unspoken truth hung in the air, waiting to be said aloud.

“I love Mewtwo,” Kit said softly. “And he loves me. I know it, and he knows it, but neither of us have said it yet.”

Nim nodded at that as she got started on preparing the chicken breasts. “That is true,” she agreed. “I’ve had this talk with both of you. Don’t worry about what others think, and don’t leave the saying of that until it’s too late. But, do wait for just the right moment. You’ll know when.”

Kit smiled as she worked with the older trainer. “Thank you, Nim. I appreciate your advice. So…now what?”

“You take it day by day,” Nim explained. “Mewtwo is under fire once more. And that means you are, too, as the most important person to him. Friends and his love will be used against him if the bad guys can- so don’t give them that chance. Keep your head up, be careful, don’t let your own guard down.”

That made sense to the redhead. Kit listened as Nim gave her advice on what could be done to keep herself and Mewtwo safe. The trainer knew what she was doing. Before being a teacher, she had been a battler and skilled trainer who tangled with Team Rocket regularly on her extensive travels.

Just as Nim was pulling things out of the oven with Nacho’s help, she paused. “You need a Pokémon, Kit,” she mused. “Not to fight, not unless they are needed, but as another set of eyes and someone who can possibly be a distraction.”

Kit tilted her head as she thought about it. Nim was right. She and Mewtwo were under fire, and it couldn’t hurt to have all the help they could get. “You’re right,” she agreed. “Do you have an extra pokéball by any chance?”

Nim gestured for Nacho to hold her towards the shelves in the kitchen. The Necrozma did so with a happy little sound, delighted to be helping his trainer. The older woman fetched a spare pokéball from a box, tossing it to Kit. “Of course,” she said. “You know me, Kit, I do still use them. When you find the perfect helper and friend, let me know, I’ll help you train.”

Her words made Kit absolutely beam. She wished it had been under better circumstances…but Nim was going to teach her! The redhead had wanted that.

“Thank you for being so supportive,” Kit told the trainer. “If we’ve got to watch our backs, I’m glad you have them.”

The two women chucked together before finishing up the meal. They set the table with Nacho’s help before calling in the others from their practice in the barn. Things were changing, and it would come to blows again before long. But they could still enjoy life in spite of what could possibly happen at any time.


	7. Friends and Foes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With trouble getting closer, there's a lot to be said about having good friends near you...though your enemies might try to keep you closer. Mewtwo has an enemy closer than he knows who is going to use two of his best friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter, we get to learn a lot more about Kit's background, and how Mitch fits into it. I hope you are ready for a rather sad chapter, this next one has some things that aren't happy. Chapter seven, however, has some cute fluff and awkward moments.

Mewtwo eyed the pokéball from Nim, resting on the kitchen table. It had been there for the past three days. Just…waiting. The Pokémon had maintained at least three feet of distance from it at all times. The last thing he wanted was to accidentally activate it. He could easily escape it, sure, but he did not want to risk that. It would be a shame to damage the device which Nim had so generously given to Kit. 

Kit and the psychic Pokémon had discussed it. In case of an absolute emergency, Kit would use the pokéball she kept on her person in her purse or backpack on him, to stop others from capturing him. But that was the last option. It was to be done only if all else failed.

He turned his gaze to the front door when he heard the key in the lock. It was simply Kit, returning home from a long day at work. The redhead smiled at him as she tiredly took off her coat and dropped her purse. “How was your day?” Kit asked as she got her shoes off.

“I am well,” Mewtwo said. “You are tired, Kit.”

Kit nodded, sighing. “Yeah, a bit. It’s really hard to keep my eyes on everything while still doing a good job at work…and not being obvious that I’m on edge.”

Mewtwo nodded, gently stroking her red curls out of her face. “I understand that,” he said with a soft sigh. “Tomorrow is Saturday, is it not? You do not work. Perhaps you should sleep in a bit. When you are rested, we can go to a different area and perhaps see about meeting a Pokémon who may be helpful to you. You are a strong ally to me, Kit, but who will be your constant ally? Nim cannot go to work with you, she has her own job.”

“Good idea,” Kit said thoughtfully.

“We could make a picnic of it,” Mewtwo suggested.

That was not a bad idea at all. Kit loved the idea of a beautiful day out, just them, like before. And food was a great way to make friends with anyone, human or Pokémon. She went to the fridge to see what could be easily put together for a picnic lunch. To her surprise, dinner was already made and set out on the table. Apparently Mewtwo had cooked…

…or rather, ordered out from one of her favorite restaurants. That was a lovely gesture and very thoughtful of him. “It looks great,” she told the Pokémon, who had followed her into the kitchen.

Mewtwo dipped his head in a tiny nod, a smile on his lips that she had noticed so quickly. He had wanted Kit to have a good evening at home. The psychic could feel how stressed and tense the woman had been getting. There was one more surprise waiting for her that he rather hoped she’d like.

He and Kit had a wonderful dinner together, chatting about their respective days. Mewtwo found he was rather enjoying getting to know the city in his disguise. He had learned how to make it look like he had written a message on paper without actually having to write it. So far no one had seen through the illusion. Kit had been working at her day job, which was quite pleasant for her and full of supportive friends as well as co-workers.

Once the meal was over, Mewtwo gently took Kit’s hand and led her to the bathroom. The young woman was confused until she saw the candles, chocolate, flowers, and a bath bomb resting on the edge of the tub. Everything was set up for a lovely relaxing bath, the kind she’d only ever really seen in TV shows or movies. 

“Mewtwo, what’s this?” she asked with a soft laugh. “Thank you…this is quite a surprise.”

The Pokémon chuckled in her thoughts. “I felt you could do with some spoiling and relaxing, Kit. Do you like it?”

She nodded, smiling as she knelt down to pick up the bath bomb. Lavender and bergamot- her favorite. That she had used before and loved. The extra touches, however, were particularly nice. Kit had never felt so pampered before.

Mewtwo stroked her hair gently before lighting the candles. He moved the flowers to the sink before turning on the water to fill the bathtub. The Pokémon was all smiles as he set up the space for Kit. When everything was set, he touched the redhead’s curls one more time before slipping out of the bathroom and shutting the door behind him.

Kit was surprised that MT had gone above and beyond in such a way. She knew that he cared for her, but no one had ever done anything quite like this. The flowers were even her favorites, carnations and little daisies. The chocolates were her favorite raspberry truffles from a small candy shop near their home. Even the candles were her favorite floral ones. Mewtwo had even gotten the bath water the perfect temperature that she liked it at. Every little touch was just wonderful, meant solely for her.

She stripped out of her clothes and set them neatly on the sink counter before stepping into the tub. It felt absolutely amazing after such a long week. Even better, it had been prepared for her with the utmost care. That showed in the details.

Mewtwo was content in the warmth of Kit’s comfort. He could feel through their bond that she was genuinely happy and relaxed. The last few days had been very tense for both of them. She needed this sort of a break from their troubles. 

He froze when he heard a yell from Kit. The Pokémon rushed to her aid, throwing open the door without a second thought. “Kit, are you hurt?” he demanded worriedly as he scanned the room for any threats. “What is the danger?”

The young woman gave him a sheepish look from where she was hunched under the bubbles of the bath. “A spider surprised me,” she said, pointing with one dainty hand at the offending beast in the corner. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you worry, too.”

That made him chuckle in relief. “I am glad you are well,” Mewtwo told her.

Then he paused when he realized the situation which they were in. The bubbles obscured everything which a human might consider indecent, but he was still in the same room as the love of his life. Who was currently naked. That meant little to him, as he was always unclothed, but Mewtwo also knew how humans felt about being covered with clothes. It was rather strange because he wanted to see what she looked like, though he knew better than to ask.

“Ah, I will let you get back to your bath,” the psychic Pokémon said as he averted his eyes, covering them so as to give Kit her privacy once more. 

“Thank you, MT,” Kit replied, blushing hard. It was a wonder that he couldn’t hear her heartbeat racing- it was loud as a bell in her own ears as the Pokémon retreated. It was strange that she should be so nervous about a Pokémon seeing her undressed…but at the same time, it was Mewtwo, whom she loved, and who she knew cared for her. It was like having a new date accidentally see you naked.

She soon relaxed again as the tension of the brief moment eased. What was so wrong with Mewtwo seeing her? It was a bit soon, but he’d basically only seen her shoulders and knees anyways. It wasn’t like her pajamas hadn’t shown those off at times when she was wearing shorts and a too-big shirt to bed. A bed which they happened to share each night, as it were. So what was the big deal?

Kit left the chocolate. She had an idea for what to do with that after the bath. Mewtwo had a fondness for the stuff as well, it would be lovely to share it with him.

Mewtwo went back to making popcorn and setting up a movie to watch with Kit. His tail lashed happily when she emerged from the bathroom an hour later, dressed in her most comfortable pajamas. He was surprised to see that the redhead had the chocolate with her until she explained she’d wanted to share it with him. 

Kit even went so far as to feed him one of the truffles with her own hand, giggling when he playfully licked her fingers as well. The two of them laughed and enjoyed the treats together before settling in for the night. When the movie was finished, Mewtwo carried Kit to their room and tucked her in before snuggling alongside her. One arm was draped protectively around her waist, keeping the human close and safe. It had become their way to sleep.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Mewtwo woke early the next morning. Kit was still snuggled against him, one hand raised with her fingers half-curled at her cheek. Her hair was resting against his chest. At some point in the night, she had tucked her knees up, so she was small and pressed against his stomach as he had curled around her. The redhead was a vision of natural beauty as she slept against the Pokémon. He did nothing that might wake her, content instead to watch Kit as she slumbered on.

He remembered how he had once hated humans. For creating him, without making a genuine place in the world for the genetically engineered Pokémon. Mewtwo had been made to be used and had felt so betrayed when he learned what his supposed purpose was. Then he had forged his own destiny after learning what it meant to be his own being.

Now here he was, in love with a human and treating her as the most precious thing in the world. How things changed. The psychic type gently held Kit a little bit tighter as he thought about what had not changed- others still sought to use him and his powers. Others who would not hesitate to attack his beloved human.

That he could not allow.

When Kit woke on her own about an hour later, Mewtwo made sure that she ate a good breakfast while he packed their lunch. Kit surprised him by feeding him bites from her fork to make sure that he got breakfast as well. It was a pleasant way to share the meal.

Mewtwo made sure to take Kit to a wild area where humans did not go in large numbers, so as to avoid detection…but not too wild, as Team Rocket would surely be looking for him in such places. He loved flying with her. The freedom of the air, combined with the weight of the woman he loved in his arms…simply superb. Kit might have been afraid of heights, but he also could tell that she never feared being dropped. In his grasp, she was utterly safe.

The Pokémon wandered with her, using his disguise so as to avoid detection if any were watching. He felt the warm feeling grow in his stomach as Kit picked up every bit of trash she found, depositing it in the bins along the trails. Kit was a special one indeed. She genuinely cared for nature and the Pokémon who lived in it.

Kit offered many treats from her backpack to the wild Pokémon, but none sought her out with the intention to stay. Two hours passed of such, and Mewtwo was starting to get discouraged. Kit did not seem to mind, though. She was all smiles until they heard thrashing in the underbrush off the hiking trail. Then she looked worried as she looked for the source of the distress.

It turned out to be a little Sableye, who was tangled in some sturdy cord that was wrapped in a bush. It was some camper’s trash, left to become an unintentional trap for any who might blunder into it. The young woman made a soft sound as she regarded the little Sableye who was staring at her. The Pokémon bared its teeth at her, snapping its jaws in warning. The feisty thing didn't even seem to care that Mewtwo was glowering because of that response to the human, his eyes flashing who he truly was.

But Kit also did not seem bothered by the aggression the small Pokémon was showing towards her. "Easy, little guy, easy," she soothed. "What a handsome boy you are, goodness! Come on, hold still so I can untangle you. And I'd really prefer you didn't bite me. But if you feel the need to, I do understand."

The Sableye grumbled but settled down. He let Kit undo the mess of cords enough to safely allow him to slide out of them. Then he watched as she cut it away from the bushes it had gotten caught on. He could respect a human who did that sort of thing, so he refrained from biting her. After a few moments, he sidled over and took hold of her skirt in his clawed hand. The Pokémon was careful not to snag the fabric. But it was also a sign that he was not about to let her leave the area without him.

"Hello, little one," Kit said, smiling down at him. "Coming with, are you? Well, we're about to have lunch by the lake. Thank you for not biting me, by the way."

"Saaaaableye!" the Pokémon replied with a nod. Of course he was coming with her now. He liked her and would follow her anywhere. Whether she wanted him to or not. But he hoped that she wanted him to.

Kit and Mewtwo continued their trek to the lake, with the Sableye in tow. He was happy to traipse along with Kit, holding on to her skirt, giving it a light tug to stop the young woman when he saw something shiny or nice he thought the human would like. Kit soon had several shiny pebbles in her pocket, and the last of the flowers of the season tucked into her fluffy curls.

As they sat for lunch the small Pokémon noticed several things. Firstly, that MT was indeed the infamous psychic Pokémon Mewtwo. Secondly, that Mewtwo was obviously in love with this human whom he wanted to be his trainer. Third, the food which Kit had made was very good. He quite liked that she made sure he got all of it that he wanted to eat, even going so far as to offer him bites of her own sandwich.

The little Pokémon was happy to enjoy the day with her and Mewtwo. When they made their way back to the area were Mewtwo had flown in with Kit, the Sableye tugged at Kit’s skirt until she knelt down. When she was at his level, he retrieved the pokéball he had seen in her bag during lunch. He insistently put it in her hand before standing still.

When Kit did nothing, he made a plaintive sound and gestured that she should throw it at him. Then he stood still again, arms spread to make himself an easier target.

Kit froze, unsure about taking the Sableye from his home. When he saw that, the Pokémon chittered before looking to Mewtwo. “Saaableye saaab eye! Saaableeeeeye!” he demanded. _Come on, tell her to throw the pokéball already! I made my choice, I want to come with her. She needs someone to help out, she’s too nice._

“Kit, he chose you,” Mewtwo explained for the Sableye. “You are the trainer he desires. You are not taking him from anything he has not chosen to leave.”

The redhead nodded before gently tossing the pokéball after pressing the button. It barely tapped the little Sableye before a beam of light shot out of it. Kit was surprised that the ball barely shuddered after dropping to the ground- her new companion really had no intention of fighting his way out of the device.

She picked up the pokéball with a fond smile. So this was what trainers did…she’d never caught a Pokémon before, and she was thrilled that the Sableye had wanted to be by her side. “Sableye, I chose you!” Kit said as she tossed the ball in the air.

The Sableye reappeared from the beam of light, jumping for joy before running over to cuddle into the fabric of her skirt. Kit laughed warmly as she hugged the Pokémon close. Mewtwo smiled as he saw that there was already quite the bond between them. Kit had aided the little Pokémon, after all, and then continued to show him great kindness.

“Can I call you Sass?” Kit asked the Sableye. “Because you’ve got attitude to spare, little one.”

He nodded, giving her a toothy grin. Oh yeah, he liked that nickname! It most definitely suited him. The Sableye gave a sassy little bow before returning to his Pokéball at Kit’s command.

Kit chuckled as she held the pokéball in her and. “Looks like I’ve got a Pokémon,” she told Mewtwo with an amused smile. “A Sableye no less…wow. I’ve never used a pokéball before, or caught one. I figured…I’d wait until the time was right.”

Mewtwo smiled fondly at the young woman. “And it was, Kit. He chose you, just as you chose him. You did not steal one away from their home for selfish reasons.”

“You could tell I was worried about that?” she asked sheepishly.

The genetically engineered Pokémon nodded to her. “It was obvious, yes. You hesitated. That is why he asked me to tell you that it was alright. Sass could see it as well.”

“Good to know,” Kit said as Mewtwo scooped her into his arms to fly home. “Thank you, MT, I’m glad to know that I didn’t make a mistake.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Mitch regarded his drones and the map before him. Kit’s home was where Mewtwo was likely on the highest guard. That was the last place he wanted to try and take on the genetic Pokémon. Kit’s work, perhaps? No, that wouldn’t work either, too many people who would fight for Kit’s sake if he sent goons to try and retrieve her there. 

He then recalled Nim. The trainer had been a friend to them both. She was clever and someone whom Kit trusted with anything. Likely she knew who Mewtwo was…and if he knew the woman, had been aiding the younger girl. That was just how she was.

The researcher mulled over the options. Going after Mewtwo when he and Kit were visiting with Nim was just as dangerous. The older trainer had many powerful Pokémon living with her who would do anything the woman asked of them.

“I will find a spot to make my move,” he said out loud, as talking to himself was an old habit that helped him to focus. “I just haven’t thought of it yet. There’s plenty of time, I don’t need to rush. Mewtwo won’t leave Kit.”

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Nim was happy to meet Sass. The trainer directed Kit in how to best teach her new companion, doing training practices with all of the older woman’s team so that the Sableye got to fight a wide variety of types and moves. Sass was hard on himself as he trained against them. Kit was too sweet, too kind- she wouldn’t push him like that and he knew it. She wasn’t a trainer, she was a companion. A companion he’d do anything to help.

Mewtwo appreciated the little Sableye’s diligence in training. They had spoken about what Kit needed, and Sass was quite happy to take on that role for the redhead. He would be her second set of eyes and bodyguard while Mewtwo could not be there to protect her.

The evening was going well when suddenly a knock came on Nim’s front door. Lucas opened the door only after making sure that Mewtwo was using his disguise. He froze when he saw that it was Mitch, a face new to him. Then Nim came over, focused on the young man.

“Mitch, it’s been forever!” the older woman said warmly. “Come in, come in. Kit said you were back in town, goodness, you should have stopped in and said hello sooner! Can you still polish off half a tray of cookies on your own, or have you outgrown your teenage metabolism finally?”

Kit remembered her concerns and paused. What if he knew about Mewtwo? She had forgotten to warn Nim and MT about that possibility.

But it didn’t seem to be the case. He was warm and friendly, seemingly unaware of who MT actually was. The young an also respected Mewtwo’s space when the Pokémon used the notebook to write that he didn’t like to be touched. His questions before really just had been curiosity, because he had a crush on her.

The redhead still felt bad about running away like she had when they last had spoken. But what was she supposed to say or do in that sort of situation? At the moment, it looked like Mitch was content to leave it in the past, so she decided not to worry about it and ruin what had been a wonderful evening.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Mitch found he was genuinely enjoying his infiltration of Nim’s home- and in the process, Mewtwo’s friend circle. He was going to strengthen his old ties, hopefully gaining the trust of Mewtwo in the process. After all, Nim and Kit had been his friends, though he had chosen ambition over his bonds with them. But they were the way to Mewtwo, so he had no option but to keep up the appearances of seeking to renew old friendships.

There were several times where he thought that the Lucario had caught him up on the act. Yet it turned out that Lucas was merely curious about an old friend of his adopted mother. Mitch stored that information away when he heard about how Nim had come to be the Pokémon’s trainer, and what he thought of her. It was useful to know potential weakness.

He was going to regret having to use their old friendship against them, but he had no choice. The two women would not willingly give up Mewtwo. They had no ambition, and did not seem to understand what power they could have if they did not treat the genetically engineered Pokémon as their equal. Instead they chose to treat him as their friend and companion instead of the powerful tool that he could be.

The young man felt bad because he knew they would never be able to forgive his betrayal. But it had to be done. If he was going to succeed in his goals, sacrifices had to be made. Perhaps when Mewtwo was in the control of his boss, he’d ask for the Pokémon’s powers to be used to wipe their memories of his treachery.


	8. Timing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is in Kit's past? And what will happen when it becomes known what Mitch intends?

Mewtwo found that Kit was quite sad over the next week, though he could not figure out why. He wanted to ask…but he also did not want to upset Kit further by asking her. The Pokémon was torn between seeking answers and simply tending to her comfort while waiting to see if she would tell him.

He got his answer on the Friday, after Kit came home from work. The young woman looked so tired, and had arrived late. In her hands were a large bouquet of flowers. Or rather, it would be a bouquet, Mewtwo had seen how the human liked to take apart the cheap store arrangements and place them herself.

But this was not the usual on-sale batch of flowers from the store. No, these were beautiful flowers bought from a florist. And there was something about the types of flowers. White lilies, white roses, white carnations. All of the flowers were white. They also did not seem to warm Kit’s heart as the blossoms she brought home usually did.

Sass looked worried as he followed after her, closing the door. The little Sableye could tell that Kit had been on the verge of tears all day. He looked helplessly at Mewtwo in the hopes that the larger Pokémon had some ideas or answers. What could they do for Kit?

“Mewtwo?” the redhead said softly. “Tomorrow morning…I need to go somewhere. Somewhere important. Will you…will you come with me? To meet them?”

“Meet them?” he asked gently.

Kit nodded. “My family,” she replied in a whisper.

Mewtwo recalled what Kit had told him before. There had been a storm. Her parents and her brother had perished in an accident because of it. The Pokémon had noticed how tense Kit got during storms, and now he knew why. Each of those occasions had brought up painful memories. They had never spoken of it further until now.

“I should like to meet them, Kit,” Mewtwo agreed as he gave her a hug. “Are these flowers for them?”

The young woman nodded, swallowing hard. Mewtwo could tell that she was fighting back her tears. He gave her a little smile when Kit slipped out of the hug to work on the arrangement. After a moment he realized something he could do to support her in this time.

Her family meant to world to her, and these flowers were a remembrance of them. He knew someone who could help him get the most beautiful of blossoms for the bouquet to leave at her family’s gravestones.

“Kit, I will be back soon,” the engineered Pokémon promised. “There is something I must do. Will you be alright?”

Kit tilted her head, but nodded anyways. “Yes, I’ll be alright, Mewtwo. See you when you get back. Be safe, ok?”

Mewtwo gently stroked her hair as he reassured her. “I will, you as well. Watch over her, Sass.”

Sass gave an exaggerated salute before settling down to keep a watchful eye over his trainer. Oh yes, he had every intention of protecting Kit while Mewtwo was out. The Sableye wasn’t sure what Mewtwo was planning, but he hoped it would help Kit. It broke his heart to see her so sad.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Mewtwo hovered above the forest, staring off at the mountain in the distance. He knew full well that the Pokémon whom he had come to see could be found here. “Mew!” he broadcasted telepathically. “I need you now!”

The small Pokémon rose up from the foliage with a happy little sound. Once they had been adversaries, but now Mewtwo considered the trickster Pokémon to be almost a friend. Not so good a friend as Nim or Kit, perhaps, but a friendly regardless.

“Mew mew?” the Pokémon which Mewtwo had been created from asked. _You need something?_

“Mew, I need a favor,” Mewtwo explained. “I have met someone, and she means the world to me. But she has lost family, those dear to her. Tomorrow we visit their graves. You have the power to grow rare flowers. I would ask that of you, that I may take them to Kit for her to give to her family.”

The much smaller Pokémon almost fell out of the sky in surprise. “Mew! Mew mew? Mew…mew!” _A human? You? Oh! I will give you so many flowers, tell me more about her!_

Mewtwo chuckled softly at Mew’s curiosity. He happily told the other Pokémon all about Kit as Mew grew some of the rarest and most beautiful of flowers for him to take to the girl. Mew made several delighted sounds as Mewtwo explained what had come to pass. Good, Mewtwo was finally happy! It was about time that he find pleasure in the company of others and learned how to express his emotions. The little Pokémon would send all of the flowers to make Mewtwo’s sweetheart smile, or at least make her feel a bit better.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

When Mewtwo returned home several hours later, he found Kit curled up on the sofa with a picture frame in her arms. Sass was cuddled up beside her, gently stroking her arm and crooning. The Pokémon saw her eyes widen when she looked up from the photograph of her family. His arms were full of the rarest flowers that Mew could grow, all in the purest of white.

Except for one. A single purple blossom he tucked behind her ear, where its sweet scent could drift towards her face. It was a flower known for its fragrance being a comfort to humans.

“Shall we add these to your family’s bouquet?” Mewtwo asked gently.

Kit started to cry as she nodded to the Pokémon. Mewtwo let her shed her tears as they added the rare flowers to the arrangement together. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The cemetery where Kit’s family were buried was beautiful. Mewtwo found the gravestones to be quite lovely- her parents shared a grave and a stone, carved with small reliefs of their faces and beautiful epitaphs. Beside them rested her brother, the headstone showing him to have been young. The dates declared that they had died five years ago…which Mewtwo had recalled was when Kit had said she’d last seen Mitch before his sudden reappearance. 

He put one arm around her shoulder in support as Kit put the flower arrangement between the graves. The redhead was weeping openly as she spoke out loud to the dead whom she missed. Mewtwo found himself tearing up at the tenderness of the moment. This was especially personal, yet Kit had wanted him to be there with her.

When Kit could speak no more, he knelt down to the chill earth and gently placed his hand on the soil. “You raised a beautiful young woman, heart and soul,” he murmured. “She is a light to so many, and a joy to know. Wherever you are, I hope you are proud of the kind one whom you raised. I wish you could see her now.”

Sass kept watch so that they could share their moment of remembrance. He stiffened when he saw someone approach, but it was just Nim, limping along with Lucas and Lewis at her side. She held a candle and a batch of peanut butter cookies in one hand, her wooden cane in the other.

“Hey, little guy,” she said as she walked over. 

The older woman knelt beside Kit, giving the girl a hug before setting the cookies down in front of the bouquet. She then positioned the candle, lighting the wick. Kit hiccupped from her tears as she watched Nim pay her own respects. The trainer had been a friend of the family, after all, and their deaths had hit her almost as hard. The redhead noticed that the cookies had little pokéball designs stamped into them- her brother had loved when Nim did cute little things with the treats.

“I miss them,” Kit whispered as Nim laid out her offerings of remembrance.

Nim sighed. “Me too,” she agreed in a soft voice, wiping at her eyes with the back of one hand. “They were good friends, taken too soon. But I think they’d be proud of you right now, Kit, if they were here. And wherever they are, I’m sure they miss you just as much. Don’t ever forget that they loved you, and hold on to the positive memories.”

“You’re right, I will remember.”

Mewtwo gently stroked Kit’s curly hair as she and Nim reminisced about the good times. The redhead’s little brother, Nathan, had loved visiting with Nim. Before her accident, he had gone to every local tournament she was in and had idolized her. His parents had encouraged that upon befriending the Pokémon trainer. It warmed Mewtwo’s heart to see how happy both women were as they shared memories of happy times with Kit’s family.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Mitch walked forward. He remembered where the graves were in spite of only seeing them once. That had happened a week before he left. It saddened him to think that he was going to have to do this to Kit, on today of all days. But she would be off guard, and Mewtwo would be busy focusing on her. Nim respected the dead and only brought two Pokémon with her, one who had known the family and the Lucario who was almost like a service Pokémon.

Now was the best time.

“Kit, I hope you will forgive me,” he said as he raised one of the pokéballs which he had specially designed just for the capture of Mewtwo, four small drones raising from the pack on his shoulders. “But if not, that means nothing to me.”

Kit looked up at the sound of his voice. Then her eyes widened. As he had expected, she froze at the shock of being betrayed in such a way.

Unfortunately for him, he had underestimated Nim and Mewtwo. 

“Oh hell no!” Nim growled. 

Mewtwo roared, easily swatting the drones out of the sky with his powers and crushing the ball in Mitch’s hand. Never once did he let down his disguise, in spite of there being no one else around. Nim had Lucas and Lewis immediately throw energy balls at him, knocking Mitch off his feet. The young man was stunned at their response. 

“Do you think I did not know?” Mewtwo demanded. “Something felt off about you, but I hoped I was wrong for Kit’s sake. You were her friend. You were Nim’s friend. Now you come here, at this time, and attempt this?”

Nim walked over, pointing her cane at the young man’s chest. “Don’t you dare get up,” she snapped. “Stay on the ground and hope I don’t decide to break something.”

“Mitch, how could you?” Kit asked in horror. She walked over, and Nim let Mitch get to his feet. He immediately tried to verbally defend himself.

“Kit, you have such power, and you choose not to use it!” Mitch said. “You could have everything, anything, and you choose not to!”

The redhead looked like she had been slapped, her eyes going wide. Then her green eyes narrowed, and her hand shook as she raised it. But not from nerves. No, she was fighting with herself about her next action.

She chose to act upon her desire after deciding that he deserved it. Kit slapped Mitch, her palm audible as it came in contact, hard enough to leave him reeling and seeing stars. A bright red mark on his cheek would soon be a bruise. 

“How dare you!” she snapped at him, tears starting to form at the corners of her eyes. “I trusted you! You were just using me, to get to Mewtwo?”

Kit stormed off, pausing just long enough to look over her shoulder. “Mewtwo, make sure he doesn’t remember anything. Can you…can you make him forget me, too?”

Mewtwo nodded. Before he could act, Nim pulled back her fist. “Nighty night, asshole,” she growled before punching Mitch in the face. 

The trainer shook her hand before looking up at the Pokémon. Lewis gave a low whistle- Nim was obviously furious for Kit’s sake as well as Mewtwo’s. “Thought it’d help if he stayed still,” she muttered. “Do what you need to do, and then go comfort Kit, I’ll make sure he gets somewhere else.”

The psychic Pokémon nodded, using his powers to erase the young man’s memories of himself, Kit, and Nim completely. Mitch had chosen to betray those pleasant memories, so Mewtwo had no qualms taking them all. It was not as if Mitch would miss them.

Then he left Mitch with Nim and ran to find Kit. Mewtwo found her curled up against a willow tree, crying her heart out. The betrayal of the other human had hit her very hard. The Pokémon was about to reach out to her when Kit looked up at him.

“MT?” she whispered. “If anyone feels wrong…please tell me. I don’t care if they’re my friend or not. Mitch was wrong, I already do have everything I want. You.”

Mewtwo paused in stunned silence. Kit had said it first, in her own way. He felt it was terrible timing, since the day had been a sad one all around even before Mitch’s betrayal. But it would be even more wrong not to tell her now, when she needed to hear it most.

He stepped forward, drawing Kit into a hug. The redhead hiccuped as he brushed her cheek with his fingers, wiping away her tears. “As do I,” he said softly, leaning in hesitantly.

Kit could have stopped him. She could have moved away, or leaned back, or said something. Instead, she stood on her tip-toes, wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him in close. The Pokémon felt literal sparks dance across his skin as their lips came together. He had physically felt the powers of many other Pokémon used against him, and felt many new emotions since becoming friendlier to humans and living with Kit.

This was something else entirely.

When Kit slowly pulled away from the kiss, Mewtwo found he had the goofiest smile on his face. Kit had kissed him. Or had he kissed her? Did it count as kissing each other, neither really moving first? Whatever the scenario, he and the woman whom he loved had kissed.

The young woman smiled back up at him, her cheeks flushed. “Let’s go home,” she said softly. “Do you mind if we tell my family goodbye first?”

Mewtwo nodded, offering her his hand. “I do not mind at all,” he reassured her. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Kit was fairly quiet when they returned home. Mewtwo could feel her sadness at the betrayal of an old friend, on the day of remembrance for her family no less. But those feelings mingled in a confusing way with her happiness that they had finally both admitted to each other how they felt, and kissed. Kit also had uncertainty mixed with her happiness because of that, too.

“Are you alright?” Mewtwo asked her gently after about an hour of quietly cooking dinner together.

The young woman blinked, her eyes focusing as she returned a bit more to the moment. Sass was nearby, watching both of them and being protective while giving the other Pokémon and his trainer a bit of space. Kit smiled fondly at Mewtwo after thinking for a few seconds. 

“Oh, MT, I’m ok,” she promised. “Just…having a hard time focusing.”

The psychic Pokémon stared for a long moment. Then he started to put away the ingredients they had gotten out. “I know just the thing. We are not cooking tonight, my dear Kit. Dinner from a favored place, I should think, and speaking instead, if you wish it. If not, I will not pry. But I am here to listen if you desire to talk.”

Kit smiled as Mewtwo placed an order for dinner. They cuddled on the sofa together until it arrived, since the young woman didn’t want to be interrupted when they did start talking about everything. Once the couple had eaten their meal, Sass made sure the dishes got to the sink so that the genetically engineered Pokémon and Kit could have the important conversation.

Mewtwo stretched out on the sofa, drawing Kit down with him so that he could cuddle her protectively to himself. He wrapped his arms around her so that Kit’s head was resting on his shoulder, her body pressed alongside his own, while his tail wrapped around her legs in a subconscious attempt at keeping her safe. The Pokémon wanted her to know that he was present and would protect her from anything. He was there to offer comfort in a time of distress.

“What pains your heart so?” he asked as he tenderly stroked Kit’s cheek with one fingertip.

Kit sighed before opening up to the psychic type about her troubles. The day had been a hard one even before Mitch had shown up and…done what he had done. She explained that her family had been driving during a storm after going out to see a movie. The road had been slick with rain, while visibility had been bad. Another driver had lost control in the blinding curtain of wind-driven water. Both cars had rolled, as the road had been along the cliff on the outskirts of the city.

When the wreckage of both cars was found a few hours later, twisted and broken among shattered trees, it was confirmed that there had been no survivors.

Mewtwo felt his heart break when he heard Kit’s voice tremble as the tears overcame her. He said nothing, simply holding her head to his chest as she sobbed. The Pokémon stroked her hair and let his beloved shed her tears until she was ready to continue talking to him.

“I had to bury them,” she whispered, one hand resting on Mewtwo’s chest alongside her cheek. “My mother, my father, the little brother I loved so dearly. He…he was going to start his training journey in just three weeks. We were going to catch our first Pokémon together before he left the area, when he had his starter Pokémon.”

Kit shuddered, her tears spent but the sorrow remaining. She told Mewtwo how Mitch had promised to be there to help a friend- but hadn’t come to the funeral. The young woman never saw him after he vowed to be a shoulder to cry on, not until his return years later when they had bumped into him. That had further left her heartbroken.

So she had been alone, with Nim and her team as friends. Later on she became good friends where her neighbors, and found a job she loved. Kit had moved on. Yet the loss of her family always remained. Normally she dealt with it well. But to be betrayed by Mitch? On the anniversary of their deaths, no less? That had broken her when other visits to their graves had not.

“I am so sorry,” Mewtwo told Kit, kissing her forehead. “You did not deserve such loss. Mitch will never trouble you again, you have my word. He has betrayed your trust for the last time. I…I cannot change the past. However…I can promise to be in your future. Not all whom you love will leave you. I swear it to you, Kit.” 

She smiled up at him before sighing tiredly. Mewtwo was content to hold her as Kit dozed off. Being so emotional had been physically draining. It took quite a lot out of the redhead. When she was asleep, he levitated them both to her bed and tucked the blankets around them. He was soothed by her deep breathing. His Kit was sad, but she would be alright, and she felt safe in his grasp.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The next morning, Mewtwo awoke to find that Kit was sitting up against the headboard. At some point he had shifted, so that his arms were around her waist and his head pillowed on her stomach. Kit smiled widely when she saw that he was awake. 

“Good morning, MT,” she told him fondly.

“Hmm, good morning, beautiful,” he said, letting his guard down enough in his sleepy state to say what he truly thought of her.

His sweetheart paused a moment. Then Kit made an amused sound, blushing a faint rosy hue. She was so cute when she did that. Kit surprised Mewtwo by starting to pet him. He found that her touch did not make him recoil as even the thought of being touched by anyone else so often did. If anything, he snuggled closer so as to get more attention from the human.

Kit smiled as she gently stroked Mewtwo’s hands. She then slowly moved her hands to his head and shoulders, causing him to wriggle even closer. The young woman was amused at how much like other Pokémon he really was when he let his guard down. MT was certainly enjoying being petted so tenderly.

Her green eyes blinked in stunned surprise when he let out a soft mewling sound…the sound Mew made. Deeper, as it came from a much bigger Pokémon, but still recognizable. Mewtwo froze when he realized that he’d made the noise. His eyes went wide as well as he tilted his head up to look at Kit.

“What was that?” she asked with a playful chuckle.

Mewtwo ducked his head, hiding his face in her sweater in embarrassment. “I…try not to make that sound,” he murmured. “It is…a reminder that I am a copy, a clone. For the longest time I feared knowing what my voice would be if I did not use telepathy.”

Kit leaned down to give him a gentle kiss on the top of his head. “Mewtwo…all I’ve ever heard are your screams and sounds of pain or discomfort, mostly in recordings. I actually thought that was really cute, it’s a nice sound. So what that you’re a clone? You are no one’s copy, you’re nothing but yourself.”

The genetically engineered Pokémon smiled up at her before making the sound again, very softly. His tail wagged when he saw how Kit’s eyes lit up in delight.

“What a pair we make,” he mused. “A young woman with a sad history and a tortured Pokémon who is learning to trust once more."

“I’m here for you, too. As you listened to me, I’m always here when you want to talk,” Kit reminded him.

Mewtwo nodded. “I know, Kit. My beautiful, sweet Kit. For now, is it not enough to enjoy this morning?”

“Hmm, yes,” Kit agreed as she wriggled down under the blankets again. 

Mewtwo snuggled against her, letting her stroke his head and shoulders. Petting him seemed to help the young woman’s mood immensely. And as long as he was being quite honest, it helped Mewtwo, too. He purred and even made the soft sound which was his physical voice instead of using his telepathic voice.

Both of them cuddled, occasionally giving the other little kisses to the forehead, cheeks, or arms. Whatever happened to be closest when they felt like it. The day before had hurt them both a great deal in different ways. Today was all about continuing to comfort each other.


	9. Barry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not all of Team Rocket are the bad guys, it would seem.

Mewtwo and Kit were out for a walk as the first snow of the year was falling. It was beautiful- and Kit had made sure to get the Pokémon a hat, scarf, and warm cloak so that he would not be too cold. They were talking about their relationship- they loved each other, yes, but they agreed it would stay limited to kisses and cuddling. That was honestly all either of them physically wanted from the other person. Kit and Mewtwo agreed that anything else would be just weird. Kisses, however, were not unlike licks and nuzzles, after a fashion.

“Expect lots of them, though, MT,” Kit said as she kissed Mewtwo on the cheek.

He gave he a fond smile, leaning down to press his forehead against hers. “Is that a threat, my Kit, or a promise?” he asked playfully.

“Hmm, which should it be?” she inquired back. “I was thinking promise- is it so bad to get kisses from your sweetheart that it should be a threat?”

Both of them laughed out loud at the bantering before continuing their walk. 

For his own part, Sass was trailing behind them, amused. These two…no wonder they needed someone to keep them out of trouble! And speaking of trouble, he saw it a few yards away as they shared sweet nothings with each other and held hands.

“Saaaaableeeeyyeeeee,” he said softly as he ran to catch up with them, gently tugging on Kit’s pant leg. _Hey, trouble, Rocket goons._

Mewtwo paused before drawing Kit closer to him, protective of her. He had already decided that the recent memories of any Team Rocket member who might try to use her if they saw the young woman’s face would be forfeit for trying anything. The Pokémon had also sensed them, but had hoped for a few moments more with Kit before having to act.

The four did not take long to make their presence in the park known. Mewtwo felt that three of them were as nasty as nasty could be. He promptly wiped their memories of all knowledge of him, Kit, and for good measure, Team Rocket. Let them focus on relearning what they would need to be evil. With a brush of his hand, they were unconscious and teleported away at random. It took a lot of energy, but that was what he felt was needed for Kit to remain safe.

But one of them…one of them faltered. A tall man with black hair and dark eyes, he hesitated as he held up his pokéball. Mewtwo felt there were other circumstances around him being part of Team Rocket which had nothing to do with greed. The man did not follow their pattern of destruction and chaos, not willingly.

Before Barry could release his Pokémon, Mewtwo lifted him with his powers and made sure to take the pokéball from his hand. He could tell it contained a Houndoom- a most loyal Pokémon who did not agree with his trainer’s way of getting out of his situation, but stayed anyway. The Pokémon had been captured by Team Rocket and given to him as a partner. He had come to be friends with the trainer, not just a tool.

“You are not fit for this job,” he said slowly. “Yet you feel there is no way out.”

Barry growled before hanging his head. Of course the Pokémon could tell what was on his mind. “So what?” he demanded hotly. “You’re just gonna do to me whatever you did to those guys.”

Mewtwo tilted his head before regarding Kit. He blinked slowly, mulling over his options. Kit shrugged, unsure what to tell the Pokémon. They still hadn’t entirely discussed what all he could do. She had no idea what to suggest to him.

He was about to respond when he saw a young teenager come up the walkway. Her eyes went wide when she saw the situation- a human, apparently using psychic powers against another human bad guy. Julie froze and stammered as she tried to figure out what to do. Run and flee, or stand and fight?

Her situation was startlingly clear to Mewtwo. She was a youngster of just fourteen years, a few years into her training journey to become a Pokémon master. But she would need Pokémon a bit more powerful than those she had with her if she was to succeed. Her arm was currently in a sling because the pretty little brunette had run into a very strong legendary on her travels to Ryme City. Her Squirtle, Eevee, and Frogadier had done their best to protect her…until she had called them to their pokéballs and simply fled from the scene with them, running as fast as she could with a hiking pack on her back. She hadn’t wanted to catch Entei, or get into a fight like they had unintentionally done.

Mewtwo remembered a time when another youngling had gotten grievously hurt. Not by an Entei. No, Ash Ketchum had gotten hurt by running between a battle between himself and Mew. The genetically engineered Pokémon still felt guilt stab at him to this day for what had happened.

Then a thought crossed his mind. Barry was an accomplished trainer who felt he had no way out of his situation. Mewtwo gently froze Julie in place while calling Barry’s Houndoom from his pokéball. Upon seeing what had happened to his trainer, the Houndoom did his best to attack Mewtwo in an attempt to rescue him. He, too, was held safely away from Mewtwo.

“Peace, fierce one,” the Pokémon said reassuringly. “I have no desire to hurt him. Your master feels he has no way out of his situation, but has a good heart. I have a way for him to be free of Team Rocket, as well as for you both to help a child. Will you listen?”

The Houndoom nodded, yipping in delight as Mewtwo lowered him to the ground. Oh yes, he could agree to that, he would listen. Barry groaned in dismay while watching his last chance at escaping sit on the ground and wag his tail like a happy puppy.

“Fine, tell me your plan,” the man muttered tiredly. “It can’t be any worse than trying to catch you by surprise.”

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Barry felt strange as he regarded the girl in front of him. He had been taller, before, but now the slender brunette was the bigger of the two by a few inches. Julie remembered nothing of the situation which she had come upon- Mewtwo had replaced that memory with her stumbling on an ‘injured’ Lucario. He also made her think that the Houndoom in Barry’s pokéball actually was one she had recently caught.

Mewtwo had turned him into a Lucario. That had been the Pokémon’s plan to get Barry safely out of the situation for a time until Team Rocket could be handled by Mewtwo and his…trainer? Girlfriend? Barry wasn’t sure what was up between those two. He had then tasked Barry with helping to keep the young girl safe in her journey.

Julie fumbled for the pokéball on her belt when she saw what she thought was an injured Lucario. “Hold on, don’t take this the wrong way, I’m just going to use this to safely get you to the Pokémon Center,” she said nervously. “Pokéballs help transport injured Pokémon better, I won’t keep you.”

Barry could feel Mewtwo’s voice in his head again. If he fought the pokéball, it’d be harder. The device wouldn’t fully work anyway because deep down part of him was still human- Mewtwo’s way of preserving his genetics so that Barry could eventually be transformed back.

“W-wait a moment!” he protested nervously.

Too late, Julie had already thrown it. He felt the light thud of it against his chest- a solid catching throw, he’d give Julie that- before seeing the flash of light. Then he had the feeling of just…floating. Being comfortable. It was happy and relaxing, though he had no way to describe it as it felt like every sense had just turned off. Faintly, though, he could hear Julie say that she had got him. It echoed, as if in the far distance, but at the same time couldn’t be heard with his ears. More felt, in a way?

He waited for a few moments before focusing on getting out of that space. There was another flash of light, and he found himself standing on the ground with the pokéball open beside him. Julie made a soft sound of dismay as Barry picked up the ball, handing it to her.

“Um, do I have to fight you to get you to come with me?” Julie asked worriedly. “I really don’t want to hurt you further to get you to accept some help…I could have sworn you were caught, the light flashed green like it had set…”

Barry regarded her. This young trainer was his only way out of Team Rocket- and she was just a kid. A good kid, though, with a kind heart. “It set,” he told her telepathically. 

Julie’s eyes lit up. “Really? Great! I mean, I won’t keep you, I just wanted to get you to the Pokémon Center to get you healed up before I release you…wait, your arm looks fine now. Oh no, did I mess up? I’m sorry!”

She wasn’t the smartest of teenagers, Barry thought, but she had her heart in the right place. “You did not mess up,” Barry promised. “You are a trainer, yes? On your journey from home?”

Julie nodded, biting her lip. “Yeah…so far, I’m not doing so great a job. We’ve won some good battles, but not the ones we need to get into the tournaments,” she said sadly.

Barry looked over her shoulder, to where Kit and Mewtwo were sitting on a park bench with the young woman’s little Sableye. He had made a deal, in exchange for their help and Mewtwo’s forgiveness of what he had been planning on doing.

“You caught me,” he offered. “So you aren’t doing so badly, are you? I will travel with you, I have nothing better to do anyways.”

The teenager perked up. “Really?” she asked hopefully. “Wow!”

The transformed human nodded. Julie pocketed the pokéball and started to eagerly suggest nicknames. He realized that was his chance to at least let her know his name. “How about Barry?” he suggested.

“That’s great!” Julie exclaimed. “Well, we still have to go to the Pokémon Center anyways, ok? I want a place to sleep tonight that isn’t on the ground, and I’m sure everybody could use some food! I’m, uh, not the greatest cook when I have to use a campfire…”

Barry heaved a silent sigh as he followed the girl. What had he gotten himself into? He honestly wasn’t sure this was such a great idea now that he’d had more time to think about it.

But he had to try. Both of them needed some help and alternatives. Julie even more so than he’d thought at first, it would seem.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Kit chuckled as she leaned against Mewtwo. “That was your plan?” she asked with a little smile.

Mewtwo shrugged. “It seemed to work before, and his fear was being found by Team Rocket if he attempted to leave,” the Pokémon explained. “Julie clearly needs some help. Barry has all the skill of a human trainer, now combined with the powers of a Pokémon. It seemed a good idea.”

“You’re not wrong,” Kit said thoughtfully.

The two of them walked on, Sass following and keeping his eyes open. However, he got the feeling that Team Rocket would leave them alone for at least a little while after this. Mewtwo had just dealt with four of their powerful members, after all. They were proper goons, not just the little wannabe grunts.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Julie sighed as she walked with Barry and the little Frogadier who had been her first capture. There had been no room at the Pokémon Center since so many other young trainers had the same idea because of the snow. So now they were trying to find an affordable hotel. But Julie hadn’t won many fights, and so had very little money.

“Looks like we’re sleeping in a tent outside tonight,” she told the two Pokémon with her. “Sorry, guys.”

Barry looked around before spotting a large house with an even bigger barn behind it. The area had a wall around it, and a sign on the gate declared it to be Nim’s House. Smaller letters on the sign read that it was a Pokémon sanctuary and recovery center.

“Maybe they will have a room you can use?” Barry suggested, pointing it out to the girl. He didn’t like the idea of sleeping outside, either, and this kid could clearly use some good rest. As a human, he’d never really wanted kids of his own, but he felt rather protective of this one after hearing her jabber on all day. She was a good one who reminded him of his sister’s kids.

Julie perked up and ran ahead with the Frogadier, Croaks. Barry let them do the talking when Julie pushed the unlocked gate open and knocked on the front door. He recognized the tattooed woman who opened the door- she had been on the news a few weeks ago. Her class had been held hostage by members of Team Rocket.

And she had promptly kicked their butts soundly. The woman might limp and use a cane now, but she was still a trainer to be reckoned with. Barry wondered if perhaps she couldn’t help Julie with a bit of training…

…ok, who was he kidding? He needed her help, he knew nothing about being a Pokémon. The information was there, but he just didn’t know what to do with it.

Nim happily let them in, and even offered all of them cookies. Barry found himself very nervous when he saw that this trainer had a Lucario herself. He’d forgotten about that! The transformed human hoped that Mewtwo’s skill would hold against another telepath.

It didn’t.

Lucas regarded Barry before gesturing for him to follow. Julie looked confused, until Nim said that Lucas most likely wanted to talk to Barry about Lucario stuff. “You know, training and moves and such,” the older woman explained.

“Oh, ok!” Julie said. “Don’t forget to take a cookie, ok, Barry? You look like you need it.”

Lucas agreed, passing Barry two of the treats before taking one for himself. Barry followed him out to the barn, where a huge Charizard and several others were relaxing. The Lucario introduced them all before gesturing for Barry to sit. 

“Before you ask, Mewtwo and Kit mentioned you might find your way here,” Lucas explained. “They are friends to us, and discussed what had occurred.”

“Oh thank god,” Barry said plaintively, sighing in relief. “I have no idea what I’m doing! I need to learn to be a Pokémon!”

The others in the barn chuckled at that. They encouraged him to eat the cookies while describing to him what he could do to use his powers. A lot of it involved relaxing and letting the instinct take over, only focusing and doing what he had to do. Part was focus, part was instinct, part was trusting in himself.

“That’s gonna be hard,” Barry said softly. “I’ve managed to mess up a lot of stuff in my life.”

Lucas tilted his head. “Have you thought that maybe this is a second chance to fix things?” the young Lucario asked. 

Barry shrugged. “Maybe,” he said slowly.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Kit was sitting cuddled with Mewtwo on the sofa. The Pokémon was sitting with his hands raised slightly, his strange fingertips together. The young woman noticed the glow as he spoke with Nim telepathically from a distance. It didn’t seem to be too hard on him. She waited patiently until Mewtwo opened his eyes and lowered his hands.

“How’s Barry doing, with Julie?” she asked.

“Good,” Mewtwo explained. “Julie has nicknamed the Houndoom, she calls him Sweet because he’s such a good boy. Barry is learning from Nim’s crew how to use his powers and be a Pokémon. Apparently he is nervous about messing this up as well.”

“You would change him back even if things don’t work out, right?” Kit inquired slowly.

Mewtwo made a non-committal noise. When Kit looked up at him sternly, he chuckled softly and nodded. “I would, Kit. I believe in the importance of being who you are so long as it does not harm others. Barry truly felt afraid for his safety if he did not vanish with the others when I wiped their memories of me and Team Rocket. When they are found…they will sadly return to that life when they are reminded. He would not have done so, and it would have likely been bad for him. This is temporary as we find an alternative for him. It also helps Julie, which I think will aid Barry in finding his sense of worth once more.”

Kit sighed happily at that response, then snorted in amusement. “When did you get a sense of humor?” she asked playfully. “I like it.”

“Over time as I have made friends,” Mewtwo quipped back.

He then put his arm on the back of the sofa, so that he could rest his head on it. “Kit? Are you well?”

The young woman bit her lip. “Honestly? I’m pretty confused right now. Happy to be with you, but confused and sad about what Mitch did. It makes me wonder if I’m a good judge of people or not.”

“He was charming, and you do not have telepathy,” Mewtwo reminded her. “You thought he was still the kind young man whom he had been before.”

Kit sighed again as she snuggled closer to Mewtwo. “Yeah…you’re right. Mewtwo, I’m still so sorry that happened.”

“It was not your fault,” he promised her. “Should it come down to it, and for any reason I am unable to deal with the aggressors, remember the pokéball. Perhaps we should use it anyway…one less risk to run…”

The young woman heard how his voice in her thoughts faltered a bit. She knew full well that the genetically engineered Pokémon would hate being captured like that. Even by her. Or rather, especially by her. They didn’t need restraints in their relationship for him to stay by her side.

“No,” she said firmly. “Not unless we absolutely have to. I just…I can’t, Mewtwo, not to you.”

“You should,” he replied glumly.

“No!” Kit told him, louder this time and moving away a bit. “I can’t, not to you. I can tell that you’d hate it. Please don’t ask me again.”

Mewtwo looked down at her, annoyed. “Is it not my place to ask?” he demanded back. “You promised me that you would be the one to do it, if the situation came down to it.”

Kit scootched over to the other end of the sofa, turning her back to him. “I know I did, Mewtwo, but we don’t have to do that yet, and I hope we never have to.”

The Pokémon glared at her before turning around as well. His tail lashed as he crossed his arms over his chest. Fine, he would accept that, but he didn’t have to be happy about it. He knew that Kit was right…but he was tired of the worry that something might happen.

Their angry silence only lasted for about fifteen minutes. Mewtwo was about to turn around to try and speak to her when he felt Kit hug him from behind. “I’m sorry,” she whispered as she pressed her face against his back. “I didn’t mean to yell, or upset you.”

“I am sorry as well,” Mewtwo murmured, raising his hands to rest them over Kit’s hands, which were clasped over his chest. “You are right, my Kit.”

“Too much tension today,” the young woman said after a moment. “You know what? I think you need a hot shower or a bath. It’s a big tub, you might be able to fit, a bath would do you some good.”

“A bath?” Mewtwo asked slowly.

He’d prepared several baths for Kit, especially after seeing how much she had liked the one with the candles and flowers. Yet while he had showered, it had never crossed his mind to fill up the bathtub for himself. He was about to say so when Kit slipped her hands away from his and bounced off the sofa. “Come on, bath time,” she told him as she took one of the Pokémon’s hands in her own.

Mewtwo allowed her to lead him to the bathroom, and watched as Kit picked out a bath bomb from her stash for him. She sniffed each one before settling on a very earthy one which reminded the Pokémon of the forest where they had met. Kit then ran the water until it was hot, filling up the tub. She knew what temperature Mewtwo liked his showers, so she could get it right without asking.

“Bath time,” she said when it was ready. “In you get.”

He hesitantly stepped in, tail lashing. Kit rolled her eyes when he made no move to sit in the water. “Go on, sit down!” she prompted. 

The Pokémon did so after a moment. Kit let him get used to the water, then got the cup which she kept in the shower for rinsing her hair. She slowly dumped some of the hot water over Mewtwo’s shoulders and back, smiling when he started to purr softly. That was the sound she hadn’t heard in a while and missed.

Mewtwo relaxed as Kit washed him, being gentle with the bath sponge. Sass got regular baths, but this was a first for him. So far all he’d had were showers which he was perfectly capable of doing for himself. It was nice to have Kit’s attention focused on him in such a comforting way.

“Better?” Kit asked as she felt the tension in the Pokémon’s muscles ease.

“Much,” Mewtwo admitted.

Kit chuckled as she lightly rapped her knuckles against the muscles in his shoulders. “Good, because I almost thought you were a rock type, that’s how hard these were. I don’t think you’ve ever relaxed them.”

“You are one to talk,” Mewtwo teased back playfully. “You need to relax as well, my Kit.”

When the water got cold, Kit fetched one of her thickest, fluffiest towels for the Pokémon. She helped him dry off before making sure he laid down on the bed. While he was curled up in a tired ball, she stroked his back and shoulders as well as his hands. She’d noticed that he especially liked having his hands touched. Soon he was sound asleep.

Sass quietly came into the room, looking at Kit. “Can you keep an eye on things?” she asked the little Sableye.

He nodded, giving her an exaggerated salute. Kit smiled when the Sableye climbed up on the bed to give her a big hug. She squeezed him back as well, kissing his forehead. “I don’t know what I’d do without you,” she told the little Pokémon. “Thank you, Sass.”

He giggled at that before jumping off the bed and going to do his patrol rounds of the house. No one was getting to his human, or to Mewtwo. This was his home, and these were his friends. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Barry woke up in a cold sweat, staring down at his paws as he gripped the blanket. Paws…not hands. Right. Mewtwo had transformed him into a Lucario to keep him safe. There was so much on his mind at the moment. His strange dreams were not helping any. He couldn’t sleep in the pokéball, it hadn’t taken completely because of the part of him which was still human.

He paused a moment, focusing. Wait, were those really his dreams? Or were they someone else’s? The man held up one paw to the strange sensors on the back of his head and found them raised. They hovered for a moment more before settling against his back in a relaxed position. Lucas had said that meant he was picking up on the Aura of others.

That meant the dreams likely weren’t his. He got pushed the blanket aside and padded down the hallway to the room where Julie was sleeping. The door was open slightly, and he could see that the teenager’s sleep was restless through a crack in the door. Barry bit his lip before rummaging for Sweet’s pokéball. He clicked the button in the hallway, so that the noise and light wouldn’t wake Julie.

“Go and comfort her?” he asked the Houndoom. “Please?”

Sweet nodded, licking Barry’s paw before going to snuggle beside the girl. Julie’s sleep settled as she cuddled the canine. Barry could feel the tension and strange dreams fade once more. He smiled at that before returning to the room where he was bunking with some of Nim’s Pokémon.

Unknown to him, Lucas had been awake as well. He settled back down with a smile of his own as Barry got comfortable again. The man might have made a lot of mistakes, and not always been the best guy, but he got the feeling that Barry would be ok in the end. He was trying.

Lucas felt that Mewtwo had been right to give him a second chance.


	10. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry has a hard time keeping secrets, and there's quite a bit to be learned about new friends. Something childish can be quite fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, someone who reads this fic asked about something last chapter, which is actually part of this chapter as a way to introduce Mewtwo to what kids normally get to do while helping Julie.
> 
> No more reading my mind, you, wait for updates like everyone else! XD

A heavy snowstorm found Julie stuck at Nim’s house. The older trainer didn’t mind, her doors were open to anyone who needed it, not just the Pokémon whom she tended to. She didn’t have work because of the snow, so she even made pancakes for breakfast. 

There were also her special blends meant for each type of Pokémon. Barry gave the piece of food which Lucas offered him a hesitant look. Right. He was pretending- no, not pretending, he currently was- a Pokémon. And that meant doing things different than he would have as a human. Including eating Pokémon food.

He took it, and nibbled at a corner. Then he perked up. “Hey, this stuff ain’t bad!” he said to Lucas.

The other Lucario chuckled. “My mother knows what she is doing,” he replied. “It will help you get your energy for training today.”

“Barry, you are one weird Pokémon,” Julie said before perking up. “Oh, man, could we really train with you, Nim? Wow! That’d be great!”

Nim was amused by the teenager’s enthusiasm. She smiled as she nodded. “Of course, Julie. We can go back to the barn and practice, ok? I’ve got some great things to teach you about what a Lucario can do in a battle.”

Barry swallowed hard at that. He wasn’t sure he was ready. What if he couldn’t do anything? And he’d seen Pokémon battles…he’d even been hit by a few stray attacks as a human. The transformed man wasn’t sure he could make himself face that.

But before he could say anything, Nim lightly elbowed him. “It’ll be a good learning curve for all of us, eh?” she prompted.

“Yeah,” Barry replied weakly.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Kit and Mewtwo had their own concerns as they regarded the snow. “I should shovel the drive,” Kit mused as she sipped her tea. “And for my neighbor, too. Maria and Lola are old gals, they can’t do that for themselves and there is no guarantee her grandson will be able to come and help.”

Mewtwo nodded as he drank his own tea. He stared out the window, his eyes flashing. The snow began to move itself out of both driveways. Kit watched, amazed, and smiled at him when he had finished. “The driveways and walkways are clear,” he said simply before taking a long swallow of his warm drink.

“Whatever will we do with the time we’ve saved shoveling?” Kit asked innocently.

Sass knew where that was going. Sure enough, it wasn’t long before they were cuddled on the sofa under a warm blanket. The couple were talking about the future, all sweet and mushy as they gave each other little kisses to the cheek. He was amused by the pair.

The Sableye blinked when the phone that Kit left on the table made a buzzing sound- a text from Nim. The older human hoped they would be able to join in on some training, seeing as she had the day off from work because of the heavy snow. She’d even make lunch for them, and already had baked goods in the oven to prepare for guests.

He looked to where Kit and Mewtwo were snuggled. He’d give them a bit of time before taking the cellphone to Kit. The two of them needed it after what had happened the day before.

The little Pokémon then rubbed his hands together. Baked goods with Nim! And training! What good snow day. He eagerly went out into the snow to take a look around. When he saw his footprints, however, Sass realized they might have a small problem.

Mewtwo weighed a lot. A little over two hundred and sixty pounds, as it were. He would either have to hover over the snow, which would be noticeable, or leave very distinctive footprints in the snow. There was no way around it. They’d have to come up with something.

Sass thought about it for several moments before running back inside the house. He rummaged through Kit’s closet and found an old pair of her rain boots. The Sableye then ran to the living room, yanking on Mewtwo’s leg so he could put the boot on the larger Pokémon’s foot.

“Sass, what are you doing?” Mewtwo asked, a bemused look on his face. He didn’t understand yet what had crossed the Sableye’s mind or his idea for how to solve the problem.

“Saable sab sableeeye,” Sass told him. _You’d leave some mighty weird footprints in that snow, big guy._

“Oh,” Mewtwo said softly. “You are not wrong, Sass. I appreciate your perceptiveness and support.”

Sass made a happy sound at that. He was right- Kit’s old boots would work. They wouldn’t be super comfortable, but they’d do the job of masking Mewtwo’s footsteps just fine.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Julie was all bubbly cheerfulness about training with Nim. She didn’t say anything about her dreams the night before, so Barry didn’t bring it up, either. The teenager did seem particularly happy to have Sweet nearby, though. Barry could relate to that since Sweet had so often comforted him. He felt rather bad that he hadn’t given the Houndoom a nickname.

“Oh man,” Barry said as they trudged through their snow out to the barn, only to find that the big Charizard was waiting.

Pipsqueak…was quite the play on words when Nim had named him. He was far from it. And Nim fully intended for Barry to train with this big guy today. Barry was also aware that she meant for him to train with Lucas…who certainly had a lot more practice at actually being a Lucario. He wracked his brain to try and recall what else she might be able to throw at him in training.

The answer became apparent as soon as he looked around. She also had a Yamask, Gallade, Haunter, Meowstic, Medicham, and a Necrozma. How the hell had she gotten a Necrozma? Barry just stood in the doorway, paws hanging at his side and mouth open slightly. No way. Nope nope nope, he could not do this.

The transformed Pokémon looked up at her in stunned disbelief. The woman really didn’t mean for him to battle all of them, did she? Julie, meanwhile, was ecstatic. “Wow, so many for us to learn from!” she said excitedly. “Barry, isn’t this great? I can’t wait to see what you can do!”

“That’s…great,” Barry replied, trying to sound enthusiastic while failing miserably.

His day went even further downhill when Kit and Mewtwo showed up, with Mewtwo somehow looking like a human as he had before. Great, more witnesses to what would likely add up to be another failure in his book. This was a day where Barry really wished he could have just gone back to bed.

“Hello, Barry,” Mewtwo said softly in his thoughts alone. “How are you finding our temporary solution to be?”

“Nerve-wracking,” Barry replied. “I have no idea what I’m doing!”

Mewtwo gave a soft chuckle, while Kit gave him two thumbs up in a gesture of support. He couldn’t have done so well as he did in Team Rocket without having some fighting skill- she was sure he’d do just fine. Barry wished he had that faith in himself. He could fight as a human. Who had proper fingers and no tail. Fighting as a Pokémon? He wasn’t sure.

He listened as intently as Julie when Nim started to give advice. The woman even set her cane down against the wall to show them some of the moves. Barry realized with a start that she was a human who could use Aura when Nim cast a small energy ball towards Lucas, who deflected it with an Aura sword. So she knew what she was talking about when Nim told him to feel it inside of himself.

“Let’s do this,” he said when it was finally his turn to try a practice battle. 

“What moves do you know?” Julie asked him.

Barry shrugged. “I have no idea,” he replied honestly.

The teenager tilted her head. “Huh? Barry, you are one weird Pokémon,” she said. “But I’m glad I get to work with you.”

Barry gave her a hesitant smile before taking his place on the battle arena drawn on the floor. He gulped when Lucas stood at Nim’s side of the area. Just fantastic, he had to battle another Lucario first? The transformed man started to dodge even before hearing Julie’s command when he saw that Lucas was using a shadow ball attack at Nim’s order.

…but realized that would put it right at Julie’s range. He couldn’t let an attack like that hit a kid. Thinking fast, he recalled how any times he had seen fighting types deflect moves like that. A spinning kick he could do. So without giving it a second thought, Barry kicked it back at Lucas, who used his Aura sword to bounce the crackling sphere back up to the ceiling.

“Go Barry!” Julie squeaked, clapping her hands excitedly.

“Ok, so maybe I got this,” he said softly to no one in particular. “C’mon, Barry, don’t let that kid down.”

The two fought, and Barry soon learned what Nim and Lucas had both meant about instinct as he summoned a staff of Aura to combat Lucas’ Aura sword with. The young Lucario was still definitely kicking his butt in the fight, but the blows which landed weren’t as bad as Barry had expected. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Nim let her crew battle Barry on autopilot after giving them directions not to hurt Barry too much. She walked over to Julie’s side to give her directions and pointers on how to command Barry in his attacks before going over to Kit and Mewtwo to watch.

“Not bad,” Nim mused as she watched. “He’s got some promise. He got up last night to check on Julie- already loyal and not just because he has to be. As for her…she’s not the greatest trainer I’ve ever seen, but she also has potential. Her heart is in the right place, which I’d say is what really counts. Why’d you decide to have him work with her, again?”

Mewtwo gave a soft sigh. “Because I remember another boy with such dumb luck,” he explained. “A boy who was also on his training journey, and came to harm because like Julie, his heart was in the right place.”

The woman raised one eyebrow slightly. She could understand what Mewtwo wasn’t saying. It was very likely that the Pokémon had been one to cause that harm and still felt the sting of that guilt. Nim gave him a slight nod before focusing on Barry and Julie again. She was just in time to see Pipsqueak use a blast of his exceptionally powerful fire breath against Barry.

The transformed Lucario used an Aura shield to protect…

…Julie, not himself.

“Pipsqueak, I said go easy on him,” Nim said with a sigh as Barry went down to his knees with a weak groan.

He was supporting himself on his paws and knees, head hanging down from exhaustion. Oooh, so that was one of the moves he’d definitely be feeling later. Barry had forgotten to pace himself while fighting. When Pipsqueak’s flame attack had hit, it sapped what energy he had remaining. He felt like he was ready to pass out at any moment.

Nim gently supported his shoulders, kneeling beside him. “Hey, Barry, take a few deep breaths,” she directed. “You did pretty good out here. I think it’s time for a break.”

Julie ran over as well, giving Barry a big hug. “You kept me safe first…thank you, Barry.”

Barry gave a tired smile at that. Ok, so he was starting to get the hang of Pokémon battling as an actual Pokémon. And now he saw why so many Pokémon defended their trainers from attacks even at cost to themselves. He’d been human, he knew how much a flame attack would have hurt, especially to a youngster. But it hadn’t done that much damage to him.

“It’s what I’m here for,” Barry said softly. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Kit and Mewtwo left Nim’s house, letting her nurse Barry back to health since he couldn’t stay in his pokéball for long. It also didn’t give him the rest which he needed, although it helped a little. Julie thought it was just a malfunctioning ball and was happy to stay with Nim for a bit to learn more. 

Sass took his usual place behind them, watching for anything out of the ordinary. He knew what he was best at helping them with. The Sableye also knew that he was especially appreciated by his friends for what he did for Mewtwo and his trainer.

“Mewtwo, are you up to looking at some of the files we got from that abandoned lab?” Kit asked softly as they trudged through the snow with her arm linked through his elbow.

The genetically engineered Pokémon sighed heavily before giving a slight nod. “We should,” he said softly.

“Together,” Kit reminded him. “I made the mistake once of doing it without you. I’m not about to do that again, or let you make the same mistake, alright?”

“Alright,” Mewtwo agreed, leaning down to lightly rest his forehead against hers. “I am glad we have each other, my Kit. I love you.”

“I love you too,” Kit replied as she tilted her head up to give him a kiss.

Sass watched as they started the kettle upon arriving home. Good, his friends were making tea before settling down to look over disturbing things. He made sure they had everything they needed before going to do his rounds of the house. They were going to be mighty distracted, after all.

The two of them watched the videos, and read through the information as much as they could. Mewtwo shuddered and shrank in on himself several times. Where he had gotten violent with Nim when he had no outlet for his emotions, with Kit he was comfortable enough to show his fear and pain. He kept a very tight grip on Kit’s hand, almost painfully so, but the young woman let him. She knew he needed comforting from her. His hold on her kept him grounded in the present moment so that he did not get lost in painful memories.

There was one video where Dr. Fuji was pacing in front of Mewtwo’s glass incubation tank. The Pokémon could be seen floating, a tiny youngster who was actually quite cute. Kit made a noise of appreciation when the slumbering small one made a soft mewling sound which could barely be heard. But she and Mewtwo both froze when they heard what Dr. Fuji had to say as he paced.

“I am aware of the ethical implications of adding even the tiniest amount of human DNA to a Pokémon clone,” the man said firmly as he paced. “But it was the only viable patch DNA which our modules did not reject. It seems that our plan has worked, and given this Pokémon much greater size than the original or what we had planned for. It also seems that the addition of this small amount of DNA has made our clone more bipedal than the original Mew.”

Kit paused the video before looking at Mewtwo. He blinked in shock as he stared back at her. “Did he just say…” the Pokémon asked slowly.

The young woman nodded. “Apparently it’s not much, but they used human DNA as well? Huh. Ok, that explains a few things, actually,” she mused.

Mewtwo paused. “It does?” he asked in confusion.

Kit giggled, nodding. “Yep, now it no longer seems so weird that you think I’m pretty,” she teased.

The genetically engineered Pokémon could feel through their bond that she was being playful to get him to feel a bit better. She was not making light of his cloning heritage to be cruel, but to make him smile. Mewtwo found she was right- it did amuse him, slightly, when she put it in that light.

And two could play that game. He used his powers to move the laptop to the coffee table before playfully pouncing on her, tickling Kit mercilessly. “No, I say it because you are beautiful,” he replied with a smirk. “You have a good heart, which shows in your smile. You are beautiful to anyone with eyes.”

Kit laughed as she tried to use her arms to block Mewtwo’s tickle attacks. “Hee, stop, ok, ok!” the redhead said breathlessly.

Mewtwo did so, wrapping his arms around Kit protectively. “I mean it, you are beautiful in more than just body,” he reminded her. “I would love you even if I did not have that difference to me.”

The young woman smiled as she snuggled against him. “Good to know, Mewtwo. I think that’s enough for one day, don’t you?”

The Pokémon nodded, content to simply be close to Kit. “Yes, I agree.”

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Barry sighed as he regarded his shaking paws. Nim had made him a mug of hot broth to drink, until he was feeling up to solid food. Julie looked concerned. “Should I take him to a Pokémon Center?” she asked, worriedly glancing out the window at the deep snow and barely passable roads.

Nim chuckled softly, patting the teenager’s hand. “He’ll be ok, he just needs some food and some rest to recover. Malfunctioning pokéballs happen, it’s best to just not try and put him back in it until we figure it out, ok? Barry will be just fine in a bit.”

“Ok,” Julie said uncertainly. 

It made Barry smile to see how much Julie obviously cared. She took good care of all her Pokémon, and was trying to do her best by him as well. Maybe not the best of trainers, but certainly a kind one. He wished he could tell her the truth- he didn’t want this kid to come to rely on him, only to have him leave eventually when she might need him most.

When he was feeling better, he found that Julie didn’t want to practice any more. The kid felt bad that he had been pushing himself so hard while they were training. If she only knew the real truth. Barry was happy to sit and talk, though. Julie had jabbered away the entire walk around the city while trying to find a place to stay, and like most stereotypical teenage girls, still had more to chatter about. But he noticed that she never really talked about her family, unlike most other kids he knew. That told him what she hadn’t.

“What about you, Barry?” she asked after a while.

The transformed Lucario paused. He was uncertain what he could- or even should- tell her about himself. Julie noticed his hesitation. She wasn’t as silly and unperceptive as she seemed, because her eyes narrowed slightly as Julie regarded him. 

“Did you do something bad?” she asked after a moment. “Pokémon don’t do bad things…but you’re kind of a weird Pokémon, I’ve noticed. I really have.”

Barry sighed. So much for thinking she wouldn’t notice. “There’s…a lot,” he said hesitantly. “I’m not the bad guy. I was. Well, sort of. I mean…it’s hard to explain.”

Julie stared expectantly. Barry rubbed the back of his neck, looking out the window. “There’s a lot of snow…or else I’d suggest we go talk to somebody who knows a lot more,” he said slowly.

He didn’t like running from his problems. But it would be easier to let Mewtwo decide what Julie should know about the situation. Barry honestly had no idea what he could tell the kid about himself.

“Pipsqueak could take you,” Nim offered, guessing where Barry had in mind and who he wanted Julie to talk to.

“Great, I didn’t even last two days before blowing my cover,” Barry grumbled.

“Houn, houndoooom houndoom,” Sweet agreed. _To be fair, you are a weird Pokémon. But it will be ok._

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Mewtwo felt the arrival of the others. Nim had bundled up Julie in warm too-big winter gear, and Barry looked nervous as they approached the house. Kit saw to Pipsqueak, getting him a bowl of water and some food while he curled up in the driveway to wait for the trainer and the Pokémon.

“What do you know about Barry?” Julie asked Mewtwo expectantly, not seeing through his human disguise.

The psychic Pokémon stared for a long moment before letting his disguise drop. Julie took a step back, fumbling for a pokéball. Not one to use to try and capture Mewtwo, but rather Barry’s pokéball, so that she could recall him and run if she needed to. Even though she wasn’t sure if she could trust the transformed Pokémon, she wasn’t about to leave him against a being so powerful as Mewtwo.

Mewtwo was aware of her intentions, and gave her a slight nod. He appreciated her spirit and willingness to protect her Pokémon. He had once shamed a fellow Pokémon for sticking up for a human like her. Now Mewtwo could understand why the other had been willing to protect their trainer- that safety and care went both ways.

“Hey, Julie, no, it’s ok,” Barry said. “He’s…well, I dunno if he’s a friend, but he’s not gonna hurt us or anything.”

Julie slowly lowered the raised pokéball. “What’s going on?” she asked. “I really don’t like this.”

“You stumbled upon Team Rocket attempting to capture me,” Mewtwo explained to her. “But not all of them were the ‘bad guys’, as you would say. One had no way out. His name is Barry, and he had a very loyal Houndoom. I had a way where he could get out of his situation while helping a young trainer who was down on her luck.”

“Me,” Julie said slowly.

Mewtwo nodded. “You,” he agreed.

“So…Barry isn’t a Pokémon?” she asked hesitantly. “He’s really…a member of Team Rocket, who you turned into a Pokémon? Like what happened here in Ryme City a while back?”

“Technically, he is a Pokémon now,” Mewtwo explained. “And he is no longer a part of Team Rocket. But yes, similar to that.”

Julie paused, biting her lip. “And…you probably blocked my memories of seeing that, right? Can I have them back, please?”

“Can I trust you to keep my secret?” Mewtwo asked. 

“I haven’t told anyone that I know where Mew lives,” Julie said confidently.

Mewtwo was startled by that. He looked through her memories and found she spoke the truth. Julie had played with the mischievous little Pokémon, and gone berry hunting with it. Mew had even given her a tiny flower, which Julie had dried and kept in the locket around her neck. It was a sweet and sentimental gesture. He could sense that the kind-hearted girl would not betray him. If anything, the hazard was that she would attempt to aid him if he needed it.

“You speak truth,” he said gently. “I will return your memories, and allow you to keep those of this encounter. But Julie…if there is possibility you may come to harm for what you know of me, run. Do not look back, do not try to help me, run. Will you promise me that?”

“Ok,” Julie replied after a moment.

“Promise me,” Mewtwo repeated sternly.

Julie nodded, swallowing hard. “I promise,” she reluctantly agreed.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

“Now I know why you’re such a weird Pokémon,” Julie told Barry as they sat in Nim’s barn with a large mug of hot cocoa for each of them. 

Barry chuckled sheepishly. “Yeah,” he said. “You know, no offense…you’re a sharper tack than I took you for, Julie.”

“Everyone thinks I’m a bit of a ditz,” she said with a shrug. 

“Harsh,” Barry told her with a wince. 

He looked out over the small training arena. There was still a small scorch mark from where he had shielded the teenager instead of himself. Julie noticed he was staring at something and looked to see what was so interesting. She blinked when she saw the singed area.

“Thanks for blocking that,” Julie murmured. “You and Sweet are going to leave again when Mewtwo and Kit figure out how to help you get away from Team Rocket for good, aren’t you?”

Barry could feel how upset she was by the idea. Julie had finally thought she was doing good as a trainer, and now this happened. She hadn’t even managed to catch a powerful Pokémon like she’d thought- she was just a pity case. The teenager had taken quite a hit to her already low confidence. He also felt that there was more to it. Someone else important to her had left before, opening the teenager to being hit harder when others also went separate ways.

“No,” he mused. “The way I see it, we gotta win at least one tournament. Get you going on your feet and all. And who knows? Maybe Sweet will want to stay. I never gave him a nickname, after all.”

Julie blinked owlishly at him, and Barry smiled back. “Why?” she asked.

“Because you remind me of my niece,” Barry said slowly. “And you got a spark, a real chance. I don’t want to see that messed up. Besides, I owe you one, you’re helping me hide from Team Rocket by being my trainer. So, up for a bit more training with Nim later if she’s down for it?”

“Yeah!” Julie exclaimed eagerly. “Thanks, Barry.”

Barry grinned as he raised one paw for a first bump. He had promised to be a part of her team and help her, he was not going to back out on his word. The transformed man was a lot of things, but a liar wasn’t one of them, not any more.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The next day there was even more snow. So Mewtwo had not bothered with walking, simply teleporting to Nim’s home with Sass and Kit. Kit had been startled by this ability to do so- and Nim had very nearly had a heart attack when they showed up in her kitchen. She’d dropped her mug only for Mewtwo to use his powers to catch it and the coffee it contained before anything could hit the floor.

“Warn me next time, I’m no spring chicken,” the woman grumbled good-naturedly as she leaned on her cane.

“Nim, you’re barely thirty,” Kit reminded her. “You aren’t that old.”

The trainer chuckled at that. She smiled broadly when Julie came in, yawning sleepily. Barry was beside her, and looked like he hadn’t slept a wink. “Everything ok?” Nim asked them worriedly.

Julie looked away. “Bad dreams,” she mumbled before putting up a chipper front for the others. “Hiya, Kit! Mewtwo, you came back, too! So cool!”

Barry gently rested one paw on her shoulder, seeing through Julie’s cheerful façade. “Hey, kid, no one will judge here,” he reminded her. “You wanna talk like you did with me last night, there’s several adults here who would listen and probably have even better advice.”

The teenager only managed to maintain her smile for a moment. She sniffled, then wiped her eyes and leaned against Barry. He blinked before hugging her comfortingly. “Hey, it’s ok,” the transformed Lucario reassured her. “C’mon, let’s get you some breakfast and hot cocoa, we can talk about it. Everyone is here for you, kid.”

Mewtwo gave her a concerned look, while both of the older women immediately set about making breakfast. The psychic could feel that Julie needed to feel safe, and tucked away out of the open, even inside the house. She needed something which would be comforting to a human youngling.

And a quick search of Kit’s memories showed him just what to do. He asked Nim for her permission before going to the living room. Mewtwo instructed Barry to gather up all of the soft blankets and pillows he could find. Nim allowed them to take all the cushions off the sofa and chairs in the living room, taking some chairs from the dining room table as well. 

Now, for the fort itself…Mewtwo had made an entire palace, at one point, this was nothing. But it had to be fun. Julie was all giggles and laughs as she helped him put the blanket fort up. In the time it took Nim to make breakfast with Kit’s help, they had erected a fort of blankets and cushions big enough for Barry and Julie to fit. Mewtwo could only fit his shoulders and upper torso in by laying on his stomach under one of the blanket sides, but that was alright. Sweet lay down outside, peering in at them and wagging his tail reassuringly.

Julie sat on one of the pillows, her knees tucked up to her chest. Barry worried about her- had she always been so small and thin, or was it just that she was still upset from her dreams and what they had discussed when she woke up in the night? He realized that for a fourteen-year-old girl, she was on the reedy side and a little short. She looked like a little wraith in her borrowed too-big sweater and skinny jeans.

“All is well, you are safe here,” Mewtwo promised the child.

His eyes flashed, and the entire fort glowed with a soft light. It felt comforting and warm. Barry found even he was more relaxed. Julie certainly looked better for it.

“Thank you,” she mumbled. “Barry…can you tell Mewtwo? I don’t want to say it again this morning.”

Barry nodded, explaining to the psychic Pokémon that Julie’s father had walked out on her and her mother when she was very young. Her mother had then gotten very sick, and had to remain in an assisted living center that was very nearly a hospital. Julie had gone to live with her aunt…but her aunt had no time for her. The moment she could leave on her training journey, Julie had.

But it still hurt to think about that, especially now that she was so close to where home had once been. Julie also hadn’t been very good as a trainer so far. That made her wonder if she’d made a bad choice, or if she was just destined to be a failure. With all of these things on her mind, her dreams and sleep had been atrocious.

“Am I the reason why everything keeps going wrong?” Julie asked tearfully. “Did he leave because of me?”

“Kid, no,” Barry told her firmly. “Like I told you last night, you are not to blame for any of that. It really sucks that the adults in your life have let you down, none of that was you. For being completely on your own? You’re doing great, kid, you really are. But you aren’t alone any more, either, you’ve got us now. Especially me. I’ll be here any time you need me, ok? Even when I’m human again.”

Julie sniffled before leaning against Barry. Mewtwo could tell that she was comforted a bit by his words. Some good sleep would further help to lift her spirits. He gestured slightly with his hand, putting her to sleep with ease. It was a deep, dreamless slumber so the tired girl could be fully rested when she awoke. She would feel safe and shielded from all things terrible while she was sleeping in the blanket fort.

“Thank you,” Barry said as he gently shifted the teenager to a more comfortable position laying down. 

He tucked her in under a warm blanket before keeping watch over Julie again. Like he had all the night before. Mewtwo could sense how tired he was, too. “Barry?” he said quietly.

“Yeah?” the transformed Pokémon replied as he rubbed at his eyes with one paw.

“You are no good to your young friend if you are not rested as well. Go to sleep,” Mewtwo said.

With another flick of his hand, Barry was asleep and Mewtwo had to cover him with a blanket as well. He made sure that Barry was leaning comfortably against a large cushion before carefully making his way out of the blanket fort. Sweet licked his hand before settling down to make sure his trainers were well-guarded.

After explaining to Nim and Kit what had happened and how upset Julie was, Mewtwo regarded the makeshift fort. He had created a fortified palace, and yet he found this was far more pleasant in spite of how simple it was. There was something about the flimsy setup which just felt…safe. He knew it wasn’t, it was a very insubstantial thing indeed as far as shelters went, but there was just something about the principle of the matter which gave a very specific level of comfort.

“We need to make a blanket fort in our own living room,” he confided in Kit.

“So you need to be a kid as much as Julie does?” the young woman asked with a little smile.

Mewtwo blinked. He mulled it over before nodding. “Yes, I should like to enjoy the whimsy of childhood. Julie also is in sore need of it, I feel. And though he does not say it, Barry did not get to experience his youthful years properly either. We should invite them to visit, and perhaps enjoy things from your childhood, if it would not upset you.”

“I’d like that,” Kit agreed.

She chuckled as Nim poured them tea. It seemed they’d all learned a lot over the past few days. Kit and Mewtwo had gathered such a strange support group of family and friends, but it was nice. She hoped they could do as much for the others as the others had been, albeit unknowingly in some cases, doing for them.

So many revelations in such a short time…now to make sure that information got put to good, positive use.


	11. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things are very precious indeed, and home is one of those things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expect lots of writing, guys, as I'm off work for a bit and under self-quarantine right now.

Kit was on her way home from work when she and Sass bumped into Julie. The teenager had been with Nim for a week, since the snow had made traveling hard. The girl had also been hesitant to leave her new friends in case Barry needed anything…something which Nim could appreciate, as she had promptly designated the guest room as Julie’s room. The woman worked with kids, she was not about to dump a young trainer out on her own in the middle of bad weather.

“Hi, Kit!” Julie said excitedly. 

The young trainer had a bag of necessities in her hands- warm clothes, some snacks, and a few other things. Mewtwo had healed her sprained arm, so the girl was not having any troubles lifting her groceries. Barry was with her, helping to carry a few bags as well. He nodded to Kit with a little smile of his own.

“Hello, Julie,” Kit chuckled. “Someone seems to be in a good mood!”

“We won a mini tournament today that the city was hosting in the park!” the teenager squeaked out. “Croaks, Sweet, and Barry were my team, and we won! And Croaks evolved after the battle!”

The redhead beamed at that, clapping her hands. “Congrats, Julie! Looks like you spent the winnings on some things you needed.”

Julie nodded. “I’m gonna cook for Nim tonight!” she said happily. “Do you and MT want to come have dinner with us? I got enough for everybody, honest.”

“Thank you, Julie, we’ll be there,” Kit promised. “Let me just go and get him.”

The teenager nodded happily before scampering off through the snow with Barry. Kit smiled at her enthusiasm as she made her way to the bus stop which would get her home. She had just barely gotten home a half an hour later when Nim called. Julie…had managed to burn an important part of dinner, and was feeling embarrassed about it.

“Plan B?” Kit offered after thinking about it a moment. “Movies and dinner with me and MT at our house? We could even make a sleepover of it. MT was eager to try more things like blanket forts, Julie could probably help with that and have fun.”

“It’s good plan,” Nim agreed. “We’ll be over just as soon as the kiddo gets some stuff packed. There’s another big storm rolling in, so school was already cancelled for tomorrow, I’ve got the day off.”

Mewtwo was delighted when he heard that they were going to have company. He set about gathering even more blankets, pillows, and chairs together than he had at Nim’s house. This time, he _was_ going to be able to fit inside the blanket fort.

Kit made an amused sound when she realized what he was doing. She began to get ingredients together, making a veritable mix of foods so that everyone would have a decent dinner. The young woman hadn’t exactly planned on cooking a large meal, at least not more than the amount Mewtwo ate to fuel his metabolism, but she could still manage. Sass kept an eye out to make sure that nothing bad happened while his friends were so distracted.

Julie looked so sheepish when they arrived about two hours later. “I was able to bring dessert?” she offered as she held up a rather sad looking chocolate cake on a large platter.

It was slumpy, the frosting wasn’t pretty, but it smelled alright, so Mewtwo hoped it tasted better than it looked. He hoped that he could honestly say it was delicious. The Pokémon gave the girl a warm smile regardless. “I am sure it will be wonderful,” he told her.

The teenager perked up at that, and Barry nodded to Mewtwo from behind Julie. She couldn’t see the nod- but he was grateful to Mewtwo for helping the trainer feel a bit better about her attempts. It had been a good day and Barry hoped that the positive streak would continue. Julie had been doing better, becoming more confident with Nim’s support. He wanted to see the kid happy.

Barry took the cake to the kitchen for her while Julie inspected Mewtwo’s blanket fort. It was a giant contraption, room enough for most of them to fit in since Mewtwo had left the front of the fort open, facing towards the television. The space was all set for a movie night.

“It’s perfect!” she said with a clap of her hands. “Wow! MT, this is great!”

Mewtwo smiled at her simple delight. He rather found that he appreciated children- he could see why Nim seemed to prefer them to a majority of adults. It was the little things that made them so happy, and even teenagers did not easily give up their joys at such things. The thought of having badly hurt one like her stung all the worse after seeing how human younglings were in their lives. He hoped that Ash was doing well for himself. They had made their peace…but still, he wondered what had come of the boy over the years. Mewtwo hoped nothing as bad as what had happened because of him.

“What’s wrong?” Julie asked when his expression changed.

The Pokémon blinked at her before lightly tousling her hair with a bit of psychic energy. “I was merely reminiscing,” he told her. “Nothing is wrong.”

Julie tilted her head, clearly not buying it. “You’re as bad a fibber as Barry, but ok.”

He paused at being called out on his lie. Normally only Kit would be so honest with him, or Nim and Lucas. Mewtwo chuckled softly at Julie’s bluntness. So there was a great deal more to this young girl than he had gathered from their first meeting.

“Perhaps,” he mused. “Shall we find a movie to watch? I believe Barry is helping to set the table in the kitchen, with Nim and the others. Kit did say she hoped you would choose the movie.”

“Why me?” Julie asked confusedly. “I mean…everyone else are practically adults, right? I still like a lot of kid stuff.”

“Which is exactly why,” Mewtwo said.

He did not explain further when the teenager gave him an even more confused look. There were some things he was not so good at putting into words yet, at least not with those who were not Kit. The Pokémon’s own lack of childhood and longing for it was one of those difficult things to discuss with others.

The Pokémon watched in amusement as Julie flipped through the options on Kit’s Netflix account. It was amusing to him how she squeaked in delight when she found something she liked, and soon the teenager had a list of things for everyone to vote on.

Not that it was much of a vote. Everyone made Julie pick the movie, much to her exasperation. She didn’t seem to realize that her being a child was the important factor in their insistence.

After eating dinner, Julie helped Kit make popcorn- something she was quite good at- and cut slices of the cake for everyone. It may not have been the prettiest of things to look at, but it tasted divine. Mewtwo found he quite liked Julie’s recipe, even more so than Nim’s, though he wasn’t going to tell her that Julie could bake a better cake. He still liked her brownie bars and other treats, after all.

The night was filled with laughter and good times. Mewtwo enjoyed having his friends over for a snowy night, sharing stories and fond memories as they watch entertaining movies and ate popcorn. Such a thing was powerful indeed. He loved the air of warmth and comfort they were all getting from such an activity.

Movie night with friends needed to happen more often.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Mewtwo smiled as he watched the others sleep. Barry and Julie were asleep in the pillow fort, Sweet and Lucas by their side. Nim had gotten the guest room since sleeping on the floor would have caused her old injury to hurt badly in the morning. It was late and everyone had fallen asleep after several hours of hanging out as what Mewtwo could only describe as a family of sorts.

That left Mewtwo and Kit curled up in the big armchair. The young woman was sitting on him, since Mewtwo was rather big himself and took up most of the chair. Having Kit tucked against him, her knees up to her chest, allowed Mewtwo to stroke her hair and gave him an excuse to wrap his arms around her, to keep her from falling. Not that he ever needed a reason to hold her.

“Of all the palaces and fortresses I have built, this is my favorite,” he said as he regarded the structure of blankets and pillows where friends were sleeping.

“Palaces?” Kit asked, one eyebrow raised.

Mewtwo nodded. “It was only one which I have created, both palace and fortress on an island,” he said simply.

Kit stared at him. “Only one,” she repeated, still in shock that the Pokémon was telling her that he could make buildings. And not just any buildings. Mewtwo had apparently made a palace, and it was a fortress, not just something like blanket forts and tree houses.

The Pokémon purred when an idea crossed his mind. “Would you like to see my palace?” he asked with a smile.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

It was easy for Mewtwo to manipulate Kit’s mental imaginings so as to take her through the palace he had once built. It no longer remained on the island, but the Pokémon could still show her its grand design in her thoughts. As they cuddled in the chair, his fingertips at her forehead, in her mind they were approaching the great doors of Pokémon Palace on New Island.

The look on Kit’s face was one of wonder as she wandered the halls of Mewtwo’s palace. It all looked and felt so real…it even smelled good, like ocean air and flowers. Mewtwo easily altered the clothes her mental self was wearing to a beautiful golden ball gown with ivory trim, a dark purple underskirt, and lavender jewels stitched to it, subtly so that Kit did not notice until the skirt brushed her legs.

When Kit did notice, she squeaked, spinning slightly to twirl the poofy skirts of the dress. The gauzy layers of silk rose and fell with a most magical air to them. “Mewtwo, what’s this?” she asked with a little laugh.

“Finery befitting the queen in this palace,” the Pokémon told her as he stepped closer. 

He easily summoned a coronet to match the jewelry and stones on her dress, placing it in Kit’s curly red hair. The genetically engineered Pokémon then gave her a low bow, staying bent at the waist while smiling up at her. He stood straight when she giggled and ducked her head shyly. 

“It suits you, my dear,” he told her fondly as he raised one hand to gently cradle her cheek. “I cannot give you the world. I made my choice long ago to keep it free instead of controlling it, as I had once thought was best. But choose any island you wish, and I would make you queen of it, with a palace worthy to be your home.”

Kit laughed warmly at that, tilting her head to kiss Mewtwo’s palm after placing her own hand over his. “Oh, Mewtwo, you already did,” she told him fondly. “You gave me your heart, love.”

Mewtwo made a soft sound before drawing Kit close into a very passionate and heartfelt kiss. When he finally pulled back, he had the largest smile on his face which Kit had ever seen, his face tinted with the lovely darker purple hue that meant he was blushing. The young woman’s own cheeks felt warm, she was sure that they were rosy. 

“You are beautiful when you blush,” Mewtwo said with a little laugh. “Kit, queen of my heart, would you do me the honor of dancing with me?”

“Mewtwo, I can’t dance,” she told him sheepishly. “I’m terrible at it.”

“Not here,” he promised. “And that means little to me, my dear.”

Kit gasped as the lights suddenly shifted. They went from bright to soft and golden. All of the glasswork seemed to glow, and the lamps were shimmering. She took Mewtwo’s offered hand, laughing in delight when he spun her in a circle before drawing her close.

Mewtwo had studied human dances with the intention of dancing with Kit at some point. He never thought it would be here, like this, where he could make it truly magical. In Kit’s thoughts, he could do literally anything. It was a simple matter to give Kit the feeling that they were flying about the immense hall as they danced together, spinning and twirling to soft music which filtered through the corridor and echoed so hauntingly.

“This is amazing!” Kit told him breathlessly.

The Pokémon smiled as he drew her close. “I am truly delighted to see you so joyful,” he told the young woman honestly. “We both have needed a break from the world…and there is no one else I would rather share this moment with than you.”

After several more dances in the mental recreation of the palace, Mewtwo let the illusions in Kit’s mind fade. She was still all smiles in the present moment as she rested against him, her head on his shoulder. “Thank you,” Kit murmured sleepily.

“You are welcome, I will take you there any time you wish,” Mewtwo replied. “Sleep, I will be here when you wake.”

Soon Kit’s breathing did even out in slumber, deep and pleasant. She would wake up quite rested in the morning. Mewtwo found he wasn’t tired, so instead he mulled over something which had been on his mind recently.

He had an idea. Sass was still awake as well, so Mewtwo included the loyal little Sableye in the planning. If anyone could help him get the things which he would need, it was the feisty Sableye. And perhaps the teleportation skills of another friend.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Julie woke up to find that the others were asleep still in spite of it being rather late in the morning. Aside from Mewtwo, that was. He was awake, and fidgeting with something while Kit slept snuggled against him. “What’s that?” she quietly asked, curious.

The Pokémon nearly fumbled the object. Then he chuckled softly as he closed his hand around the shimmery trinket. He set it aside on the shelf above him using his powers to lift it, tucking it behind a book and out of sight so that Kit would not find it early. “You are quiet, little one. It is a gift which I made for Kit.”

“That’s so cool!” the girl said. “I bet she’ll love it. Do you think Kit would mind if I made breakfast?”

Before Mewtwo could say anything, Barry opened his eyes. “Nah, I got it, kid,” he said quietly. “You just chill, sit with a mug of hot cocoa. Keep MT company, or put on your headphones. Take a breather.”

“You can cook?” Julie asked in awe. “How cool can you get, Barry?”

“I was human,” he reminded her with an amused little snort.

Julie raised one eyebrow. “So am I, and you saw what happened last night. That’s really cool.”

Barry tousled her hair with one paw before getting up to go to the kitchen. He knew exactly what sort of things Julie liked for breakfast- for someone so skinny, the kid could pack away the food. And he’d seen Mewtwo eat a couple of times as well. That big, muscular frame took some maintaining.

“Lots of breakfast,” he mused to himself as he regarded the ingredients he’d already gotten out…which weren’t nearly enough. “Ok, new plan, I think.”

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Julie chose to take Barry’s advice and sat on the floor beside the chair where Mewtwo was cuddling Kit. She was a curious girl by nature, with a lot of questions. Mewtwo did check her thoughts to make sure she was harmless and he had not somehow missed a plant from Team Rocket. But no, no spying intended, Julie was just…a typical teenager, still learning boundaries and nosy in the name of curiosity.

“So, like, you can read minds and stuff, right?” Julie asked hesitantly.

Mewtwo nodded. “Yes, I can,” he agreed. 

Julie tilted her head. “So…how could people manage to catch you to do such terrible things?” she inquired, her voice soft. “I mean…people have done a lot to you, and most of it sucks.”

The Pokémon nodded. “Things have been unpleasant, yes. They used distraction, and had to act quickly because they knew it would only work if I was contained in a blocking cell before I could escape from their energy constraints. I am powerful, Julie, but even I have my limits.”

The teenager made a soft sound. “That’s awful…can I give you a hug?”

Mewtwo nodded, carefully getting out of the armchair to sit at Julie’s level once he laid Kit in the space where he had been sitting. He smiled when the girl gave him the biggest hug she could. The Pokémon hugged her back by wrapping one arm around her shoulder so that he could rest his hand on her hair. 

“I guess I understand why you made me promise to run, now,” Julie mused as she hugged him. “With so many bad people doing that sort of stuff…they wouldn’t hesitate to use a kid like me against you, would they? That really sucks. It all sucks.”

“You have much on your mind, though I have not pried,” Mewtwo said, trying to distract her and possibly help a bit. “Would you like to speak of it?”

Julie nodded, snuggling against the Pokémon. She felt safe when he was around, and comfortable talking to him. “Is it ok for me to talk about it?”

“Of course,” Mewtwo replied.

He listened as Julie spoke about her concerns for her mother’s health. The young girl was worried because her mother basically lived at an assisted living home connected to a hospital, and every time she made a call home or sent a letter, the responses seemed to be getting so much sadder. Julie could tell her mom was not ok.

“She used to be so awesome,” Julie said. “She did lots of stuff, was active, was a powerful trainer. But when she got sick…she can barely leave her bed, and she has to be wheeled around to go places. And she’s not allowed far, either. It’s getting to her. I can tell my mom is really sad and that’s not helping her sickness, not one bit.”

Mewtwo paused a moment. He then looked at Julie. With the child there, he could repair the physical damage to the mother. He’d done it before, he could do it again. It was not easy, but for the sake of his young friend…he would do it.

“Julie, we should go visit her,” he said quietly. “You have not been there since returning to Ryme City. The hospital is in the heart of the city, it would be rather safe for us to go, especially if we teleported there. Too many people for Team Rocket to reach us, too heavily guarded.”

The girl bit her lip, looking at the heavy snow outside. “But there’s so much snow…wait, teleporting there? We could do that? Oh…that’s a lot safer way to travel, derp. I can be a bit of a ditz. You’d take me there to see Mom?” she asked hopefully.

The genetically engineered Pokémon nodded. “I would take you, Julie, it is clear she is on your mind.”

“Thanks, Mewtwo,” Julie said with a little smile, slightly teary. “That means a lot to me.”

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Nim had found out about their plan to visit Julie’s mother after breakfast, as had Kit. Both women thought it was a good idea. They also felt that they shouldn’t go alone. The older trainer had inspected Julie’s team, nodding at Barry, Croaks, and Sweet. The others were good Pokémon, but not the strongest should anything bad happen. So she passed Julie two of her own pokéballs after directing the loyal Pokémon inside to protect the girl and Mewtwo. Pipsqueak and Lewis, as it were. It wasn’t that she didn’t trust Julie’s team, more that she wanted the girl to have a lot more firepower on her side should anything bad happen.

Kit made sure to give Mewtwo a kiss and a hug good-bye, telling him to be safe. The Pokémon nodded as he held her close. Julie and Nim both were happy to see such a tender moment between the couple. Both of them knew how much Mewtwo had needed a positive force in his life.

When they had teleported to the hospital, Mewtwo made sure to arrive just outside so that they had to be signed in. Instead of using his human disguise, he hid himself from human sight as Mew had taught him to do. To make sure no one saw him on the video cameras, he blurred them out with static and made it at random across all of the cameras. Surely it would be blamed on the storm and bad connection.

“I’m so nervous,” Julie said after she signed in, as she walked down the hallway with Barry at her side. “I don’t know…I don’t know what to say.”

“It’ll be ok,” Barry promised.

Mewtwo kept silent as he flew behind them. It would be more than ok, though he had not verbalized his promise to the girl yet. He did not want to get Julie’s hopes up. But Mewtwo was almost completely sure that he would be able to heal her mother’s body and cleanse it of the sickness.

The room was so cold. Mewtwo had always hated hospitals, because they were so sterile and unfeeling. This one was no different. Even with a few flowers in the space, some photos of Julie and others on the table, and a curtain around the bed, it still felt so unnervingly cold. Almost hostile. It was not a room for recovery and joy.

It warmed Mewtwo’s heart to see that most of the framed photos on the table were of Julie, with another boy a few years older than her. There was even a newspaper clipping of Julie’s recent tournament win tacked up above the photos, where her mother could see it. The article had been cut with a shaking hand but clearly a lot of love.

The woman propped up on the bed looked so tired and sick. She was obviously Julie’s mother, a brunette with blue eyes and a warm smile. But unlike her daughter, Maggie Ardena was so pale and had a slight gray hue to her skin where Julie was all color and the vibrant glow of life. She was also so thin, barely anything to her.

Yet she still had a happy smile for her daughter. Mewtwo could feel her pain, and her thoughts were troubled. What would happen to Julie if she could no longer hold on? She couldn’t do that to her beloved youngest child. Her eldest son would be alright, but Julie…not Julie.

Mewtwo made a soft sound at the realization that Julie had an older brother. Like her, he had left to make his way in the world rather than rely on an aunt who didn’t care for them. After a quick glance through Julie’s memories, he learned that her brother Jonathon had helped her get out on her training journey as well. They had a harder time keeping in contact, but he supported Julie as best he could.

Julie hadn’t spoken of him because she missed her brother as much as she missed her mother. She knew he’d had to leave, things were even worse for him, but it was still hard on the girl. Easier not to talk about it, even to her close friends.

The Pokémon stared for a long moment before landing softly on the floor and walking over to where Julie was standing beside her mother’s bed. He regarded the woman before nodding once, more to himself since Julie and Barry could not see him right now. 

“Julie, I am able to heal her,” he said. “She must not remember that I was here, but I can return her health. She will be well, and able to return to your childhood home in Ryme City. Keep her calm, we do not want her summoning a nurse.”

The girl’s blue eyes lit up with the purest of joy and hope. “Mom, I brought a friend,” she said excitedly. “He’s…a good friend, honest, so don’t get the nurses, ok? They can’t know he’s here. But he can help you feel better.”

Maggie chuckled softly. “Julie, dear,” she said gently, humoring her daughter. “I’m alright, you’re here.”

Julie shook her head. “No, I mean it, he really can help you, promise.”

The woman sat up a bit more when she heard the seriousness in her daughter’s voice. She was about to ask who Julie meant when Mewtwo showed himself to her after carefully making sure the cameras showed static. Maggie gasped softly, eyes going wide. Then she smiled. “Just wonderful,” she said quietly. “Julie, you met Mewtwo? Lucky girl. You aren’t scared, so I know he doesn’t mean any harm. Good afternoon, Mewtwo. You are a friend of Julie’s?”

Mewtwo gave her a slight bow. “Well met, Maggie, mother of my young friend. Your daughter is a wonderful child, you should be most proud of her. Julie’s kind heart will take her far. But now she needs her mother, her brother. Her home.”

“There is always more than one home,” Maggie said with a little chuckle. “Home is with our hearts, our friends, our family. She has made many homes for herself, I’m sure.”

“You know what I mean,” Mewtwo told her.

“I do know,” the older woman agreed with a fond smile. “But I am glad she has made friends.”

Mewtwo raised his hand, which started to glow much like his eyes with a warm golden hue. “Be well, Maggie, and return to the home which Julie misses most.”

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Mewtwo hummed as he helped Kit put everything back from the visit with Nim and the others. She looked at him, and seemed perplexed. The young woman knew what he had done- but that wasn’t what she was confused about. Finally she sighed and playfully threw a pillow at the Pokémon. Because Mewtwo trusted her, it lightly hit him and he barely managed to catch the squishy object before it could fall. The Pokémon was so surprised he hadn’t even used his powers to catch it. He held it in his hands as he blinked at Kit owlishly.

“Alright, love, what did you do and why am I feeling something about a shelf?” she asked playfully. “Did I miss you laying on a shelf like a giant cat or something?”

That surprised Mewtwo a great deal. He had been focused on the shelf, where he had hidden his gift for Kit. Apparently their bond had only grown deeper as he stayed close to her. The Pokémon chuckled softly as he lightly threw the pillow back at her with his powers, so that she could not avoid it.

“It was supposed to be a surprise,” he told her.

“It still is,” Kit said, sticking her tongue out at him before smiling. “I don’t know what it is…just that there’s something about a shelf, and it’s important, and it’s got you all bubbly and happy.”

Mewtwo gently brushed her hair from her face before gesturing that she should cover her eyes. “No peeking,” he admonished when he saw her crack her fingers open slightly over one eye.

Kit rolled her eyes playfully but closed them and made sure her eyes were covered as well. Mewtwo retrieved the shimmering object from its hiding spot. He raised his own hand to her eyes, so that he could take her left hand. Kit giggled as he spread her fingers, unsure what the Pokémon was doing. He could be a strange one at times, after all.

Mewtwo kissed the palm of her hand, as Kit had kissed his hand the night before, then slid the silver circle on to her finger. Kit gasped slightly when she guessed what he had done, but Mewtwo kept her eyes covered. 

“Humans have such lovely ways of promising things,” he said softly. “Some are such empty words, with no substance or power. Yet some promises are powerful, and mean the world. The way humans promise themselves to each other with a ring…bound, in the eternal circle. Spinning around each other as the world spins around the sun. Such a pure, beautiful promise, a promise to love and be loved. I cannot offer marriage, queen of my heart, but I can offer the promise to always be by your side. I offer you my trust, my love, my heart.”

He then uncovered Kit’s eyes, letting her see the ring he had placed on her hand. It was a beautiful jewel- the key stone to his shard of Mewtwonite X. He had crafted a fine ring to set it in, using the strongest of metals obtained from a Melmetal. The stones to either side were tiny diamonds, perfect and shimmering in the light, gotten from a Diancie who had made them in trade for other things. Sass had helped Mewtwo get the items in the night with the help of Mew. From the special metal, Mewtwo had crafted a setting in the shape of golden razzberries and their thorny vines on a solid band to wrap around the precious stones. That was something he thought of fondly when thinking of Kit, after all. 

The ring was stunning, something no human jeweler could have produced without a great deal of intense effort. It glistened on the slender finger of his beloved, a perfect fit, and Kit had tears in her eyes when she looked up at Mewtwo. 

She didn’t say anything, couldn’t say anything. There were no words. But Mewtwo felt the burst of warmth, the feeling like his heart was going to explode from utter joy and happiness. There was no way to actually say the way either of them felt.

And they didn’t need to say those words.

Mewtwo felt that with Kit, he was home. Truly home. He understood what Maggie had meant as he held the young woman in his arms. One could have many homes, with others, and your home could be a person as well as a place. He had many friends, many homes he could run to.

But the one he cherished most of all was the home in Kit’s heart, as she had made her home within his.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Julie came to see them a few days later. She had caught up with her mother, who had no recollection of her ‘miraculous’ recovery. The girl was all smiles, and had even baked Mewtwo a large cake to thank him. Again, not the prettiest of things, but it was delicious. The Pokémon appreciated the thought behind the gift.

“Oh, is that what you had before?” Julie asked Mewtwo when she saw Kit’s ring.

When Mewtwo nodded, she squealed in delight. Both Kit and the Pokémon had to shake their heads from the high pitch sound. Sass giggled in amusement at that as he also poked a finger into his ear to clear out the ringing from the screech.

“Saableye saab eye,” he agreed. _Aint it great? He made her a real pretty ring, real special._

“Julie, kiddo, ow,” Barry said as he patted his ears to stop the echoing sound from her enthusiastic screech. “But congrats, that’s great. You know, Mewtwo, you’ve come a really long way.”

“I have found where I belong,” Mewtwo agreed. 

Barry gave him a cheeky grin before poking Kit’s hand. “Is that what I think it is? You put…you put the key stone to your mega evolution stone in that, didn’t you?”

“Wow!” Julie said. “That’s like…the ultimate sign of trust and stuff, so cool!”

Kit chuckled, leaning against Mewtwo. Julie made a delighted sound before happily chattering away about everything that had happened since she’d seen them last- not that any of it was nearly as cool as that! Barry looked happy, relaxed even. Sass had clearly made his space here with Kit. 

Mewtwo felt he wasn’t the only one who had finally gained a place where he belonged.

He hoped it would last, just like this. Peaceful, no one trying to use his abilities for a time. The Pokémon just wanted to be allowed to spend time with the family he had found for himself.


	12. Under Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things can't stay peaceful forever when there are dark forces at work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are two versions of Mewtwo's mega evolution for a reason, and it was a lot of fun to use in this chapter. I also definitely had a lot of fun with explaining why there are two very different voices and such in two certain movies.

Mewtwo found it amusing that Julie actually lived rather close by. Her home was near the park where they had first met her, a lovely big house with a nice training area. She hadn’t been wrong about Maggie being a good trainer, either- it was more truth and not so much hero worship of her mother as Mewtwo had thought. The next few weeks found Julie thriving under her mother’s tutorage, even more so than she had with Nim as a teacher.

He found himself using his disguise often, as the girl would just pop up at random to visit with her mother in tow. She was a good woman, and Mewtwo felt he would be able to trust her…but that was something he wanted to be a bit more sure of before letting on his secret. He wasn’t entirely sure why he had trusted Julie so quickly. But he was glad he did, as the teenager was a dear young friend. 

The Pokémon watched as Julie and her team trained in the snow. He felt protective of the child as she worked in the backyard. Kit was at work, and had Sass with her. It was just him in the house, watching over the teenager through the window as she practiced. 

Barry was just as protective. He had confided in Mewtwo that he was worried about how the pokéball wasn’t working- it seemed to hold him for even shorter periods of time whenever they tried to use it. After a training match or battle, he had to rest and recover the old-fashioned way. Mewtwo was fairly sure that was because of the human DNA which still remained, suppressed. Pokéballs were not meant for such, and coded actively against being used on humans. And Barry could not exactly go to a Pokémon Center for the same reason. 

Mewtwo hoped he had made a good decision. The transformed human seemed happy as a Lucario, and had an odd but good friendship with Julie. He treated the girl sort of like a niece as well as his friend, while taking orders from her as his trainer. So far no one seemed to have noticed his absence at Team Rocket- or if they had, they didn’t think to look for him as a Pokémon. 

He drank his tea as he mulled over the situation. So far it seemed to be for the best for everyone involved. Mewtwo was genuinely happy with how things were going.

A tingle at the back of his neck made him look up. He froze for barely a second when he saw the shiny Greninja raising a throwing star as it jumped towards Julie, then immediately sprang into action. Mewtwo teleported out to the back yard, using his powers to hold the Pokémon in place. He lifted the trainer into the air for good measure as well, growling low in his throat.

Julie squeaked. “Mewtwo, no!” she protested. “That’s my big brother!”

“Hi,” the young man said sheepishly, unable to do more than a little wave because of how Mewtwo was holding him. “I’m Jonathon…”

His voice trailed off as Mewtwo lowered him and the Greninja to the ground once more. Julie sighed in relief when she saw that Mewtwo was not in attack mode and aggressive towards him. “Thank you,” she told the Pokémon. 

Julie then hugged her brother. He grinned as he hugged her back, spinning his little sister. Mewtwo could see the resemblance now in spite of the obvious differences. Jonathon had short hair, and the tips were bleached. He wore a stylish short black leather jacket over a t-shirt and jeans, with hiking boots. Like his sister, he was gawky and thin, but much taller. He was also older. Julie was a waif of a fourteen-year-old girl, while he was a wiry nineteen-year-old boy. Like his sister, he could use some solid feeding.

The Pokémon raised one brow when Jonathon gave him a nervous look. “Ah…Julie, you never mentioned this,” the boy said slowly.

“Duh, you weren’t supposed to follow me!” Julie grumbled. “I told you I’d meet you at the café, but no, you had to go and be all nosy! Dumb big brothers. Now he’s gonna have to wipe your memory of this, I hope you’re happy.”

Jonathon gulped, and Mewtwo laughed warmly at how irate the girl was. He tilted his head as he regarded the boy, sifting through his thoughts and intentions. The young man was just as sweet and harmless to the genetically engineered Pokémon as his sister was. If anything, he was even more so because he didn’t want to upset his little sister.

And he, too, had kept a secret about meeting another rare Pokémon. The other Mewtwo, as it were, the female created by a different team using Dr. Fuji’s work. Their meeting had been brief, just a short encounter and her deciding not to wipe his memories when he swore not to betray her location.

“You and your brother have much in common,” Mewtwo told Julie. “He may keep his memories of me, so long as he makes the same promise I asked of you.”

“What’s that?” Jonathon asked.

“Run,” Mewtwo replied softly. “If ever knowing of me causes you danger, run. Run and don’t look back. Do not try to come for me, do not try to be a hero. Just run.”

Jonathon paused, much as his baby sister had. Just like Julie, he was reluctant to promise that he would run away. Mewtwo could sense that there was a great deal these two siblings had in common.

“I promise,” the boy said, shoulders drooping.

Mewtwo nodded. “And of course, I prefer others not know I am here,” he added.

“That makes sense,” Jonathon said. “I mean…you’re here. In the city. Like…wow. I never thought I’d meet you. Especially not here, not after what happened not too long ago. And like…with people. Human people. I thought you didn’t like humans?”

“I see the family resemblance,” Mewtwo said with an amused snort. “As nosy and full of questions as your sister. Come inside, I do not want to use my disguise and it is cold today.”

The two teens trudged into the house after him, followed by their Pokémon. Mewtwo realized as he watched them that Jonathon was protective of his little sister. He could see the boy sizing up Barry and Sweet, as if he was trying to determine how his sister who only had a Squirtle, an Eevee, and a Frogadier could have caught two such powerful Pokémon as a Lucario and a Houndoom.

“Don’t stare, it’s rude,” Barry finally said in exasperation when Jonathon gave him the side eye yet again. “Jeez, kid.”

“Julie, you have some weird Pokémon,” Jonathon said with a shake of his head.

Julie sighed. “It’s a long story, J’thon.”

Mewtwo found himself amused at her cute nickname for her brother. It had likely started when she was very young and just learning how to use words. That was adorable. He had yet to come up with a nickname for Kit, perhaps Julie could help him come up with something cute for his beloved.

Upon speaking to the siblings over hot cookies and cocoa, with tea for himself, Mewtwo found he was glad he had trusted his gut instinct and not wiped Jonathon’s memory of their encounter. The boy was as loyal as his sister. It was easy for Mewtwo to lose track of time as they talked, the other Pokémon happy to add to the conversation as well. He was only aware that it was past noon because Julie’s stomach growled audibly.

“Lunch time, I see,” he teased playfully. 

“I can cook?” Jonathon said hesitantly.

Julie shook her head. “No, peanut butter and jelly sandwiches do not count as cooking,” she told him dryly.

Jonathon stuck his tongue out at the girl. “Ok, but unless we can reheat leftovers, who’s going to cook lunch?” he asked.

“I can,” Barry offered.

Mewtwo made an amused sound, waving off the conversation. “Nonsense. You are all my guests, even if Jonathon did invite himself. I will cook for you.”

“Wow, you can cook?” Jonathon asked in absolute awe. 

“Your sister behaved much the same way when Barry told her that he could cook,” Mewtwo said. “Would you both like to learn?”

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Kit came home that evening to find dinner made, and the two siblings sleeping on the sofa. Jonathon was leaning back, his head tilted and his mouth open, snoring loudly. Julie was resting against him, also snoring though not quite as badly as her brother. The woman giggled at the sight of brother and sister being so similar.

Sass was just amused at how much noise two skinny kids could make. He hoped they weren’t spending the night, because he’d heard quieter Zubat screeching. Still, they were good kids and it was nice to know that Mewtwo had company while Kit was working. The Sableye knew how his trainer worried about her love.

Mewtwo purred as he hugged Kit. “Dinner is made, though our young friends are tired,” he told her. “We should let them sleep a bit, it was a busy day.”

“Look at you, making new friends,” Kit said fondly.

His purring grew louder at that, and Mewtwo even made his Pokémon sound in his happiness at her praise. Kit laughed warmly, glad to see him relaxing and using his voice as well. She gave him a kiss on his short snout before snuggling against him. Mewtwo was content to sit at the table with her, making a pot of tea for them to share over some of the cookies Maria had sent over. 

When the kids woke up a bit later, Kit had them call their mother to let her know where they were. Just in case after all. They’d been letting her know all day, but Maggie was still happy for the call that they were at a friend’s house for dinner.

Mewtwo found himself relaxing during the evening. After dinner, he put up his disguise so that he and Kit could walk the two children home. It wasn’t far, and he knew they were safe because Barry was with them, but still. It was more to reassure himself that they got home alright. Kit loved that he was coming out of his shell and good with kids.

As they approached the teenagers’ home, though, Mewtwo saw there was trouble. Maggie was in a fight with two members of Team Rocket, and it was a tag-team fight against her. He wanted to help…but that would mean exposing his presence in a large area with a lot of people. It was actually a wonder no one else had come to the woman’s aid yet.

Julie and Jonathon looked at each other, nodding. The two teenagers went in shrieking, startling the two who were attacking their mother. Barry took Julie’s commands and immediately started to hammer the opposing team with his attacks. He’d been getting really good with all the practice, and it showed. Jonathon’s Greninja and Julie’s both added their power to Barry’s moves, which when combined with their mother’s Pokémon…the two members of Team Rocket never had a chance. They recalled their Pokémon to their pokéballs and fled.

“Well, goodness, that was something,” Maggie said tiredly as she hugged her two children. “They wanted to know where Mewtwo was, of all things! How should I know that?”

“Weird,” Julie agreed with a shaky laugh.

Jonathon gave her a sheepish look. “What? So weird,” he added.

Maggie paused, looking at both of her children. Mewtwo knew that look. Her kids…were not stupid, just not quite aware of social things, with good hearts that got them into trouble they couldn’t always get out of. Maggie could tell that her socially awkward kids were trying to lie to her, but bad at it.

“Kids,” she said slowly. “What do you know about this?”

Jonathon and Maggie shuffled their feet. They could keep secrets from a lot of people. But lying to their mother, outright? That was difficult for the two good kids. Both stammered out that they had made promises when she continued to give them a level stare, expecting a response.

“You two have good hearts, but it makes you terrible liars,” Mewtwo teased playfully. “Come inside, Maggie, and I will explain what your children have been getting into.”

The woman looked faint in the light of the streetlamps as she nodded slowly, her eyes wide. Telepathy. One of their friends was using telepathy. And given his height, the fact that Team Rocket was demanding to know where Mewtwo was from her…she was sharp, Maggie realized that somehow her children had managed to encounter one of the most powerful Pokémon in the world.

Who was at her house dropping her kids off after a movie night.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Kit laughed as they walked home. “It is not funny,” Mewtwo protested. 

“Oh, my love, it is!” Kit said with a snort. “You’re supposed to be this big, scary, awful Pokémon…and the entire time I’ve known you, you’ve been nothing but kind to others who have proven themselves to you. Mostly kids. I absolutely love it, and I love that you are so much kinder than people have liked to portray you as.”

Mewtwo snorted. “I can be awful like that,” he said softly. “I used to hate your kind with a passion. But I have seen that there are some good humans among the cruel. Humanity can be cruel, can be heartless. And yet, they can also be compassionate and gentle. I choose now to act upon the better side, to be a better version of myself in spite of seeing so much negativity and suffering.”

The young woman smiled as he raised the hand he was holding to his lips, kissing her wrist. “That makes sense,” she said softly. “I’m proud of you, MT.”

When they were home, they settled down for the night. Sass made sure to do his usual rounds, especially after the incident with Team Rocket finding Maggie. It had been sheer, dumb luck on their part- she’d miraculously been healed of what would normally be a fatal illness, as if she had never been ill. And they had assumed that for some reason Mewtwo must have chosen to heal her, or some other powerful Pokémon. But he was the one they really wanted, so the members of the dastardly team had assumed it was him.

Sleep did not come as easily for Mewtwo as it did Kit. He held her close while she slept, but couldn’t actually get to sleep himself. More people whom he had befriended meant more people whom he had to protect. The Pokémon would never be able to forgive himself if anything happened to his friends, particularly his young friends, because of him. 

He had hurt children and teenagers before. Mewtwo never wanted to do that again. But now…now there was a chance they could still be hurt because of him. Even the adults could still be hurt for having opened their hearts to him in friendship. 

And what about the love of his life? He had found a life partner to share his entirety with. Body and soul, he wanted none other. Yet if even his friends were in danger due to his presence, what about her? People would try and use Kit against him. He had seen now that those who wanted to use him were getting close again, too, a troubling sign.

Mewtwo finally was able to get to sleep after a good two hours of worrying about things. But his sleep was restless when he managed to close his eyes. There was just too much on his mind.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

“So…how long until you hurt her?” Ash asked, head tilted.

Mewtwo stared at the arena around them. He recognized it…this was his own battle arena. All around them were statues, people and Pokémon frozen in stone. Each had been petrified by great powers. They bore faces he recognized. Sass, frozen in mid-leap trying to get away from a friend. Lucas and Lewis, trying to defend a fallen Nim. Knight cringing back slightly in front of Pipsqueak. Barry, Croaks, and Sweet, huddled with Julie. Jonathon hugging his mother.

All of them frightened and horrified.

Facing him and Ash.

“N-no,” Mewtwo muttered, shaking his head and backing away from the boy. “I did not do this! I would not do this to them!”

The boy stayed seated on the chair in the middle of the arena, slowly turning to stone. “But you already have,” he said.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Mewtwo woke up screaming, a wordless sound of rage and anger. He panicked when he found himself trapped- not realizing it was just the blanket- and held by someone. The Pokémon used his powers to throw off the restraints holding him.

“Do not touch me! Never touch me again!” he roared as he levitated himself until his head hit the ceiling, hard.

That was what brought him back to the present moment.

On the rumpled mess of a bed, Kit was sitting up, looking absolutely terrified. The redhead was crying and trying to catch her breath, unsure what had just happened. She had reached out to comfort her significant other, only to have him react violently. Mewtwo felt the power gathering in his hands fade as he realized what he had done. What he had been about to do to his sweetheart. He backed away as best he could, shaking his head.

“Kit, no…forgive me…” he murmured as he tried to flee the room, too distressed to even consider teleporting. 

The Pokémon had to get out, he had to leave, he had to protect Kit. Having a low ceiling made it hard to levitate like he was used to, but after a moment of panic he managed to make it to the door. A little whisper stopped him as he reached for the handle with his powers. 

“Don’t go.”

Mewtwo froze. He sighed heavily when he heard Kit speak again. “Don’t go,” she pleaded. “Please don’t go.”

He landed slowly on the floor, turning to face her. “Kit, I very nearly hurt you,” Mewtwo said softly. 

Kit bit her lip. “I know. But you didn’t. So come back here and talk to me, Mewtwo. Tell me what’s wrong. Did you have a nightmare?”

Mewtwo nodded as he reluctantly slipped back into the bed. Kit immediately made sure that he was laying down comfortably, head resting on her lap so that she could soothing stroke his head and shoulders with one hand. Her other hand he claimed with his own hands, fingers wrapped around hers. His first instinct had been to run, but now all he wanted was to clasp Kit’s hand in a way which kept her near him.

“You had a really bad nightmare, huh?” Kit said gently. “Want to talk about it?”

The Pokémon made his name sound, softly, before nodding. He explained what his dream had been…as well as why it had hit him so hard. In being befriended by Julie and Jonathon, he had been reminded of unsettling actions in his past which Mewtwo still bore guilt over.

“Worse, I know that Ash would never say things like that,” Mewtwo told Kit. “But it still hurt me…to see how I could have killed my friends…if I…ever lost control. And now, I got angry with you. When all you did was love me and try to be there when I needed support.”

“Oh, MT,” Kit said gently. “You’re right, you wouldn’t do that. And those of us who call you friend know it. Your dreams were a reflection of the worries on your mind, because you do feel guilty about things you’ve done. But you yourself said that this ‘Ash’ would never have said that to you. Even he knows it, and has forgiven you from what I’ve heard from you at other times. Love, forgive yourself.”

“But I made you cry,” Mewtwo murmured as he lifted one hand to brush her damp cheeks.

“Mewtwo, listen to me,” she said. “I was scared, but more because I have never seen you so upset. Not because I thought you’d hurt me. You were the one I was scared for.”

He took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. The Pokémon could feel that was true. Kit had not been afraid _of_ him, but rather _for_ him.

“Why are you so good?” the genetically engineered being asked softly.

Kit chuckled, kissing the top of his head. “Oh, love, how come you don’t know as many good people?” she replied. “I wish it were safe for you to see the good in people, and meet others in normal every-day situations.”

Mewtwo sighed heavily, closing his eyes. He soon found himself relaxing as Kit stroked his head and shoulders. He still had her hand clasped in his, like a safety net. She anchored him in the present moment. The Pokémon found himself purring as she swept his worries away with her touch.

“Kit, my love?” he murmured.

“Yes?”

Mewtwo smiled softly as he snuggled down into the blankets, resting against her. “Thank you.”

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Mewtwo woke the next morning to Kit’s phone going off. He realized that the young woman had called in to work so as not to have to wake him or leave his side. This noise, however, was a text from Nim. Apparently Kit had been texting her before falling asleep at some point, draped around Mewtwo.

The Pokémon chuckled softly when he saw that they had been discussing some hard training at Nim’s house. Especially with Julie and Jonathon- protection training, for both of the young trainers and their Pokémon. Kit as well. Nim had been good at what she did, when she was a younger trainer who still traveled often, and had many encounters of her own that likely would have given Mewtwo a heart attack to hear about now. Why were young trainers on their beginning journey so prone to encountering danger?

He sighed as he looked up at Kit. She had slumped over at some point, resting against him. It did not look like a particularly comfortable sleeping position, yet he did not want to move, because he knew she had not slept much. His sweetheart had been too busy keeping watch over his own sleep and comforting him.

“What do you see in me?” he mused softly, knowing she was asleep and could not hear him. “Why do you trust me so, and have such faith that I will never hurt you?”

Or at least he thought she was asleep.

“Because I love you, and I know you love me,” Kit mumbled blearily. 

“Did I wake you?” Mewtwo asked worriedly.

Kit sat up, stretching and yawning. She then shrugged. “Nah, you didn’t wake me, MT. Did you see Nim’s texts? About training with all of us?”

He nodded, sitting up. The psychic Pokémon stretched as well before gathering Kit in his arms. He purred as he nuzzled her hair, content to hold her. To remind himself that even after seeing what he could be like, the night before, Kit was still here.

“Someone’s cuddly,” Kit chuckled.

Mewtwo paused, then kissed the tip of her nose. “I thought…when I reacted like that…” he tried to explain.

“That I’d leave you?” Kit asked gently. “Oh, Mewtwo, never. I know there’s a lot going on in that big head of yours, that you don’t talk about. Distressing things that upset you, painful memories, things that others have done to you that affect you. And I understand that sometimes it gets to you. Nim is right, it’s called PTSD, and it happens even to Pokémon. I can especially understand why it affects you, so many people have done terrible things to you from the start.”

He sighed again. Then he nuzzled her shoulder. “I love you, Kit, and I am still sorry.”

“I know,” she replied, resting her cheek on top of his head.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Nim and Lucas were out for a walk, enjoying the morning. The older trainer had been woken up early by Kit’s frantic texts, and hadn’t gone back to sleep. So she was on her way to get some groceries in order to prepare for having several folks at the house. Everyone would be hungry after such a massive training day, after all, and Nim wasn’t the sort to allow them to stay hungry on her watch.

She grinned when she felt a massive Aura spike, both her and Lucas turning to greet the one they were sure was a friend. Nim thought she knew that energy- but she was wrong. And it was obvious. The tattooed woman could see it the moment her gaze landed on the hovering Pokémon. All good trainers could tell the Pokémon that they knew apart from each other…

…yet she could have sworn that there was only one of this particular Pokémon.

“Aww hell,” Nim managed to say before blacking out.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Lucas managed, somehow, to avoid the psychic attack which put his mother to sleep. He watched as she slumped to the ground only to be caught by the powers of the intruder. 

“You run,” a higher, sweeter version of a familiar voice said in his head. “Why do you fight me?”

“Because taking my mother after knocking her out is not exactly the way to say hello,” Lucas growled back.

The Pokémon paused, then looked away from him at a group of Team Rocket members who were converging on their spot. Before Lucas could say anything, she was gone, taking his mother with her.

“Not my day,” Lucas said to no one in particular as he summoned his Aura sword. “I’ll deal with you lot, then go and get my mother back.”

He froze when one of the humans pulled out a device which he didn’t recognize, confused. That…was not a pokéball. The Lucario wasn’t sure what it was.

Then there was a flash of light.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Kit and the others gathered at Nim’s house as they had planned. However, it was Lewis who met them at the door, and the Haunter looked worried. “Have you guys seen Nim?” he asked frantically. “She and Lucas went out to get groceries and never came back. That was about two hours ago.”

Julie and Jonathon looked at each other, then their mother. She shrugged, shaking her head. Last text they had gotten, Nim was getting groceries, as Lewis had said. Kit checked her phone- radio silence after confirming that they were meeting at the trainer’s house for a day-long session in defense training.

Mewtwo felt his heart sink. Something terrible had befallen his friends, he could feel it. What he had feared most had happened.

“We need to find them,” he said softly. 

It was unspoken among the group that they would likely have to rescue Nim and Lucas, a dangerous endeavor.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

They had gone to Tim Goodman, and his father. The two detectives and their Pikachu companion had helped them to determine where Nim had been last seen- not hard considering several people had witnessed her being taken by Mewtwo in broad daylight before a brief scuffle with Team Rocket.

“Before there was a scuffle?” Mewtwo asked slowly. “So Lucas was not taken, and had to fight Team Rocket. That he did not return home to get aid in finding Nim means that they have him.”

Tim gave him a confused look. “But…if you took her, don’t you know where this lady is?” he asked. “Why are you asking us? Don’t you remember this?”

The genetically engineered Pokémon sighed heavily. “I did not take her,” he said.

Kit blinked. “But…it was obviously Mewtwo?” she asked Tim, who gave her a shrug while his father made a face and tried to figure it out as well.

“There is another,” Mewtwo told them. “She was created by a rival team, using Dr. Fuji’s research. As I did, she destroyed it when she escaped. Unlike me, she was mistreated far longer. Ways of binding her have been used against me, though neither of us have been caught. It is a little-known secret that there are two of us. Those who do know have kept it.”

“Because people would want to capture both of you,” Kit said slowly.

“Exactly,” Mewtwo agreed. “I have not gotten to know her in spite of crossing paths before, though I am aware she has crossed paths with a human whom I encountered in my own past. In a way, I suppose she would be considered my younger sister.”

Tim stared, and his father let out a low whistle. “Two of them?” the older detective said. “That’s real dangerous info in the wrong hands. Why would the other Mewtwo kidnap a trainer?”

“I do not know,” Mewtwo told him. “I am genuinely concerned by this. But our first priority should be to rescue Lucas. Team Rocket will be far more terrible to him than my sister will be to Nim, I think.”

“Probably right,” Harry said. “Team Rocket can be nasty. So what do you want us to do?”

Mewtwo blinked at the question. Tim nodded in agreement. “We’ve all seen what happens when your power is abused,” he said. “We helped once, we’ll help again. What’s your plan?”

“Stay here, be my backup in case things go terribly wrong,” Mewtwo asked. “It is better to divide our group than to risk all of us being involved- and captured- in a situation should things not go as planned.”

Julie and Jonathon gave the adults their space as they planned. The teenagers were included…sort of. They were literally the last resort, and their job was to go and get help. None of the adults wanted them to try and be a hero.

“So how are you going to find Nim’s Lucario, Lucas?” Tim finally asked.

Mewtwo sighed heavily, looking at Kit. “We will have to ask a human whom I absolutely detest,” he replied slowly.


	13. Connections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are some times that call for desperate measures.
> 
> ...desperate measures indeed.
> 
> Of course it had to be THAT particular human.

Nim groaned as she shifted. Something was prodding her in the back, uncomfortably so, and she didn’t want to know what weird position she’d been sleeping in that her leg hurt so badly. Everything hurt. “Sonuva biscuit eating Aipom,” she grumbled as she sat up.

Then realization struck her. The fingers splayed out for balance were buried in some sort of dry moss. That thing which she had noticed poking at her was actually a protrusion of rock. And she remembered what had happened before she lost consciousness.

Staring at her was a familiar face with very unfamiliar eyes. “He-llo,” the trainer said slowly. “You are definitely not MT.”

“MT?” the female Mewtwo demanded.

“Yes, his nickname,” Nim explained after a moment. “Given to him by Kit.”

The other clone paused and stayed silent. It was over a minute before she spoke again in the woman’s thoughts. “Then you are not the one who has captured him? I have taken the wrong human?”

Nim snorted. “Look, no one caught him,” she promised. “He’s chosen to live with Kit. No pokéball in the situation. Kit didn’t capture Mewtwo- the other Mewtwo, MT, our friend.”

“You call him friend?” the younger Mewtwo asked.

The woman nodded as she looked around at the small cavern. It was lit by glowing fungi, and the dim light made it hard for her to focus since her glasses were not meant for it. “Hey, this is kind of bad for my eyes,” she said. “You mind taking me to the surface?”

The Mewtwo glared at her, eyes flashing. “You will stay here until I figure out what to do,” she retorted.

“Joy,” Nim said as she leaned back and closed her eyes. “Well, if I’m stuck here, I’d like some breakfast.”

“You are not afraid?” the Pokémon demanded, sounding rather annoyed at that fact.

Nim snorted. “Honey, no, I work with kids, I know what teenagers are like.”

“I am not a teenager.”

“Sure acting like one at the moment,” Nim replied. “I get it, you’re frustrated, for some reason you wanted to kidnap Kit and instead you got me, before I had any coffee. Bad idea, by the way, MT would not take kindly to that.”

The Pokémon didn’t reply, though she did lift Nim via levitation. She took the human to a larger cavern with firewood, where the trainer could start a small fire for light. Heat as well, since this area was a bit chillier than the smaller cavern where she had been sleeping. The woman realized that meant that there was a passage out somewhere close, since the Mewtwo would not let her set a fire unless there was fresh air nearby.

“Do not run,” the Mewtwo said sternly, aware of what was on her mind.

Nim stuck her tongue out. “I will if I need to use the bushes,” she quipped back.

Her captor blinked at that. “You are not what I expected,” she said slowly.

The tattooed woman chuckled. “Honey, that’s what you get for kidnapping me before I got my coffee. I’m a sore, achy bundle of decaffeinated snark at the moment.”

“May I ask you something?” the female Mewtwo inquired after a moment.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Elsewhere, a very loyal Pokémon was having a bad day indeed. His captors had released him from the strange pokéball-like device into an enclosed area fortified against his powers, and like a fool Lucas had worn himself out trying to escape. They had then easily caught him with something he recognized as being able to hold far more powerful Pokémon- energy bonds, like those which had often been a means of holding Mewtwo in instances where he had been captured for research.

Lucas shuddered as he hung limply in the forcefield bonds holding him up. The Lucario was too tired to try to fight any more. He couldn’t stand the thought of the corruption being used to turn him into a shadow Pokémon- not again. His mother had barely been able to help him before when he was a young Riolu under that painful control. What would happen to him if Nim was able to rescue him from Team Rocket? Would it be possible for her to pull him out of that a second time, or would he be lost to the corruption of the process?

He froze when he heard the scientists speaking. They had worse in mind- he was not going to be turned into a shadow Pokémon. No, worse, Lucas was going to be used as bait for his trainer. Someone had seen her use of Aura in the battle against Sadie and Nedry.

These bastards wanted to test their ability to make shadow Pokémon…on humans with powers over Aura and those with psychic abilities. To see if they could control humans as they could Pokémon. It was a terrifying thought which made Lucas feel as if a weight made of ice had been dropped in his stomach.

They were going to torture his adopted mother with the process if they could lure Nim into the laboratory to rescue him.

When it rains, it pours, Lucas thought to himself. But at least Team Rocket did not know that he and Nim were connected to Mewtwo, sinister as their reasons for trying to kidnap his mother were. He wasn’t sure why another Mewtwo had kidnapped his mother, but he was sure she would escape.

But how could he warn her not to come for him?

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Mewtwo made an irritated sound as they arrived at Mitch’s apartment. When the young man let them in, completely unaware who the disguised Pokémon and girl were, the Pokémon growled low in his throat. Mitch looked panicked when he realized that Mewtwo was angry with him and most likely not the human he appeared to be.

“What’s going on?” Mitch asked hesitantly when Kit closed the door. “I haven’t done anything!”

“You have, that is the problem!” Mewtwo snapped back. “But you do not remember your betrayal.”

Kit looked utterly miserable as she regarded Mitch. The Pokémon knew his love, she was almost ready to cry, though she was trying not to show it. Mewtwo found he hated the man all the more. Not for what Mitch had wanted to do to him. A lot of humans were like that. No, he hated this particular human for betraying Kit and causing her such pain.

“And, ah, you do remember?” Mitch said hesitantly.

“I would throw you into the sun if you were not useful to me at the moment,” Mewtwo said flatly.

The human swallowed hard. “Yeah, whatever I did, you remember,” he said slowly. “I’m, uh, I’m going to remember in a moment, aren’t I?”

“In the most uncomfortable way I can manage,” Mewtwo growled back as he raised his hand, fingertips and eyes glowing.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

It was surprising to think that Mewtwo had a little sister, after a fashion. Nim found that the Pokémon was worried someone had managed to capture the elder clone, and that was why she had kidnapped Nim. Mistaken identity as it were, she was after Kit though she didn’t know it. She had wanted to know why Mewtwo would stay when captured, since she had not seen any way of restraint used. Seeing as she’d seen Nim practicing with Mewtwo, she’d thought her the trainer and Kit a caretaker of sorts. She hadn’t realized that Kit was the one MT was living with by choice and that Nim was the friend. The younger one wanted answers and asked a great deal of Nim.

Who was having none of that before getting something resembling breakfast, not after how hectic the morning had already become.

Nim made an amused sound as the younger one regarded her. “Are you not done eating yet?” the Mewtwo asked as the human slowly ate the fruit which she’d been given.

“You kidnapped me,” she reminded the Pokémon. “Before. My. Coffee.”

“I thought you were the human who was keeping my elder brother,” she grumbled back.

Nim snorted. “Still not a good idea to go for kidnapping,” she told the genetically engineered Pokémon. 

“But…he does not like humans,” the Pokémon said. “He only tolerates your kind because of the actions of a few.”

Her words made Nim chuckle. Tolerated a majority, sure. But in regards to a few? She was reminded of a meme about getting a puppy and if anything happened, the person who owned the puppy destroying everything before taking themselves out. Except in their version, a few people and Pokémon were the ‘puppy’, and Mewtwo was the protective one. 

“Trust me, he likes a few of us beyond tolerating our existence,” she explained. “Now, about leaving. I have to get back to my team, and Mewtwo- our MT- was expecting me to be home.”

The Pokémon gave her an uneasy look at that. “A member of your team…”

Nim froze, her eyes narrowing. “What did you do to Lucas?” she demanded.

“Not me,” the other Mewtwo said softly. “Members of Team Rocket were approaching. I was going to bring him as well, but he managed to dodge my attack, and I was unable to bring him with us before I had to flee.”

“You left him with Team Rocket?” Nim growled, rising to her feet and getting in the female Mewtwo’s face. “What the hell? Why didn’t you tell me sooner? Damn it! You take me back right now, I’ve got to rescue him!”

Her ferocity startled the younger Mewtwo, who blinked in shock. She was not used to humans…not being nervous. Most at least kept a distance out of an odd sort of respect on the rare times she encountered those who did not wish to catch her. Nim had no fear or boundaries whatsoever. The Pokémon tentatively offered Nim her wooden cane, which she had thought to bring after seeing how the human woman had relied on it. 

“Alright,” she said. “I will return you where I found you, then leave.”

Nim shook her head. “That’s too far from home, I need you to drop me off at either my place or Kit’s.”

“Do I have to?” she replied, her tone holding a bit of a whine.

“Your fault and you get to explain if we bump into MT before you skedaddle,” Nim quipped back. “Why did you really want me and Kit, anyways? I find it hard to swallow that you just wanted to see how she was controlling MT since you thought she’d been part of capturing him, and how I’d managed to catch him since you thought I had.”

“I was curious,” the Mewtwo said after a moment. “If he had chosen to stay, why?”

“Good reasons,” Nim muttered as she closed her eyes and focused. All of her pain and stiffness made sense now. It wasn’t just hers- some of this was from Lucas, whom she had a very close bond with. He was in a lot of pain and very distressed. The woman focused, feeling where he was and even seeing glimpses flash before her eyes. The Lucario was so far away from her…but she would get him out of there.

“I’m coming, Lucas,” she murmured. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Mitch stared at Mewtwo as the Pokémon made a pot of tea. He noticed that while the others were given lunch and warm drinks by the Pokémon- mugs of cocoa, coffee for Maggie and Lewis, tea for himself and Kit- he was not offered so much as a glass of water. The young man supposed that was understandable. Mewtwo had no reason to feel even the slightest hospitality towards him.

“If I were to give you a drink, it would be to dump it over your head,” the Pokémon growled.

And proof that Mewtwo was actively reading his thoughts. “You don’t trust me,” Mitch said.

“I do not, but I need you,” Mewtwo retorted. “Why should I trust you? You betrayed someone whom you said you cared for, at a time when she was most vulnerable. Why should I believe so much as a word from your lips?”

Mitch turned to Kit, intent on offering at least an attempt at an apology. He genuinely was sorry for causing her such pain, especially since he had known what the day was, and had intended on using it against her. But Kit was having none of that. She raised her hand when he opened his mouth.

“Save your empty words,” she said tiredly.

The Mitch who had been at the apartment, before getting his memories back…that had been the Mitch she knew in childhood. But she had seen the change the moment Mewtwo returned his memories of her, and what had happened. And the Pokémon had done it all at once, giving Mitch quite the headache. He was not gentle like he had been with Nim and Julie after taking their memories and choosing to return them.

The young man’s entire stance had changed upon regaining his memories. He had become a different person since she had seen him, and in five years he had changed into someone who was not a person she liked at all.

Kit did not want to hear his excuses. If they hadn’t needed his help finding Lucas, she wouldn’t have gone near him at all. The young woman brought over a map, setting it on the table and shoving a pen towards him roughly. “You’re going to show us all the possible places where they would have taken Lucas. And you are going to do it now. I don’t want excuses, I don’t want apologies. I want information. That’s all you have that I want.”

Mitch nodded slowly, looking at Lewis when the Haunter spoke up. “She reeeaally wouldn’t care if Mewtwo yeeted you into the sun right now,” he mused before taking a sip of his tea. “And if I had Nim’s cane? Vibe check. Hint, you’d fail.”

“You’re mad at me, too,” he said as he started to circle locations on the map. “I know it feels empty, but I am genuinely sorry. I had hoped that when Mewtwo’s powers could be used for the greater good, they would not remember…that I could hide the pain from them using his abilities to block specific memories.”

“The greater good?” Mewtwo asked dryly, snorting. “How typical. You sound like all the others who have tried to control me before, speaking as if I am a tool, an object to be used for human gain. You justify cruelty and greed by saying it is for the benefit of your society. Betraying those who cared for you, justifying such miserable actions by saying that you could pretend it never happened afterward.”

Mitch didn’t respond. He couldn’t, there were no words. Somehow, in trying to do the right thing, he’d become the bad guy. He’d wanted to use Mewtwo’s abilities to find cures, to help prevent disasters, to help people. But somehow he had been convinced that Team Rocket actually cared about those things.

“What you sought, they saw the money in,” Mewtwo added to his realization. “Do you think what you wished would be given to the poor? That it would not become yet another way to claim power over others?”

“I suppose I just…wanted to ignore that,” Mitch replied after a long moment. “I hoped…maybe things could be different, over time. That what I had been promised would happen.”

“It never changes,” Mewtwo told him derisively. “Those who have such power do not give it up lightly, and those they use as tools are often the hopeful as well as the selfish, seeking to use power they do not have. Had you succeeded in my capture, you would have delivered my power into the hands of a tyrant who has lied to you.”

“Can I just give you the information and have my memories wiped again?” Mitch asked softly. “I don’t want to think about this.”

“No,” Mewtwo said firmly. “You are of use to us and will stay here until we have gotten Lucas back.”

Kit sighed. “Does that make us any better than him?” she asked.

The Pokémon made a soft sound. “But can we trust him enough to let him go? And he should see what he was going to do. It will be a good lesson.”

Before Kit could reply, Mitch sighed heavily. “He’s right, Kit. I don’t expect you to trust me. And I do deserve this. Can I at least get a glass of water or something?”

“Can I pour it over your head?” Mewtwo muttered back.

Kit put one hand on his arm soothingly before going to get an extra glass from the cupboards. She got Mitch a glass of water, as he had asked, as well as one of the sandwiches she’d made for the others. Even at her angriest, Mewtwo appreciated that her kind heart won out.

“I know you’re angry, I am too,” Kit told Mewtwo as she passed them to Mitch. “But that’s not the time for this. Let’s focus on getting Lucas before Team Rocket does something awful to him, and then on getting Nim back.”

Mewtwo nodded grudgingly. Then he raised his head, eyes widening and pupils narrowing. “Something is coming,” he warned.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The ‘something’ happened to be Nim and the other Mewtwo, teleporting into the back yard. Before she could flee, Nim deftly caught the hovering Pokémon’s lashing tail. “Oh no you don’t,” she said.

“That was not our agreement!” the younger Pokémon protested.

“If you’ll recall, it was,” Nim replied. “I said you’d get to explain to MT if we bumped into him. I never said I’d make sure that didn’t happen, or agree to let you off scot-free.”

The female Mewtwo protested louder, making her Pokémon sound in complaint when the Mewtwo the others knew stepped outside. He gave her an even look after he regarded Nim. The trainer had been returned, unharmed as far as he could see. He could also feel that his sister meant no harm to any of the group gathered.

“Hi,” Jonathon said, waving to her. “Do you remember me?”

“The noisy one who asked many questions, which I did not answer,” she grumbled.

“It runs in the family,” MT told her. “You should hear the little sister. Why did you kidnap our friend?”

Julie protested quietly in the background while the younger clone explained her reason. She had wanted to know why he, of all Pokémon, was staying with humans. But she had gotten the wrong one and accidentally abducted Nim instead of Kit, thinking Nim to be his trainer. She had certainly not intended for Team Rocket to get a hold of Lucas through her actions. 

Mewtwo stared at her, unblinking. “Yet you did kidnap a dear friend of mine, and another did fall into the hands of enemies for your actions.”

They both looked at each other for a moment. Kit could tell there was a conversation going on between them, but the rest of the group were not part of it. She stayed beside MT and allowed him to take her hand when he reached for it. Kit was a bit surprised by that, but happy to comfort him.

The two were discussing what had happened, and what he had seen in humans which caused him to stay with one and befriend others. The siblings were also talking about how their Mewtwo expected her to help make the situation right. He did not expect her to risk capture at the hands of Team Rocket by going to one of their facilities. But he did expect her to help Julie and Jonathon.

“Why should I?” she asked slowly.

“Because you are why we have to rescue Lucas in the first place,” MT told her sternly. “If you had not kidnapped his trainer, they would have managed.”

“She is that good a trainer?” the younger Mewtwo asked.

MT nodded. “Yes, and you took his mother when he needed her most.”

The younger clone hunched her shoulders slightly. “He did call her that…he said she was his mother while trying to get her back.”

Kit managed a slight smile when the younger one focused on the rest of them once more. “I will stay and watch over the children,” she said to the adults. “My brother has asked that of me, as it was my fault your friend was kidnapped by Team Rocket.”

“But we could help!” Julie protested.

Jonathon nodded. “She’s right, we’re young, but we got this!”

Mewtwo drew his hand across his chest and downward sharply in a gesture of disapproval. “Absolutely not,” he said firmly. “Julie, Jonathon. You are young, and this will be dangerous. I will not put children in danger, not again. Stay where it is safe.”

Julie was going to argue when Jonathon saw MT’s face. Something bad had happened at some point, something they didn’t know about. He put a gentle hand on his little sister’s shoulder to stop her. “Hey, we’ll stay here,” he said softly. “Besides, better to have backup if things go wrong, right?”

The Pokémon’s shoulders slumped in relief. “Thank you, both of you,” he murmured. “Be safe.”

Jonathon gave his sister’s shoulder a squeeze. Julie realized what he had already figured out and made a soft sound. She ran over to give Mewtwo a hug, resting her head against his stomach as she wrapped her arms tightly around the tall Pokémon’s waist. “Ok,” she said. “But you have to, too.”

He gently rested one hand on top of the teenager’s head, wrapping his other arm around her shoulders. “I will come back, Julie, you have my word.”

“You better,” the girl mumbled, wiping her eyes on her sleeve.

Mewtwo managed a gentle, fond smile as he looked down at the young human. “Pick out a movie,” he told her, offering Julie one finger in the best approximation of a pinky-promise he could manage- a gesture learned from the girl.

“I will,” she told him, wrapping her tiny pinky around his much larger finger.

Nim took a deep breath when MT looked at her expectantly. “I see you have Mitch, did he give you Team Rocket locations on a map? I can feel where Lucas is, but a map will help me figure out for sure,” the older trainer said. “Let’s do this.”

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Lucas felt that something was very wrong. He could feel his mother- and her presence was coming closer. That was the last thing he wanted! She could not under any circumstances come to his aid. His captors wanted that, wanted her. The Lucario could not let her be their first test of a new procedure.

“NO!” he projected telepathically as loud as he could, thrashing against the bonds meant to hold Mewtwo. “No, stay away!”

“I think his trainer is coming, and he knows it,” one of the scientists said.

Another in the lab which could be seen outside his holding chamber nodded. “So it would seem. Tell the others to prepare for a fight, she won’t go down easily. She may also try to sneak in, amp up the security measures.”

“No, don’t,” Lucas said as he slumped against the painful bonds again. “Nim, stay away, please, stay away…not my mother. Not her.”

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Nim paused as the group regarded the facility below them. They were on a plateau overlooking the plains- Team Rocket could see for miles around their fenced in building, most of which seemed to be underground. “Lucas doesn’t want us to come here,” she murmured. “It’s a trap…”

Kit bit her lip. “But we have to, it’s Lucas,” she said.

The woman nodded. “Right, I have to. Mewtwo, I want you and Kit to stay here. I know we were planning on a full attack, but I think a distraction might be better. Maggie, can you distract them, lead at least a few away from a ventilation entry point? Then I can sneak in. MT, you can then teleport Kit and Maggie away if there’s trouble,” Nim said.

“And what of you?” Mewtwo asked quietly, his voice soft in her thoughts, like a comforting breath of fresh air.

Nim raised one hand to give him a peace gesture, tilting her head and winking with one eye. “I’m me, I’ll be ok,” she said. “I’d rather you guys be on the outside for backup now that I see this place. If anything happens, I’m gonna toss you the pokéballs I have and I want you to get out of here, ok?”

The genetically engineered Pokémon felt a lump form in his throat at hearing what he had told others parroted back at him now. “But it will not come to that,” he said. 

“That’s the spirit,” Nim said with a shaky chuckle.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Lucas forced himself to stay calm as he felt his mother’s energy get closer. Of course she had come for him, she was stubborn and as loyal to her Pokémon as they were to her. He could hear the scientists- there was a disturbance on the outside, a female trainer with six powerful Pokémon, one they had tried attacking recently.

They were talking about how there was a high chance that the two trainers knew each other. The Team Rocket scientists came to that conclusion because Maggie had come to the facility where one of Nim’s Pokémon was being held.

“No trace of excessive Aura for controlled use on this trainer,” one of them said. “But there is a strong reading nearby.”

Oh no…Lucas knew who that meant. Mewtwo had been a prisoner before, he would come for a friend in captivity against their will. Of course the powerful Pokémon was nearby. He did his best to keep that awareness to himself- he’d already messed up and given away his mother’s presence once in his exhaustion and desperation for her to stay away.

“Mewtwo!” he called, his telepathy only for the one he called his friend. “Get my mother out of here, please! They after her, not you, but now they know you are here as well!”

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Mewtwo felt his blood run cold. Somehow Team Rocket was aware of their presence. And they were after the human who had trained him, not Lucas. He quickly searched through the Lucario’s memories to see what he could find about the situation.

They wanted to use their corrupting shadow procedure…on a human. Nim was to be their first test because she was skilled at it, and Team Rocket really wanted power. They felt that if they could use it on her, it would work on others who were not so powerful at using Aura, rare though the talent was.

“Lucas, she is already in the building,” Mewtwo said softly. “You know she won’t leave without you.”

“I know,” the young Lucario replied. “She’s not far from me now, I can feel it.”

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Nim kept her breathing slow as she crawled through the ventilation shaft. It was hard work, without her cane, but the woman was used to pain and could manage it. She kept as quiet as possible, too, using the feel of her Lucario’s energy to guide her. The trainer made sure to make a mental map of where she was, leaving obvious marks on the walls with a piece of chalk she’d had in her pocket.

The perks to being a teacher, she always had something like that. She’d not thought of it until she had checked her pockets for something to use. Nim had found she was in luck when her fingers brushed the dusty scrap of chalk she’d taken from a student before the weekend.

Lucas didn’t want her to come for him, and MT was quick to fill her in to why when he found out.

“I won’t leave him,” Nim told the Pokémon firmly.

“He knows,” Mewtwo said. “Nim…it is dangerous for you.”

Nim didn’t reply. She’d seen the effects of the shadow corruption process firsthand, when she had rescued Lucas from it. Mewtwo could feel her resolve through the telepathic link. The human was going to get her Pokémon and friend back from the people who had been abusing him.

When Nim felt she was close, she snuck a look through the grate below her. It took her eyes a moment to adjust from the dark. As she had felt, there was Lucas, held up by hovering devices creating bonds of energy. That sort of thing was meant to hold a very powerful Pokémon indeed. No wonder he was in such pain and everything hurt between the two of them.

She looked around and saw that there were just simple latches on the access grate. Nim pulled the Lucario’s pokéball out of her pocket, then slowly moved the grate away in an attempt to avoid detection. She managed to aim the pokéball at Lucas, calling him back to it with a press of the button.

As expected, that alerted the scientists. Nim scrambled away after pocketing the pokéball, no longer worried about not being detected. She had to get out and be ready for a battle at the entrance to the ventilation shaft. They had to know that was where she would come out- she could try others, but they would be at all the areas where the shafts opened up. It was easier to get out the one she knew.

Lucas did not stay in his pokéball for long. “Mother, you shouldn’t have come for me!” he whispered frantically as he helped pull her up one of the shafts she had dropped down before. 

“I couldn’t leave you, sweetheart, you know that,” she said as he supported her. “Now come on, I’m surprised they haven’t flooded this area with gas or-”

“Seeeeeviiiiiiipeeeeeer!”

“-something,” Nim muttered.

Lucas looked at Nim, his eyes wide and glowing faintly in the dark of the cramped ventilation shaft. He was exhausted and could do very little, even with the short respite of the pokéball for a few short minutes. “Get back here,” Nim said lifting up the pokéball again. “I can manage, you need to rest.”

“Alright,” Lucas agreed reluctantly, trusting his trainer.

When he was safely back in his pokéball, Nim summoned a very tiny ball of Aura energy into her palm to look around. She saw that the Seviper was coming behind her. Nim didn’t waste her energy throwing the light source in her hands. A swift rabbit kick was enough to give her a few moments while the snake Pokémon shook off its surprise and the pain. Nim may not have been particularly fast, but she was still strong in spite of her disability.

She scrambled up the last few feet to the waiting sunlight- as expected, there were people waiting for her in a very specific uniform.

“Let’s do this,” she muttered. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The female Mewtwo watched as the two teens tried to distract themselves at Kit’s home. They were obviously upset at what had happened. Their friends and family were in danger, and what were they doing? Nothing important at home. 

Barry sighed when he saw Julie wipe her eyes on her sleeve yet again. The kids needed distraction. Mitch was handcuffed to a chair and hadn’t so much as tried to get away. He could sense with his telepathy that the young man wasn’t going to, either. The Lucario knew he was stuck in his own slump after realizing what an idiot he had been.

“Mewtwo- no, our MT,” he said when the female perked up. “MT is gonna kill me if he finds out about this, but come and look at this map, you guys.”

Julie sniffled before walking over, followed by Jonathon. The two teenagers regarded the map spread out on the table, as well as the spaces Mitch had circled. Most were outside Ryme City. “What are we looking for?” the teenage girl asked after a moment.

“If the facility gets damaged in the attack, Team Rocket will move, and we should think about where they might go,” Barry explained. “We’re the backup, remember, kid?”

“That’s right,” Jonathon said. “Ok, let’s see…they went to this one, right? On the plains? That’s an area where they can see lots of stuff. So it makes sense they’d want an even more fortified one if they find out who’s coming for their asses.”

“Hey, language,” Barry chided.

“But Barry, you swear,” Julie said innocently.

The Lucario sighed. “Yes, I know, and I’m trying to cut down on that around you kids. Language, ok?”

“Ok,” Jonathon agreed. “But they’ll want one really safe, right? Like…close, too. What about this one? It’s in an area with a lot of cliffs and ravines, near water, so they could get away by air or boat real easy, right?”

“I know that site, it’s actually built into the cliff,” Barry mused. “That’s not a bad rundown of it, kid. There’s a helipad there, as well as docks. And it’s only about twenty kilometers from the plains site, nothing by helicopter, even one of the big armored ones.”

“How do you know so much of Team Rocket’s workings?” the younger female Mewtwo asked suspiciously.

Barry waved it off. “Because I used to be a pretty high member before I was a Lucario,” he said dismissively. “Now, if we go here, we can-”

He yipped in surprise when he was suddenly thrown against one of the walls by telekinesis. The transformed Lucario made another pained sound when he was pressed against that same wall, choked by the energy wielded against him. He desperately scrabbled at the air trying to get the pressure off his throat while hoping that Julie and Jonathon would do the smart thing and run.

Then he realized it was the female Mewtwo doing that to him.

“No, please, don’t!” Julie pleaded, tugging at her raised arm. “He’s one of the good guys, honest! MT knows, he’s the one who turned him into a Lucario, please stop!”

Barry gasped for breath as he was dropped, the weight taken off his chest and throat. He knelt on the floor to recover as Julie hunkered down beside him. The younger Mewtwo was staring at them, her expression hard to read as her eyes flashed.

“Explain,” she demanded.

“That was mean,” Julie said, glaring back.

Jonathon nodded. “I mean…she’s kinda right. MT has been here a while, don’t you think he knows what his friends are like and who we are?” he asked as he helped Barry to his feet. 

The female Mewtwo sighed, looking away as the power faded from her eyes, leaving them lavender once more. “You are right. I am sorry, I overreacted in my nervousness. This is not a usual situation.”

“Well, yeah,” Jonathon said. “I mean, you kidnapped one of our friends today.”

“I wanted to know,” she replied quietly.

Julie shrugged as she got Barry a glass of cold water. “So…y’know, ask,” she piped back.

“You would answer my questions?” the clone asked slowly. “But I am a stranger.”

“Our Mewtwo seems to trust you,” Julie answered. “And I trust him. He’s a really great guy who super nice to all of us. So, yeah, I’d talk to you. What do you want to know?”

“Many things,” the younger Mewtwo said. “But first, I would make a request.”

“Sure,” Jonathon added.

“It is confusing, trying to decide which of us you are referring to as we are now both in the same place. I would like a nickname,” she told the young man.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Nim fought hard, with Maggie’s help. But when she realized they and their teams were being overwhelmed by numbers, she made a choice. The woman took a deep breath before recalling her Pokémon to their balls and jamming them into the pouch on her belt. She hastily unclipped it, throwing it high into the air. Maggie followed suite, just as aware that they couldn’t avoid capture. The best they could do was keep their loyal Pokémon out of harm’s way.

“MT, catch!” Nim yelled in her thoughts. “And get the hell out of here!”

The Pokémon swooped in, grabbing their trainer belts before darting off to where he had left Kit. In the blink of an eye he had taken the other human and teleported away. With him were their loyal teams of Pokémon. 

It hurt the Pokémon, running away from one of his dearest friends after managing to get another back. Not only that, but he was leaving another friend behind as well. It was going to hurt two children whom he had become quite fond of.

Mewtwo swore he would return for them.

Nim’s shoulders slumped in relief when she saw that he and the others had gotten away safely. Her friends and Pokémon were safe, for the moment, from very dark powers. She then straightened her back as she regarded the circle of Team Rocket grunts and their Pokémon around her and Maggie. There was nothing else she could do on her own at the moment, and Maggie was in the same boat. The trainer might as well go down in style.

“Well?” she said with a smirk, spreading her arms in invitation as Maggie stood back-to-back with her. “Bring it, losers.”

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Barry went to greet MT and the others when they suddenly appeared in the living room. But he realized that two people were missing from the group. Jonathon and Julie immediately noticed the absence of their mother.

“MT?” Julie asked in a trembling voice. “Wh-where’s Mom?”

The Pokémon drew her into a hug when she started to cry. “We will get her back, Julie,” he promised. “I am sorry.”

Jonathon wiped his eyes on his sleeve. He watched as MT comforted his sister, then looked to the Pokémon’s younger sister, whom they had nicknamed Sunny after hearing how much she loved sunrises. Sunny gave a soft sigh before looking at Kit after meeting Jonathon’s gaze and seeing the boy’s sadness.

“We have backup, yes?” she said. “Now would be the time to call in reinforcements.”

“I know someone,” Mitch called from where he was handcuffed to the chair.


	14. Lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What lines are people willing to cross to succeed in selfish goals?

MT tilted his head as he looked up at the building in front of them. It had clearly been a gym at one point, now forgotten on the forested outskirts of town. The space looked like it had been abandoned, overgrown as it was, and even in the snow it was rather unimpressive.

“Absolutely not,” he said, catching Mitch by the back of his shirt with his powers when the young man tried to hide behind Sunny.

“He’s not going to be happy to see me,” Mitch said sheepishly.

“Is there anyone who is happy to see you?” Sunny asked curiously, her tone innocent in spite of the questions she was asking. “The others at the house all seemed quite angered with you as well. How many people have you betrayed?”

Mitch sighed. “A lot,” he muttered as MT raised his hand and knocked on the door with his powers. 

The Mewtwo was not going to risk any possible traps. He and Sunny had discussed the possibility of this being a trap set by Team Rocket, somehow, and left the humans at home. In case either or both of them needed rescuing, it was better not to have the entire team in one spot that was a possible trap.

To MT, it was strange not being the only one. He had almost accidentally hit his sister with a shadow ball attack when he had looked down and seen her reflection beside his, while flying over a frozen lake. That had been awkward to explain. Normally it was just him, _the_ Mewtwo, not _a_ Mewtwo. He wasn’t sure how he felt about that.

Especially since they were in the same area.

That was a lot of power in one space. His sister still had a great deal to learn, but Sunny was powerful. The younger female was just as much of a target as he was. If Team Rocket managed to capture one or either of them, it would not be a good thing.

The door swung open with a slow creak. MT wasn’t sure if it was because someone had opened it, or because Mitch had taken them to an abandoned building. The young man swore that there was someone here who could help them, but MT was having a hard time believing that someone was using this as a secret base. It was falling apart, literally.

“If you have lied to me,” he growled to Mitch, hands and eyes starting to glow.

“You could blast him, if you like,” a deep voice called out from the shadows in the doorway. “I wouldn’t stop you or care. Approve of it, actually.”

MT blinked, then looked down at Mitch. “You _have_ angered everyone,” he said slowly.

The human who stepped out of the building looked like a flesh-and-bone tank. MT normally felt tall compared to humans, and powerful. He did rely on his powers, mostly, though he did have muscle of his own. This man, however…the Pokémon felt shorter and a little underwhelming compared to the figure emerging from the ruined gym.

Borya was a big man, to say the least, muscular and imposing. His bald head and obvious tattoos did nothing to make the nearly seven-foot giant of a human look any less intimidating, and neither did his all-black tactically practical clothing. He wore a black long-sleeve shirt, black jeans, a belt with more equipment on it than some platoons carried, boots that obviously had steel toes, and thick leather gloves.

His gray eyes met MT’s gaze before shifting over to look at Mitch, who gave a sheepish wave. The man replied with a rather particular gesture before crossing his arms over his broad chest. “You want me to squash the bug for you?” he offered to MT.

The Mewtwo sighed. “I would like for nothing more, but he is currently trying to redeem himself,” MT replied.

Borya made a ‘tch’ sound before regarding the two Mewtwos in front of him. He looked speculative, clearly wondering what they were doing at his home. Sunny deferred to MT when it came to explaining what it was they had come to ask about.

“Team Rocket has a dear friend of mine, and the mother of another,” MT said slowly. “Mitch felt you might be able to help us get them back.”

The big man tilted his head before nodding slowly. “Gonna take on Team Rocket, eh? Count me in. Come downstairs, tell me all about it.”

MT marveled at how well the big trainer had set up his space. Borya had literally taken an abandoned gym, shored up the weak points, and let it continue collapsing around him to make a very well camouflaged hiding place indeed in the basement. No one would ever think to look twice at a place which had decayed so badly.

But underneath, it was actually quite nice. Warm and cozy, even. MT would venture to say that it was not just a hiding place, this was a home, and Borya had turned his home into a tactical haven. The genetically engineered Pokémon even spied restraint technology that was in the process of being repaired on a work bench. Yet it looked like it was being modified, more to restrain humans than legendary Pokémon. 

He approved of all of the big man’s space.

Off to one side was a curtain, and whatever was behind it was glowing as the soft light could be seen under the hem of the fabric. Borya noticed MT looking and shook his head. “Not for now,” he said. “I’ll explain later.”

Mitch sighed as Sunny made him sit on one of the chairs. “I thought a renegade member who stole some valuable research, a project, and an armored helicopter could help these guys,” the young man explained. “I hope you can help them. I messed up, big time, and a friend is in trouble because of it.”

“Never think, that’s your problem,” Borya told him. “Big head, full of ideas, none of ‘em ever good.”

MT nodded. Oh yes, he approved of this one, certainly. He’d have liked him even if he hadn’t quietly checked the man’s memories to see what the nature of the stolen project was, hidden behind the curtain.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Kit blinked in surprise when the others returned. Except…something wasn’t right. She could tell that the humans in front of her weren’t who they were acting as. The young woman realized that the one posing as MT was a little too human, and far too short to be his human guise. The other was just as clearly to her not Mitch. The prominent freckle on his face was reversed.

And the eyes were wrong. Very, very wrong indeed. Which explained why the two of them were wearing sunglasses, something neither MT or Mitch would wear. Kit remembered that there had been a Ditto involved in the Ryme City incident, which could imitate humans.

Before she could run or scream, the one imitating Mitch gave a creepy smile and head tilt. It raised its hand, spraying something in her face. When Sass noticed and ran over, it sprayed the Sableye in the face as well. Both trainer and Pokémon slumped to the floor in an unconscious heap without being able to warn the others.

They were gone before Julie or Jonathon even knew. Lucas was asleep, recovering from his ordeal, and the others had been talking about possible things they might need to do. No one saw the two Dittos whisking Kit and Sass away.

But the lab-altered Pokémon followed the direction they had been given, leaving an item that was very obviously hers in the empty doorway.

Barry was the one who went to investigate the open door, as there was quite a draft coming in and he wasn’t sure why Kit would leave the door open. He felt his heart sink when he saw the glistening item in the snowdrift which had started to form because of the blowing snow outside. The transformed Lucario realized what must have happened when he saw it- Kit would never have just left it lying around.

Semi-buried in the snowy doorway was her ring from Mewtwo.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

MT felt something was wrong. He and Borya were discussing their plan of attack when he felt a sudden…loss. Everything felt wrong as he looked at the ring on his finger, a simpler band made of the same metal as Kit’s ring. Somehow, he knew that her key stone to his mega evolution stone had been removed from her hand.

Kit would never have willingly taken it off.

She knew the importance of that stone to Mewtwo, and what level of trust it meant between them as well as being a symbol of how they loved each other. The Pokémon had seen that she hadn’t taken it off, even to shower. She even slept with that ring on her hand. Kit was not the sort to treat such a thing lightly.

“Someone has Kit,” he breathed out when he realized the implications of the removal of her ring.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Barry and Julie frantically tried to reach MT by calling Mitch’s cellphone while Jonathon set up a perimeter around the house with his Pokémon team. They had to let him know that Kit had been taken! And there was only one thing that could mean- that Team Rocket was planning on using Kit to lay a trap for the Mewtwo.

“I already know,” MT told them, using Mitch as a go-between over the phone. “They have taken Kit, and left her ring to show me that they have her.”

Julie made a miserable little sound. “What can we do?” she asked.

MT gave a soft sigh. “Julie? Will you hold Kit’s ring for me?” he inquired. “Keep it safe.”

The teenager took the ring from where it was resting on the table. She paused a moment, thinking of where was best to put the tiny thing. Then she put it on the chain around her neck, with her locket. That was where she kept things precious to her, close to her heart. Julie felt that it was warm in spite of not being worn for about half an hour. She rested one hand over the ring, taking a deep breath and feeling comforted slightly by its presence.

The older Mewtwo realized he could sense her through it, albeit faintly, as he had been able to sense Kit. Had he formed such strong bonds with Julie as well? He was protective of her, and fond of the girl. In the last few weeks, he had certainly come to see her as being like a niece of sorts. She was kin to him, though not immediate kin, and not his own child. Apparently that was more than enough to create a bond of a different sort with the human child.

“Thank you,” MT said through Mitch. “I am trusting you with that, Julie. Take good care of it, alright?”

“I will,” Julie replied, giving the tiny object a light squeeze. “And I’m gonna give it back to Kit real soon, right?”

“Yes,” he told her, smiling softly. 

MT sincerely hoped so. He could not stand the thought of what could happen to his beloved if they waited. Team Rocket was not the sort to just give up and let her go if he did not go to get her. The sooner he rescued her, the better, and he would be dealing with them. Taking his friends had crossed the line of what was acceptable.

Taking his heart-mate had irreparably shattered that line.

He was going to make them pay for taking Kit. For taking Nim. For taking Maggie from Julie. Team Rocket was not going to escape his wrath for what they had done to his friends and family.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Maggie had seen and done a lot of things as a younger trainer. It was why she was so proud of her two children- granted, they had landed themselves in quite a lot of trouble. But they had just as obviously made some wonderful friends.

Getting kidnapped by Team Rocket had not been on her list of situations yet. 

However, she knew how to get out of handcuffs and most ropes just fine. She easily had shimmied her wrists out of the ropes after shaking off the effects of the tranquilizer dart, and taken care of the cuffs on her feet subtly with one of Nim’s bobby pins. The woman admired how the teacher had it tucked in the hair behind her ear not for use as an accessory, but this sort of instance.

“Useful,” Maggie said as she and the other trainer pretended to still be bound, looking around the cell area.

Nim nodded at that, shifting a bit to take the weight off her bad leg. The wooden chairs they’d been tied to were not especially good for her old injuries. “Oooh, this is gonna suck in the morning,” she grumbled. “I am feeling this right now, to heck with later.”

The tattooed woman regarded the ventilation of this room warily. Unlike the room where Lucas had been kept, meant to be a trap, this one did not have apparent spaces for entry and exit aside from an obviously mechanical door which would require a computer code to open. Just the ventilation meant more for gas to be exhausted in or out of the room- and that did not bode well given what Nim had learned from MT. They wanted to use the procedure for shadow Pokémon on a human.

“Not good,” Nim muttered.

Maggie paused before asking, “I heard them say that they wanted to use a technique of some sort on a human who can use Aura. Can you really do that? Like that one knight, in the old days of Cameron?”

“Yup,” Nim replied. “A nifty trick, especially when you’re training a young Riolu. Lucas is seriously good at his Aura manipulation because I could train him from experience, and Barry isn’t half bad at all.”

“He’s been good to my Julie,” Maggie said softly. “I was a bit concerned, at first, as any mother would be. But he’s been nothing but polite, considerate, and friendly to her.”

The teacher gave a soft chuckle at that. “Yeah, Barry is a good guy. MT knows who to trust and not to.”

“Has knowing Mewtwo been dangerous, outside of this?” Maggie asked after a moment. “I don’t blame him for the actions of those who want him.”

Nim hesitated. Maggie picked up on that, but waited for her to speak instead of demanding a response. She was right, the trainer was honest with her. 

“It was for me, once,” the woman said softly. “I didn’t take proper precautions and accidentally triggered his PTSD. He shoved a branch through my shoulder. But he also snapped out of it and fixed me up. MT would never hurt Julie, or Jonathon. He’s got this thing about hurting kids or them getting in harm’s way because of him.”

“You promise?” Maggie asked, a worried mother even as she was herself in a bad situation.

“Promise,” Nim chuckled. “He’s not what bad PR has shown him to be. If anything, they’re safest with him, he’d do anything to keep those kids safe. Especially Julie.”

The woman blinked when she heard soft hissing sound from the vents. She tried to keep calm when she saw the hazy near-black purple fog start drifting downward. That stuff was bad news and she knew it. “Hey, Maggie?” Nim said quietly. “In a few moments, I want you to get as far away from me as you can to the other side of the room.”

Maggie twisted to look around. “What’s that?” she asked nervously.

“Nothing good,” Nim said quietly. “And I don’t know what will happen.”

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Lucas woke up with a scream, clutching the blankets to himself. He didn’t know that the two Mewtwos were off getting help, or that Kit had been kidnapped. The Lucario just knew that something was very, very wrong indeed. He gasped as he looked around, taking several moments to realize he was in Kit’s guest room, safe. 

Except he wasn’t the one who was in danger at the moment.

“Mother,” he whimpered, holding the comforter over his face. “No, not her…please not her…”

Julie ran into the room when she heard him, skidding to a stop and nearly hitting the wall. She didn’t want to find that someone else had been kidnapped- she couldn’t, not with everything going on. The teenager gave a soft sigh before realizing that the Lucario was crying. 

“Hey, Lucas?” she asked hesitantly. “Did you have a bad dream?”

He shook his head. “No,” Lucas said softly. “A bad reality.”

The young woman blinked. “Huh?” she said as she sat down on the edge of the bed.

The Pokémon explained what had been done when he was very small. He knew what it felt like, and how damaging the experience was. And he had a strong connection with his mother, as all who had an exceptional trainer whom they were close to tended to do. Especially those with psychic abilities and telepathy.

“I know what happened,” he said softly. “When we see my mom again…my mother…she may not be herself, Julie. Promise me you’ll be careful?”

Julie bit her lip.

“Promise me,” Lucas repeated.

The girl sighed. “I promise,” she said softly.

Lucas leaned back against the headboard, closing his eyes. “Thank you. I can’t lose anyone else, and it would absolutely kill my mother if she hurt you while she isn’t herself.”

Julie regretted that she had bad news for the Lucario- he didn’t yet know that Kit was now among the missing. She hoped MT arrived back soon, because she didn’t want to have to tell him. It was awful enough that something really bad had happened to Nim and he knew it.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

MT felt terrible for Lucas he listened to what the Lucario had to say. The young Pokémon had learned of Kit’s kidnapping, and offered his sympathies, leaving all of them feeling a bit lost. All they had on their side were several Pokémon, an adult human none of them could trust, two teenagers, and a mountain of a tactical man.

“I feel like our odds just keep getting worse,” Julie mumbled as she sat hunched on the sofa, elbows on her knees so her face could be propped on her hands. “This really sucks.”

Borya gave her a very gentle pat on the back. “Could be worse,” he said. “We still have three trustworthy people, several good Pokémon, and brains. Two detectives willing to come for us if we fail, too, good backup.”

“But two of us are just kids!” Julie protested. “What can we do?”

“You guys can do more than you think,” Barry told Julie. “Kids are not useless, and you guys are stronger than you know. Just because you’re young doesn’t mean you can’t help.”

“Exactly,” Borya confirmed.

MT froze when he heard that the man intended on including Julie and Jonathon in the planning. Then he sighed. Much as he did not like it one bit, the genetically engineered Pokémon had to admit that the kids were already involved.

Sunny noticed his concern. “Human children are capable of great things,” she reminded him in his thoughts alone. “Both you and I have seen that for ourselves.”

“That does not mean I want to inflict the need to be in danger upon them,” he replied quietly. 

His sister snorted. “You know they are intelligent and capable, do not doubt it. Even Julie. Or rather, especially Julie. Those with heart go far and have their own particular strength.”

“I know who you are comparing her to,” MT told the younger clone.

She gave him a nod. “As do I, that’s why you should consider your comparison. She is like him, yes, and we both know what he is capable of.”

“Like being hurt by me, or because he knows me,” MT said glumly.

It was so unexpected that he didn’t have time to deflect the blow or dodge. His sister put her three-fingered hand out and used the heel of her palm to solidly thunk him upside the back of the head. The shove was so hard that he was pushed forward a bit.

“Ow,” MT said, glaring at her. He knew exactly what that was for, but really? His little sister had actually done that to him just now?

“You know what that was for,” Sunny told him sternly. “Have a little more faith in your friends and family.”

Julie giggled at that, watching the two Pokémon. Yep, they were definitely siblings. She and Jonathon had done all sorts of stuff like that before. “So…what do we do now?” she asked brightly, unaware of what the Mewtwos had been discussing.

Borya brought over a lot of maps he had stolen when he left Team Rocket, as well as a cell phone. It was a sleek thing, small and fancy, shiny silver. The device was definitely not something the rough old veteran would be the sort to carry. “We are not so desperate as you all think,” he told the group. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

A scientist watched as the battle progressed between human and Pokémon- so far, their project was a success. He was taking notes on how the shadow process worked on humans with special abilities. It was working marvelously. They’d had to up the dosage, but the control they had over the test subject was amazing. 

“What lines we have crossed,” he said slowly as he watched a ball of Aura throw a Rhyhorn against the wall. “Everything is coming together like we hoped.”


	15. Safety Lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will MT and the others figure out who is behind the attack against them? How will they rescue those who were kidnapped?
> 
> ...and what sort of music _does_ Borya have on his playlist?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, there's going to be a lot more to this fic. This isn't nearly the end.

Borya had a wicked sense of humor. He had a specific song playing in the stolen armored helicopter. MT found it was fitting for what little he knew of the man that he would be playing “Ride of the Valkyries” while flying a helicopter stolen from Team Rocket…on his way back to fight them.

“I am not entirely sure about this man’s sanity,” Sunny mentally whispered just to Mewtwo. “Is he…smiling? He knows the odds we are possibly against, does he not? They are expecting us, after all, and surely must be prepared for an attack.”

“Some humans thrive on the adrenaline rush,” MT replied as he watched the big man. “Is there any way to truly act in a time such as this?”

Sunny rolled her eyes, then focused on her elder brother. “You are nervous. You, of all Pokémon, are nervous. Do you wish to talk?”

MT shook his head. “No, thank you. I do not wish to think of it.”

“It is about your friends as well as your…heart-mate? That is what you call her?”

“Humans are not meant for shadow corruption any more than Pokémon are,” the older Mewtwo said softly. “I am afraid of what it will do to my friend, Nim…and if we can undo the process if we are able to rescue her.”

“When we are able to rescue her,” the younger Pokémon corrected, making MT blink in surprise.

He gave a small nod, perking up a bit for her optimism. “Yes, you are right, when.”

Julie was busy talking with Barry, and had the pokéballs of the others on her lap. MT found he was rather worried about the Lucario as well. The transformed man could not get rest from being in the pokéball Julie had first used on him- any injuries or exhaustion, he would have to deal with on his own. And that meant any running after a big fight, too.

“Barry, remember to pace yourself,” he reminded the ex-Team Rocket member.

The Pokémon nodded. “I know,” he answered. “Julie, you be careful, alright? I’ve got your back, and so do the others, but it’s best if we keep you away from the really strong stuff.”

“What about me?” Jonathon asked.

Sunny shook her head. “You will be with me,” she told the young man. “I have your back, as the saying goes.”

Borya chuckled as he gave Mitch a punch to the arm. “And you are staying with me,” he said. “Betray this team, and I will be the one to yeet you into the sun.”

“I like him,” Lewis said, jerking his thumb towards Borya. “So, plan. We’re gonna have to fight our way in, fight Nim, get her sane again, grab Kit, Sass, and Maggie, and fight our way out. I mean…we got this, right?”

“That is an over-simplification, Lewis, and you as aware of that as I am,” MT told the Haunter dryly.

“You’re right,” Lewis said. “But let’s keep it simple, yeah? Hey, Borya, I think this calls for a different song. You got…hmm…‘Immortals’ on that playlist?”

The pilot chuckled, switching the music with a few taps to the screen of his phone. “What do you think, chatty ghost?”

“Oh, I definitely like this guy,” Lewis said, rubbing his hands together. “Let’s bring some hell on Team Rocket- they got nothing against Team Family.”

“Team Family?” Sunny asked confusedly.

“What I’m callin’ us,” Lewis told her with a nod. “We’re a team, and we’re family, tell me I ain’t right.”

“I like it,” Julie piped up.

Barry shrugged. “Could be worse,” he said. “Mitch can be that one stupid cousin.”

“Hey!” the man protested. “I resent that!”

“Resemble,” Borya and Jonathon said in unison.

MT found himself feeling better about what they were about to face. They were going up against quite a bit, and it was going to be, as Nim would say, one helluva fight. But he felt that they were united, strong.

As a family.

“I approve of Team Family,” he said after a moment.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

MT was surprised at how easy it was to get in. Too easy. There was no way Team Family had been able to mobilize fast enough to catch an organization like Team Rocket by surprise. He got the feeling that they were walking right into a trap- getting out was going to be the hard part.

Barry confirmed that by saying what was on MT’s mind. The Mewtwo respected him and Borya, listening as they spoke. Borya had landed on the helipad, where they could easily access the armored helicopter or steal a different one when they had to get away fast. 

But there was hardly any fight- just two guards, easily taken out by MT. The team were able to skirt around the rest of the patrols, effortlessly making it inside.

“I don’t like this,” Lucas said. “This is too easy.”

MT nodded, and froze when someone came towards them. He did not throw an energy ball because he was aware of who it was. Even beneath the shadow corruption, he could feel her Aura.

Lucas swallowed hard when he saw the figure approaching them. The motions were jerky, though he still recognized the silhouette and the stance. It killed him to see the woman acting so unlike herself. Nim was moving like a zombie, and had the haze of those who were corrupted by the dark energy. Her eyes were purple, too, glassy and unaware. Her movements were erratic and harsh. That wasn’t Nim, even in pain she was normally fluid and lively.

“Mother…” the Lucario said softly.

He stood tall and took a deep breath. “Lewis, you know what we have to do,” he said before pulling out a pokéball from the pack at his side and releasing the Charizard inside it. “Pipsqueak, I need your help, too. You’ve been with her the longest. My mother needs us now. Try not to harm her too badly, humans are frail and she’s not the one attacking us.”

“Lucas, you know we cannot stay long,” MT said softly.

“I know,” Lucas said. “But if we don’t hurry, we may lose her. Humans aren’t meant to suffer this any more than Pokémon are, and she’s already pretty far in. You and the others go and rescue Kit and Maggie, and their Pokémon. We will rescue my mother. Go, MT, we have got this. You need to rescue your heart-mate, as well as Sass and Julie’s mother. Sass must be chomping at the bit to be out of here.”

The genetically engineered Pokémon nodded, putting one hand on Lucas’ shoulder. “Be well,” he said. “We will see you soon, with your mother. As Nim should be.”

“I hope so,” Lucas said as the others continued on their way to rescue the rest of their team. “I really hope so.”

Nim tilted her head, holding out her hand and starting to form a shadow ball. Lewis and Pipsqueak both sighed and shifted their stances, aware of the fight they were about to have. Their trainer was a hard one on the best of days, when she loved them and had some restraint because she didn’t want to hurt them too badly.

This was Nim with a dark side, unaware of who she was or what she was doing.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

“According to the maps, the holding cells are this way,” Borya told the others as they ran through the hallways- or, in the case of the Mewtwos, flew. 

Barry nodded, taking up the rear while the big man barreled ahead. He wanted to make sure he could protect Julie as that was his biggest concern. “Where is everyone?” the transformed Lucario wondered to the others. “There are so few guards…do you think they are all planning a major attack in one spot?”

“Possible,” Borya replied. “Probable.”

“Here is where we split up,” Sunny said, flying away at a fork in the hallway, with Jonathon running behind her to go and get Maggie. 

That left the others to get Kit, and hopefully Sass was with her.

MT felt his heart sink when they were able to find Sass- the Sableye was being held in a chamber awaiting the process which had been used on Nim. Fortunately, it hadn’t happened yet, he was sane and himself. The Pokémon gestured wildly and ranted as he told the Mewtwo that it was indeed the trap which MT had feared. Barry had also been right, the members of Team Rocket had waited for them to come in before building up their numbers at the exits.

“And where is Kit?” he asked softly.

Sass took a deep breath. He didn’t know that- some guy had taken her, a businessman in a suit. He wasn’t sure what the guy had planned, but Kit was definitely bait for MT.

“What do we do now?” Barry asked, looking to MT and Borya.

MT sighed, stroking the band on his finger. “We split up,” he murmured. “You lot go, get Maggie and the others out of here. I will go for Kit. I know it is a trap- and it is for the best they do not get all of us. You are my backup if things go wrong. Make sure that they do not capture Sunny, you will need her if I am put under any sort of control, and she is too powerful to fall into their hands as well. Not to mention she is technically my sister, and I do not want her mistreated either.”

“That can happen?” Julie asked hesitantly. “Like…what happened in Ryme City? Could this be something like that?”

“Perhaps,” MT said. “Mitch did not know more of the situation- and he was not lying, I searched his memories.”

“Don’t you know?” Julie asked Borya plaintively.

The big man shook his head. “Sorry, little one. I left before this plan. When I left, they had a different intention in mind for a Mewtwo’s powers. This is not Giovanni’s work, I was in his circle. This sounds like something else, it is set up differently than his plans.”

MT gave Julie a little smile, raising his hand. “Remember what I promised?” he asked the girl.

Julie nodded, raising her own pinky. “I remember,” she said. “You better keep that promise.”

“Go, your brother is getting your mother,” MT said gently. “You will be needed, if there is a quick escape. I can fly, I will follow with Kit. Go, get the others. Lucas will get his mother back, I am sure of it, but she will be tired. Go, Julie, be amazing. You are young, but as you said before, you are not useless. Help me take care of everyone now?”

Julie swallowed hard, giving the Pokémon a big hug. “See you soon,” she said firmly.

Borya nodded to the Mewtwo, giving a soft sigh. He knew what the genetically engineered Pokémon was doing. By sending him out, with the kids and the others, Mewtwo was making sure they had safety and a way out of the situation in case he was not there to help. That was why Mewtwo had wanted Borya to come with his armored transport in the first place, when he could have simply flown them all there to the site.

The Pokémon had planned that he might not be with them and able to get Team Family out.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Jonathon paused for breath as Sunny halted, hovering and looking around. “This room,” she said, pointing and using her powers to take the door off its hinges.

Sure enough, she was right. Maggie was there, looking bedraggled but mostly unharmed. The woman was tied to a chair. “Jonathon!” she gasped. “You’re here?”

“I’m here, and so are the others,” he said as he ran to untie her. “What’s going on?”

“Well, the scientists got to Nim,” Maggie explained. “They had some test in mind for me next, but they got distracted, something about an arrival. I figured it was Mewtwo, I didn’t know it was you as well.”

Jonathon nodded, getting her pokéball belt from his own waist and handing it to his mother as she flexed her hands to get circulation going properly again. It was a good idea for everyone have as much fire power at hand as possible. “Yeah, we got help, Mitch knew somebody who betrayed Team Rocket and stole one of their armored helicopters, MT really likes him and he’s helping us.”

“You kids are something else,” Maggie chuckled as she nodded to Sunny. “How did I raise two such amazing children?”

Her son beamed at that. He took his mother’s hand, running with her, and Sunny flew behind. The Pokémon was keeping an eye out for trouble. There was no way it was not going to find them soon. They had already been in the building for too long, and there had to be more security measures than what they had run into and dealt with already.

She wasn’t wrong.

When they turned the corner, a large group of Team Rocket members were waiting for them. They had restraining devices meant to hold a Mewtwo at the ready as well as the pokéballs of Pokémon who were trained for close combat.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The fight with Nim had been hard, but the trio managed to get Lucas close enough to take her hand. He yanked the woman forward, pressing his forehead to hers while grasping her hand in his own paw. “Mother, remember,” the Lucario pleaded as he flooded her with positive Aura energy. “It’s me, Lucas.”

Her mind was a dark maze, made of mirrors and haze. He remembered that place all too well- she had rescued him from it as a Riolu. His calls echoed amidst crackles and silence as he tried to find Nim’s spark. The Lucario felt his heart sink lower as there was no response. Surely…she wasn’t…they weren’t…

Just as he felt they had been too late, he felt her energy and heard a yell in her thoughts. Amidst the pain and the corruption, she was yet there. In her mind, he ran to find her, drawn by the faint sound. Soon he had reached her among the winding maze of darkness which Nim had gotten lost in.

In the waking world, the shadowy haze around her became a vivid blue. Nim’s eyes cleared, regaining their focus as her stance shifted.

She was back, and even exhausted, she was ready to give Team Rocket hell for what they’d done.

“Hi, sweetie,” Nim said as she gave Lucas a big hug. 

The Lucario cried as he rested his head on her shoulder. “Mother,” he whispered in her thoughts.

“Ready to go kick bad-guy butt, boys?” Nim asked as she took her belt pouch of pokéballs from Lewis. “I’m tired and sore, but not that out of it.”

Lewis whooped and hollered victoriously, while Pipsqueak gave a low rumble in his chest and shot off a tiny flame in agreement. Nim was back in action. They were ready for anything with her at their side once more.

“Anyone grab my cane?” she asked with a chuckle.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Borya saw that there were a large number of Team Rocket goons in front of them. But they had made a newb mistake and were all facing Sunny and Julie’s family, as if they were the only threat in the building. Amateur mistake, and the big man knew just how to use that to his advantage.

He let out a piercing war cry which startled Mitch, causing the young man to jump. It sounded not unlike a banshee screaming combined with the yowling of a tomcat, with a dash of Whooper calls thrown in for the hell of it. The members of Team Rocket in front of them were just as startled and terrified, unsure of what was about to hit them.

And hit them like a train wreck Borya did. The big man released a Rhyhorn, Graveler, and a Metagross in the small space. Before any of the offending team could react, Borya and his wrecking ball of Pokémon bludgeoned their way forward with extreme indiscretion. If it was wearing a uniform or not on Team Family, it bodily slammed out of the way with no regard.

In a matter of moments, he and his Pokémon stood amidst a bunch of dazed and unconscious Team Rocket goons. Sunny just stared, impressed. The opposing team might have been well trained, but was there any training for that? Small wonder her older brother was confident in their team of family members with this man at their side.

“We go to the helicopter now, yes?” Borya said. “That is what MT said to do.”

“Yes, it was,” Sunny agreed.

“What about Nim?” Julie asked hesitantly. “We don’t have her and her team yet…”

The big man chuckled. “We trust that they will snap her out of it, little one. Pipsqueak can fly, he plans to carry his trainer to safety one way or another. That was part of the plan- he is not just there to fight her, but also to fly away with her.”

Julie stared, then followed the others. She was starting to think that they were going to get out of this ok. It had seemed like they hadn’t planned enough, but now she was starting to see that they had left it flexible to change.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

MT found a map in one of the laboratories. He scanned it, finding the most likely place for Kit to be. There was an extremely shielded room with only one entrance and exit. If it was a trap meant for him, then that was where his heart-mate and the one holding her prisoner would most likely be.

“Kit?” he called, feeling her presence through their bond. “I am here, I am coming for you. Can you show me the room you are in?”

The woman replied almost immediately to his telepathy, showing him the room through her eyes. It confirmed his theory of where she was. Then Kit said what he had expected she would. “MT, get out of here, it’s a trap! Get out, I’ll be alright!”

“I know it is a trap,” he said softly. “But you are my heart-mate, I will not leave here without you.”

Before either of them could say anything else, there was an explosion nearby that rattled the ceiling. Something was happening on the helipad- where their emergency getaway vehicle was.

MT’s eyes widened when he realized what that possibly meant for Team Family. He could also feel through his connection to Julie that something was very wrong. She was distressed, and he could not go to her.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Borya was a good pilot, and several Team Rocket members had recognized the one who had gone rogue. One had expertly taken out a part of the helicopter, knowing that the giant man could still land it. But Borya had chosen a different route than expected. Instead of trying to get away and crash-landing in the open area nearby, he angled the falling helicopter back towards the landing pad. He got the others and their teams to bail before landing, and intentionally took the helicopter through the weapons area. No more ballistics against them from Team Rocket, not on his watch. If they needed to fly out, the goons wouldn’t be able to shoot at them.

The man stumbled out of the wrecked helicopter, carrying Sunny. The female Mewtwo had gotten hit on the head by a piece of debris while blocking the pieces from hitting Borya. She was dizzy and unable to help at the moment until the pain in her head cleared a bit more. Fortunately, none of Team Rocket was willing to risk the blaze yet to try and capture them.

Jonathon, Maggie, and Sass had managed to land on the helipad, as had Barry. Mitch was still with them, though he had landed a bit further away. None of them were badly hurt, just a little shaken.

Julie was not so lucky. She had jumped at the wrong time and was across the river from the complex, stranded on a cliff face ledge. The girl had also injured her arm, so she could not climb. None of her Pokémon were able to safely carry her up the sheer rock wall with its tiny hand-holds. A deep ravine with raging waters at the bottom meant none of the adults could get to her, either.

Barry had a choice to make, and he knew it couldn’t wait when he saw that Julie was starting to slip. The girl was shaken and scared, that small ledge wouldn’t hold forever even if she did have good balance. They couldn’t wait for Sunny to be alright and rescue her, that might be too long and too late. He swallowed hard as he regarded Julie. The distance was too far for him to jump- but not too far for a pokéball to be thrown by a good arm like Borya’s. Barry could get her to safety if he could just reach her.

The transformed man sighed before taking a deep breath. “Mewtwo, can you hear me?” he called out as loud as he telepathically could.

“I hear you, Barry,” the Pokémon replied.

“The pokéball will hold me if you take away the stored DNA that is still human, right?” he said. “I need you to do that now, if you can do that without being here.”

“You will not be able to be human again if I do,” Mewtwo told him. “From this distance, I have no way to take any preventative measures to save that part of you.”

Barry closed his eyes. “I know, Mewtwo. But Julie is in danger, and I made the kid a promise that I’d be there if she needed me. She needs me now. There wasn’t much for me to look forward to if I went back to being human, but she has a whole life ahead of her. I messed up on a lot of things- this is not a mistake. Do it, Mewtwo,” he demanded.

“As you wish,” Mewtwo said. “Barry? It is a noble choice you have made. I am sorry I could not help you regain your old life.”

The Lucario arched his back with a pained hiss when he felt the electric sensations jab at his very core. A million needles stabbed through his cells, feeling as though he was being ripped apart. It was fortunately over just as quickly as it had begun. He definitely felt the difference as the stinging sensation ebbed. There was nothing holding him back. That feeling of being weighed down was gone, human instinct no longer attempting to war with Pokémon instinct. 

“I’m not,” he said in a low voice as he picked up the fallen pokéball. “Hold on, Julie, I’m comin’ for ya.”

He passed it to Borya, who was stunned at what he had just witnessed. “Recall me to this, throw it to Julie, and I can go lift her up the wall,” Barry told him.

“You gave up being human for that kid,” the big man said softly. “That’s something real good you did, Barry.”

“Yeah, well, I sucked as a human,” the Lucario grumbled before being called back to the pokéball with a flash of light.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

MT hovered in front of the door before him. It was locked and bolted, but what did that matter to him? He had already fought through several Team Rocket minions and their Pokémon to reach this spot. The Mewtwo was worried for Julie, but he had to trust in Barry and the others to protect her.

Kit needed him now.

For the first time in a very long time, Mewtwo found he was grateful to have friends and family as a sort of safety line. He wasn’t sure what he would have done in such a trying time without them to pull him back. The Pokémon had done dark things before and had no doubt he could do so again in the worst of circumstances if they were not there to stop him. 

Yet his ultimate connection to the world was his bond with Kit, warm and loving, keeping him grounded.

And that thread was woven strongly in his heart. He could feel Kit’s energy even closer as he ripped the heavy metal doors apart with his powers. Strong as they were, they were little resistance against the agitated Pokémon. 

No one went after his family and those he loved.


	16. Unveiled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, we finally get to see the bad guy...but it really doesn't look good for Team Family.

Standing in the room was not the old figure whom MT had been expecting. As this was Team Rocket’s doing, and Giovanni was yet head of the nefarious group, he’d rather expected to see that particular man in front of him. But no, this man was younger. He had short, brown hair in a professional cut with light blue eyes and a neatly trimmed mustache. The human wore a dark gray suit over a white button-down shirt. A scarlet tie was wrapped around his throat, keeping the collar of his shirt prim and neat while adding a splash of color- Rocket colors.

He had Kit tied up to a chair in front of him, a fabric gag tied over her mouth to keep her from shouting. A foolish measure, as the Mewtwo was a telepath, but MT supposed it would keep her from calling out to others on their team. The Pokémon was more concerned about the fact that the bonds pinning her arms to her sides were obviously of the sort easily electrified. He’d seen them often enough to know what pain the devices attached to them could cause.

“Mewtwo, you’ve arrived,” the man said with an ominous smile. “Come for her, no doubt?”

“Yes,” MT growled back, hovering off the floor to make himself seem larger and more imposing. “You will release her and give Kit back to me.”

“Perhaps,” the man said. “I am George Harvin, and as you have seen, I bend my knee to no one. Giovanni does not know of my plan to capture you. With your power, I will take over leadership of Team Rocket, and claim an empire.”

Mewtwo rolled his eyes, much to the man’s surprise. “Petty human desires,” the Pokémon retorted as he brought his hand down sharply in a dismissive gesture. “I will be no tool, and I will have nothing to do with your power plays. Return Kit to me and I will spare you.”

“I don’t think you realize I am not negotiating,” the businessman said, pressing the button of a device in his pocket.

Kit screeched around the gag as the high voltage shocked her, going stiff and shuddering before falling limp when the energy coursing through the metal restraints stopped. The redhead clearly was suffering for having such a device used on her. And the Pokémon knew how much that hurt. This bastard had used that on his heart-mate?

MT was furious at that, eyes flashing as his power gathered. “You dare?” he roared angrily, energy crackling around him as he started to come forward.

“Mewtwo, stop, it’s a trap!” Kit managed to say in his thoughts through their bond.

He paused, realizing that she was right. In his rage at seeing her mistreated so, he was about to walk right into a situation set up just for him. A glance at the reflective reinforced metal walls of the room showed his own slightly distorted image. On either side of the door were column versions of the restraints, cables waiting to snake out and ensnare him.

The Pokémon growled, using his powers to take out the columns. There was a screech of metal rending and the hiss of sparks flaring from the shredded wiring.

George Harvin just smirked.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Barry was able to make it to Julie easily, with his pokéball thrown to the girl by Borya. The Lucario grunted with the exertion of carrying her up a steep cliff face one-handed, also jumping from one fragile small ledge to another when he could. But soon he had carried the teenager up the cliff to safety.

They both sprawled on their backs, catching their breath. Barry from effort, Julie from nerves. It was the girl who recovered enough to talk first. “Barry?” she asked softly. “Your pokéball worked…what does that mean?”

The Lucario sighed. Then he gave a small chuckle. “It means, Julie, that I decided there was no point in going back to being human. You really are stuck with me, kid.”

Julie made a soft sound at that. One of her best friends…had just given up everything, for her. He wouldn’t be able to go back to the life he’d had before, but he didn’t seem too upset. “Barry?” she whispered again.

He tilted his head to look at her as Julie looked at him. “Yeah, kid?”

“Thank you,” Julie said, eyes watering a bit as she tried not to cry.

Barry reached over to give her hand a light squeeze with his paw. “Any time, kid. I sucked as a human anyway, the best I’ve got in my life is now. A good friend, a good trainer, a place that actually feels like home. And the Pokémon battles are actually kinda fun.”

He sat up, looking over the cliff. “Now let’s see how we get back, huh, kiddo? I don’t see any way across from here.”

Julie nodded. “Yeah…we have to get to them, if they need to make a quick escape, they can’t come get us.”

“See, you get this,” Barry told her.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Nim was a bit out of breath from the pain as they hustled through the walls. Lucas supported her, physically by letting her lean on him and mentally with words of encouragement. She had her cane as well. They’d all felt the building shake- something had happened on the helipad. Now the important thing was to find a way out so that they could see about helping those on the roof.

The tattooed woman paused when they entered a hallway full of cells. They were eerie spaces made of sealed glass, reinforced and meant for holding Pokémon who were strong. Most were empty, but two of them were occupied. She felt her heart break a little when the two Dittos looked at her, flowing up the rounded viewing windows of the door to try and get her attention. Stands in front of the doors held their pokéballs and screens which showed information about them and their containment.

Lewis looked horrified. “Nim…that ain’t nothin’ good for those guys,” he said softly. “Been there, done this, in a different site before you.”

She nodded before going to look at the screens. A few taps brought up the information that she was looking for-they were altered experiments to be turned into shadow Pokémon now that they had done their purpose. The woman bit her lip before picking up the two pokéballs from their divots on the stand. If it was a trap, so be it, but she wasn’t going to leave these two to their fate.

Lucas prepared for a possible fight as the Dittos were let out. But Nim had been right- they were scared and meant no harm at all. Both snuggled against her lower legs, which was a strange feeling, but the little gel creatures were grateful instead of trying to attack. They weren’t bait, they were just unfortunate Pokémon who desperately wanted to be free as well.

“Alright guys,” Nim said as she knelt down to their level. “Let’s get out of here. Do you know the way? I’ll be your trainer, or find you a good home if you want that, ok? But we have to get out first.”

One of them shifted to look like a young man he had seen on the street, when going to get Kit. His twin shifted to a female version of the human, which for a Ditto was very impressive indeed. The male pointed down the hall with a soft sound. There was a way out in that direction.

But his sister shook her head. The twin Ditto gestured down a different hallway, where loud crashing sounds could be heard. That was where Nim would really want to go. She was friends with the Mewtwo, right? The big older male? A trap had been set for him that way, with the human they had retrieved as bait. If he was here, that was where he would be.

And he’d need all the help he could get.

“Right, good to know,” Nim said as she leaned against the wall. “Hey, you guys need names…how about Remy and Reba?”

The Ditto twins looked up her, making happy sounds. Names? Actual names for them? This human had given them proper names, and was being nothing but kind. They looked at each other, nodded once, then nodded to her. Remy and Reba it was. And they would follow this trainer anywhere.

“Alright guys, pokéballs, where it’s safe and you can rest up a bit,” Nim said as she held up the spheres, pressing the buttons. 

She tucked the pokéballs in her bag before leaning on Lucas again. “You saw, boys, MT is that way. And he’s gonna need us. You up for this?”

Lewis rubbed his hands together. “Let’s go save those kids,” he said.

“That’s the spirit,” Nim agreed as she limped onward.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

MT was in a fight indeed. More of the capture spheres that did not require cords to create their energized bonds had risen up from hidden settings around the wall of the circular room. George Harvin had also summoned a shadow Gengar, Hydreigon, and Tyranitar from their pokéballs. Just his luck, they were all big and particularly nasty because of the effects of the corruption. 

Now he knew why the room was so big- it was meant to be a small-space battle arena for heavy hitters. It wasn’t reinforced to keep the Mewtwo out, but rather to keep him in the room so that he had to fight. This space was designed so that he had to wear himself down.

Between dodging their attacks, trying to fight back, and doing his best to avoid the swirling restraints, he was beginning to feel the strain. Mewtwo was powerful, of course, but he had to keep Kit protected as well in the madness swirling around the room. Too many mighty attacks were being thrown around that a defenseless human who was tied to a chair wouldn’t be able to avoid.

But he had to keep fighting for Kit as well as himself.

Just when Mewtwo felt himself starting to tire, he heard a welcome sound. Standing in the doorway was Nim, bouncing a pokéball in her hand. She looked tired and sore, but herself, and the Pokémon knew what she and her team were capable of.

“Yo, the cavalry arrived,” she said with a little smirk. “Need a hand, buddy?”

Mewtwo found he’d never been happier to see a trainer join a battle. She directed Lucas and two Dittos to fight the Hydreigon and the Tyranitar. Pipsqueak took on the Gengar. He was surprised not to see Lewis fighting…until he saw the Haunter rise from the floor behind George Harvin. 

Nim threw her cane like a javelin through the fray of the room to Lewis, and the Haunter expertly caught it. Before the Team Rocket leader could respond, the sturdy wooden rod was arcing through the air towards his head with a great deal of force. 

“Vibe check!” Lewis crowed as the human went down sluggishly.

“Atta boy, Lewis!” Nim called from where she was standing. Then she jumped right into the fight alongside her Pokémon, throwing Aura around and adding one more force to be reckoned with to the lot. 

Mewtwo found himself energized by the woman’s aid and the show of friendship he was being given. They stood by him in battle as well as peace- Team Family had his back no matter what. As he had come for her, Nim was coming through for him. Lewis was able to untie Kit while Mewtwo fought alongside one whom the Mewtwo was glad to call his friend.

The fight was hard, but they managed to take it out of the room and retreat. Soon they were able to make their way up the stairs, escaping through a nearby exit. Mewtwo was starting to feel like they were going to get away when he saw four small things zip forward out of the corner of his eye.

Before he could react, vivid purple bonds had closed around him with a familiar buzzing crackle sound he knew all too well. And the pain started immediately, intensifying as other spheres continued to surround him. Nim and the others could do nothing to help him as they were still fighting George Harvin’s heavy hitting shadow Pokémon. 

“Mewtwo, no!” Kit said frantically.

A laugh nearby chilled Mewtwo to the bone. Stepping out of an elevator was George Harvin, who was shaky on his feet but grinning. Of course this man had planned for them to get outside- and apparently Lewis hadn’t hit him hard enough, as the human was standing in spite of the trickle of blood coursing down the side of his head.

MT screeched ferally when Harvin pulled another pokéball out of his pocket. This one contained a Graveler, which he released with the order to knock Kit over. The rock type Pokémon mercilessly ran full force into Kit. The young woman was thrown aside with a pained cry. Nim and the others couldn’t help her, as they were currently embroiled in their own fight and tiring fast against the shadow Pokémon. They had already fought a lot before this, after all. 

His heart-mate was being hurt. Mewtwo struggled desperately against the energy bonds, but they were strong and he was starting to tire. He couldn’t get his arms up, and he couldn’t focus through the pain enough to use his powers. Attacking the others and being hit with some of their blows had weakened him.

The Pokémon felt helpless as George Harvin looked at Kit. The redhead was laying on the rooftop, struggling to get to her feet after being bowled over by the Graveler. She was vulnerable...a fact which they both knew. Mewtwo could not get help from the others because this was a different location than the helipad, so those of Team Family in this location were on their own. The human let out a harsh laugh, an unkind sound that chilled the Pokémon to the bone. 

"I can't hurt you, Mewtwo, but I can hurt her," he said in a nasty voice.

"NO!" the Pokémon pleaded, struggling to hover in front of her to protect her with his own body. But he could not move to Kit's aid. The electric bonds held firm in spite of his desperate attempts at escaping them. He could only swear to do what he had sworn never to do again. 

"Spare her, and I will be yours," he whispered, head hanging in defeat.

He saw the man's face as he crowed in victory. Harvin raised a master pokéball, a manic and deranged grin on his features as he regarded Mewtwo. The Pokémon could only look away as he prepared for the worst. But as he averted his eyes, he caught a glimpse of movement from Kit, who was free to act while George Harvin was focused. An ordinary pokéball arced through the air at the same time as the master ball, a blur of red and white facing against a blur of black and white.

Both pokéballs lit up with a brilliant beam of light.

Only one shook as it hit the ground, a flash of green showing that it had set.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, the next chapter is not the end, there is more to come in this story. We're only just meeting the Big Bad in question.


	17. That One Uncle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We know who the Big Bad is now...but what do we really know about our unexpected white knight who swooped in to help, Borya? And what was it that he told Mewtwo to ask about later when they first met in his hideout?

Kit struggled to move forward to get the pokéball before George Harvin could. Both of them were beaten to it by Nim, who skipped away from the businessman. She hissed when she landed hard on her bad leg, but the trainer didn’t let the pain stop her. It was odd, but she wasn’t doing anything to run away. Not like Kit had expected her old family friend to do, anyway. The woman felt almost like she was taunting the businessman.

Then she realized when Lewis silently rose out of the rooftop behind the Team Rocket leader. The Haunter subtly helped himself to all of the pokéballs in the man’s pockets, recalling the fierce shadow Pokémon one at a time while the man was focused on Nim since she had the pokéball he wanted most.

George Harvin swung at Nim, furious. He reached into his pocket only to find that his devices of control were missing. Lewis smirked as he held up four pokéballs. The man looked around to find that his team had been recalled to their pokéballs, leaving only Team Family. And that was not a fight he wanted to do on his own.

“You will regret this!” he screeched sharply before running to the elevator.

Lucas managed to throw a shadow ball at the closing doors, but while it shook the elevator, it didn’t do enough damage to stop it. The Lucario made an irritated sound before looking to his trainer. Nim had dropped to one knee in pain, breathing shallowly as she tried to block out the stabbing sensations in her leg. 

Clenched in her hand was the red and white pokéball which she had managed to protect. 

“Mewtwo, come on out,” Nim managed to say.

In a flash of light, MT had popped out of the pokéball. He gave Nim a worried look, reaching for her, before immediately seeing Kit and going to his beloved instead. The tattooed woman snorted good-naturedly at that as she took the stolen pokéballs from Lewis. 

“Yeah yeah, I’m chopped liver compared to the girlfriend,” she teased. “Come on, everybody, on our feet, we still have to go to the others. We’re not out of the woods yet.”

Pipsqueak nuzzled her gently, bending down low and spreading his wing so that she could easily clamber onto his back. He had been her starter, her first Pokémon. He had been there when she was a child, and he had been there when she had been recovering from being hit by a car. As he had always been by her side, he was supporting her now. 

“Thanks, big guy,” Nim said as she patted his neck. 

MT focused on Kit, who had two broken ribs and some bad sprains. He glanced at Nim, who gestured he should focus on his heart-mate. Her team would be alright, and she would be fine with some rest. His powers should be used on Kit, she was the one who needed it most at the moment. 

He nodded once before healing Kit. That was important to him in spite of his exhaustion. She accepted his hand when he offered it, allowing him to help her to her feet. The redhead threw her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. “You came for me, love. Thank you. MT, I’m so sorry,” she said as she rested her head on his chest. “It was the only thing I could think of. We can destroy that pokéball, or-”

“-or we can keep it,” MT told her gently, tipping her chin up so that Kit had to look him in the eye. “So long as you keep it safe, no other can capture me.”

Kit bit her lip. She sighed, then nodded. The young woman managed a little smile when she saw that he meant it. “Alright, love. Come on, we have to get the others- this is not a good place to talk about this.”

MT was surprised when he saw Remy and Reba. The two Dittos were not as tired as the others, so they shifted into Charizards in order to carry the others as well. Nim recalled the rest of her team to their pokéballs, leaving only Kit and MT who needed a lift. Remy looked ecstatic that he got to carry MT. Reba was just as happy to carry the redhead, nuzzling her gently in apology for what part she’d played in kidnapping the human.

Nim made a soft sound to get MT’s attention, tossing him the pokéball which was now his. He gave her a little nod of appreciation. All that power she could have easily claimed, yet she was his friend, not a trainer who sought to use him. The Pokémon gave it to Kit. His beloved kept it close to her, grasping the sphere tightly. It was as precious as her ring was, if not more so, for what it meant. No one else could capture him again so long as she had that.

“Time to go find the others. Pipsqueak, follow Reba and Remy, they know where the helipad is from here,” Nim said as the three flying Pokémon took off.

“So do I,” Mewtwo said, pointing at a great deal of billowing smoke. “Follow the fire, I would say.”

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Borya managed to get Julie and Barry back on the proper side- if the burning helipad could be considered the proper side of the chasm- by having Sunny retrieve the duo when she was no longer feeling dizzy from her head injury. The female Mewtwo also made sure that no one on Team Rocket could come near them by moving several helicopters to block what few paths were not on fire. It was a rare time where being surrounded by a blazing wall of destruction wasn’t entirely a bad thing.

“Sprained,” the big man said as he carefully inspected Julie’s arm. “Don’t use it, we’ll treat it when we get home. No throwing pokéballs for you, missy.”

Jonathon and Maggie both drew her into a big hug when she was back with them. The two were happy that she was safe- after embracing her for a few seconds and tousling her hair, they dragged Barry into the hug as well. With all he’d given up for Julie, there was no way he wasn’t part of their family, too.

Sunny made a delighted sound when she saw that the others were coming towards them. When they landed, she immediately pointed to a helicopter. It was time to get out of here, no time to dawdle. MT nodded in agreement. He gave Nim just enough time to call Pipsqueak and the ditto twins back before levitating her towards the helicopter in spite of her protests that she could walk. Could and should were very different words. He didn’t feel she should be doing that at the moment.

Borya made sure everyone was in and buckled up before starting up the armored helicopter.

“Second time I’ve stolen one of these,” he mused as he deftly ripped out a section of the control panel with his bare hands.

MT stared a moment at the crackling wires as he sat in the co-pilot’s seat, surprised. “Ah…you will have to tell me the reason why you stole the previous one sometime,” he said slowly. “Was that the tracking system to show where this helicopter is located?”

“Yes. And better, I will show you why I stole the previous one,” Borya promised.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Borya hummed as he walked the halls. The other members of his team avoided him- he was to be feared and admired. The giant of a man was a high rank in the organization and everyone knew it. When he was happy, something big was going right.

He grinned when he walked into the lab where his fiancée was working. She smiled at him, kissing his cheek. “Did it work?” the man asked. “Was your attempt successful?”

Catherine nodded, beaming up at him. “Yes, it was!” she exclaimed.

Borya blinked before picking her up and swinging her around. “Catherine, that is amazing!” he told her proudly.

She smiled as she was set on her feet once more. “In just a few months, we will see how our cloned Pokémon has grown,” the scientist said eagerly. “I can’t wait to try the tests!”

Her lover paused a moment. “Tests?” he asked hesitantly.

The woman didn’t notice his wait. “Oh yes, all sorts of tests! Restraints that work, powers and limits- we will see what our clone is capable of before making another, improving everything as we go.”

“You make the little guy sound like an appliance to be upgraded,” Borya said softly.

Catherine shrugged. “Essentially, yes, this Pokémon will be a tool, a stepping stone to greater things,” the woman said. “It is going to be a weapon. A powerful force in the arsenal of Team Rocket- who will dare stop us? And imagine what we will be able to do with its powers! Ryme City showed us what Mewtwo is capable of.”

The big man felt his heart sink down to his boots. This was a cruel side to the woman he loved, one he hadn’t seen before. She had spoken of big dreams and wanting a better world. He didn’t realize that her idea of a better world was based on torturing a living being and ‘improving’ that life form, only to use the powers of her creation for personal gain.

Had he been blinded by love of her, or had Catherine managed to hide that from him?

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Borya insisted that the others come back to his hideout. Their homes would be safe enough, for the moment, because George Harvin would have a hard time making a move without alerting Giovanni after such a disaster happened to a major facility. But it was still safest to stay together while they were all so tired. Mitch was in agreement, and so far MT had an uneasy truce with the young man. He had to admit that while he still didn’t trust Mitch any further than he could throw him, and Nim said not to do that, the human had been useful. He also had not told anyone else about Borya's location. He admitted he had kept the man's hideout a secret because he had considered him to be useful and a possible backup plan should he fail to capture MT. The Mewtwo was annoyed by that, but at the same time grateful Mitch had been so selfish in this instance.

The big man made sure that they were all comfortable, even though his space wasn’t meant for so many people and Pokémon. In spite of being tired he still managed to make sure they all had blankets, pillows, warm drinks, and a solid meal in their bellies. Borya was a very good host to his new team of friends.

Everyone was exhausted. The Pokémon were in their pokéballs, to recover and rest, while the humans all settled down. Poor Nim had crashed almost immediately. Julie had not been far behind. Kit managed to stay awake longer, held in the arms of her sweetheart with her ring on her finger where it belonged once more. MT had been happy to simply hold her as she slept when she did manage to close her eyes.

He chuckled when he saw that Sunny had chosen to curl up like an overgrown Litten behind Jonathon, between him and Julie. The female Mewtwo seemed to be developing a bit of a soft spot for the two teenagers much the same way he had, taking them as a niece and nephew. Her emotions were protective and friendly towards them- the two dopes needed someone to watch after them, reckless young things.

Borya watched as MT leaned back, still holding Kit in his arms. “Tired?” the human asked softly.

MT nodded. “I am. I must thank you, Borya, for all you have done for my friends. No, not just friends, they are more than that. They are truly my family.”

The man chuckled. “You chose to trust me, MT. You must have seen something you liked when I opened my thoughts to you.”

“I did,” the Pokémon said softly. “A good heart, who is making up for wounds he made upon others in the past. Speaking of wounds, Borya, and past actions. You promised you would tell me when I was here before, so I did not pry in your memories to see for myself. What is behind the curtain?”

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Borya watched as the tiny thing in the container shifted. He was growing so big. The man wasn’t sure why, but he felt like the little Pokémon was male. And yet, for as big as he was growing, this infant creature was so small at the same time. So tiny and sweet looking. He couldn’t help but feel a pang of guilt for the engineered creature’s future at the hands of his fiancée. Seeing how the baby shifted and his face scrunched in an unhappy expression before his sleep quieted again only reminded Borya of how the poor thing was going to suffer later on.

The human reached out, his fingertips gently touching the thick glass of the cloning chamber. “I am sorry, little one,” he said quietly. “You don’t deserve that.”

He managed to regain his composure when Catherine came over. The woman was quite happy to tell him all of her plans for the future. Not their future together, no, she was talking of what torments she had in store for her creation when he awoke.

This wasn’t the woman he had fallen in love with. Not at all. Borya found that it sickened him to hear such cruel intentions coming from the lips he had once kissed every day.

He hadn’t kissed his fiancée in over a week.

She hadn’t noticed yet.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

MT found himself staring in stunned silence at the curtain, with its blue glow showing beneath the hem. He had felt that energy when they had first come to Borya for help. The Mewtwo had thought he knew what it was, but now the human had confirmed it. 

There was a reason that slumbering presence had been so familiar to him.

“May I see?” MT asked softly.

Borya nodded. “Of course, my friend.”

The genetically engineered Pokémon gently set Kit on a makeshift bed of pillows and blankets before gliding over to peer behind the fabric. His eyes went wide, and his breath hitched in his throat as a stunned sound tried to escape beyond muscles clenched from nerves. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing in front of him.

“You saved this little one?” MT said. “You spared him the pain which Sunny and I have both suffered.”

“Couldn’t let it happen,” Borya told him. “I’ve done a lot of things in my life that I’m not proud of, and I’ve been someone I wouldn’t want to be again. That was the final straw.”

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Borya had planned it perfectly. The alarms had been raised, and everyone evacuated. That had given him just enough time to connect the cloning chamber to a mini generator, pack it up on the back of his trusty Rhyhorn, and get out to an armored helicopter. None of the flunkies thought to argue with him as he and Madigan walked through the hall with the special project. Why would they question Borya? They knew his rank and role in Team Rocket, perhaps he was the one being trusted to take the experiment to a safe location.

The big man sighed as he reached the armored helicopter waiting on the helipad. He’d already disabled the tracking on it and prepared everything for his escape. There was just thing tying him to the location.

He pulled a ring hanging around his neck on a silver chain out from under his uniform. The big man regarded the tiny jewel, shimmering like the hope he’d once had that he would spend the rest of his life with its previous owner. Borya knew now that was never to be. Catherine had changed in a way he didn’t want to.

“Goodbye, Catherine,” he said softly as he snapped the dainty chain and dropped the ring to the roof. It clattered and bounced, rolling to a stop just a few feet away. With that, he had broken the last remaining tie to the life he had been living.

It was time to go.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

“What are you planning to do?” MT asked Borya, his hands raised to the glass and his gaze fixed on the sleeping inhabitant.

Borya shrugged. “I don’t know. I did not plan for when he wakes up. It was just wrong to leave him there, though, knowing someone I once loved was planning on hurting him so badly.”

“You have a good heart,” the Mewtwo told the man. “We cannot change the past. But you have chosen to change your future. I am grateful to call one such as you a member of Team Family.”

The human chuckled, hands shoved in his pockets as he stood beside the genetically engineered Pokémon. “You think Kit would want him? I’m not exactly a father sort.”

Mewtwo’s eyes went wide as he turned to look at Borya. Did he think Kit would- of course she would, she’d be holding the infant in a heartbeat if she had known of his existence. The youngling was only still in stasis sleep in the cloning chamber and not in her arms because his heart-mate did not know.

“Yes, she would love him,” MT said with a soft smile. “We both would.”

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Borya had not looked back since giving up what he’d had before. He had betrayed Team Rocket. He had left his fiancée, a woman he had loved for years. He had nothing left to lose but his heart and the honor he had buried beneath ambition.

And one tiny figure, sleeping in a sturdy chamber, growing slowly every day.

Then he got a second chance to prove he had not given up what was good in him to Team Rocket’s dastardly goals. That had meant the world to the man, and in a short time he had managed to make new friends. Things were good for him. He felt alive again, saving those who needed aid and foiling the plans of those evil folk who only sought power.

Now it was time for that baby who had been in his care to have a good life. Rescuing the little guy hadn’t made up for all of the thing which Borya had done. Neither did helping the others. Yet it did give him hope that he was on the right path.

He hoped he’d be a good uncle.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

MT was exhausted, yet he was too excited to sleep. Borya helped him unhook the tiny Pokémon clone, and the Mewtwo tenderly dried the infant off with a soft blanket. He stirred, starting to wake up a bit more at so much contact. The older Pokémon remembered wishing for such gentle care. He had not gotten it, himself, and neither had his sister. But this small one would get nothing but kindness. MT would make sure of it.

He then curled up beside Kit, the infant tucked between their warm bodies. She was sleeping soundly. But that was no deterrent to talking with her. He knew how to reach her mind through her dreams.

The Pokémon used his powers to seek her out, filling her dreams with the beautiful palace he had once created on New Island. Mewtwo was amused when Kit spun around to greet him with a smile. “Here again?” she asked with that bell-like laugh which he adored so. “I love it, MT. Can’t you sleep, my dear? Or are you reaching out in your dreams?”

“I cannot sleep,” he admitted.

Kit tilted her head, giving him a curious look. “Alright, love, I know that face, what are you plotting now?” the woman inquired. “And don’t say nothing, I can see you’re trying not to smile.”

He took her hand in his, drawing Kit close in a warm embrace. How far he had come with this woman. At one point, he had rejected touch. Contact with others meant pain. Now all he wanted to do was hug her and tell her what she meant to him after the scare of losing Kit. The Pokémon had changed a great deal indeed. She had taught him how to love, how to trust, how to see the good in others.

“Kit, my love,” he started to say.

But before he could finish, they were interrupted by a tiny figure floating through the grand hall of the palace. Kit gasped in surprise when she saw the infant. She looked at Mewtwo, who could not hide his own look of shock and delight at seeing the small intruder in his heart-mate’s thoughts. Someone was almost ready to join the outside world.

“Is that…?” the redhead asked softly.

MT nodded, gesturing for the little one to come closer. He was so small, and quite cute. Where the older clones were angular and sharp, he was still soft and round, obviously in childhood. Very large eyes peered at them as the infant Mewtwo hesitantly flew over to them.

“Are…Mommy and Daddy?” a little voice squeaked out nervously as he looked between them, having gotten the right words from their thoughts via telepathy.

Kit looked at Mewtwo, slack-jawed in disbelief. She wasn’t sure how to answer. MT simply met her gaze, waiting to see how she responded to the infant. It was her choice to make if she wished to take that role. She could feel that he would accept whatever decision she wished, though there was one in particular he was hoping for.

“Oh, sweetie, of course,” the human said without hesitation, spreading her arms wide in invitation for the young clone to come to her. “Come to Mommy, sweetie, let me hug you.”

MT felt the tense breath he wasn’t aware of holding escape his lips as a sigh. So he had thought right, Kit did want to raise the young one with him. She would be the mother such a small one needed. What he had desired in his youth- safety, family, and love- this baby Pokémon was going to get. He smiled widely when Kit wrapped her arms around the tiny figure, drawing him into a hug so she could nuzzle his head and cheeks. The young one looked content in her embrace as he looked up at his adopted father, sucking on his little fingertips while trying to figure out what he wanted.

“Hungry?” he asked after a moment. “Mommy, Daddy, hungry?”

“Of course,” Kit said. “Let me wake up and get you something to eat.”

“Wake up?” the baby repeated.

MT chuckled softly as he let Kit’s dreams fade, gently easing her out of her slumber. The sleeping woman had subconsciously wrapped her arms around the baby Mewtwo clone cuddled against her in the waking world as well. She blinked down at the small figure sleepily, her smile widening.

The tiny Pokémon opened his eyes in the outside world for the first time, looking up at her and MT. His tiny hand went to the woman’s cheek. Instead of moving it away, Kit rested her own palm over his stubby fingers in a very maternal gesture. She was gentle with the young one. As he looked between the redhead and the much larger clone, the baby clearly was imprinting on the two sources of warmth and love who were holding him so tenderly between them.

His first sound was a happy crooning noise.

MT couldn’t have been happier to see one of his kind finally treated so fondly by a human.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

“That’s a baby Mewtwo.”

Kit made a playful face at Nim when the older woman repeated herself. “Kit. That…is a baby Mewtwo.”

“Yes, yes he is,” she said with a chuckle as she held the bottle for the Pokémon whom she was cradling. “Good observation.”

Nim shook her head. “I mean, yeah, duh, he’s a baby Pokémon. But where did he come from?”

“Borya had been caring for him,” MT explained. “Team Rocket was making a second attempt at creating a Mewtwo clone. When he found out what his fiancée was going to do to the young one, he chose to abscond with him to a safe place. So here we are.”

“And who will be raising this infant?” Sunny asked hesitantly.

“Kit and I are his parents,” MT told her. “That would make you his aunt.”

The little Pokémon looked up at Sunny while still sucking hard on the bottle. It never even crossed his mind that she was his mother and not the woman who was holding him, in spite of how much she looked like him. He already knew who his mommy and daddy were.

Julie woke up and squealed when she saw the baby. She obviously wanted to hold him, making little grabby hands as she looked at him. “He’s so cute!” the girl said happily. “Where did he come from?”

MT chuckled. The little one’s arrival was a big deal, and they were going to have to explain to all of Team Family as they got up for the day. He didn’t mind that at all. Clearly Kit didn’t mind either, as she was already explaining to the teenager what Borya had done to rescue the tiny Pokémon whom she now cuddled so dearly.

Things were going to be dangerous, especially with George Harvin as an enemy. He was clever, he would be back just as soon as he could without arousing Giovanni’s suspicion. The Mewtwo had no doubt about that. It was especially worrisome now that they had a baby. He was young and weak compared to his father and aunt, his powers still growing as he was. The young one was barely a toddler, still wanting warm formula and to be held often.

Yet with all the dangers, MT had a reason to fight now. Good reasons. He smiled softly as he bent down over Kit’s shoulder to place a tiny kiss on the infant’s head. Let anyone come, he would protect his family. All of Team Family. 

The little one squeaked, tail lashing happily as he basked in the attention of his kin.

Sunny made an amused sound as she watched the others. She could feel their happiness. They had fought hard the day before for each other. Now it was their time to be together in joy. The female Mewtwo hadn’t expected there to be a little one, though. She’d not noticed the curtain before, nor what was behind it. She had left the decision to trust Borya to her older brother, after all, and not snooped in his thoughts.

“We are home, with each other,” she murmured to no one in particular.

Jonathon nodded, noticing. “Yup,” he agreed. “Hey, if you are around more, my mom makes really good cookies I think you’d like. I can bring some over the next movie night we have.”

Sunny made a happy little sound. She was still getting used to the idea of being around others and doing ‘family’ things, particularly with humans, but the genetically engineered Pokémon could tell that none of Team Family meant her any harm. They just wanted to include her. “I think I would like that.”

Borya was happy as he relaxed. He was surprised by MT’s voice in his head, meant just for him. “Is this what you imagined you would get when you fled from Team Rocket with my new son?” the Pokémon asked.

The big man shook his head. “Nah, this isn’t what I thought I’d get at all…”

Which was true.

“…it’s better.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because seriously, you think Team Rocket wouldn't realize later on and try again with another clone? The little guy is definitely going to make things a lot harder on them, though. Raising a kid while fighting bad guys...oof, they're going to have their hands full, wouldn't you say?
> 
> But Mewtwo is getting that family he wanted from the start, deep down. In the remake of the first movie, he's so desperate to know where he came from and wants parents so badly. You know he has definitely talked about all things related to family with Kit, they talk about everything. Adoption had to have come up as a topic because family is something which MT didn't get before.
> 
> Who thinks Sunny is definitely the aunt that doesn't know how to say 'no' to her nephew when he manages to win her over?
> 
> Like I said, there's a lot more coming with these guys, I have so much planned.


	18. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So what exactly happens when MT and Kit finally get to go on a date?

In the two weeks that Kit and Mewtwo had little Toby in their care…well. The couple was absolutely exhausted. The young Mewtwo didn’t mean it, but he was quite the handful. MT found himself wondering often what new shenanigans his son was getting into when the house got too quiet, especially if Kit was out at work.

“You alright?” Borya asked when he came over to visit for dinner later that night. “You seem a little…tired.”

“Tired does not begin to describe this,” MT said, running one hand over his face. “Toby is a sweet child. We love him dearly, as if he were our own flesh and blood. But.”

The big man chuckled. “But he’s a lot? Welcome to the joys of being a new parent, Mewtwo.”

The Pokémon gave Borya a curious look. He spoke like he knew what he was talking about- had the man ever had children of his own? Before MT could ask, Borya raised one hand. “Not my own, my friend. My sister, however, has three sons. I lived with her for a time and helped with the boys. The twins were newborns at the time.”

“Ah,” MT said softly. “So this is how it is for the time being, then?”

“Afraid so,” Borya chuckled. 

MT sighed before lifting his head. “Borya, has it gone rather too quiet here?” he asked.

He groaned when the human nodded. Time to find what his son was getting into now. Between the two of them, they managed to find the youngster, hiding in the washer. He squeaked when he was found, holding up the jar of berry jam he’d been sampling to offer the adults some of the treat. That would surely get him out of trouble? 

“Look at you, you sticky wee wretch!” Borya said with a laugh as he lifted the infant out of the washer.

The tiny Pokémon wagged his tail happily, making grabby hands at his uncle. The human wisely held Toby at arm’s length so that he was out of the baby’s reach. No jam all over Uncle Borya, nope, not happening. He liked not wondering what the sticky red stuff on his black clothes was.

“That is his second bath today,” MT said with a shake of his head as he took the little mischievous one from Borya.

Borya gave his friend a look of condolence. He could tell that the adult Mewtwo was exasperated. Sure, MT loved little Toby. But that did not make it any easier on the Pokémon as he cared for a tiny handful of trouble. The man helped by cleaning up the mess in the washer while MT bathed the sticky infant.

An idea crossed his mind as he wiped down the appliance. MT and Kit obviously needed a break. He could see it in the toys scattered around the living room, and the half-loaded dishwasher. There were all the signs of frazzled new parents in the house. And they didn’t even get a proper break after the ordeal George Harvin put them through before being tossed into parenthood.

However…they had good friends who surely would help with childcare for a short time, so they could have an evening to themselves. Heck, there were even two teenagers who they could ask for help. Or the aunts of the family, Nim and Sunny. 

He started to plot a wonderful evening for the sweet young couple.

What could possibly go wrong?

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

MT had quite liked the idea of going out for dinner with his heart-mate when it was proposed to him by the others. So much so, in fact, that he had even planned a special surprise. He was skilled at making things, and had found Nim had a sewing machine she was willing to loan to him. Borya had been willing to watch Toby while the infant napped so that he could go and get lovely fabrics to work with, as well as trims and lace. He had a few days before the big event as well as many ideas.

It had been nothing to get Kit’s measurements while she slept to create a stunning outfit for her. The top was a beautiful peasant blouse with lace and ribbon, in green silk. The skirt to go beneath it was green velvet and ribbon in tiers, flowing and lovely. Green was a color which suited his beloved, and he had learned she rather liked pretty things. The reason she never wore them? Nothing fit right, so Kit regularly chose comfortable over fashionable.

He looked forward to seeing his slender heart-mate decked out in finery which fit her perfectly later that evening. Mewtwo had aimed for both comfort and beauty when designing the outfit for Kit. The Pokémon wanted everyone to see the radiant young woman who had stolen his heart so effortlessly.

Because he could, he also made several simple but lovely and stylish gowns for the redhead. The elder Mewtwo had one draped over the mannequin he had sculpted of stone to match Kit’s measurements when Sunny came to the small office space he had claimed as his work room.

“That is lovely,” she commented as she hovered, circling the sapphire blue dress. “Quite pretty in its simplicity. You have talent. Is it for Kit?”

MT nodded as he used his powers to deftly place the pins to hold the decorations he was attaching- a simple flower made of the same fabric, on a belt at the waist which tied at the back in a bow to allow for a fitted waistline. The strap which made up the belt was stitched down at two points, one of them hidden with the fabric flower, allowing for a smooth front and gathers in the back where any wrinkles would not be noticed.

He had quite liked dressing another human in finery, once, a kindly nurse whom he had kidnapped to see to his health. Nurse Joy had no recollection of the time she lived in the palace as his personal doctor and assistant, but the Pokémon had enjoyed making her a beautiful gown and such.

She likely had been quite confused when she found the regal garment in her closet. Upon deciding that he would seek a different view of the world, Mewtwo had safely returned the woman to her home. But he had not wanted to let such a lovely item go to waste. It had been fitted specifically to her, so he felt she should be the one to keep it.

“You know Julie will want a dress when she sees Kit wearing these,” Sunny mused as she looked at the other articles of clothing which Mewtwo was working on. 

The older of the two Mewtwos chuckled softly. “Is that a hint of jealousy I hear?” he asked playfully. “If you should like something as well, I am able to make it.”

Sunny lightly smacked him with the envelope of one of the patterns, using her powers to lift it because her arms were crossed over her chest. Her lips were crinkled in a little smile, though. “I come to watch your son so that you can have an evening of peace and quiet with your heart-mate, and this is how you thank me? Fah! See if I do it again, brother.”

She then tilted her head, holding up a bolero jacket pattern. If her brother was willing and could modify it to fit a Pokémon of their build…she would certainly not say no to such a thing, though she was not sure where she would wear it. Perhaps in a dark silky black fabric, like the night sky which Sunny loved so much.

MT laughed warmly at that as he worked on the dress. His son was taking a nap, but Toby only slept for so long before needing a close eye kept on him once more. He wanted to get as much done as he could before the youngster woke up.

Unknown to him, that was already the case.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Borya shook his head as MT held up the outfit which he had laid out on the bed. It was sticky, and the jam handprints showed the little culprit. Of course Toby had ‘looked’ with his hands after sneaking some of his favorite preserves, how could he resist? The clothes were so pretty!

“This is what I had hoped Kit would wear tonight,” he grumbled. “I cannot simply toss it in the wash.”

“Your son has good taste, though, and appreciated how lovely it is?” Borya said with a chuckle.

MT had to nod at that. “I will ask his opinion on fabrics and colors…when his hands are not covered in jam. Now I must find his hiding spot and wash him up again.”

While Borya and her brother sought out her little nephew, Sunny quietly hid the soiled green outfit to leave it a surprise when it was cleaned and chose her favorite dress of the finished ones to lay out on the bed instead. It was a lovely dark purple color, regal, with draping sleeves and a lovely long skirt which would spin out beautifully when Kit turned or walked quickly. With Kit’s red hair and bright green eyes, the color would only accentuate what Sunny’s brother loved most about his heart-mate.

Though if she had to listen to him babble one more time about how he could kiss each freckle as well as her smiling lips, or how he adored her ‘beautiful emerald eyes’ which were ‘set in the softest skin against fiery locks’, Sunny was going to barf. The female Mewtwo could understand that he was in love. Clearly her elder brother had gone from despising humanity, to putting up with them, to being utterly smitten with one woman. She had heard from Kit that he had offered to make her queen of any island she wished- the Pokémon had also heard of Kit’s reply. Sunny thought that was sweet.

…certainly the two saps were a good match for each other.

“This will be good,” Sunny mused as she arranged the pleats of the skirt to show off its beauty on the bed. She wanted Kit to be utterly stunned when the young woman saw it. MT’s work was gorgeous, after all, and should be properly appreciated.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Kit smiled as she slipped on the dress which was laid out on the bed. She had gotten a shower, going to their room to change before Team Family arrived for babysitting duties. The young woman found that the garment fit her perfectly. MT had done a wonderful job making the perfect gown. Normally mass-produced clothing didn’t fit right because the lanky woman was not particularly shapely. Clothes meant for the average adult woman didn’t fit the way they should, and she didn’t like shopping in the areas meant for teenagers, so instead she just went with baggy clothing meant for comfort. It was nice to see that she actually did have a lovely figure when she was wearing something tailored to her.

The young woman spun around once before giggling. She felt like royalty in a dress like this. Sure, MT had given her fine gowns when they retreated to the palace in her thoughts. But this was something in the waking world, made just for her, by his own two hands.

MT leaned against the door, smiling fondly at her. “You are beautiful, queen of my heart,” he told Kit. “A jewel unparalleled.” 

Kit blushed at his sweet words. Then she rolled her eyes when she heard Sunny pretend to gag in the background. MT perked up, tail going straight into the air with indignation that his romantic moment should be ruined in such a way. The young woman snorted with laughter as the Mewtwo chased his sibling through the house. Toby, thinking it to be a game, tried to catch both his father and his aunt.

The house truly felt like a home with the sounds of laughter and teasing echoing through it.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Julie was so excited to be babysitting. Nim was there, to make sure the kids were safe, but unless there was trouble…it was the teenager who was in charge of the show. Little did she know, but Borya was patrolling to make sure that the house was safe as well. No one was going to harm MT’s family while he took Kit out to dinner.

“You look awesome!” the girl told MT when she saw the snazzy suit he’d chosen for the outfit of his human disguise. 

“Thank you, Julie,” MT replied, tousling her hair. “And thank you for watching Toby for us. I got the movies you requested, a great deal of popcorn, and all of the pillows in the house.”

The teenager pumped her fist in a victorious gesture. “Whoo!” she replied. “MT, you’re the best. We’re going to have a great time, I promise. So you go and have fun, too, ok?”

She gasped when Kit stepped out in her dress. As Sunny had thought, Julie was enamored with the handmade garment. Her eyes had lit up and her jaw had dropped. MT would have to see about making something beautiful for the teenager as well. 

Sass looked dapper as well. He was going to be their bodyguard for the evening, as had become his place. MT had made him a handsome little bow-tie to wear as his formal attire. It matched Kit’s dress, something both trainer and Pokémon had thought was a nice touch.

“Saaaableye saab! Sableye!” he said in delight, holding one clawed hand out to his trainer with a little bow. _Look at you, what a lady! So pretty!_

“Flattering boy,” Kit told her Pokémon with a chuckle. “Thank you, Sass.”

“He’s right,” Julie said, looking amazed. “Wow! You guys are going to have so much fun!” 

Sunny came over with a flower, which she tucked behind Kit’s ear among her red curls. “For joy,” the Mewtwo told Kit with a little smile. “And beauty, though my brother would smack me if I said that you needed it.”

Nim chuckled softly when Kit looked at her. The older woman was amused as she pulled out their dinner reservation information from her pocket. She passed it to the redhead before hugging Kit. “Go have fun, you two never did go on a proper fancy date,” she told the couple. “Toby will be just fine here with us.”

Kit smiled as Toby lifted his hands to be picked up. He could have hovered, but the baby Mewtwo had become used to asking to be held by his parents with such a gesture. His mother scooped him up in a hug, showering him with little kisses to his face as she nuzzled him lovingly. MT leaned over, stroking the young Pokémon’s head and giving him a kiss as well. 

“Behave for your aunts and your cousin, alright?” he said gently. “Be a good boy.”

Toby squeaked, blinking up his father before nodding. He would! He’d already done his naughty things for the day…and there was no more jam to get into anyways.

“So, Julie, Nim, he’ll want at least two bottles of formula, and a container of the baby food,” Kit directed. “His favorite is any of the berry and rice mixes. Toby is good about saying he’s hungry, he won’t cry. A bit of popcorn shouldn’t hurt him, he’s already had it and loved the stuff. Bedtime is nine o’clock, don’t let him fib to you and say we let him stay up later than that. He’ll probably crash sooner, though, and zonk out when you guys start settling down for quiet time.”

“Kit, not my first rodeo,” Nim said with a chuckle. “Go on, give your son one more kiss and get going. We got this, honest.”’

The young woman gave a tiny sound at that, all smiles as she kissed her infant son on the forehead one more time. He chirped and made his Pokémon sound, an adorable squeak of a word. “We love you, Toby, and we will be home later tonight,” MT promised the young Mewtwo.

The baby smiled up at his parents before reaching for his aunt Nim. He wanted to be spoiled absolutely rotten by his aunties and cousin now. Cuddles, and play, and movies! Sunny, Nim, and Julie were a lot of fun and he knew it. Little Toby had no doubt his parents were coming back home…until then, time for fun with the others!

MT made a content sound as Nim took the infant. He trusted his sister, and the friend who might as well be like a sister for all she’d done for him and his heart-mate. Nim was gentle and protective of the tiny boy in her arms. The oldest of the Mewtwos was grateful that she was on Team Family. He could rely on her to be there for her nephew.

“Get going,” Nim said with a playful smile, looking up at him as if she’d known what was on his mind.

The Mewtwo hugged the others before nodding to Nim. He elegantly offered Kit his arm, smiling when she linked her elbow through his. Her other dainty hand she placed over his lower arm. His ring twinkled on her finger like a silent reminder. This beautiful young woman was his to love, and tonight, to treat like the queen of his heart that she was. Kit leaned against him as he tilted his head down to kiss her hair.

He’d never been on a date before.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Julie was happy to show Toby what a pillow fort was, building one in the living room. It had been awesome to do this with his dad- but just as cool to do it with the baby. The teenager loved that he was so easily distracted and happy to play with the pillows as he was to make something cool with his cousin. She was having so much fun playing with him.

Sunny raised one brow when she heard a noise outside. But it was just Borya, doing his rounds of the house. He gave a relaxed salute to her through the window before turning the gesture into a small wave. The big man had promised MT that he would keep watch over his home while the Pokémon took his sweetheart on a date.

The younger sister found she felt safe with him out there keeping patrol. She relaxed and helped Nim make the popcorn while Julie played with her nephew.

There was one thing bothering her, though.

“Nim?” she asked softly. “Why do you not let my brother heal you?”

The tattooed woman chuckled wryly. “Thought you’d ask that at some point, Sunny. Here’s the thing. There’s always someone who needs it more than me. You’ve seen my house. It’s a safe haven, I take in wounded and miserable Pokémon to rehabilitate. If he heals me, he gets tired and can’t do it for a while. There may come one who needs his help more than me. Besides, I’m ok most days. I’m not broken, Sunny. I have a support crew, and a lot of the Pokémon who need me feel they can trust me because I know what they’re going through.”

“You are strange,” Sunny told the woman. “But I think I understand. May I at least make sure you do not have pain tonight?”

“I’d appreciate that, thank you,” Nim replied with a soft smile.

The younger of the siblings nodded, her fingertips glowing faintly for a moments to ease the soreness in the woman’s leg. It would return later, but for now, the human would not have to rely on her cane. Sunny found she trusted Nim like MT did. The woman had power on her team, the Mewtwo knew she had a Necrozma in one of the pokéballs on her belt. Yet she didn’t seek more power. Those who were on her side chose to be with the teacher.

“Julie and Toby are cute,” Sunny mused when she heard the sounds of laughter from both youngsters.

“Feeling chatty today, hmm?” Nim said with a little smile. “Nothing wrong with that, by the way.”

Sunny blinked. Then she nodded slightly. “I suppose…I am eager to learn more. I am greatly curious about those who have won over someone so terribly against humans as my brother once was.”

“Kit is…well, Kit, and you know how he feels about kids,” Nim mused. “Me, I stuck around after he rammed a tree through my shoulder.”

“He did what?” Sunny asked incredulously.

The human waved off her horrified look. “Relax, he wasn’t quite himself when he did that. I’d accidentally triggered his PTSD and he thought he was back in the lab. MT didn’t intentionally try to kill me.”

Sunny went quiet for several moments. The only sound which could be heard in the kitchen was the popping noises coming from the pan on the stove, which Nim gave the occasional shake to keep the kernels from sticking. The female Mewtwo was lost in thought. Finally she asked, in a hesitant voice, “What is PTSD?”

Nim explained what it was, and how it came from traumatic experiences. The woman could tell from the way that Sunny was listening she could relate to her brother- no wonder. To be honest, only one Mewtwo had been spared that, little Toby. And that was only because Borya was a good guy who had stolen him away.

“Would you talk to me, as you have talked to my brother?” Sunny asked slowly.

“It’s what I do,” Nim promised. “You need to talk, you come to me. But we’ll use the practice area, train while we talk. Gotta keep you powerful ones from sinking too far into it, no more trees.”

Sunny gave a soft sound at that, nodding to the woman. She then leaned down, resting her forehead on Nim’s shoulder. The Mewtwo wanted comfort from what had already crossed her mind while having this conversation with the human.

Nim surprised her by gently stroking the top of her head in a soothing fashion. “No one’s been kind to you either, huh?” the woman asked with a sad smile.

“There was one human who was,” Sunny said slowly. “A boy, who was kind to my brother before me. I have also started to become rather fond of Julie and Jonathon. You, of course. Kit. Borya. They are also good humans. I am learning to trust.”

The woman wrapped one arm around the Pokémon’s shoulder. “That’s good, Sunny, that’s really good.”

“May I ask you other questions, at other times?” Sunny asked.

“Always,” Nim said. “You need me, you get me, no matter what time it is, ok? That’s what I do.”

Sunny smiled at that before looking at the pan of popcorn which Nim was taking off the stove. When the human had added a bit of butter and salt, the Mewtwo took a small handful using her powers and munched on it slowly. She decided after a few moments that she really liked the crunchy treat.

They went out to where Julie was already sitting with Toby, amidst a pillow and blanket fort definitely made by a teenager and a little toddler. As MT had said, the young Mewtwo let Nim know that he was hungry. He looked up at her with large eyes as he sucked his fingers adorably, hoping she’d give him cuddles as well as a bottle. The infant was such a ham when it came to getting attention.

Nim chuckled, scooping him up and holding him with one arm as she used her free hand to prepare his formula. “Hungry little guy,” she said when he eagerly took it from her. “Gonna grow big like your daddy and your other aunt, hmm?”

She crooned over the infant before sensing something behind her. The human protectively held the child close as she spun around.

A brief flash lit up the kitchen.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Kit laughed warmly as she leaned against MT, walking with him to the fancy restaurant where their reservations were made. “I love this,” she told him happily. “We never truly went on a date, did we?”

“We did not,” he admitted sheepishly. “Unless you count me taking you to the palace in your thoughts…which I do not count. We needed this.”

The two of them sat down on the outside deck, not minding the slight chill in the air. A roaring fire was burning in a raised stone firepit nearby while candles in lanterns lit the area with their soft glow. Their table was lit with pillar candles. A friendly young man brought them a menu, as well as a plate of appetizers, two crystal flutes, and a bottle of non-alcoholic champagne. There was even a small plate for Sass.

“Let me know when I can take your order,” the waiter said cheerfully.

MT nodded, and Kit smiled. “We will, thank you,” she replied.

The couple happily read over the menu, pointing out things that sounded good. They finally settled on a pasta dish to share, with a side salad for each of them and chocolate cake with berries for their dessert. After placing their order, MT and Kit fed each other bites from the plate of mixed appetizers, giggling like teenagers on a first date. It was hard to imagine that these two cuddled in the same bed every night and had adopted a child together the way they were acting. The couple were acting as if they were new sweethearts.

“I love you,” MT said, raising his hand to Kit’s cheek. 

She smiled at him, her eyes sparkling in the candlelight. “I love you, too,” she said, resting her hand over his. 

He sighed contentedly as he enjoyed the dinner with his heart-mate. The Pokémon was just so enamored with her, and could feel her love for him. It was hard to imagine that nearly a year ago he had still disliked humans and trusted none. Now he was sitting at a table with the love of his life, while other humans whom he thought of as his family watched over their tiny adopted son.

“You’ve come so far,” Kit said, feeling what was on his mind through their bond. “I’m proud of you, MT.”

The Mewtwo leaned forward, kissing her on the lips. His red-haired beloved didn’t mind his shows of affection at all, even though they were in a public place. The good thing about the restaurant deck was that they had it to themselves. Not that she’d have said no to his kisses even if others were around.

Sass chuckled, keeping an eye out for trouble as he nibbled on the appetizers he’d been given. These two…they were cute. He liked being a part of the support system which allowed them to be so love-dovey with each other.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Sunny felt the presence, then the lack of Toby and Nim’s energy. Her eye went wide when she raced to the kitchen and found them gone. The Mewtwo made an anxious sound as she searched for them throughout the house, yelling for them mentally in spite of feeling that they were no longer there. 

Julie freaked out as well. She’d failed MT, how could she tell him about this? He and Kit would be devastated. And they’d just gotten Nim back, now she and Toby were gone? Some babysitter she was, she couldn’t keep track of her friend and cousin!

The teenager heard a small sound behind her and turned. She was about to tell Sunny that she had found something when there was a second flash of light.

Sunny felt that energy again- and again, one of her family was missing. “No, no, not again,” she pleaded to thin air. “Borya, I need you in the house!”

The giant of a man raced in through the back door, eyes wide. “What is wrong?” he demanded.

“Someone has taken Toby, Julie, and Nim,” the female Mewtwo explained as she wrung her hands, frantic.

Borya felt his heart sink. Again? Could they not get a break? “We will get them back,” he promised.

Then a playful sound rang out in the air. “Mew, mew mew!”

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Kit and MT sat and enjoyed their meal, feeding each other bites and talking about the future. They easily finished off the bottle as well while they planned. There was much in store for them, especially as Toby grew. They’d have to see about adding more security to their home as well as adding space to it. 

“We could add a second floor,” Kit mused. “Or a half floor. Maybe a room in the back of the house?”

“That is a thought,” MT told her. “I will draw up some plans, and we can decide what works best.”

The young woman tilted her head, smiling at him. “My heart-mate, my clever husband,” she said warmly.

Mewtwo blinked at that. He had called her his heart-mate, but he hadn’t considered what that meant in human terms. The Pokémon had put a ring on her finger, they slept in the same bed with each other every night, they had adopted a child…he truly was her husband in every way but legally binding.

He returned the woman’s smile. “My heart-mate, my beautiful wife,” MT said as he raised her hand to his lips. 

Kit giggled, feeling butterflies in her stomach like she was a teenager on her very first date again. She never tired of his romantic gestures or hearing how Mewtwo loved her. He said such lovely things to her, things she knew he meant with all his heart.

“Do you ever regret how things are?” he asked her softly. “That I am human in guise alone?”

She shook her head. “It’s not the love I was expecting when I hoped I’d find true love, my dear, but I am happy,” the young woman promised.

He purred softly, resting his forehead against hers. The two sat that way for several moments. They just shared the same space, breathing in and out in unison for a time, basking in the warmth of each other’s emotions.

Sass smiled as he witnessed their love. He’d fight for his best friend and her husband, another good companion. Team Family was where he wanted to be, too.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Kit and MT laughed as they leaned against each other, making their way home slowly. They were happy to be back when they saw the house in spite of having a lovely time out. It was Mewtwo who realized immediately that it was quiet- too quiet. The couple had returned late, sure, but there were no lights at all. Nim would have left at least the front light on for them.

“Sunny, where are you?” he called out telepathically to his sister.

She replied immediately. “We are well, and with Mew. Mew will be there shortly to come get you and Kit. Apparently you did not say you had a child now to Mew? Tsk tsk.”

MT found himself heaving a sigh of relief. “Our son and family are with Mew,” he said in amusement. “Come, let’s find you more comfortable clothes for the rest of the evening before Mew arrives.”

The genetically engineered Pokémon helped Kit out of the dress, getting the back zipper for her. He placed a small kiss between her shoulder blades before the girl pulled in her t-shirt, making Kit laugh. Soon she was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, with her usual too-big hoodie on. Toby always loved to snuggle into it, even trying to wriggle into the large front pocket.

“Still beautiful, my love,” Mewtwo told her with a fond chuckle.

When Mew showed up to teleport with them back to the old temple, the pink Pokémon eagerly circled around Kit before lightly pressing its forehead against hers. So this was the human who Mewtwo had fallen in love with! The little Pokémon had known that the other had a love, after all, Mewtwo had said so when coming to Mew for flowers for Kit’s deceased family. But it hadn’t expected her to be so pretty and obviously happy with the much larger psychic Pokémon.

“Mew!” the Pokémon said happily, rubbing its cheek against hers. Mew clearly approved of Mewtwo’s choice. This human was a good one, Mew could tell.

“Hello to you too!” Kit said happily, reaching up to scritch Mew’s ears. “It’s nice to meet you, Mew.”

“Saaab!” Sass added in greeting.

The human was surprised when the Pokémon suddenly teleported all of them back to the ruins of a temple, deep in the forest and open to the sky. It was a lovely space, and a fire was roaring in a stone pit. Sleeping in a comfortable leafy nest were Nim and Julie, who had little Toby curled between them. Borya was sitting nearby with Sunny, keeping an eye out for the sleeping ones as well as minding the fire.

“Did you have a nice evening?” Borya asked the couple.

“We did, thank you so much,” Kit replied. “They wouldn’t let us pay for dinner, said there was already a card on the reservation…thank you, Borya.”

The man nodded, grinning. “You are welcome, you two. You deserved a night out without any worries.”

Borya chuckled as Mew tugged on Kit’s hoodie. The Pokémon had planned for her and the oldest Mewtwo, Mew wanted her to see! Mew flew down a hallway to another stone room which had a bonfire going as well. A large leafy nest had been made there as well, deep and cushioned against the cold floor nicely. Surrounding it were fragrant flowers, some rare indeed. Mew had prepared a lovely bower for the couple with the help and suggestions of the others.

Mew patted the natural bed with one paw before hovering in front of Kit and Mewtwo. This space was just for them! They’d get privacy and could rest without worry, the others were still there to take care of Toby. 

“Thank you, Mew,” Kit told the playful little Pokémon. “It’s very nice.”

Mew made a delighted sound at that, looping through the air before nuzzling her cheek. It wanted her and Mewtwo to be happy. The eldest of the lab creations deserved good things. The Pokémon then gestured again that they should sleep before flying back to the others.

Kit sighed happily, stretching. The stone room was warm in spite of being open to the sky. Overhanging branches from trees that had grown up around the walls made a sort of rough ceiling, and the late spring evening was fairly pleasant because of the fire. She took off her hoodie, setting it aside, and sprawled on the comfortable bed of leaves. “Oh, this is nice,” she told MT.

He chuckled as he lay beside her. The redhead shifted so that he could put one arm beneath her, allowing Kit to rest her head on the Pokémon’s shoulder. He nuzzled the unruly curls which fell against his neck, purring as he held his heart-mate close. 

“I did not plan this, but it is indeed wonderful,” the Mewtwo said with a happy sigh. 

The woman smiled as she wrapped her arms around him. “Mew seems nice, dear. And this is a lovely retreat. None of us have to worry about being found here tonight…so don’t you dare get up and patrol, I want you snuggled here with me the whole night through.”

MT made an amused sound. “You do have a bad habit of waking up when I go to take a look around the house, my love. Tonight I am completely yours.”

“Good,” Kit said, shifting to give him a kiss on the lips. “So hug me a little tighter and cuddle. We’ve got some time without Toby and without worries.”

“Hmm, when did that last happen?” the Pokémon asked.

Kit thought a moment. “Worries, not for months. Toby…goodness, has it only been two weeks?”

MT laughed softly. “It feels like ages, does it not? And yet, at the same time, so short. All too soon we will be wishing he was small again.”

“That’s how it goes, or so I’ve heard,” Kit agreed.

The two kissed and cuddled a bit more, staying up late into the night to talk about everything. It was peaceful, under the night sky and surrounded by fragrant blossoms. The fire had burned down low and had to be stoked by the time the couple were ready to doze off.

A tiny figure woke up not long after. He loved his auntie and cousin…but they weren’t the ones he really wanted. He’d been promised his mommy and daddy. The little Mewtwo found them after flying around the ruins for a few moments. He squeaked, happily wriggling himself between their entwined bodies. Why did his daddy have to hold his mommy so tight and wrap his tail around her legs? He was squished, there was no room for him!

MT woke up just enough to make space for his infant son with a sleepy snort. Fiiine, the child could take his usual place between his parents. The adult Mewtwo would just have to settle for cuddling both his wife and infant son. So much for getting time just with the baby’s mother.

There would be panic in the morning when Julie woke up and found that Toby was gone. That pandemonium would lead to Borya waving around a stick and hollering like a banshee, thinking they were under attack, while Nim would set Lucas on the non-existent perceived threat. One poor tree would lose some leaves and small branches when it was mistaken for an assailant.

But for now, things were good, and a young Pokémon had both of his parents once more.


	19. Breaking Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nim is at a breaking point, and Sunny has a lot on her mind. Winning a battle doesn't always mean something is over.

Nim was coming home from work when she felt the gathering of the energy which was about to be aimed at her. The woman’s head snapped up, and she raised a barrier of Aura to defend herself. She was about to throw some of that energy back when she realized that it was just Sunny, and a bare tap to get her attention.

The Mewtwo was startled by Nim’s response. She landed lightly on her feet, head tilted. “Nim? Are you well?” she asked softly. “I did not mean to surprise you so.”

The human gave a soft sigh as she pinched the bridge of her nose. “Hey, Sunny, sorry about that. I had a long day and it’s only going to get longer. One of the rangers who works in the forest is bringing by a wounded Pokémon so they can recover with me. What’s up?”

“I simply wanted to see how you were doing,” Sunny replied. “I am sorry, I did not mean to test your skill or cause you to use so much energy in defense.”

Nim waved off her concern. The woman was made of tough stuff, she’d be just fine. “It’s ok, Sunny. C’mon in, if I know the appetite of a Mewtwo, you won’t say no to a few slices of fresh baked berry bread and a cup of tea. Or are you the coffee drinker of the family?”

“Coffee…?” Sunny asked hesitantly.

The human snorted. “My poison of choice. See, the joke is that every family has one that drinks tea and one that drinks coffee. There are times where I’m pretty sure MT would drink the tea straight out of the tea pot if he were stressed enough.”

“Coffee and tea…are poisons?” the female Mewtwo asked. “Then you and my brother should not drink them, Nim. I will get you some nice berry juice instead.”

Nim blinked. “Huh? No no no, it’s ok, that’s a phrase,” she explained. “They aren’t actually bad for you. I mean, ok, coffee could be if you drank too much, but I’ve only downed the entire pot on my own a few times.”

“You are not convincing me,” Sunny said, giving her a skeptical look. “Have you eaten today?”

“I fed my Pokémon and took care of them,” Nim told her reassuringly.

Sunny snorted, crossing her arms over her chest. “That was not my question, Nim.”

The woman sighed again. Right, there was no avoiding what the genetically engineered Pokémon wanted to know. She admitted that she’d had some dried fruit and nuts, but no truly solid food yet that day. The teacher had been busy taking care of a lot of kids, then making plans for a new arrival. Food would eventually happen at some point.

“It will happen now,” Sunny said firmly, pushing Nim towards the front door. “Go. Food. Feed yourself before you offer me food again.”

The Mewtwo watched as the human reheated some leftovers. Sunny rolled her eyes when she saw that Nim was feeding the others first- her team was more important than caring for her own needs, which the Pokémon could respect, but still.

Lewis promptly poked Nim in the side of the head until she ate something when he was released from his pokéball. He and the others could fend for themselves just fine, they knew what a fridge was as well as how to use the microwave. Sunny appreciated the loyalty her Pokémon had for Nim as well. She gave Lewis a small nod to show she was grateful to the Haunter.

“So what’s on your mind?” Nim asked after she finished eating, leaning against the counter. “You ok?”

Sunny used her powers to pull a chair out for Nim at the kitchen table. Then she pulled one out for herself, sitting down once the human had. “I am…confused,” the clone said. “And you said…I could come to you for anything. I am in need of advice…and…I felt you were the best to speak to.”

The teacher gave her a soft smile. “I did promise anything,” she agreed. 

As the female Mewtwo spoke, it became apparent that she was plagued with the same type of nightmares and fears as her older brother. Unsurprising considering she’d been tortured with tests by her creators. Sunny was not able to sleep well since the whole affair with George Harvin and Team Rocket- too many memories. That was something which Nim could relate to, though she hadn’t told any of her family.

“I see,” Nim said softly. “What you need is a space where you feel safe. Do you know where that might be?”

She was startled by Sunny’s response. “I came where I felt safe, Nim.”

The woman recovered from her shock quickly. She smiled as she rose to her feet. Well, in that case, she knew just what to do for the Mewtwo. “C’mon,” she told the Pokémon. “If here is where you feel safe, then here is where you get some rest. I’ve got a guest bedroom, you should sleep.”

Sunny let Nim lead her to the guest room, hovering after the woman. She was still learning to trust like her brother had and did not use her feet much yet. Powers and hovering were the fastest way to flee if need be. The Mewtwo made a soft sound when Nim fluffed the pillows and pulled back the blankets on the bed for her.

“Warm and cozy,” Nim said cheerfully. “Here, want me to tuck you in?”

The Pokémon paused for a few seconds before nodding. She purred slightly when the human put the blankets around her shoulders. Nim was offering both comfort and safety with one simple gesture. The trainer even stroked the back of Sunny’s head soothing before making sure that the blanket was settled about her shoulders.

“There, let me know if you need anything.”

Sunny raised one hand, catching Nim’s wrist before the woman could leave her. “Stay, please?” she asked, sounding for all the world like a nervous youngling.

“Alright,” Nim told her as she gently wrapped her fingers around the Pokémon’s hand, giving it a light squeeze. She sat on the edge of the bed and hummed to Sunny as the exhausted clone closed her eyes. Soon the Mewtwo was sound asleep, her hand still clenching Nim’s. The motherly human was a comfort she sorely needed.

Nim slipped away just long enough to make sure that the Fearow who was brought in was comfortable- all the big guy needed was some rest. He’d want food and some care when he woke up, but all the bird Pokémon wanted at the moment was to sleep in the barn. That allowed the woman to slip back to Sunny.

The Mewtwo’s sleep had become fitful in the time it took her to get the Fearow settled. Nim clicked her tongue softly before taking Sunny’s hand in her own. “Sleep,” she said softly.

Sunny did quiet again, her expression becoming peaceful once more.

“It’s gonna be a long night,” Nim said with a quiet chuckle. “But that’s ok, you need to rest and I can’t sleep lately anyways.”

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

MT arrived the next morning- a Saturday- to find that Nim was leaning against the headboard of the bed. Sunny was still asleep, though the human trainer looked exhausted. He gave the woman a gentle smile when she raised her free hand to give him a thumbs up gesture. His younger sister still held on to Nim’s other hand, having taken hold of it with both of her own.

“Have you slept?” MT asked the trainer.

Nim replied with a little snort. It was all the answer he needed. As the eldest of the Mewtwos had expected she might, Nim put his sister’s wellbeing over her own. “You look exhausted,” he said.

“I am tired,” she replied. “I dozed a bit here and there through the night, though.”

Mewtwo used his power to gently brush the woman’s hair from her face. “Nim? That is not enough, my friend. You need more rest than that.”

He mentally gave his sister a light nudge, causing her to blink. Sunny took a moment to realize where she was before smiling at Nim. The female Mewtwo realized she was still holding the woman’s hand and blinked up at the trainer owlishly. “Did you not sleep last night?” she asked.

Nim’s response had Sunny less than thrilled. 

“You must sleep now,” the younger of the Mewtwo siblings said firmly. “I will put you to bed if I must levitate you there myself.”

“Ok, ok, I get it,” Nim agreed, laughing quietly. “Pushy Pokémon, the both of you.”

Sunny helped the tired trainer stumble to her bed. She smiled when the shiny Medicham, Misha, came over to focus on the human’s comfort. He was a loyal personal nurse indeed. “Take good care of her, please,” Sunny asked him softly. “She is not well today.”

“Medi dicham? Medicham?” Misha asked dryly. _Is she ever? She hides it well._

“Too well,” the powerful Pokémon replied. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Sunny spent most of the next week following after Nim and Borya. When she was not with the adults, she was with Jonathon and Julie.

The siblings were surprising to her. When they weren’t training, they did the usual kid things. Playing games, reading, hanging out, listening to music. They teased each other, but the moment they were challenged to a tag-team battle, brother and sister were united strong.

She hoped to eventually have with her brother what they had. Sunny wanted family. She felt that she had it, the female Mewtwo simply had to determine her place within it. But that was harder than Sunny had thought it would be. The Pokémon would have said she was an aunt…yet she liked it when Nim mothered her, like the woman treated the other young members of their family.

It was strange to think of where her place was. She had never thought she would have to consider such a thing. It was an oddly pleasant concern to have.

Jonathon surprised her one day by offering her a flower crown made of dandelions. He’d made one for his little sister and thought she’d like one, too. The Pokémon chose to use a psychic illusion to stay hidden, like MT did, and like her brother, she had her ‘hair’ styled in a curving braid to hide the tube on her neck. Unlike him, she had a few locks loose at the sides of her face in an attempt at looking fashionable.

“What is this?” Sunny asked.

The boy grinned. “You put it on your head,” he explained as he settled it on her brow. “You know, to look pretty and feel good.”

“They are dripping sap on me,” she said in a flat tone.

“You don’t have to wear it if you don’t want to,” Jonathon said, reaching for the crown with a half-hearted smile.

Sunny stopped him by gently brushing his hand away. “No, I like it. It is pretty,” she told him with a little chuckle.

That made the teenager grin from ear to ear. Sunny watched as he scampered off to help his sister with her training practice. It was good to see them both working at the skills which might someday keep them safe. She offered pointers, using her powers to further push test them and push their limits as well.

With this strange family, whatever her place was within it, she was home.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Nim had several new visitors recovering at her home. Some of them were very dangerous indeed. Sunny sat with the trainer at the kitchen table and watched as the woman wrapped her arm with clean bandages. “You are wounded,” the Mewtwo said quietly. 

“Yeah, I am a little dinged up,” Nim agreed. “But it happens.”

“It should not happen so often as it does,” she told the woman. 

She listened as Nim explained why it seemed to happen to her more often than to other rescuers. “I have to show that I’m vulnerable, that they can break me. If I show I’m powerful, they get scared, even more aggressive or closed off. If I show them that they can hurt me and I won’t react? They feel safe and they open up,” the woman said softly.

“But what if one hurts you more than your body can take?” Sunny asked.

Nim shrugged. “I’ve been lucky,” she replied. “And so far, only a few have actually wanted to seriously hurt me. I’ve accepted what I do is dangerous at times.”

“That wasn’t what I asked of you,” the female Mewtwo chided.

Her friend gave a heavy sigh at that. Then Nim looked up and gave her a soft smile when Sunny made a worried sound. “Sunny? Sometimes we have something we have to do, a purpose that gets us through life. I’ve made helping others mine. And I’m too stubborn to die.”

Sunny didn’t like that response. The rest of the evening she made sure to keep close to Nim. The human didn’t mind, chatting with her about anything and everything while she went about her chores. The Mewtwo found that the newcomers had settled down, as Nim had thought they would. For showing she was human, fragile and easily wounded, she had gained a level of trust that would have taken much longer to earn elsewise. 

But Sunny wished she could have gotten that trust simply by offering a comforting hand. 

She knew why that was not so, though. After all, she herself once had no faith in humans whatsoever. What trust she had given a rare few, they had painstakingly earned.

“May I sleep here tonight?” Sunny asked tiredly after regarding the human.

Nim chuckled. “Of course, kiddo,” she said as she led the way to the guest room.

The Mewtwo blinked, hovering as she trailed after the woman. “Is that not a nickname for a child or young one?” Sunny wondered.

“My bad,” Nim said, waving her hand. “I won’t call you that if you don’t like it.”

“No, I do like it,” Sunny replied. “It is…comforting.”

The human smiled widely as she got the blankets ready for Sunny. The Pokémon gave her a quick hug and a cat-like nuzzle before laying down, letting Nim tuck her in for the night. The trainer even made sure the blankets were settled comfortably on her shoulders, fretting over the younger Mewtwo.

“Nim?” Sunny murmured.

“Hmm?” 

“Thank you,” the clone said with a little smile. “For everything.”

Nim gave her a warm grin back. “You’re welcome. It’s what I do, Sunny.”

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

MT came over later that night. He had gotten the feeling Nim needed company. It was late in the evening, and he found she was still sitting at her kitchen table. The woman had one hand resting on her bandaged arm, a cup of cold coffee in the other. She looked so tired. The Mewtwo had only seen her like this a few times before. It was unnerving since she normally seemed to be in control.

“Has it been a bad day?” he asked her.

She shrugged a little. “Kinda, MT. Sunny asked some stuff earlier and it’s been stuck in my head. You know how my brain gets sometimes.”

“Hmm,” he said, acknowledging her words. The Mewtwo rested one hand on her shoulders reassuringly. There were so many words he could say to the trainer in response. But she didn’t need words. He could feel that she needed the quiet reassurance that she was not alone.

He felt her relax after a few moments. “Thanks, MT,” she said softly. “Am I doing enough?”

“You are a good person who comes for her friends and her Pokémon,” Mewtwo told her gently. “You reach out even when you know it can hurt you to do so. You do more than enough, my friend. Is that what has been on your mind of late?”

The human nodded. “Yeah. Since…the whole thing with Team Rocket. When they had me under the influence of their shadow procedure…that corruption of what I do…I attacked my own friends and family, MT. That wasn’t me. But I can’t help wondering…what if it was? It had to be there at some point for that stuff to bring it out. That was a really nasty side of me that honestly has me scared.”

MT tipped her chin up so that she had to look him in the eye. He telepathically showed her the Nim that he knew. The friendly one who reached out to Pokémon in need, even when she suffered for it. The woman who would stop at nothing to get her family back. A patient person who took the time to befriend even those who trusted no one.

Nim blinked the tears out of her own eyes when he finally closed his eyes. “That is what you are,” he told her softly, blinking. “You are a good one, Nim. And what you do is good.”

“Thanks, MT,” she said with a sniffle, wiping her eyes on her hand. “Jeez, am I tired. I’ve not been able to sleep well at all since that stupid shadow procedure.”

“It does take time to recover from,” the genetically engineered Pokémon agreed quietly. “But be gentle with yourself while you do, my friend. Come, I will help you to rest tonight.”

That made Nim pause. Right, he’d experienced it before, too. Mewtwo knew all too well what was going on in her head, it had likely been the same as what he had felt. “Do you want to talk?” she asked as she walked down the hallway to her room.

MT shook his head. “No, Nim, not now. Later, perhaps, when you are rested. I can go home and cuddle Kit to make myself feel better. You need to sleep.”

“Thanks,” Nim said as she climbed into her bed. “I’m so tired. Just…mentally, too, not only physically.”

He gently brushed her hair out of her face with his powers. “I know, my friend. But you must sleep if you are to recover. We will speak more of this tomorrow. Rest your weary heart.”

His hands glowed, the aura of his psychic powers settling around his friend. Mewtwo gave her a fond smile when her breathing leveled out in deep slumber after a few moments. Nim had reached out to him when he needed aid- he was glad he could return the favor now. He watched her for a short while before deciding that she would be alright.

When MT arrived home, he immediately cuddled his sleepy son, who whined in protest before snuggling against his daddy. Kit realized something was wrong and simply hugged him tightly, their son between them. 

“We all need a break,” he said softly. “Somewhere quiet for a few days.”

“That’s not a bad idea,” Kit agreed. “Nim and Sunny?”

“They are both so tired,” MT told his heart-mate. “And Nim is not doing as well as we thought after her stint in the control of Team Rocket. I worry for her sake. None of us truly got to pause and breathe after that situation.”

Kit tapped her chin. “I have an idea,” she said after a few moments, smiling widely.


	20. The Aunt of Team Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With everything taking a toll on them recently, some of Team Family definitely need a break. A seaside vacation is just the thing- both to relax, and to get some people to open up a bit. Who takes care of the one giving advice and helping out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is mention of ADHD and depression in this chapter, just to let you know. I mean, we've already established for sure that MT has PTSD from what humans have done and Sunny probably does, but thought I'd warn of it just in case.

MT watched as Kit got the keys and map from Maria. The sweet old woman was all smiles as she gave the younger woman directions on how to get to the quiet beachside cottage which was her summer vacation home. Kit’s neighbor didn’t know all of the things going on in her world, but she had been there to see that the redhead had a solid relationship and now, an adopted child. 

She absolutely doted on little Toby, when his father put up a psychic illusion for the child which made him seem like a chubby toddler. Maria would give him sweets and teach him games, adoring the silent boy. MT and Kit had warned him he couldn’t talk to Grandma Maria, as she had introduced herself, but he could play and enjoy her company.

“Are you taking Nim with you, dears?” Maria asked. “Kit said she was going to take her with if she could get that poor woman to take a break. I swear, she’s going to work herself to death. It’s a good thing she does with that rehabilitation house, but that woman needs a rest herself.”

MT nodded, letting Kit do the talking. “We convinced Nim to come with us,” she said cheerfully. “Our other friends, too, they were able to rent the little spot beside yours. Thank you again, Maria, for letting us do this. Are you sure I can’t pay you?”

“Nonsense, dear, just leave it clean when you go,” the old woman said sweetly.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Nim smiled as she stood on the beach. The woman had shucked off her heavy hiking boots and hauled her pant legs up to her knees to run out to the sand. MT watched as she stood in the edge of the surf, her head tilted up towards the sun and her arms spread a bit. He felt a sense of comfort as she did so. It was as if the human was surrendering her worries to the sea.

Had she always looked that tense, that frazzled? Was it because of the things they had discussed that late night recently, at her kitchen table? Or was it always there, hidden under the concern she showed everyone and the advice she gave? 

Sunny noticed as well. She looked to MT with a soft sound. “Is that normal for her?” his sister asked. “She seems…different. Lighter.”

“I think we have missed the toll which caring for all of us has put on her,” he replied. “She is the solid one we all have turned to…but who does she in turn go to? I believe that the shadow process which Team Rocket used on her was the breaking point, for her stress levels. It was hard on her, and she harbors much distress over what she did under their influence. We spoke of it recently.”

The younger Mewtwo sibling made a sound of dismay at that. They hadn’t meant to rely so heavily on the woman- but she realized they had been. Nim was there with advice, with baked treats, with the comforts of home and experience to lean on. She supported the others even when it hurt her.

But when had she ever said she needed anything? Aside from rescuing Lucas, of course, but that was different than asking for help for her own sake. She never let on that she needed the sort of support she’d been giving out for months. Sunny felt bad that these past few weeks, they had all managed to miss that Nim wasn’t herself.

“What can we do?” she said to MT. 

He gave her a tiny, sad smile. “This trip, we be here for her,” he murmured.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

It was a sunny day, warm and beautiful. Nim laughed as she looked at her younger brother, a scrawny boy of six years with ears that stuck out like those of an Aipom and big blue eyes. His sandy hair was buzzed short for the summer, with an electric bolt shaved in the back. He was currently splashing about, washing the sticky remains of a popsicle off his hands.

“Siiiis, look what I found!” he said as he held up a rock from the creek. “It’s a fossil, right?”

“That’s right,” she agreed cheerfully, brushing her long hair out of the way so that she could look at it. “See the shell and stuff? That’s cool, dude, hold on to it. Maybe someday you’ll find a Kabuto fossil to have revived.”

“That would be so cool!” the boy chirped eagerly. “I’m gonna go look for more fossils!”

The young woman laughed at that, smiling fondly at her sibling. He was the brother she’d always wanted, and she would do anything for him. When her mother had needed help with a new baby, Nim had dropped everything to return home. Then she had continued to support her family, helping any way she could from things around the house to babysitting, even teaching her infant sibling sign language when they learned he was deaf due to fluid behind his ears until he outgrew that. Joey was her brother, and Nim loved the child dearly.

She watched him for a moment more before digging out the mail she’d haphazardly shoved into her bag on her way out the door with him so that it didn’t get left on the front steps. Bill, bill, junk mail…tournament invite. Her eyes lit up at the sight of the solid, brightly colored envelope with her name on it. She decided to save it for later, carefully tucking it away again.

She then went about her day with her brother. Joey was such a good, sweet child, and loved hanging out with his sister. Sure, she was so much older than him, seeing as she was nineteen, but she always let him tag along and do stuff. While their mother worked, she doted on him and saw to his every need. His big sister would teach him cool things and play games with him.

He was happy as a Shellder while he was with his sibling.

Nim opened the tournament invite later that night, when her little brother was tucked into bed and her mother was resting after a long day at work. The young woman made a soft sound of dismay when she read the requirements- three weeks of training the first Pokémon you caught in that region, who would be the Pokémon used in the tournament.

She tucked her knees up to her chest as she sat on the bed. Her Charmeleon made a soft sound, reaching out to her when she listlessly dropped the invite on the floor. Pipsqueak didn’t like to see his trainer so upset. He pointed to the brightly colored letter with a growl, wondering if it was the source of her sadness. Was it a sad he could fix, or the unexplained sad she got sometimes that he could not do anything for?

“Hey, buddy, I’m ok,” Nim said softly. “It’s not my depression this time. I just…I can’t do that tournament. It’s too much time, as much as I’d love to go. I’m needed here right now.”

He made a soft sound as he retrieved the letter, offering it to her again. Nim shook her head. “No, buddy, you know why I can’t,” she said quietly.

The Charmeleon nodded before hitting the paper with a small burst of flame. It went up in smoke, too fast to even drop embers on the floor. Nim watched the tiny wisp of ash as it drifted, disintegrating. She felt like she had just given up something important. Before she could regret it, though, there was a light knock on her door.

“Sis? I can’t sleep,” her brother said softly.

She got up, opening the door for him. “Aww, you can’t sleep?” she asked. “C’mon over, snuggle down. I’ll read you one more bedtime story, alright?”

The boy curled up under the blanket, his hand tucked adorably near his face as he listened to his sister read from one of the books on her shelf. His blue eyes soon closed in slumber as he cuddled against her. Nim stopped reading after she was sure he was solid gone.

“Sleep well, you little blanket thief,” she said, kissing his forehead. Her brother had taken over much of her bed, but she didn’t mind. Nim often woke up to small feet and a curled figure against her back whenever he’d gotten scared over the years and just crawled under the blankets with her.

She smiled when Pipsqueak gave her a gentle nuzzle. “We don’t tell them,” she said to the Pokémon. “They don’t need to know I was eligible for that tournament.”

He chuffed, but nodded once before curling up at her feet to sleep for the night.

Nim stared at the ceiling. She couldn’t sleep as easily as they could. A bright envelope danced in her thoughts, taunting. The teenager had been so close to a major tournament…but it was not to be. She was needed at home and couldn’t take that much time away. Her single mother needed her to be there for her little brother. It was why Nim had come home in spite of how successful she had been in her training journey.

Perhaps another time she would get a chance like that.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

MT watched as Nim took Toby into the water, along with Julie and Jonathon. The siblings and their mother had arrived a bit later, and had rented the lovely smaller cottage beside the one that Maria owned. Aside from those two houses, they had an enormous stretch of beach all to themselves, so Toby didn’t need a disguise.

Nim was all laughs and smiles. The woman looked like she had shed at least two years of stress, even standing a bit straighter in the salt water where she played with the infant Mewtwo. That made sense- MT realized that salt water was often used to aid circulation and such, it was why scented baths salts were so popular. Nim herself often used salts in her bath on particularly painful days. 

“It’s hard to believe that’s Nim,” Kit said, amazed. “She’s doing so much better and we’ve barely been here an hour.”

The Pokémon at her side gave a small nod. “None of us knew how bad it was,” MT said gently.

“I didn’t know her mental health had gotten bad again until you said something,” Kit told him. “Or how much her leg was hurting her lately.”

Lewis came over, hearing them talk. “She looks real good, now,” the Haunter said. “She even left her cane in the cottage with her shoes, did ya see that?”

Kit laughed as Nim splashed the siblings by swinging Toby gently through the water, letting the infant kick water at the siblings. “I see a happy friend indeed,” she said with a smile.

MT found that Lewis looked to be so much more relaxed as well. The bond between Lucas and Nim was easy to see, but he knew the Haunter had one just as powerful with the trainer. The woman’s tiredness had been showing in how the Haunter hadn’t been his usual snarky self, from worry for her. Even Pipsqueak looked to be much more content, doing loops and breathing fire as he flew over the ocean where Nim played with her tiny nephew. Lucas was playing in the water, splashing everyone alongside his mother and Toby.

“Lewis, please tell me when things are too much,” the Mewtwo said to the Haunter. “You know it, you feel her moods. You are loyal, but also willing to call her out on what is the matter. Please tell me, my friend, when the one I see as family needs to rest. I do not want her to bend so far that she breaks.”

“You got it,” Lewis promised. “She’s real stubborn, but it is a concern with her. Trust me, I’ll tell ya when I feel she’s losin’ it again.”

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Nim smiled as she hefted the pokéball in her hand. Pipsqueak nuzzled her side, no longer a Charmeleon. He had matured and evolved into a handsome large Charizard. Some trainers said Charizard was a nightmare to train, rebellious, a very hard spirit to reign in. The young woman had not found that to be the case. He was tough as nails, powerful, and took orders from the lips of one person only. 

The big Pokémon still was, and always had been, her baby. 

“You ready?” she asked as she looked at the hiking pack beside her. “This is it…our big day, round two. We haven’t done this since our training journey, huh?”

Pipsqueak made a delighted sound as he nuzzled her again, licking his tongue against her cheek. The young woman laughed as she tried to get away from the Pokémon’s affection. They’d been together for ten years, since he was a newly hatched Charmander and she was a ten-year-old preparing to set out for adventure when her eleventh birthday came around. He had helped her through so much, physically and mentally.

Now she was twenty years old, and off again. Her brother had packed her a lunch, since he knew she was leaving, and was all smiles as he made a big deal of waving at her from the upstairs window. The eight-year-old knew that it was time for his awesome big sister to go. He’d demanded that she send him lots of pictures, and call every night that she was able to, and do lots of cool stuff.

She’d barely been able to hold back tears when he had hugged her tightly. Her mother and brother no longer needed her help, things were good for them. Everyone had settled down…except her. It was time for her to do what she had been dreaming of but had given up for almost a decade. No more letting her life pass her by, this was her time, whether she felt ready for it or not. 

“We can do this,” Nim said softly as she squared her shoulders and put the pack on her back. “Alright, buddy, who needs a map? Not us, right, big guy?”

The Charizard huffed in agreement, his eyes sparkling as he lowered one wing for his trainer to hop on his back. Nim kissed his scaly brow before climbing up. “Let’s go where the winds take us, Pipsqueak,” the woman said. “I don’t know where we’re going, but I’ll know it when we get there.”

Her Pokémon companion took off with a roar, breathing a column of flame up into the air and spinning as he flew so that it spiraled around them. Nim laughed at the thrill of seeing such power. This was a send off worthy of champions. And champions they would be if she and her loyal team had their way.

After several hours of flying, the Charizard glided down to a beautiful clearing. It was full of flowers and had a small running creek alongside the edge of the grassy space. He gestured to his trainer that it was a wonderful place to set up camp for the night.

“Oh, I love it!” Nim agreed, spinning around with her arms outstretched. “This is perfect!”

She gathered up firewood for the night while Pipsqueak sprawled in the sunlight, wings spread for a bit of rest and sunbathing. The young woman even found bushes full of delicious berries near their camp site. Nim took off her flannel shirt, tying it into a makeshift bag of sorts to carry back as many of the ripe treats as she could gather. Pipsqueak would be delighted with the fresh fruit. She ate a few as she picked them, too. This would be great for their dinner.

“Chico, come on out!” she said, retrieving a pokéball from her belt and giving it a light toss. 

The Chikorita trilled in delight when he saw her, wagging his leaf happily and using his vines to playfully catch her hand. Nim grinned, tossing him a fresh berry. “Try that!” she said when he caught it in his mouth. “Aren’t these delicious? We’ll take some back to Pipsqueak, too.”

It felt good to be back in the training game. Nim had missed this part of being a Pokémon trainer the most- just her, her team, and the open world. No one judged her ‘quirks’ or said anything about the days where she flat-out obviously had problems. It was just her and the Pokémon whom she adored.

She found her other pokéball, containing her Meowstic, Mochi. “Mochi, you too, come and see this!”

Mochi purred as he snuggled against the young woman. The little Pokémon let her feed him some of the berries, licking her berry-stained fingertips playfully. He then helped fill her makeshift shirt bag with the fruits. They’d need a lot for Pipsqueak, the big Charizard liked his food and had done a lot of flying.

Nim was just about to call the two Pokémon to her when she heard a sound further into the woods, where the trees grew thicker. She set the berries down and went over to investigate. Mochi and Chico followed after her, not wanting to leave their trainer on her own. What if she encountered a dangerous Pokémon out there? Sure, she could use Aura, but it was better to have them at her back.

The girl was startled to see that the sound was a groan when she heard it again. And that groan had been produced by a very large Haunter. He was laying on the ground and looked especially wispy. Nim could tell he had been badly injured. When a branch cracked beneath her foot, he tried to lift himself up, raising one hand to aim weakly at her. The start of a shadow ball crackled in his hand before fizzling out. The Pokémon made an annoyed sound before glaring at her.

“Hey there,” Nim said softly, kneeling near him and retrieving an empty pokéball from the back of her belt. “Don’t do that, it’s alright. You’re a mess, big guy. Let me get you to a Pokémon Center, ok? I don’t know if you know what that means, but I just want to help.”

“N-no,” the Haunter struggled to say. “No Poké C-Center.”

The human stared incredulously at that as the Haunter spoke. That was unexpected, it was rare that Pokémon used human language. The Haunter took advantage of her surprise to keep talking. “L-leave me alone,” he gasped.

“I can’t do that, you’re hurt,” the young woman said gently. “Come on, at least let me use the pokéball, it should help a little so you can rest. I’ll destroy it when you don’t need it, alright? I’m not trying to capture you, I just want to help.”

“Have o-one of those a-already,” the Haunter groaned. “Why sh-should I t-trust you?”

“I don’t have a good reason why you should,” Nim replied in a soft voice. “But you’re breaking my heart, alone in such pain. There’s a warm camp fire back there, fresh water, and berries. Let me help you, ok?”

The ghost type Pokémon stared at her for several long moments before nodding. He retrieved a pokéball which had been tucked underneath him, passing it to her with a shaky clawed hand. Nim stroked his head spikes gently before recalling him to the device.

It was an odd one, not the usual pokéball. The young woman had seen something like it before, but she wasn’t sure where. It was going to drive her nuts until she figured it out. Mochi made a soft sound as he looked at it, before looking up at her. What where they going to do now?

“Let’s get back to camp,” Nim said, lifting the Meowstic to her shoulder. “Chico, you too, c’mon.”

She retrieved the makeshift bag on the way back. Pipsqueak thrummed in delight when he saw her, but paused with a curious sound when he saw the ball in her hand. What was that?

“I found something in the woods,” she explained to the Charizard as she held the sphere in one hand, offering him some berries with the other. “This belongs to a badly wounded Haunter. And before you say let’s pack up and go to the nearest Poké Center, he said he didn’t want that.”

Nim set it aside, and quickly set up the wood she had gathered for a fire. Pipsqueak obliged her with a small hiss of flame to get it started. Soon the blaze was going nicely, just in time, too, since the sun was getting closer to the horizon. They had maybe an hour and a half of daylight left. Nim decided not to bother with pitching a tent. It was a lovely night out and it wasn’t supposed to rain.

“Let’s see if you’re feeling any better,” she said as she retrieved the pokéball holding the ghost type she had found. “Haunter, come on out.”

He did, feebly. Nim bit her lip when she saw that the Pokémon was not hovering and instead laid on the ground with another pained groan. “Ok, that’s not good,” she said softly.

The Haunter watched weakly as she immediately set about gathering what she would need. The woman filled her metal thermos with cold water from the creek and brought it back to him. She gently lifted the Pokémon up so that he was resting partially on her lap in a semi-upright position. When Nim was sure that he wouldn’t be able to choke on it, she poured some of the liquid into his mouth. The Haunter made a soft sound before sitting up a bit to drink more of the water. He even leaned against Nim, using her for support. She clicked her tongue and told him to drink a bit slower when he tried to gulp the water down. The last thing Nim wanted was for the Haunter to make himself sick.

“You ok?” she asked when he had managed to empty the thermos. “Here, we have some berries, too, let’s get you some of those. Mochi, please refill this, will you?”

The Meowstic nodded, giving her a salute before taking the thermos and scampering off. Chico and Pipsqueak watched as the human carefully fed some of the berries she had gathered to the ghost type Pokémon. When he had some food in his stomach, she used one of her stored healing sprays from the Poké Mart on the Pokémon. The Haunter gathered his strength quickly, soon hovering slightly and eating on his own. He thanked Mochi when the little Meowstic returned with the thermos before drinking it quickly. Nim felt bad for the Haunter- he was so hungry and thirsty.

When he was feeling much better some time later, the Haunter turned to her. “You got a name?” he asked after a moment.

“Nim,” she said, holding out her hand as she introduced herself. “This is my team, Pipsqueak, Mochi, and Chico.”

The Pokémon nodded to them before focusing on the girl. “What do ya want?” he said. “Cut to the chase. Humans who do stuff for ya want something. So what do you want from me?”

She snorted. “I don’t want anything, I just wanted to help you feel better,” she explained. 

“Yeah? Nothing in it for you?” he demanded.

The trainer sighed. “Who abused you so much that you think everyone is like that?” she asked softly, picking up the strange pokéball from the dirt and regarding the sphere in her hand. “I’m really sorry, it sounds like you had a terrible trainer.”

Then it struck her. She had seen these before- just once. It had been in the hands of a Team Rocket leader. Nim’s breath caught in her throat as she realized what that meant for this poor Haunter. He saw that she knew and ducked back with an anxious sound, his bravado gone.

“Give it back, please, give it back,” the Pokémon said frantically. “I didn’t do anything, I swear. Please just give it back. I’m not with them.”

Nim clenched her fingers around it, eyes narrowing. “No,” she said softly. “Pipsqueak, use your Blast Burn attack and aim up.”

The Charizard nodded without hesitation. The Haunter made a strangled sound when Nim hurled his pokéball into the roaring flames. As strong as it was, the device was not strong enough to withstand the heat. He watched as it dropped nearby a few seconds later, half-slagged and glowing red-hot.

“Good boy,” Nim told the Charizard, patting his neck. He thrummed in delight and wiggled his shoulders. Of course he was, he’d do anything the Pokémon trainer asked of him.

She smiled at the incredulous Haunter. “No more Team Rocket,” she promised. “They’re a bunch of jerks and assholes who mistreat Pokémon. If you’re running from them, we’ve got your back. I trust that you’re not a bad Pokémon.”

The Haunter made a soft sound as he looked at the still-smoldering remains of what had been his pokéball. Then he looked to Nim, confused as to why she would do that for a Pokémon she didn’t know. “Why are ya doing this for me?” he asked softly.

She sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. “Because nothing should suck that bad,” Nim said, her eyes flashing behind her glasses. “I’m sick and tired of seeing bad people do terrible things to Pokémon, it’s bad enough they do it to other humans. You shouldn’t have been so hurt and scared. Enough is enough.”

The Pokémon looked at the fire for several long moments, staying silent. Then he gave her a little smirk. “Hey…you still got that pokéball you were gonna use earlier?” the Haunter asked.

Nim nodded, pulling it off her belt clip and holding it out to the Haunter. She wasn’t sure why he was asking at first. Then he showed what was on his mind as he reached for it. “I want a name,” he said firmly before pressing the button and vanishing in a flash of light.

The ball in her hand didn’t so much as shake once before the light blipped green.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Sunny watched over Nim as the trainer slept. The moonlight filtering through the window cast a soft glow over the exhausted human who lay sprawled under a light blanket. The tattooed trainer had been busy all day, doing things with the kids and making sure everyone had fun. It was clear to see that she’d had a good time, too. When they had ordered out for dinner, Nim had gotten quite a large entrée…and eaten every bit of it, before having dessert as well. The Mewtwo couldn’t recall ever having seen Nim eat much at any one time. She rarely ate a full plate, let alone a large meal like that.

Now she was out cold, and sleeping like the dead. It seemed as if every muscle in her body had just relaxed at once. The younger clone hadn’t realized that Nim was tense all of the time until suddenly the human wasn’t. Lucas was snuggled against her side, as were other members of her team, all sprawled on the bed. 

Lewis was still awake and looked up, noticing that Sunny was staring. “She’s doing so much better,” he said softly. “I think this break is just what she needed.”

Sunny gave a soft sigh at that. “She looks so…happy. So peaceful. Are we the ones who cause her such stress? Is it because she knows of my brother and I?”

The Haunter chuckled wryly. “Sunny, nah. Trust me, Nim has had the weight of the world on her shoulders a lot longer than knowing you guys. And don’t think for one second she didn’t put some of it there herself while laughing at said world, flipping it the bird. She’s had a lot of stress and stuff on her mind for as long as I’ve known her. She masks it well, but she deals with a lot of different things. Too stubborn to talk about it, though.”

The Mewtwo nodded slightly. “She is stubborn,” Sunny agreed.

“Oh, you have no idea,” Lewis said with a groan.

He paused when Nim stirred a bit, her expression twisting into a pained look. The Haunter reached over to brush her hair away from her face, his eyes glowing faintly as he regarded her. He was using one of his abilities to get rid of her nightmares. The woman settled down again and relaxed, smiling in her sleep once more.

“Damn, here too?” Lewis said softly. 

Sunny blinked. “What happened?” the clone asked.

“Nightmares,” Lewis told her. “She gets them, sometimes, but it’s been happening a lot more lately since the stuff that Team Rocket did when they tried that shadow stuff on her. Usually it’s tied into the car accident, or things she feels bad about not being able to help with.”

“I didn’t know that,” Sunny said softly. “She does not speak of it in the morning. Is that why she always looks so tired?”

“Sleep is a precious commodity when you are Nim,” Lewis agreed. “Doesn’t help that she has a few issues with actually getting sleep sometimes because of her head, not just what’s going on every day.”

“What do you mean?” the Mewtwo asked.

“Well, she’s got a lot going on up there,” Lewis said, tapping the side of his own head with his knuckles. “Not just stuff on her mind or pain because of her leg, but conditions she was born with. She masks well, but we’re pretty sure she’s undiagnosed ADHD since caffeine helps her slow down and focus on the bad days. Hence a lot of coffee.”

“Oh,” Sunny said softly. “I did not know that about her.”

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The wins kept coming as Nim and her team travelled. In only one year she had built up a name for herself. She was a battler with a ferocious team and immense skill. But with the winning streak came great upset. 

Nim had been able to use Aura since she was a young child, something she hadn’t made obvious but did practice. It allowed her to connect with her team in so many different ways than just the usual training. With her Aura and the devotion of her team, they were powerful opponents.

Such a gift also made her sensitive to the pains of others, especially Pokémon. She was sitting on the patio of a restaurant, eyes closed as she waited for her order, using her abilities to see the Aura in others when she saw a Gallade walking miserably beside his trainer. The poor thing was missing most of his left arm, from just above the elbow down. It was recent wound, too.

“I can’t believe you lost that fight,” she heard the human say. “And you can’t battle now? Ugh!”

Her blue eyes snapped open at that. “Hey, don’t do that,” she muttered, getting up and going to the low wall dividing the patio from the sidewalk. “You should never treat anyone on your team like that.”

“On my team? He’s useless!” the man said, pointing at the Gallade. The Pokémon made a soft sound before looking down at his feet, his right hand holding the bandaged stump of what had been his left arm.

Nim’s eyes narrowed. Then she made a snap decision. “If he’s so useless, let me take him. I’ll even pay you for him.”

“No need, just take him,” the man said as he passed her the Gallade’s pokéball. “I bought him from another trainer, and all he has done so far is cost me money. I was going to just release him anyways.”

The woman glared at the man as he walked off without so much as a backwards glance. Trainers like that left a bad taste in her mouth. She then sighed, looking at the Gallade, who gave her a nervous look. She could see what was on his mind without needing the powers of a psychic- he was scared and unsure what would happen now.

“Hey, big guy, it’s ok,” she said gently. “Come on over here, let me get you something to eat. You’ve got to be hungry. I promise, I won’t do what that trainer did. I get that you’re hurt, and it’s not your fault.”

The Gallade easily jumped over the waist-high wall, making a soft sound. Over the next few days he came to trust Nim a great deal. She named him Knight, for his gallant mannerisms and how polite the sweet Pokémon was. He was such a gentleman, doing anything she asked of him in return for her care and kindness. When he felt he was ready, she even started to train him in new ways to fight. Missing a limb didn’t mean he could not do anything. 

Knight adored her. She was kind, and she gave him back his confidence. He was not useless, and the trainer wanted him on her team. The Gallade had a place again, not just battling for Nim, but at her side as a companion.

And so it went for another two years. Nim had spent three years wandering, keeping in contact with her family while battling her way to the top. She even won championships, not just tournaments. Hers was a name to remember. She also built herself up as someone who took care of Pokémon. Injured, abused, abandoned, she treated them all well. 

She wanted something else now.

“I want a house,” Nim told Lewis and Knight as they walked on the sidewalk, enjoying a warm and sunny afternoon. “A nice, big house, with a barn in the back…a place where Pokémon can be safe, and recover. A rehabilitation home.”

Lewis made an amused sound. “You say it like you’ve been looking,” he said with a chuckle.

“I have, actually,” Nim said. “There’s a beautiful one just the other side of this overpass that I’m thinking of. You guys want to see it?”

The Haunter chuckled. Ah, yes, Nim had a reason for suggesting a walk. And it wasn’t just the nice sunshine. Lewis snorted when Nim showed them the house a few minutes later. “It’s…something,” he said. “Like…really something.”

Something as in falling apart. It was livable, sort of, but needed a lot of work. The house would require more than just a coat of paint, and the barn in the back looked like it had seen better days. The space would need a lot of love before it was the beautiful place Nim had called it. Still, it had a stone wall around it, lots of open yard space in both the front and the back, and the barn was enormous.

“Ya got your heart set on it, don’t ya?” Lewis asked Nim when he spied the ‘For Sale’ sign.

The woman chuckled, giving the dilapidated building a smile. “Yeah, I think I do,” she said. “With a little work, it could be amazing. Imagine, a big sign up front welcome any Pokémon who need it. Scared, wounded, just in need of a bit of kindness…I’ll take care of any of them. Imagine it, Lewis.”

He looked at her beaming face, amused. “Boss? I ain’t gotta imagine that, you already take us all in,” the Haunter reminded her. “But yeah, I can see that. It’s real nice.”

The three of them started back to the place Nim had been renting. She’d decided she liked Ryme City, and had wanted to start her dream there. Lewis had guessed it had something to do with a rehabilitation home long before they’d seen the place, because of what the woman did for Pokémon for as long as he’d known her. Nim kept talking about her plans for the future as they made their way to the overpass leading towards the apartment. The pedestrian light winked on, so Nim started to walk across. 

Halfway through the crosswalk, her eyes went wide. There was no time to say anything, so she shoved Knight out of the way. Nim also had no time to shield with Aura- she had made her decision and chosen who to protect in the split second she’d had. The Gallade barely had time to register the solid sound of a metal car hitting a fragile body before he saw Nim go flying through the air. She rolled on the pavement, her arms raised to protect her head in the same manner as when she was practicing fighting stances with him. The woman’s hair fanned out around her as she lay there, not moving.

The driver of the car stopped, freaking out as they stepped away from the vehicle and regarded the woman. He hadn’t been paying attention and didn’t realize that there was a pedestrian, he’d thought he could just drive straight through. He tried stammering that out as he pulled out a phone to dial for help. 

Lewis was at the trainer’s side in a flash, lifting her head and shoulders up to cradle her close to him. “Someone, help her!” he screamed desperately. “Anybody!”

Knight made sure that everyone could see that they needed space. He didn’t want another car to hit her while they waited for the first responders to get there. Lewis continued to hold his trainer until help arrived. He kept whispering to her and stroking her cheek, frantic to keep her awake. Lewis wasn’t sure where the car had hit, or what damage had been done.

“Hey, you hang in there,” the Haunter said in a shaking voice, trying to reassure himself as well as her. “Come on, Nim, you’re gonna be ok.”

She winced in pain, giving a gasping laugh. The shock hadn’t set in yet, her brain was still trying to process what had happened and failing. “I know I will,” she managed to mumble. “I’ve got…you…guys…”

Lewis shrieked again, a feral sound. No one dared try to come closer until the emergency responders arrived. The Haunter and the Gallade refused to be parted from their trainer, so the EMT crew had to let them in the back of the ambulance with her.

When she was released from the hospital a few days later, both of them felt nothing but guilt as they looked at her cane. Nim stumbled along, wincing with each step, but tried to smile for her Pokémon. The woman only made it a few feet before she had to collapse on a nearby bench. She had not broken anything, but there were torn muscles, and her bruised body hurt.

“Well, I’ve got my work cut out, don’t I?” she said with a shaky chuckle. “Pipsqueak, come on out, big guy. I need your help.”

“Gallade! Galla…gal…galla lal? Gallade, galla gallaaaaade!” Knight told her, crying. _It should have been me! I’m a psychic type… why…why didn’t I see that coming? It’s not fair, it shouldn’t have been you!_

Pipsqueak rumbled low in his chest as he regarded the woman, his eyes just as sad. He hadn’t been able to protect her when she needed him most. Lewis was taking it just as hard- the Haunter had been right there, and even he had been able to do nothing. 

“Shhh, all of you, shh,” Nim said gently. “Come here, Knight, come and sit with me. Come lean on me, just like that. It wasn’t your fault, and you couldn’t have seen it coming. It wasn’t an intentional attack. Shh, there, don’t cry.”

She stroked the Gallade’s head as he rested against her shoulder, still sniffling. The woman balanced her cane against her side so that she could cuddle Lewis close as well with her other arm, and she leaned back so that she could rest her head against Pipsqueak’s neck. 

“It was not anyone’s fault, boys,” she said gently. “These things happen. I need you now more than ever.”

“You can count on us,” Lewis promised. Knight made a soft sound of agreement, while Pipsqueak spat a blast of fire into the air. His trainer had his muscle and power for whatever she needed him to do.

Nim gave a soft, pained sigh. “Thank you, guys. I can’t walk home right now- Pipsqueak?”

He lowered his wing for her in understanding. Lewis and Knight both made sure that the trainer was settled comfortably, holding her so that she wouldn’t be jostled. The Charizard flew slowly and landed as carefully as he could when they arrived at home.

“What now, boss?” Lewis asked softly when they were settled for the evening. Mochi and Chico were sleeping at her feet, offering as much comfort as they could, while Knight was staying close to the sofa where his trainer was seated. Pipsqueak took up the entire rest of the living room, giving her a mournful look every so often.

Nim tapped the thick envelope that had been waiting for her at their place against her palm. It was a nice cheery yellow envelope, which held all the paperwork she would need to sign for obtaining a property. Her blue eyes lit with the fire that Lewis had seen so many times before as Nim looked out the window.

“Now I settle down, learn to walk again, and get back on my feet,” Nim told him. “Then we work on that rehabilitation house for Pokémon. I can’t fight like we used to…so I’ll try a different type of fight. You with me?”

“To the end,” Lewis promised, resting his forehead against hers. 

She gave a soft chuckle at that before regarding her wooden cane. It leaned nearby, a solid wooden thing with a charming brass loop on it, below the knob which she held it by. “Hey, buddy? I had an idea for a move,” Nim said playfully. “You want to hear it?”

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Sunny watched as Nim set up a beach chair on the sand. “What are you doing?” she asked curiously.

“I am going to lay here and do absolutely nothing,” Nim said as she staked out the umbrella she had also brought out. “I realized that today marks the seventh-year anniversary of owning my rehabilitation house. And I am going to celebrate by being positively lazy in paradise. Everything hurts and I need a break, so this is how I celebrate today.”

Lewis chuckled at that, bringing out a cold drink for the woman. “Good,” he told her with a smile. “Lucas said to bring this over. Hey, ya remember how it was when we met? Who would have thought we’d end up here?”

“Oh jeez, I remember,” Nim said with a chuckle. “You were gonna hit me with a shadow ball, you schmuck, but lucky for me you couldn’t manage that.”

The Haunter snorted as he passed her the glass in his hand. “Lucky you? Lucky me! I like what we got now, boss, I really do. And I probably wouldn’t have that if I’d been able to attack ya.”

Nim took a sip of the fruity drink in her hand before closing her eyes and leaning her head back with a content sigh. The woman barely cracked one eyelid when her phone started to go off. “That had better not be work,” she grumbled.

Lewis leaned over to look at the screen. “Nah, boss, it’s Joey,” he said cheerfully.

The tattooed teacher practically lunged for the phone. Sunny had only seen her move that fast when there was danger. Before she could ask if anything was the matter, Nim had already answered it. “Hey, you brat!” she said cheerfully to the caller. “Give me three-word responses for a week, and now you decide to call? Oh? Ooooh, I see, that’s fun! Well, yeah, I already heard from Mom, but I expected to hear it from you, doofasaurus rex!”

The Mewtwo blinked in surprise. She listened as Nim happily chatted with the person on the other end of the call. It was a good fifteen minutes before the trainer wrapped up the conversation, saying she loved them and wanted to hear more soon. Sunny was reminded of how Jonathon and Julie interacted with each other.

“Who was that?” she asked Nim curiously.

“My dork of a little brother,” the trainer said with a grin. “We text each other all the time, but it’s nice to get a phone call. He’s on his way to the Galar region. Jeez, he’s seventeen already, where did the time go? That makes me thirty, yikes. Thanks for the reminder, bro.”

“You have a brother?” Sunny said, startled. “I did not know that.”

“Oh yeah, he was born when I was a teenager,” Nim explained. “I actually cut my trainer journey short for a bit to head home and help take care of him- a single mom raising a kid? My mom needed me to be there, and so did he. I love the little mook, though he isn’t so little any longer. He’s actually on his own training adventure, and let me tell you, the kid is good. Here, you wanna see a picture of him?”

The Mewtwo clone leaned over when Nim held her phone out for a look. The image was that of a scruffy teenager with short, curly dark hair and dark blue eyes, leaning against a Dodrio. All three of the Pokémon’s heads were nuzzling him, grooming the boy affectionately.

“When did he grow so much?” Nim wondered out loud. “When did my little bro become such a little man?”

“Better question,” Lewis said. “When did you get so tired? We fight, Nim, as we always have. But let’s do it together as a family. And I ain’t just talking about kicking Team Rocket butt. That head stuff? You talk to the others, let them know when you’re not ok and having a bad day. You’re always strong for others…but it’s not weak to let them in. Let your friends and family take care of you, too.”

Nim gave the Pokémon a fond smile. “You’re right,” she said. “You are so very right, Lewis.”

Sunny reached out to touch Nim’s hand lightly. “Nim? I will be better about speaking of my troubles if you do the same,” she told the human softly.

MT flew over, hovering. “And every good trainer knows you must rest,” he added. “None of us considered that you were in such a state because we had not heard of it. You are not fragile, Nim, but you are also far too stubborn. We do need you…please speak it when you need us. When you are in pain, when you are upset, when your heart is heavy, when you are tired, seek the safety and comfort you give to others.”

The woman gave a soft sigh. “I promise, you guys. Thank you for being here.”

“You and I will speak later,” MT told her gently. “For now, rest. You have more than earned it, my friend.”

He watched as Sunny settled down to ask Nim questions. He was willing to wait, but his curious sister had many things she wanted to ask Nim. Things about her family, things about the house. How she had met the others. Why she had chosen to open up a rehab house. Things about her that the trainer didn’t really talk about unless she was asked. For all she had done, none of them aside from Kit and her own team really knew all that much about Nim’s past.

And Nim did open up to the younger clone. MT could see a weight lift from his companion. She was as family to him, and he regretted not knowing sooner that she kept so much bottled up inside. He understood that she had been focused on their needs. But now it was her turn. The Mewtwo could tell that the woman had been keeping a lot to herself, and it had strained her mental health.

The woman spoke about the good things, but also the bad, sharing what was on her mind. The others in her team came out to join her on the sand, followed by Kit, who deposited little Toby on his auntie’s lap as an adorable source of comfort. MT listened as those who Nim had cared for showed her that same warmth and affection now while she spoke of everything that had been weighing her down the past few weeks.

It was a good start.

“I wish you well, my friend,” the Mewtwo said softly in her thoughts. “You are cared for and loved as you treat the rest of us.”

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Later that night, Sunny found she couldn’t sleep. There was too much on her mind to rest. She tried curling up to rest, but ended up tossing and turning on the blankets and pillows of her makeshift bed on the floor. The Mewtwo made an unhappy sound before staring out the window.

“Hey,” a familiar voice said softly. “I heard you from the back room, can’t sleep?”

“Nim, you should be asleep,” Sunny told her.

The woman shrugged. “It’s a night,” she said quietly. “I’ve had a good break, Sunny, I’m ok. I slept pretty good last night. And you made me a promise earlier, remember? So come on, talk to me. What’s on your mind?”

The Pokémon sighed before sitting up. When Nim sat beside her and wrapped one arm around her shoulders, Sunny stiffened for just a moment before resting her head on Nim’s own shoulder. The younger of the clones admitted that seeing what Team Rocket had been up to for herself was upsetting. The situation of Reba and Remy had hit especially hard, since the past few weeks she had seen how loyal the Dittos were to Nim for helping them. They were good Pokémon who had been used by bad people.

“Why do some humans do such terrible things to Pokémon?” Sunny exclaimed. “It is not right! Humans made and used my brother…made and tortured me…Lewis, Reba, Remy…you for your Aura…it’s not fair!”

Nim stroked her head, making a soft sound. “Oh, Sunny, it isn’t fair,” she agreed. “And it hurts, it really does. But not everyone is like that. For every Team Rocket member there is, there’s someone willing to fight them. We can be sad, and let it tear us apart. Or we can fight. I’m too stubborn to sit on the sidelines, kiddo, and let the bad take over. Sometimes it’s hard, no lie. The negativity really can get to you. But some things are worth fighting for.”

“But fighting is what is wearing you down so badly,” Sunny whispered.

The woman chuckled. “Nah,” she said with a grin. “I fight for the days like this. The good days, the time with family. The better times.”

Sunny looked up at her sadly. “Sometimes I feel as if I am drowning in it the negative things,” she said. “Like nothing I do is good enough, like I will never make a change no matter what I do. And then some days…I just feel empty.”

“Yeah, I know that feeling,” Nim told the genetically engineered Pokémon. “Oh boy, do I know that feeling. When you have days like that, Sunny, come and talk to me. Any time, day or night. I don’t care if I’m sleeping. I’ll always be there to talk, alright? When you feel like you’re drowning, or have nothing left to feel, reach out to a friend.”

The Mewtwo nodded. Then she looked up at the woman. “Who do you reach out to?”

“Mostly Lewis and Pipsqueak,” Nim said with a little smile. “Knight, too. They’ve been there through a lot for me. Lucas definitely, he’s such a sweetheart, always been there for me since he evolved into a Lucario.”

“Lewis said you sometimes have nightmares about car accidents,” the Mewtwo said. “I have nightmares about the things which were done to me, sometimes.”

The trainer made a soft sound, wrapping both arms around Sunny in a hug. “Oh, kiddo. Mine isn’t nearly the same as your situation. But when something is really bad, really traumatic, it sticks with you. All I can say is that when you have nights like that, find the good.”

Sunny thought about it for several moments. That made sense. Nim was right, she had a choice. Drown in what was weighing her down, or reach out to the good and fight for it. The Pokémon made a soft sound before snuggling against her friend tiredly.

“We do this together,” the younger of the Mewtwo clones said firmly.

Nim chuckled. “You got it,” she promised. “That’s called a support team. And honestly? Most of Team Family is made up of people who do need a support team.”

“Even my brother, or Borya?” Sunny asked.

“Oh kiddo, especially them,” Nim told her. “Borya gave up a fiancée and became a major enemy to powerful people. And don’t get me started on your brother, he didn’t find an accepting place early on like you did among the wild Pokémon. Kit lost her entire family. Julie and Jonathon had to deal with Maggie being sick for so long…and Maggie was sick, dying. Barry is literally getting used to no longer being human and never getting to be one again. Most of my team come from bad situations. You think any of us are completely ok?”

Sunny thought for a moment. “Toby?” she offered.

Nim snorted. “Ok, you know what? Yeah, Toby is. He’s a chubby, happy little toddler who has it good.” 

The clone giggled at that before yawning. Now she was feeling tired. Nim scootched over so that Sunny could lay down, stroking her head and shoulders to help the Mewtwo relax. “Nim?” she said sleepily. “Promise me you’ll sleep, too?”

“I promise,” the woman said. “Now sleep well, kiddo.”

The tattooed trainer waited until Sunny was sound asleep to go back to her own bed. She did end up sleeping, though she also woke up early as usual. There was still breakfast to be made, after all, and lots to get ready for. MT was the first to wake up after, and he nodded to her when he saw the woman’s smile.

There was the cheerful side of Nim which he had not seen in a while, the genuinely happy and lighter side.

“Are you alright?” he asked softly.

She nodded. “Yeah, you know, I think I am,” she said. “Hey, I know you plotted with Kit to make this trip happen, thank you.”

“Go Team Family,” MT replied with a chuckle. “You take care of us- please do not forget yourself again, my friend.”

Nim made a non-committal noise, then laughed when the Mewtwo poked her in the side before crossing his arms over his chest expectantly. “Ok, ok, I get it,” she said with a grin. 

“We should talk over a sparring match after breakfast,” Mewtwo said. “But this time, I wish to know what is on your mind. As you have done for me, my friend, let me now do for you.”

The woman smiled softly at that. “Sure, MT,” she agreed.


	21. The Match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've got the scars from tomorrow and I wish you could see  
> That you're the antidote to everything except for me  
> A constellation of tears on your lashes  
> Burn everything you love  
> Then burn the ashes  
> In the end everything collides  
> My childhood spat back the monster that you see  
> My songs know what you did in the dark  
> So light em up up up, light em up up up,  
> light em up up up, I'm on fire  
> So light em up up up, light em up up up,  
> light em up up up, I'm on fire!  
>  **~ Fall Out Boy - _My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark_ ******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo boy....there's some mention of graphic violence again, Knight needs to stop losing that, and we definitely have more talk of depression and stuff. Y'know, tagged stuff but still giving that warning ahead of time.

Nim watched as Borya pulled up to the cottage, with Mitch in tow. They had decided to keep an eye on the young man, seeing as he was apparently trying to turn a new leaf…but none of them trusted him any further than they were allowed to throw him. And they had decided that throwing him wasn’t the best option, much as most of Team Family wanted to do it.

“Hi, Nim,” Mitch said, waving. “Lewis, hey!”

The Haunter crossed his hands over his chest, making a sound low in his throat. The ghost type had no fondness for traitors, especially not one who had tried to sell out a friend to Team Rocket. He made a particularly rude gesture before growling, “Vibe. Check.”

“Hey, easy,” Nim said gently. “No smacking him.”

Lewis sighed, but bobbed in agreement. “Yeah, ok, boss,” he agreed. Then he pointed at his own eyes before pointing at Mitch. He may not be allowed to smack him, but he was watching the human and would do something if Mitch tried anything.

Lucas was just as wary around the human. He knew what had happened, and he knew that his mother had once trusted Mitch. But she didn’t any longer. The Lucario also avoided Mitch because he also had some very bad memories of Team Rocket, a few of them recent, and Mitch was not like Barry or Borya. They had proven they were not like Team Rocket- he had not seen it from Mitch yet.

Kit hummed as she played with Toby in the waves. The young woman paused when she saw Mitch, even though she’d known he was coming. He swallowed hard when she protectively shielded her adopted son from him with her own body, eyes narrowing in distrust. He had broken her trust, thrown their childhood friendship aside. It was going to take a long time before he got her forgiveness, let alone any faith in him. Mitch wasn’t surprised that she was wary of him around her son.

MT fluidly moved to block them, regarding Mitch and hovering a bit. The human blinked up at the big Mewtwo, a bit nervous. “Hi,” he said softly. “I get it, I did some really stupid things. But I’m not here to do that. I won’t ask to start over or for you to trust me.”

“Good,” the genetically engineered Pokémon growled in his thoughts. “Because you have yet to earn a second chance with me. Do not make me regret leaving your memories as I have.”

Mitch gulped audibly. Yeah, he had definitely stepped in it big time with this Pokémon, alright. He carried his suitcase to the cottage with a sigh. This was going to be several days of awkward.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Sunny watched as Nim trained on the beach sands. She was working with her new Dittos, the twins. The Mewtwo was surprised at how quickly the trainer had taken them under her wing, no distrust of them whatsoever for having been Pokémon in the control of Team Rocket. She was currently helping them to create unique forms for themselves- something they could only do with such ease because of their genetic tampering. Nim had decided it would be easier for them to hide if they needed to if the Dittos had backup human forms, recognizable to the rest of Team Family but not others.

“Good job, Reba!” Nim praised when the Ditto had created a human form for herself with long dark hair, pale skin, and dark eyes. The Pokémon had given herself a pretty outfit, jeans and a fancy top. Remy looked at his sister before creating a male version of the form for himself, looking to Nim for her approval as well.

The woman chuckled, smiling. “Very handsome,” she told Remy. “You two are definitely twins.”

The male Ditto made a happy sound at that. He gestured that he was delighted to have her praise, he liked making his new trainer happy. Reba blushed faintly, and surprised Sunny with another rare ability. “Thank you,” the female Ditto said softly. 

The Mewtwo realized that neither of the Dittos were taller than Nim’s nose in human form. She had to wonder if it was a respect thing, a way of showing they deferred to her. Sunny watched as the twins immediately went to help the woman when she wobbled on her feet slightly. Remy retrieved her cane while Reba reached out to steady her. 

She bristled when she heard Mitch’s voice from beside her, recalling what she had been told of his betrayal. “The human morph project,” the young man said as he looked at the twins. “I remember them. The one Nim calls Remy was deemed a failure because he refuses to talk, while the one she calls Reba was regularly chastised for not wanting to go anywhere without him. That hardly suited what purposes they were created for, which was infiltrating other teams and spaces to help steal information and such.”

Sunny glared at the dark-haired man. She didn’t like the tone he was using to describe two Pokémon created by humans. “They are more than just experiments,” the female Mewtwo told him coldly. “You will respect them as such while you are in my presence.”

Mitch raised his hands in an appeasing gesture. “Hey, whoa, I know that. I’m not dismissing them, promise. Their training…was rough. It’s good to see Nim being kind to them now.”

“Team Rocket uses torture and pain,” Sunny said darkly. “If you are a good person, why would you condone such behavior?”

The young man sighed. “I guess…I wanted to think that things could be changed. I tried not to look at what was going on, not when the end goal seemed so good. It was…wrong of me to justify what I was doing. I don’t expect anyone here to understand it. I lost my way trying to do what I felt was right. And I know I have a lot to make up for.”

Sunny scowled at him before watching Nim and the two Dittos. Remy and Reba both rapidly shifted through a gamut of different forms, showing off with an attack in each Pokémon shape they took. Nim looked absolutely delighted by their skill, praising them and petting the Dittos when the two shapeshifters took their own gelatinous Pokémon forms again. She was so gentle with them and encouraging. It was small wonder that her team loved her so.

“She used to be one heck of a battler,” Mitch said quietly, in reverent awe. “I mean, there is still a video clip going around on the Internet from her championship days. She was doing a battle against two people- but she didn’t have anyone else on her side. Her team was able to do a tag-team move that took out two Pokémon on the opposing team at once. And kept battling. The entire tournament, she was supposed to have someone else by her side, but they dropped out. Nim was given the option of bowing out, or continuing on her own with a huge disadvantage. You know how stubborn she is…and she still won.”

The Mewtwo was reluctant to say it, but she was curious. Sunny also knew that Mitch would likely be able to show her the footage quickly based on how highly he seemed to think of the trainer. Strange that he spoke so well of one he had been willing to betray. “Show me,” she commanded. “I wish to see what Nim used to do.”

Mitch managed to hook up the television to his laptop, allowing them to watch the video clips from the Internet on the large screen. Sunny watched, enthralled. The move which Mitch had been talking about was fierce- Nim called it ‘Mukfire’, and it was a mix of a Sludge Bomb attack from Lewis and a Burn Blast attack from Pipsqueak. No matter the Pokémon type, that had to do some serious damage. Both of her opponents were knocked out easily by the move.

But what Sunny loved best was watching how Nim praised her team after the end of the match, offering comforting pats laden with the blue haze of Aura. She was not only thanking them for what they had done, but using her own energy to replenish theirs. She was obviously doing it not so that they could fight more, but because she genuinely cared for their health, and sought their well-being.

“Show me more,” Sunny told Mitch eagerly. “I wish to see what she was like. I have never seen her battle, except for when odds were greatly against her in foul play and she did not have her entire team at her side.”

The young man chuckled, easily finding more clips of Nim’s battles. In every one, she worked with at least one Pokémon on her team who had recovered from some injury that should have retired them. Many of the clips said where that Pokémon was now, and who had adopted them from the trainer. MT was holding Toby when he heard Sunny audibly gasp. He ran to her, still holding his infant son, and was about to ask what was the matter when he saw the screen. At that moment, Nim’s triumphant stance took up most of it, with Lewis and Knight at her side. The woman was dressed in a way he had never seen before- but it suited her. She wore a jacket covered with enamel pins and buttons, with a black leather top hat on her head. Her hair was long in the video.

“Auntie?” Toby asked his father, looking up at the adult Mewtwo while pointing at the screen. That was his auntie, right? Aunt Nim looked so pretty! The infant’s eyes lit up as he watched her and her team pull off a very complex move. Whoa…so cool! The young Mewtwo was infatuated with all the movement and energy of the battle.

Julie and Jonathon came in from the kitchen, curious to see what the others were watching when they heard the cheers of a large crowd. The siblings both stared when they saw that it was a recording of a battle Nim had been part of. Not only were her team amazing, responding to her every command and using some of the best moves, but there was sense of flair to how they battled. There was showmanship as well as skill, which made her a fan favorite. 

Maggie followed into the room a few moments later, all smiles when she saw the screen. “I remember that…wait. Nim is _that_ Nim?”

MT made a soft sound. “She looks like she enjoyed battling, and she was good at it,” he said. 

Then they saw a match where something had changed. Nim now had her cane, and she looked tired. Her hair was cut short, though the tips had not been bleached and there was no sign of hair dye yet. It looked more like she had cut her hair to worry less about maintaining it. She and her team still won in spite of the obvious edge of pain she was feeling, but it was a tight victory, leaving her looking exhausted. The young woman still raised her hand in victory, but her smile was one of tired celebration, not the joyous look she’d had on her face in the other clips.

“That was just after the accident,” a voice said from the doorway.

Nim was standing there, with Remy and Reba perched on her shoulders and Lewis at her side. She gave them all a sad smile as she regarded the group. “That was when I knew I’d have to do something different. So, my house came about. I had been training Pokémon with unique needs and disabilities, now it was my turn to learn something new.”

“Do you ever miss it?” MT asked.

She sighed. “All the time,” Nim said softly before perking up. “But if I didn’t have my house, we wouldn’t be having this conversation, now, would we?”

“We will speak later,” the Mewtwo said for her thoughts alone.

Nim gave him a smile at that, then grinned at Jonathon and Julie. “You guys want to learn some really cool stuff?” she asked the siblings. “I got a few tricks that will blow your mind. Tag-team attacks, too, that you guys can use together.”

Maggie even perked up. “Me too!” she said eagerly. “I want to be a part of this- you were a legend on the circuit for training with disabled Pokémon other trainers would say couldn’t battle.”

The woman gave a little bow at that, a theatrical twist of her hand adding a bit of flair. She had once been not just a battler, but also one with style. 

“Come on outside, you guys, we’ll have a match of our own,” she said with a grin.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

MT found Nim sprawled on the sand, her toes just at the tide line so that the wavelets could lap over her feet. It was dark, but the moonlight illuminated her face as the trainer looked up at the starry sky above her. She was breathing in and out slowly, so evenly that he thought she was asleep at first.

“Are you happy?” he asked as he sat beside her on the sand.

“Why wouldn’t I be?” she asked with a snort.

He gave her a stern look at that. The woman chuckled before raising one hand to point up at the sky. “See that star, right there? That’s a part of the constellation Milotic, shining away. As a kid, I’d wish on that star so hard when things got tough or I was feeling bad.”

“Did that happen often?” the Mewtwo asked softly. 

Nim’s expression was a sad little smile. “Yeah, it did. I was diagnosed with depression as a teenager, and my mom had my brother…she was a single mom, she needed help. I stopped training, where I had finally felt like I was free of so many things, and came home again. I don’t regret that, don’t think I did for one minute. I love Joey with all my heart. Then I finally got back on my path, did what felt right. I was going places and taking the underdogs who had been counted out with me.”

The Mewtwo watched her as she fell silent. “And then?” he said softly.

She sighed. “Then came the day I got hit by a car, when it felt like I was living my dream,” Nim told him, her voice heavy with sorrow. “Knight still feels terrible about that. He was beside me- I didn’t have time to shield, just space for one reaction. So I shoved him out of the way.”

MT gave her a startled look. He had not known that. The Pokémon had wondered why Nim hadn’t shielded herself with Aura- now he knew. She had prioritized her team over her own life. The human was like one whom he had met once before, putting Pokémon before herself. There was a lump in his throat as he thought of how close that human had come to death- apparently this one had as well. 

“So that was why he wished I heal you rather than his arm,” MT said softly.

“I’ll live,” Nim replied simply, her words quiet.

“On coffee and energy drinks, it seems some days,” Mewtwo said with a bemused snort. “…is there a reason for that, my friend?”

The woman groaned. “So, I haven’t gotten an official diagnosis, but…I’m pretty sure I’ve got ADHD. Great for some things, terrible for others. Caffeine slows my brain down so that I can focus and do what I need to do. But sometimes I just…can’t eat. Nothing tastes right or sounds good. My head is especially bad on those days. The caffeine at least gets me in a state where I can take care of the others. It also means my sleep schedule is weird and I don’t get enough of it.”

She made an amused sound then. “I’m a hot mess, I know, don’t get on my case.”

“I will too,” the genetically engineered Pokémon grumbled. “You care for others. You are as family to me, my friend, to the point where it has brought you harm more than once. Yet you wave off your own health and well-being. Please be gentle with yourself.”

He watched as Nim took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. The Pokémon could feel her energy- she was in a strange mental state, likely from practicing with the others. She had not gone easy on them, much to the complaint of Barry, who had fought for Julie and done as the teenager commanded. The transformed Lucario had thought she would have shown them some leniency…no such luck for him, Nim treated the siblings like any other adult would have and put them through their paces.

MT understood why. She wanted the kids to be strong and able to defend themselves. They were as much a part of things as she was for knowing not one but two adult Mewtwo clones. His enemies had become theirs, guilty as he felt for drawing children into his battles. Nim was a protector, a defender. She wanted them to have the skills they needed if she was not there.

“My affairs have struck you particularly hard,” he said quietly.

Nim shrugged. “Yeah, kind of. But I don’t blame you. It’s not your fault the world sucks sometimes or that bad people want to use you. And I’m glad you came to me. I help Pokémon, MT, it’s what I do. That’s not going to change any time soon.”

He reached out to put one hand on her shoulder. “Nim, my friend, I am grateful for a person such as you. But do not let your strength tear you down. When you need rest, or support, ask it. You have what you have given, my friend.”

“Thanks, MT,” Nim told him. “That means the literal world to me. You know? I’m thinking about it…I might start battling again. Local and stuff.”

The Mewtwo gave her a thoughtful look. “You should,” he said. “Have you still got that jacket and hat? Those seemed to be you signature garb.”

The woman gave him a wry grin. “Oh yeah, that was me. And I’ve still got those. I wear them, sometimes, when I work with the kids and it’s not too heavy.”

“Keep fighting, my friend,” MT told her.

Nim gave a soft sigh. “And if nothing else, then we’re more obvious if we have to kick Team Rocket butt in public,” she mused.

He made a quiet sound before reaching out to the woman. The Pokémon could feel her pain- she hurt more than she let on, physically and mentally. There was so much on her mind. Returning to battling would mean putting even more on an already full plate- she was not going to give up helping others through her home, either. But how strong could she be before she broke doing what she thought was right? MT gave her a hug, a comforting gesture as well as silent reassurance that it was alright not to be strong when others were there to offer support.

“I’m gonna start crying if you keep this up,” Nim told him as she rested her head on his shoulder. “Just full on waterworks, dude.”

“Is that such a bad thing?” MT asked as he stroked her hair. “You are safe, you are among friends, and as you have taught me…you need not battle alone. Do not let the sadness overwhelm you, my friend, but do not think you need to keep it inside all of the time.”

He let her sniffle on his shoulder. After a few seconds, Nim did truly start crying, telling the Pokémon what had been on her mind. Her tears for herself, her tears for him and Sunny, all of the sadness for the pains she had encountered with her rehabilitation home. Her fears that she was not able to help or do anything after seeing what her shadow self was like under the control of Team Rocket. Every bit of grief she had bottled up behind a cheery front for those who needed her was let loose as she simply cried on the Pokémon’s shoulder.

“Do you feel a bit better now?” MT asked when her tears subsided to sniffles after several minutes.

Nim nodded. “Yeah,” she said in a shaky voice. “I didn’t realize how bad I was letting it get. The thing about emotional health? You’re supposed to show it all, good and bad. Bottling up that sort of thing…it gets to you.”

The Mewtwo chuckled softly. “I understand that all too well,” he agreed.

“No kidding, you were so emotionally constipated when we first met,” she said with a snort, wiping her eyes on the back of her wrist.

He made an annoyed sound, tickling his friend in retaliation. “You as an elder sister to me, with your care and advice, but do not push it,” the genetically engineered Pokémon told her sternly.

“You were and you know it!” Nim said with a laugh as she tried to protect her sides. 

MT made a bemused sound at that before relenting. Perhaps he had been. Emotions had been difficult, and at times he still had a hard time showing them even to his adopted family. “I will work on expressing my feelings better if you promise to do the same,” he told the disabled trainer. 

“Deal,” Nim told him. “No bottling things up- for either of us. You need to talk about what’s on your mind, come and see me for a sparring match. I’ll do the same.”

The genetically engineered Pokémon nodded to her before looking up at the stars once more. He could feel that her mind had calmed a great deal. Nim was still sad about many things, though at least they did not weigh her down so much. Now she also knew that she could rely on those whom she had taken in and treated as family to be there for her own troubled days.

“There are Pokémon who aid in such troubles, you know,” MT mused after a moment. “Such pains as what ails your mind. Have you considered seeking out one who might wish to stay by your side and aid you?”

“Maybe I will,” Nim said slowly. “That’s not a bad idea. I’m not blaming you guys, but there’s been a lot added to my plate lately, and I’m not yet balancing it all as well as I’d hoped.”

“You should blame us, I have dragged you into my troubles,” the psychic type told her. “By being my support and offering advice, you have taken on much of my burden.”

Nim snorted. “That’s what family does,” she told him as she sat up. “Come on, let’s head inside. Unless it’s your time to get some emotions off your chest?”

He gave her a small smile. “Later, my friend. For now, you should rest. I see that you are tired.”

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Nim woke up to Borya yelling as he patrolled around the cottage. She brought the first of her team whose pokéball she could reach- that of Knight- and called him out to her side. 

The attack was not Team Rocket. It was, rather, a midnight form Lycanroc. The poor thing was clearly injured, and the pain had driven it crazy. When Nim joined the fray, trying not to hurt it while aiding Borya, the Pokémon lunged forward. The woman didn’t have time to respond, still fuzzy with sleep as her mind was.

A pained scream rang out as it bit down with a very audible sound of crunching and snapping.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

MT watched as Knight cradled his left arm. The injury was almost exactly where he had lost the limb before, just above his elbow- and he was shaking as he held his other hand over the healed wound with its similar scars. The Mewtwo had been able to stop the bleeding, but not save his arm. There was no reattaching the shredded limb. Knight had gotten between Nim and the Lycanroc with his arm raised, taking the full force of a bite with no restraint that had been meant for his trainer. Borya had been able to get the Pokémon off, but not before the damage had been done.

“I cannot repair your arm more than that at the moment,” the Mewtwo said gently. “It took much of my energy to heal the blood loss and seal the wound.”

Knight blinked up at him, then gave a shaky sound which the psychic Pokémon recognized as his laughter. “Gallade, gal, gallade galla gallaaaaade,” he said softly. _I think, MT, that the universe is giving me a sign about this._

“You do not wish it healed again?” MT asked hesitantly. 

The Gallade shook his head as he regarded the scar tissue. “Gallade, galla gal,” he replied. _Not this time, people would notice._

He gave the Mewtwo a tired smile as he explained that he had been one of Nim’s top team members- people would notice if she got in the battle circuit again with him at her side and he was suddenly fixed up. The Gallade then made an amused sound. “Gallade gal gallade gallade,” he quipped. _I can fight just fine without the arm and had gotten used to it before you._

“As you wish,” MT told him. “I will respect it, as I have respected Nim’s desire that my power be used to heal others.”

Knight took a deep breath. “Gallade? Gal galla.” _Use it for the Lycanroc? She was badly injured._

MT blinked before nodding. He left when Nim came to see her Pokémon- he got the feeling they would need to talk. The woman made a soft sound as she sat beside the Gallade, gently reaching out to touch his arm. She could understand him even though he spoke Pokémon and not a human language, as a good trainer should. The two discussed what was on his mind and what Knight had chosen.

“You’re alright with this, huh?” Nim asked softly.

The Pokémon raised his good hand to clasp her own in a gesture of solidarity. He had made his choice- having two hands had been good, but he was not going to ignore such an obvious sign. To have lost his limb in a battle, gotten it back, and lost it again in defense of the trainer he adored? That was rather insane. Besides…he wanted to battle alongside Nim. As he had been. It had been good to show that Pokémon could thrive under a good trainer.

He then reached out to gently touch her leg- the one which had gotten injured because she had chosen to protect him instead. Knight didn’t have to speak for Nim to understand what he meant. He had no regrets about giving up his arm a second time to defend her life, just as she never had regrets about giving up so much to defend him.

Then he made a quip about the disabled trainer and her wonderful recovering Pokémon, they’d been a huge hit back in the day because they showed anyone could fight. Surely the team could wow and amaze the crowds again. He’d gotten quite good at fighting the way he had been, with her help.

“What a team we make,” she said with a chuckle. “You guessed I want to get back into battling, huh?”

The Gallade nodded. He knew his trainer, and he had seen that fire in her eyes again as she taught the others some of her tricks. Knight was well aware what Nim was like. She had never lost that spark, and it was rearing to blaze once more.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

MT found the female Lycanroc cowering near Borya’s truck, an injured mother with pups who had just been protecting them from the humans she thought to be dangerous when she encountered the big man and was in pain. She did feel bad about the Gallade, though she did not know how seriously she had maimed him. MT chose not to tell her lest she felt even more guilty for her protective actions.

The Mewtwo healed her wounds, as Knight had asked, and saw what had caused the injury. She had been so badly hurt when her home had been destroyed by human action, while rescuing her pups from her den. All of them were safe, a little shaken but uninjured. Their den was no more, leaving them homeless along with many other Pokémon.

He stared at the development project when she showed it to him, his eyes narrowed with rage. The Mewtwo was about to blast the construction site to smithereens when a blowing slip of paper tacked to one exposed beam caught his attention. A charity tournament was being held in an attempt at buying back the land to stop the developing of the area.

A thought started to form in his mind as he regarded the Pokémon who had been displaced. Humans had hurt them…

…but he knew just the human to help them.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Nim stared at the jacket and hat laying at the end of her bed. It had not been there before breakfast, but now it was laid out all nice and lovely, waiting for her. The woman lifted one sleeve with the tip of her cane before clearing her throat. 

“MT, what’s this?” she called out.

“Your battle outfit,” he replied as he hovered behind her. “It is quite lovely, suited to you. I took the liberty of adding a new pin, in honor of its revival. I do hope you do not mind.”

She gave him a blank stare. “Ok, yes, I know what it is, but what’s it doing here?” Nim asked.

“Waiting for you to wear it and show off a bit,” the Mewtwo said innocently. “To raise awareness of your return- I should hope a triumphant one.”

The woman stared at the jacket and hat in front of her before looking at Mewtwo. He passed her a flier…as well as her admittance form, filled out and already accepted. Nim read the information about the tournament before regarding the paperwork. “How the hell did you forge my signature so well?” she demanded, sticking her tongue out at him after reading what the charity tournament supported.

“Your wallet was in your purse,” he told her. “It was not so hard to use your identification and see your signature.”

Nim sighed as she regarded the paperwork. “This is in three days, MT. You’re giving me three days to do what I can for this fundraiser.”

The Pokémon just gave her an even look. The woman pinched the bridge of her nose before snapping her fingers. “Right, I think I got this. Let me make a few phone calls. Ok, so, three days…that means I need someone with connections. And you did get my hat and jacket, thanks, I’ll need that for some photos.”

MT watched as Nim went about her planning. He was amused by the woman’s enthusiasm. Fighting Team Rocket and the situation with the shadow process had left her feeling weak, out of control. This was something she had needed. As much as the Pokémon needed someone to fight for them, she needed to be fighting for something good. A fight she could win. She needed to see that she still had the power to bring about change.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Julie was happy to help Nim get some photos, as was Kit, who eagerly pulled her camera out. The older woman was playing up the theatrics, leaning against her cane and hamming it up for pictures with her team on the beach. Mewtwo found himself surprised by how playful she was- then he realized that what made her so good at being showy in battles probably was what the kids whom she worked with as a teacher loved so much about her. She was fun, and she did have a cheerful personality when she was not exhausted with the world.

And her team still had it. Lewis was happy to ham it up, while Pipsqueak showed off with fire and power behind his trainer as she did sassy poses for the camera. Knight and Nim both got some good ones together, showing their balance in their disabilities.

Lucas was hesitant to join them, at first- he hadn’t been there for his mother’s battling days, not the big tournaments and such. But soon Nim got him out of his shell and happily part of the lineup. Mochi and Chico were delighted to pose fiercely with their trainer hunched behind in the frame behind them. Small but powerful was their thing.

“What do we do with these photos?” Sunny asked. “How will this help?”

Nim chuckled softly. “Now they go to a buddy of mine named Damian, so he can spam ‘em across the internet,” she said with a laugh. “And he does what he does best- advertise that there’s a match. He used to be my agent, when I was still in the pro circles.”

MT made an amused sound as he looked at the photos on the phone and camera. The images on the screens…Nim looked confident, happy. He watched as she set about practicing with her team, really getting into it as they worked on their moves. They had a level of flow to everything they did. When the rules of fair engagement were followed, they were good. Come to think of it…he had only ever seen them battling casually against friends, or tired, outnumbered, against foes who were not following the rules. He’d only ever seen Nim and her team battling with some impediment against them. 

This was going to be interesting to see.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The day of the match, MT found he was rather excited for Nim’s sake. He was sitting in the top row of the bleachers, with Kit and Toby. More spaces had been added- there had been fliers at the door about more people arriving than expected and seating being packed.

Nim had left early that morning, and the Mewtwo found he was curious what she was planning. The woman had been bubbly and cheerful. Not a front, but genuinely excited. She’d said something about a proper performance, and getting in touch with the hosts of the event.

Sunny squeezed in beside him, using her own illusion. “There are so many people,” she said softly. “Why are there so many people?”

MT shrugged. He watched the large doorway at one end of the arena- a curtain had been put up, suggesting a special entrance might occur there. As the announcers started to call out the start of the match, one eagerly spoke of a returning champion who was making a guest appearance in the tournament. The crowd watched as the curtain was drawn back, revealing a figure stepping out of the shadows with a lumbering giant of a Pokémon behind her. A song about lighting things up and being on fire during a battle played over the speakers as the human emerged into the sunlight, followed by a Charizard.

Nim and Pipsqueak. 

The woman theatrically twirled her top hat, bowing low and tipping her hat in greeting to the crowd. Pipsqueak roared behind her, shooting a column of fire straight into the air. It was a ‘flex’ as Jonathon would call it, a show of style and power. 

“Returning after a long absence of nearly seven years, the champion of the underdogs, Niiiiiim Raaaaaaamsdeeeen!” the announcer called. “This is a real treat, folks, she has won three championships and dozens of tournaments. Here today, as our special guest, we see her return to the professional Pokémon battling circuit!”

MT made an amused sound as the older members of the crowd went wild. Ah, there it was, Nim had done something to advertise that she would be here. Kit looked stunned and amazed, while Toby kept pointing and looking up at his parents. That was his auntie, right? She looked so cool!

“I know she used to be a big name in the training circles, and travelled a lot for battles,” Kit said. “It was my dream to learn from her when she settled down in our neighborhood…but wow.”

“I am impressed that others still know her name after seven years,” Sunny agreed. “Only the truly extraordinary are remembered so fondly by so many past their retirement.”

The older Mewtwo nodded. “We have only ever seen her tired, badly outnumbered, or battling against friends whom she did not wish to harm,” he agreed. “This promises to be something else indeed.”

Team Family watched from both the bleachers and the television in the living room of the beachside cottage. The others in the tournament had flare, and style, as well as skill. But Nim and her team were on a roll. MT could see the strain on the woman, physically, but her team was on fire and knocking it out of the arena. As the event went on, she leaned more on her cane, but the trainer got even more creative with the attacks used and how with each opponent. She and her team were a sight to behold, especially since Knight had such an obvious disadvantage, and part of her appeal to the crowds was the style both she and her Pokémon had. It was not just a match, it was a show. The audience was there to be entertained…and they were providing that.

“Is this what Nim was like?” Sunny asked Kit. “She is having such fun…and her team is, too, you can tell.”

Kit nodded. “Yeah, this was Nim,” she said. “It makes it all the sadder when you think that she was in so much pain she had to give all this up.”

“I did not know,” the female Mewtwo admitted quietly.

The redhead leaned over MT to give her a pat on the hand. “It’s alright,” Kit told her with a smile. “There’s a lot Nim doesn’t talk about, it’s not just you.”

Sunny nodded. She watched as a boy stepped out onto the arena- the announcers proclaimed it to be the last match of the tournament, winner would be claiming the victory. Nim bowed to the youngster, who could only have been twelve or thirteen at the most. He grinned back, waving eagerly at the woman. Where adults had failed, he had persevered, and it was his team that was going to face this legend of the circuit. He was all jittery nerves and excitement at the prospect of their battle.

Nim was all smiles as she looked at the boy in front of her. He reminded her so much of her own brother, with his gap-toothed grin and curly dark hair. She could see some of the same things that she was reflecting. He was tired and sore, but masking it well with a smile and theatrics. Her Aura abilities showed exactly what she had thought to be the case. She respected this young trainer, all the more so when he summoned a Bulbasaur who was also missing a front leg out of a pokéball. 

“Train what you know, as the saying goes,” she told him with a chuckle.

He nodded. “Yeah! We’re gonna win!”

Lewis made an amused sound as they each took up their end of the arena. “Reminds me of someone,” he told his trainer with a snort. “I think we still got this.”

“Don’t get cocky,” Nim chided. “You know it’s not over until they’re all down.”

The Haunter nodded at that before letting Nim recall him to his pokéball. She hefted it, considering how she wanted to do this. The woman decided to leave Lewis and his special moves for last, choosing instead to start with Mochi. It was a good battle- Nim found her young opponent had skill, for sure, and his team had obviously put a lot into training.

She found herself hesitating at the last moment. His final Pokémon, a Ralts, was looking tired and could barely stand. The woman looked at Lewis, who nodded. He knew what was on her mind. They could bag the tournament, the Haunter had the energy for a win. Or…

…they could let a hard-working young trainer who had given them a run for their money have a draw match. “Ralts, use confusion!” the boy directed, looking concerned for how this tournament was going to end after he and his team had come so far.

Lewis blocked the move, but pretended to be affected by it. It was obvious he hadn’t been hit by the move- but the Ralts was barely standing. The crowd could tell that Lewis was being dramatic, too. He threw a few erratic attacks- all misses- to show he could still fight. 

“Shall we call it a draw?” Nim asked the boy. 

He looked at his tired Ralts, who could barely stand, then swallowed hard and nodded. The referee looked at the two of them as they shook hands, confused, but went with it. “We have a draw!” he called out. “Both Ralts and Haunter are unable to battle, we have two champions of our Green Hills Charity Tournament!”

The boy tried to hand Nim the small trophy when it was placed between them, after a photo op for the local papers and such. The older woman gestured for him to keep it. “You let me win, though,” he said. “You could have won, no draw needed. Why didn’t you?”

Nim chuckled, tousling his hair. “Because I respect a fellow trainer who pushes their limits,” she said. “And who works with disabled Pokémon on their team. Besides, I wasn’t here for a win, I was here to help a friend out. He wanted to see the park go back to being a Pokémon reserve, not a developed property. I’m pretty sure we raised enough money and attention for that to happen. It’s just a pretty cup, kid, remember what’s on the inside while you work with your team. What’s really important.”

He nodded, then held out one hand. “I’m Evan,” he said cheerfully.

“Nice to meet you, Evan,” Nim said as she shook his hand firmly. 

“Next time we have a Pokémon battle, I’m gonna win fair and square,” the boy told her. “You wait and see.”

Nim grinned back at him. “You know what, Evan? I look forward to that. Keep training, you come and see me when you think you’ve got what it takes. Don’t keep me waiting too long.”

“You’re on!” Evan told her with a grin before scampering off. His metal prosthetic clinked as he ran to Nurse Joy to have his team tended to, the fabric of his pants leg riding up a bit to show the glint of steel at his right ankle. Nim smiled as she watched the boy before focusing on her own team and the media.

Sunny watched as Nim answered questions, signed things, and spoke on behalf of the Pokémon reserve she had fought for. The woman was leaning heavily on her cane. Yet she kept smiling. To anyone who knew her, the woman was pushing her limits and obviously masking. 

But at the same time, she was genuinely happy.

Sunny looked at her brother when MT smirked. “You planned for this,” she accused. “Why did you seek to include Nim in a tournament? It would have succeeded without her being a part of things, the locals were already irate about the development. Why did you do this?”

MT gave his sister a tiny smile. “Because Nim needed to see what she was capable of,” he explained. “Team Rocket capturing her, and the shadow process, had taken quite a toll on her on top of already waning mental health. She felt tired, overwhelmed, and that she was not able to do as much.”

The younger clone blinked, realization dawning. “So you put her in a situation that would reaffirm her strength,” she said slowly.

“Yes,” the older Mewtwo agreed. “Now you see what my plan was.”

“Conniving, but in a helpful way,” Sunny mused. “I approve.”

The two of them watched the tattooed trainer. This was indeed what she had needed, clearly. Nim was confident in herself once more. Still tired, still in need of the support which she gave, but aware of what she could do. It was as if she had shed years of frustration and regret.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Nim lay on the sand once more. Every inch of her body ached, and she was exhausted from the day. Much of her team was recovering with the rest of their adopted family, after a celebratory dinner. Lewis was sprawled on the beach beside her while Pipsqueak was curled up behind his trainer, so that his head was near hers.

“I missed this,” the woman said.

“You look like hell, boss,” Lewis told her. “But in a good way. We still got it.”

She gave a laugh at that. “You know what? We have still got it. We never lost it, did we?”

Pipsqueak gave a little huff, his breath hot as it ruffled her hair. Of course she hadn’t. She was Nim, the trainer even a most stubborn Pokémon like the Charizard was proud to respect and serve. He made a happy sound as he nuzzled her affectionately. 

“We battle hard for what is right,” Nim murmured. “Against all evil and against all wrong, against those of imposing might.”

Lewis chuckled. “I remember that,” he said. “Do we keep fighting?”

Nim smiled up at that stars, laughing. “Of course we do. Especially for those who need us. My brain might like telling me I’m useless and not doing enough…but we are doing what we can.”

“Atta girl,” Lewis told her with a cheeky grin.

MT watched from the shadows, listening to his friend’s renewed passion. She was exhausted, but felt content, energized, strong in her faith in herself once more. There was the woman who had so stubbornly refused to leave any Pokémon in pain of any sort. She believed in what she was doing, no longer doubting herself because of the darkness that had been in her thoughts from Team Rocket’s shadow process.

He slipped back into the house with a smile. Things were going to be looking up for Team Family, he could tell. And he was ready to help the friend who had already offered so much to aid him with his own mental health. She wasn’t quite ready to break, and he was going to make sure that she never did so long as he could help it. The Mewtwo was relieved to see the woman doing so much better.

He hadn’t known just how tired she had been since before he met her. How worn from the world and her cares, how much Nim carried on her shoulders. She had been like a mother and sister to all of Team Family, but kept her secrets. The Pokémon looked forward to learning more about his enigmatic family member. Good or bad, he would be there for all of it when she needed him.

As she had been for the rest of them.


	22. Love, Toby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is it like having Toby around?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow posting, everyone! I had to deal with a lot of things and had no time to write. I'm back in a space where I can do what I need to do and rest, though, so there will be lots more to come from me. This chapter is short, but cute.

MT woke up to Toby pawing at him, as the baby usually did first thing in the morning when he wanted breakfast. “Yes, yes, I am getting up,” he told the infant blearily. “Goodness, why are you awake so early?”

The big Mewtwo smiled softly when he saw that Kit was still asleep. It was a good half an hour before the alarm was set to go off, and he was grateful that Toby had woken him instead of his mother. His heart-mate had to go to work, and sleep was a precious thing.

“Come here, my little one,” MT said as he lifted the baby off the bed. “Goodness, but you are getting so big.”

Toby squeaked happily, nuzzling his father as he was held close. The infant Mewtwo watched in fascination as his father levitated everything to prepare his breakfast, as well as the morning meal his parents would share. MT even hummed as he worked. The tiny baby didn’t know it, but his father had come a very long way indeed in the past few months while being with his mother.

Toby had been fed a bottle of formula and was getting some fresh berry mash when Kit woke up, sleepily padding into the kitchen. “Good morning, my love and my darling,” she said with a sweet smile.

The youngster waved his hands excitedly when he saw his mother, accidentally splattering his father with some of the berry juice in his excitement because he was still learning how to use his psychic powers. MT made a bemused sound before wiping it off his face with a napkin. 

“Oooh, yes, I love you too,” Kit said, kissing the tiny Pokémon on the forehead. “Looks like your dad already made you a yummy breakfast, look at you go!”

She then leaned in, giving MT a kiss on the lips. “And you’re such a good father, you know that? Thank you for letting me sleep a bit more.”

“I know you have work today and needed it,” he replied with a fond smile.

Mewtwo watched as his wife set about getting a cup of tea and a plate of the breakfast he’d made. He loved seeing her in the morning, hair mussed with sleep and her stance relaxed because she hadn’t quite woken up completely yet. It was such a vulnerable and sweet time to spend together. The genetically engineered Pokémon had never thought that he would get such a connection, let alone with a human. Yet here they were.

“Nim is coming over after work, to help me draw up plans for the house additions,” he told Kit when she sat at the table beside him. “She has a few good ideas, and can help me get the paperwork to submit for review when we decide what we like.”

“Oh, that’s great!” Kit said happily. “I’ll be sure to stop and get some of the coffee she likes so much, we’re almost out.”

The Pokémon smiled when Kit tried the meal he had cooked, her eyes lighting up as she made a delighted sound. Apparently his cooking had also come quite a long way. Mewtwo then made a soft sound when his son opened his mouth, leaning over for a bite of his mother’s meal. Kit laughed, happily obliging with a tiny bit. It was adorable to see how loving his heart-mate was to their small son. She spoiled him rotten…to be fair, so did MT. He wanted the young clone to have a real childhood.

MT and Toby both waved to the woman when it was time for her to go to work. The big Pokémon then regarded his little one. What to work on teaching him today? Mewtwo had never had time to be a youngster, so he wasn’t entirely sure what he was doing. Kit said he was doing just fine, but MT was not entirely sure about that.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Borya stopped by for a visit, and made an amused sound when he saw that MT was cleaning up after a very busy day with Toby. “Practicing the powers, huh?” the big man asked as the Mewtwo levitated shards of broken glass and dirt into a waiting dustbin.

“Toby got distracted by the mailman, and accidentally threw his mother’s plant when the doorbell went off,” MT explained. “We’re working on his control.”

“Where is the little booger?” Borya asked. 

MT gestured towards the bedroom. “Sleeping, I put him down for a nap about half an hour ago.”

The big man went to check on the boy. Borya paused when he saw the indentation where Toby had been tucked in at one point. He looked around the entire room, even under the bed. But there was no sign of the baby. His next prerogative was to check the window- locked- and make sure there were no signs of a struggle. There was nothing to indicate that the youngster had been stolen away.

“Ah, MT?” he said slowly as he came back out to the living room. “You said you put Toby down for a nap…?”

The big Pokémon’s eyes widened in horror. “Borya, my son is in that bedroom,” he said.

Borya shook his head. “No, the li’l one is not,” the man replied softly.

MT made a strangled sound, immediately going and searching the entire house with a desperate cry. Borya felt as if his heart was breaking when he heard the Mewtwo’s frantic vocal sounds and mental yells for his child. He was about to reach out to try and comfort his friend when his cellphone went off- it was Kit’s ringtone.

“Borya,” she said, chuckling. “We have a problem. Please go tell MT that I have Toby, will you?”

The big man exhaled in relief. “I’ll let him know,” he said. “Oy! MT! Your wife has your son!”

Mewtwo raced back to where Borya was standing, twisting his hands in worry. “Kit has him?” he asked. “How does Kit have him? But that is good to know. I will go and get him.”

“Good, hurry,” Kit whispered with a laugh when Borya repeated what MT had said. “I can only hide him beneath my desk for so long.”

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Kit made an amused sound as she kept passing Toby little things under her desk to keep him busy. Fortunately, no one had noticed that she had a tiny guest in her cubicle. Whenever they came over, Sass would peer out from under the desk and wave, not hinting that there was company with him.

Then he would go back to playing with his trainer’s young son. Kit would make sure no one was around and pause to focus on him as well. Toby liked this game of hiding, he had his mother’s attention. He cooed up at her, making delighted sounds and smiling up at the woman with all the love his tiny heart could hold. Mommy was there!

“Oh, my sweet baby boy, what are you doing, hmm?” she said with a soft chuckle.

Toby leaned against her leg with a soft sound. He’d wanted his mommy, when he woke up from his nap. So much that he had just…found himself with her. And now he was very happy.

MT arrived, wearing his disguise and giving himself the illusion of holding Toby in baby form. When he came to Kit, he shifted that appearance to their young son. The baby gave his father a sheepish look when he saw that MT had stern expression on his face while Kit snuggled Toby on her lap. 

“Aww, who are your guests?” the woman in the cubicle next to hers asked curiously when she leaned over to ask if she could borrow a stapler and saw Kit had company.

“My husband, and our adopted son,” Kit said with a smile.

“Mew!” Toby piped up happily, using his voice.

MT froze, but before he could say anything, the older blond chuckled. “Aww, he’s pretending to be a Pokémon? That’s so cute! I didn’t know you were married, Kit, that’s great. What a cutie you guys have! I’ll leave you to your talk.”

Kit sighed in relief, looking up at Mewtwo. Thank goodness he had disguised the baby. “Lunch break,” she decided. “Come on, let’s get Toby home.”

“Agreed,” MT said, hugging his son tightly to him when Kit handed the youngster over. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The coast was clear for the small team to move in. They felt it was safe to try and put a camera up in the house- the big Mewtwo was gone, after all, left with the ex-member of the team. Information was needed on the goings on of the house if they were going to try and mount any sort of an attack in the future.

The woman snapped her fingers for her partner to pass her the multitool. She made an annoyed sound as nothing happened and he didn’t give her anything. When she glanced over, she saw an old Persian licking its paw while her team mate was unconscious beneath its other paws.

“What the hell?” the woman said softly.

“Language, young lady!” a voice piped up before her world went black. “Goodness, don’t talk like that, there’s a baby here.”

The hunched over figure smiled at the old Persian, as well as the elderly Machamp who just knocked out the second goon. “Now, dears, let’s deal with them before the cookies need to come out of the oven. Those darlings had quite a scare, I could hear him crying. Comfort food will do their hearts good.”

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

MT and Borya decided it wouldn’t hurt to wear Toby out a bit with some time at the park. The little goober needed fresh air and to work out some of his mischief. The big man laughed as he watched the boy play with his father. Mewtwo was a good one, for sure, and it was something else to see a tender and affectionate side of a Pokémon so renowned for being cold.

Borya found he was glad that he had gotten roped into the affairs of his new family. It was good to be a part of something positive again. He was delighted with the second chance he had been given. And as Toby included him in the game, it felt wonderful to be trusted so much. Team Family genuinely had a place for him in it.

Toby squeaked as he tackled his big uncle, wanting to play. The baby happily nuzzled the human when Borya scooped him up in a hug, before spinning the Mewtwo toddler around like he was an airplane. It wasn’t as fun to a Pokémon who really could fly, but he was more interested in the fact that it was attention. The tiny Mewtwo was basking in the love and affection being shown him by those he loved and trusted.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

When MT arrived home with Toby in his arms, he smiled when he saw Maria was out weeding in her little front yard garden. “Oh, dear, I made cookies!” she called over, waving cheerily. “Now, I know you don’t talk, dear, so that’s alright. Let me go and get them!”

Toby made a happy sound when the sweet old woman returned with a platter of razzberry cookies a few moments later. He absolutely adored their neighbor, and not just for the treats she made. She was sweet and good to his family.

“Go ahead, dears,” Maria said as she handed the plate to them. “Let me know how it is, alright?”

MT nodded, signing ‘thank you’ and smiling to the woman. Maria just chuckled at that, leaning on her cane. “Oh, you know I can’t sign, love, but I think I know that one. Let me know when Kit gets home, I’ve got something for her as well.”

The Mewtwo nodded, all smiles. Borya grinned when he saw that there were more cookies than usual- even he could enjoy a few.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Kit happily went to see Maria after work, taking Toby with her. The baby was happy to see the sweet old woman. All he wanted was to give her a big hug…but she wasn’t like Auntie Nim, he couldn’t do that. She couldn’t know something and that made him sad.

“I made a scarf, for the wee one,” Maria said warmly, passing it over to Kit so that she could tie it around Toby’s neck. 

The younger woman smiled as she tied it around her little son’s neck, rubbing her nose against his. He made his sound again in delight at having the colorful knit thing warm and snuggly, as well his mother’s attention. Kit blinked, but again, the other human assumed he was pretending to be a Pokémon. “Mew, hmm?” Maria chuckled. “Personally, I used to like pretending to be a Meowth.”

Lola purred as Kit smiled and snuggled Toby close. The big Persian liked the girl, and now had a special fondness for the infant whom she had brought into their lives. The baby made a happy sound again, smiling sweetly at Maria and her Pokémon. He was so happy here, too, he loved having her as a grandma.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Nim was sitting with MT at the table, drawing up possible floorplans to show him ideas for what they could do to add on to the house. There was space and the psychic could easily get the plans approved as long as they were within the guidelines and no one would be the wiser. 

Toby had perched himself on his auntie’s lap, drawing with crayons on a spare piece of paper. The tattooed trainer had one arm around his tummy so that he didn’t fall. The young Mewtwo thought it was just the best thing ever, being held by a family member who loved him. He squeaked and lifted his drawing to give the page to her when it was done. It was mostly scribbles, but Nim raved over it, crooning and kissing his forehead like he’d just offered the woman a priceless masterpiece.

MT and Nim both jumped a bit when they heard a sound outside. But when they investigated, they found nothing, which made them shrug it off as something going on that wasn’t related to them. Nim settled down again with Toby on her lap once more while MT got a refill on her cup of coffee.

“You are so cute!” she told the baby Mewtwo as she cuddled him close. “Just a little bundle of love and affection! What do you think, hmm? Will it be nice to have a bigger house?”

The full-grown Mewtwo smiled as he watched his friend dote on his child. It was wonderful to know that Toby would never be tormented or experimented on so long as Team Family could help it. His son was going to have a good childhood, full of love and joy. He would know only the safety of warm arms to hold him close for as long as they could protect the young clone.

It was good to be home, and to have the comforts which came with home.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Maria clicked her tongue as her team dragged two unconscious Team Rocket members to her home. How dare they try and ruin the lovely evening Kit was having with her family, tsk tsk! The old woman was not about to stand for that. “Houdini, dear, will you wipe their memories?” she asked her equally ancient Alakazam.

He nodded, doing what he did best. Maria was happy that they could buy the lovely young family next door some peace and quiet. Kit deserved it, poor dear, and so did Nim. The old gal also knew full well what tortures the unlucky Mewtwo had been put through over the course of his life. As a family, they all needed a break.

And no one was going to harm her adopted grandson while she was around.

“Have a good night, dears,” she murmured as she regarded the silhouettes against the curtains, before walking into her own home.

Another day, another successful attempt at defending her young adopted family.

Toby was very loved indeed. The love which he gave so freely came back to him from all the hearts he had touched. He was a special little Pokémon indeed who had many powerful people watching out for his safety and well-being. The young Mewtwo had given them quite a scare, earlier in the day, but he was no less adored even after causing such mischief.


	23. Specific Target

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some trainers just can't get a break. Especially when they're part of the support team for two of the most powerful Pokemon in existence. That can wear a person down. A few days away is just what Nim needs...but leaving for a few days may not be the best idea.
> 
> This chapter is a bit short, but to the point. Next one will be longer, and we get to meet someone interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a lot of violence, though most of it isn't described as very gory. There's less blood mention than in the chapter where Nim got a branch through the shoulder. There is mention of unpleasant scientific tests, again, same vein as the original movies, not super graphic.

Scarlet eyes lazily opened, still not registering the world beyond the liquid and glass. They slipped closed again once more as their owner settled back into slumber. He was not yet ready to wake, though his dreams had been disturbed by physical pain and discomfort. 

Catherine smiled as she regarded her creation. Her ex-husband-to-be had stolen her other experiment from her, wrenching her prized creation from her grasp and giving it to the original Mewtwo clone to raise. But no matter. She was over the temporary loss, as well as her fond memories of him. Borya was an enemy to her now- and she would have control of her first successful clone again soon enough when the Mewtwo’s group was thinned out a bit.

He could only fight for so long if his supports were weakened. Catherine knew better than to attack the human whom the Mewtwo had bonded with as a mate. No, she was one of the last to be dealt with. First and most importantly was the support beam whom the Mewtwo and his ragtag team all relied so heavily on.

And the trainer already had a weakness.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Nim was in good spirits as she served up breakfast. Julie and Jonathon had come for some intense training. Borya was teaching them basic hand-to-hand combat, while Lucas was practically grilling Barry in how a Lucario should be able to fight. The poor fellow was learning it all- and Lucas was not a gentle teacher. They’d been working on that the past few days, and it showed in how tired Barry and the kids were as they sat in the kitchen. Another day, another round of extreme practice.

“Eat up, you guys are going to need it,” the woman said as she plated up waffles for everyone at her table. “It’s going to be a big day with lots of work.”

Once she saw the others were fed, Nim sat down for breakfast as well. MT noticed that she subtly took her medication so as not to let the others see. Only he, Kit, and Sunny were aware that the trainer was on those meds. She had asked that the children not be told. They themselves had only recently learned of what the woman had to do to take care of herself.

Sunny made a soft sound but did not say anything as she pushed a glass of iced tea closer to Nim. The tattooed trainer needed a good meal herself. “What are you going to be doing today?” Julie asked, curious.

Nim chuckled. “Running some errands and picking up the stuff everyone here needs- groceries, meds, the works,” she explained. “I do still run a safe haven and rehabilitation home when you guys aren’t here, after all.”

And run a safe space she did- Nim made sure everyone ate well, human and Pokémon alike. Those who required special care or medications got them after the morning meal. Any Pokémon who were able to helped with the cleaning of the barn, as well as making it comfortable again. Then Nim was off to get groceries and the other things which those in her care needed.

She sighed as she walked, tipping her head back. Nim was already carrying a large bag of supplies from her first few stops of the day. Her cane tapped alongside her, a rhythm she could set a pace to. Lewis was with her, as the others were at the house training with their friends and family. “Lewis, buddy, we need a break,” Nim grumbled. “Just a nice vacation.”

“Are you actually gonna turn your back on them even for a few moments, though?” the Haunter asked skeptically.

“…nope,” Nim replied.

“Thought not,” he said. “And I know you, you’d feel like you were abandoning Team Family if you took a break right now, even just for a day or two.”

The woman sighed at that. “You’re right, Lewis, I would. And I can’t do that to them. For not really trusting me when we met…both of the fully-grown Mewtwos have come to rely on me for a lot of stuff. Especially now that Toby is around, Kit has sent me so many texts asking questions. MT sends me a lot of texts throughout the day, too. And Sunny has just started staying the night in that guest room, it might as well be hers now.”

Lewis nodded, reaching out to rub his trainer’s shoulders with one big hand. “Yeah, I hear ya, and I know ya, too. Boss, you got this. You’re stubborn as hell and tough as nine-inch iron nails. But who’s got you?”

Nim gave him a little shrug. For her troubles…there wasn’t anyone she could turn to who wasn’t already in the know. Mentally, Nim had a lot going on and would just have to keep trucking on with her life as it had become. She knew who she could rely on, though. “Still got my back even in the crazy?” she asked him with a soft smile.

“Always,” he promised, leaning in to rest his forehead against hers. 

Both of them sighed in unison. Lewis made sure she took a few more deep breaths before smiling at Nim. “So, what next?” he asked the disabled trainer. “Because we have a moment, I’m thinking…ice cream. Lots of chocolate, something nice. It’s almost lunch time, life is short, take a break and have dessert first.”

“That’s not a bad idea!” Nim agreed cheerfully.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Catherine hummed as she regarded the Pokémon who was being unhooked from the drained cloning chamber. So many tests to try…and so many memories to make. She looked at the Alakazam beside her, nodding. When the scientist gave the word, she wanted the psychic Pokémon to give him all of the false memories they had discussed.

But first, it was time to see what her creation was capable of. She followed behind, clipboard in hand, as the groggy Pokémon was wheeled to the testing rooms on a stretcher with restraints. The woman was fairly sure he would not be at the same level at all as the Mewtwo clones. But surely her work in altering his DNA had created something more powerful than all of the things she had combined to create this Pokémon. 

“I wonder if he can be reprogrammed with different memories after he takes out that dratted nuisance,” she mused out loud, aware that he could not hear her at the moment. “When the tests are complete, give him the false memories of who created him and what she intentionally did wrong.”

The slender woman regarded the photo in the file at the back of the clipboard. That trainer was such a nuisance. Clearly she was important to the Mewtwos, though, as the clones had come to tear apart a facility for her. And if she was that important…

…then she was the perfect target to take out to weaken their team. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

MT agilely dodged as Nim swept towards his feet with her claymore of Aura. The woman had learned that keeping him grounded while he was talking of his troubles and such to her was easier when he was…well, on the ground, not using his powers to hover. It also worked as training, making him use muscles he normally did not use for such physical means.

“You’re not telling me something,” Nim said as she swung towards him, making him dodge again. “Wanna know how I know?”

“Tell me,” he replied, watching as she used her energy sword like a baseball bat to deflect a small sphere of psychic energy he had thrown at the woman.

“You’re off your game,” she told him. “You’re not aiming to make me work for it, you’re aiming like you’re just distracting me so I won’t ask what’s on your mind. You think I don’t notice the difference? So talk to me, buddy, what’s going on in that head of yours?”

The psychic clone had to give Nim credit. She was not wrong, though he had not noticed it himself until she pointed that out to him. He took a deep breath before admitting that he was worried about the cost of his affairs on one whom he had come to care for like a sister, easily one whom he would call his best friend.

“Oh yeah?” Nim asked, raising one eyebrow in curiosity.

MT nodded, saying what he had seen of late. “I see it as well, my friend. You are there through it all when we have need of you. Late nights, early mornings, troubled moments in-between. I am most grateful for your friendship. The support you have given me, combined with the love of my heart-mate…it has shown me that great strength can come from ties to others. I had grown accustomed to being alone for so long. Yet you have helped to give me so much more. But who is there for you? Even the strongest of pillars can be worn down. And you have put yourself through much for my sake.” 

Nim paused, her Aura sword wavering with her focus. MT stepped over and closed her hand to further help her dismiss it, folding his fingers over hers and snapping the focus of her Aura with his own psychic powers. “You can speak to me now, my friend. Please let go of the weights on your own mind. You have offered me safety and comfort, in times of both mental and physical distress. Please allow me to return that kindness to you.”

The big Mewtwo sighed as Nim fell against him, wrapping his arms around her in a hug when she sought comfort from his presence. As he had thought. Nim was strong, to be sure, but even she had a breaking point. The recent trip to the ocean had merely dulled the buildup a bit. He listened intently as she told him everything that was still going on in her own head. The psychic made a soft sound when she admitted that she’d feel like she was abandoning them if Nim were to take a break.

When she had tired herself out, he gave her a little smile. “My friend, you are not abandoning us,” Mewtwo said. “You are the one who has helped teach me that strength can lie in numbers, but if one of our number is tired, there are others in Team Family who can offer aid. Take your rest, Nim. It is sorely needed. A vacation without us will do you good. Surely Borya and Sunny can make it seem as though you are still at the house, and tend to those in your care. That will allow you to quietly take time for yourself. Somewhere lovely, perhaps, just you and your team so that we know you have protectors with you.”

“Better to travel light, maybe a team of three,” she said. “Lewis, Pipsqueak, and Knight…then the others can stay and help, but also give the illusion I’m still here, as people might expect me to take everyone.”

MT nodded. It was a very good plan. He smiled as he considered where he could send the woman for a short vacation. It was needed, and a recharge would do wonders for her mental state. The Pokémon was eager to get the rest of Team Family in on the scheming.

It was time for Nim to get a much-needed break.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The clone glared at the scientists around him. Everything hurt. The bonds used to restrain him seemed to set every nerve on fire, though there was a deeper ache the more he tried to use his abilities. His very bones felt as if they were stabbing him from the inside. He just wanted it to stop. The altered clone wanted it all to just go away. These horrible people, the pain…everything.

His eyes lit with pink fire as he felt his control slipping. Everything had to go away. It had to end. He needed it to end so that he could rest.

The vivid glow lit up the room as the energy arced around him. Pink light suffused everything, the walls crumbling beneath the explosive force of his will and power. Screams could be heard as flames started to lick the walls of the building, more and more being shredded apart as the clone screamed in wordless agony.

It had to stop.

No one in the building stood a chance.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Nim sighed contentedly as she stared at the expanse of woodland in front of her. She had her hiking pack on her back, a pack with the tent and some other supplies on Pipsqueak’s back, and all the things which the woman would need for an excursion into the heart of the forest. Knight looked absolutely delighted to be going on a trip with her. Lewis was just as eager- he knew his best friend and boss, this was what she needed just as much as the ocean visit had been.

Pipsqueak roared, shaking his head and wings before looking down and nuzzling Nim, his eyes alight with joy. This was just like the old days. And he was happy to be there with her. It was good to see her get out and do what she loved so much.

“This is gonna be good,” she agreed. “Alright, boys, let’s go get ourselves lost. Find some water, pitch up in the perfect spot, and get off the grid properly.”

Lewis whooped in delight. The Haunter looped in the air a few times before pressing his forehead against Nim’s cheek affectionately. He could see it already, this was going to be the vacation which the human needed. The ghost type looked over at Knight and Pipsqueak, who were just as happy to get their trainer and friend out for a bit.

Their trip into the forest was going to be fantastic.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

“I do not like this,” Sunny fretted as she twisted her hands. “What if something happens to her out there?”

“I am aware of your concern. But you are needed here to make it believable,” MT reminded his sister.

She made a face at him before sighing and looking out the window. “I feel as though there is something looming,” the younger Mewtwo admitted. “Some terrible thing, hanging over her. Not us, but truly aimed at Nim alone. And it is…difficult to feel such a thing at a time where Nim is far from our family.”

MT gave her an odd look at that. “You feel there is something the matter?” he asked softly. “Is it simply her stress? It has been building, after all, and you are sensitive to her as I am, for Nim is dear to us both.”

The younger clone shook her head. “No, it is not that. I know what that feels like. This is something else.”

“I hope you are wrong,” MT told her in a quiet voice. “Because if not, we must trust she will be safe on her own.”

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The air still tasted burnt. It smelled of smoke and the iron-heavy tang of blood. The Pokémon who was standing amidst the smoldering ruins regarded his handiwork. His pain had eased, a bit, to bearable levels. The altered clone regarded what remained as the acrid clouds of smoke drifted on the breeze.

He had no sympathy for what lay in the ashes. Human, concrete, machine- it had all been obliterated by his power in his agony. And he felt no qualms for that. They had caused him suffering and paid for it most dearly.

The clone tipped his head back. He knew what he had done. But who was he? And where was the one who had tortured him with his creation? The Pokémon had not seen her in the destruction and chaos. She had somehow escaped his wrath. 

But not for long.

He focused on her energy, the feel of her Aura in his memories. Pink fire lit his eyes once more as he took to the skies, shapeshifting wings to aid him in his search for his creator. The altered creature would find her once he had rested a bit. 

And when he found her, the one known as Nim would die for what she had done to him.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Nim sighed happily as she looked up at the starry sky, visible only through the foliage of the trees. She was snuggled against Pipsqueak’s side as the Charizard lightly dozed. He was warm and a good pillow. The woman remembered when he had been a tiny hatchling, too young for her to start on her journey with him- but he had been the one she wanted in spite of that setting her training back a year. And they had grown together so well over the following years. The trainer lightly scratched his side before looking to Knight and Lewis, who were both nearby watching the crackling fire. They, too, had shared many grand times together over the years. She loved them all and wouldn’t change a thing.

It had been a good day. In spite of her old wounds, they had made good distance before setting up camp, too. The spot had been absolutely perfect. Lewis noticed her watching and smiled at Nim. “How are you doing?” he asked softly.

“Good,” she said with a laugh. “I’m doing really good.”

The woman was about to say something else when she saw a streak of pink light arcing towards them. She immediately threw up an Aura shield around herself and her team. Before Nim could give the command, Lewis had already thrown back a shadow ball at whatever had attacked them. In the mayhem the embers of their campfire had become scattered and sputtered out, casting them in darkness save what scant light the moon and stars offered.

“I can’t see it!” the Haunter told her. “Whatever it is, it’s hiding in the shadows!”

Pipsqueak rumbled as he used as much of his fire breath as he dared to in the forested area. He did not want to set the area ablaze, but they needed to see. Knight pointed when he saw a flash of movement, blue and black blending into the night. Nim summoned her sword of Aura with one hand while raising her other with an Aura sphere at the ready. 

“Keep in a circle with our backs to each other, boys!” the woman directed. “And keep your eyes peeled! Whatever this is, it’s hitting hard! I’m going to use Aura to see if I can spot it, too.”

The Pokémon team nodded, jumpy and at the ready as they strained to see their attacker. This didn’t feel like a Team Rocket attack. No, this was something else, something new. And wicked smart. Nim finally caught a glimpse, her breath catching in her throat. That…was something else. The Aura showed a familiar shape, but at the same time, very not.

“Oh shit,” she gasped. “What is that?”

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

MT smiled as he snuggled with his wife and son in the waking world. Toby was asleep, and in her thoughts, he was talking with Kit while she slumbered away as well. He was focused on them mentally, awake but with his eyes closed as he held them tightly. Discussing the day was starting to make him feel rather sleepy as the Pokémon cuddled the two warm bodies against him under the blankets.

The big Mewtwo was starting to drift off a bit when he felt a sharp clench on his throat. It was brief, but burned like fire in the two seconds he had felt it. Kit was beside him, and he could feel Julie asleep in the living room because she was sleeping over- that left just one human whom he had so close a connection to as to feel their pain.

…Nim.

Something was happening, as Sunny had feared it might.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The fight had not gone well. In the darkness and the chaos, Nim had gotten separated from her team. Their assailant had immediately pounced upon the opportunity. Instead of using physical means, this strange Pokémon used psychic power. Nim wasn’t entirely sure what this creature was. But it was definitely using things it should not have been able to, and mixed attacks as easily as a Ditto imitating an opponent. The unique attack had caught her by surprise before she could react to defend herself.

Nim choked and struggled against the hand made of psychic energy which was clenched on her throat. Her own hands were lit with Aura as she tried to ease the pressure on her airways. The trainer was starting to feel light-headed. Her attacker was easily fending off her team, throwing attacks with its paws while using psychic energy to throttle her.

She was starting to see stars. That was a very bad sign indeed. The trainer became even more desperate as she tried to loosen the hold on her throat. When that failed, the human used her last conscious moment to send a plea for help with both her voice and her thoughts. 

“You owe me,” Nim whispered before her eyes rolled back and her world went dark.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

When MT and Sunny arrived at the ruins of the campsite with Mew, they could find no sign of either Nim or her team. It was as if they had vanished into thin air. The signs of the fight were apparent however. Whatever had befallen their friend, the trainer and her team certainly had not given in without quite a struggle.

“I knew it!” Sunny shouted, slamming a tree with her fist in her desperation and rage. “Something bad happened and we were not here for her! I should have been here! I felt the grip on her throat as you did, how could I have been so stupid as to allow Nim to leave without me?”

“Peace,” the older Mewtwo said. “You could not have known, none of us could have. Though now we know to trust your intuition. We will find her, Sunny. There are no bodies here. That means Nim and her team escaped.”

“Or we will find them dead somewhere else,” the female Mewtwo said miserably, rubbing her eyes on the back of her wrist.

MT sighed softly. That was also an option that he had not wanted to say out loud. He sincerely hoped that would not be the case. Surely the trainer and her spectacular team had managed to escape trouble and were simply elsewhere. He had felt her distress through his bond with the woman- but it did not feel as though Nim were dead.

She was just…somewhere he could not find her.


	24. Seeking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where is Nim, and who attacked her? There's a lot going on, and some new faces as well.

MT had been searching for Nim, calling out mentally and looking everywhere for her. He was startled that he could not find her energy at all- her Aura and mind were blocked from him. Sunny became more and more miserable as their search yielded nothing. Even her team was silent as far as they were concerned, hidden from their powers. It was as if she and her Pokémon had vanished.

“…who could have taken them?” Sunny asked quietly. “I do not feel that they are dead…but I do not feel her presence, either.”

“I do not know,” he replied.

The older clone sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as he tried to piece together what had happened. They had sent Nim on a trip where they had thought no one would be able to find her. Yet someone had. Then the two adult Mewtwos had felt a grip on their throats and panic through their bond to the human. Yet neither had felt her death. Nor had her Pokémon- they had not felt the extreme loss of her, just that she had vanished after what they could only assume was a fight. He and his sister also had found no bodies, implying that the trainer and her Pokémon were still alive.

Yet neither could feel her distinctive Aura. Her thoughts were also blocked to them. It was as if she had simply ceased to exist.

His head rose when he realized one possibility. MT had encountered one Pokémon capable of such a thing before. “Sunny, what do you know of Nim?” he asked his sister slowly. “Does she strike you as the sort who may know others of particularly great power?”

“Speak plainly, who do you believe has her?” Sunny demanded flatly.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Nim sat up slowly, one hand raised to her head. She blinked before remembering what had happened last. There had been that weird Pokémon which had attacked her and her team. It had been winning, too. The last thing she recalled was making a desperate guess at who one of her past visitors to the house had been and mentally yelling for help while focusing hard with every ounce of willpower power she had.

Around her now was a cave of crystalline flowers, and to one side was a pool of water. Everything was lit by the gentle glow of the stone blossoms, growing from immense crystal points in the walls. Lewis, Knight, and Pipsqueak were sleeping beside her. For the first time in a long time, Nim felt relaxed. She knew she should be worried. By all rights, the tattooed trainer should have been panicking about a million and one things. Like letting Team Family know what had happened.

Instead, all she felt was sleepy. She yawned, curling up against Pipsqueak again. A nap surely wouldn’t hurt. The cavern was peaceful and quiet. Even her leg didn’t feel like it was on fire for once. Resting in the heart of calm was not something to feel bad about taking advantage of.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

MT’s eyes widened when he felt Nim for just a brief moment. Sunny looked over to him as well. They both were aware that she had not been killed. The trainer felt calm and safe wherever she was. Nim had focused on them for a few brief moments only to go quiet again. This time, however, there was no urgency or fear.

“We know she is alive,” the older clone said in relief. “Now we simply need to find her.”

“I am starting to think you were right about whose care she is in,” Sunny mused. “…and for the time being, until we can determine who attacked her, perhaps that is no bad thing.”

The older Mewtwo had to agree with his sister. Nim was safe. Not only was she safe, but the woman was resting. Perhaps it was for the best that they not seek her out- he got the feeling she would be returned when the time was right.

Sunny took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. She had felt the calm from Nim for herself. The woman was well and safe, happy. Wherever she was…it was good for her. But who had harmed her in the first place? “We should look for her attacker instead,” the younger clone said after a few moments, reluctant to admit that.

“I believe that she will be well when she is returned to us,” MT reassured his sister. “Be calm and focus on what we know. Nim was attacked, and there were many signs of such back at the campsite. There is more to what happened than what we have pieced together so far. We should check there for more clues.”

The younger clone paused. “Should we ask your friends?” she inquired after a moment. “The detective, and his son. Perhaps they may be able to help us.”

“That is a good idea,” MT agreed after considering it.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Kit hummed as she worked. It was a lovely Saturday, and she was cooking in the kitchen while Toby played beside her. He was happily building with his little blocks. Whenever he had built something up just the way he wanted it…in came the cars or a rampaging plush Pokémon to level the playing field once more. The woman was amused that he played like any other small child.

She knew from MT and Sunny that their friend was safe. Nim was not where they could go to her, but she was safe and recovering. Her husband and sister-in-law were seeking more information about what had happened to the trainer. Kit was confident that they would be able to figure things out- she was not worried for their sake, the two were on high alert and did not have to worry about finding Nim injured. That weight had been lifted from their minds, allowing the siblings to focus. They were both in high spirits and ready for what might come.

The redhead paused when she saw movement outside the kitchen window. Kit leaned over to get a good look. When she could see nothing, she scooped Toby into her arms. Her son made a plaintive sound because he wanted to play. But when he looked up, he saw the panic in her eyes, and snuggled against his mother worriedly. She was scared and he didn’t like it.

“Shhh, stay quiet, sweetheart,” she whispered to him. “We’re going to go find Uncle Borya, ok?”

Kit hurriedly went to the back room, which was MT’s workspace. Borya was there with a project he’d been working on, modifying restraints stolen from Team Rocket so that they could safely be used on humans and Pokémon without causing pain. He looked up from the table when he heard Kit come in. The big man took one look at her face and realized that something was very wrong. 

“In here,” he said, quickly shooing them into the closet. Borya and MT had modified it into a small safe room, with bottled water, snacks, and more importantly, armored walls and a solid door. It looked like an ordinary closet but was in fact a tiny room that only the person inside could unlock.

The man slipped out into the kitchen, but saw nothing outside the house. His ears pricked up a bit when he heard the soft click of the front door opening. Now that, he knew, had been locked. Kit and MT were good about making sure of it, even using the deadbolts which Borya had installed. That included the two which kept the hinges from being used when they were shut so that the door could not swing open if the front lock was tampered with.

He watched from around the doorway as the knob turned. But the door did not open- the deadbolts were still in place. Borya held his breath for several long moments as someone tried to open the door. Then everything went quiet. He waited for several minutes before creeping over to pull back the curtains a crack and peer out the window.

Nothing.

“I don’t like this at all,” he muttered to himself as he looked around, then back at the unlocked door. “What was that?”

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

MT listened to Borya as the man explained what had happened earlier in the day. “This is troubling,” he said softly. “Harry found signs of the presence of a Lucario at the site where Nim was camping. Lucas was at home, however, so it was not one of Nim’s Pokémon. He also saw evidence that the Lucario was involved in the scuffle.”

Borya tilted his head. “Kit said she saw a bit of blue at the window,” he offered. “…but how would a Lucario unlock a door? I saw it for myself, no sign it had been damaged or the lock had been picked.”

“Also disconcerting is why a lone Pokémon would wish to get into my home,” MT replied.

The adults sat at the table, talking more about the matter. It was strange to think that there might be a Pokémon who had something against Nim. She helped so many with her space. The idea that one would want to hurt her and had possibly come looking for her at Kit and MT’s home was a bit startling.

“I cannot leave my family,” MT told Borya softly. 

The man gave him a grin in response. “And that makes you a good one, my friend. I will take over seeing what I can learn about Nim’s attacker.”

The Mewtwo nodded gratefully. He was proud to have such a man as his friend and ally. Borya had not even given him a chance to ask for help before offering it. The psychic Pokémon was relieved to know that in trying times, he no longer had to rely solely on his own skills and mind.

“Thank you,” MT murmured.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Julie was walking home with Barry when the Lucario paused, ears and Aura sensors pricking up. “Barry?” the teenager asked hesitantly.

“Down!” he said, going tense before blocking the girl’s body with his own and shielding both of them with Aura.

She yelled, startled, and Barry threw back an Aura sphere of his own when one bounced off his shield. The transformed Pokémon was able to get a good look at the attacker with both his eyes and seeing the other Pokémon’s Aura.

“A Lucario?” he said out loud, confused.

It was a Lucario like himself, but at the same time…decidedly not. There was something different about the Aura, the markings, and the size. This Lucario was also tall, almost the size of a fully grown human. The patterns on his body were ragged and sharp, with extra stripes as well. And something very off. Barry couldn’t place it at first until the Pokémon turned around and fled, his cover blown.

The strange Pokémon had a large patch of pink on his back just below his shoulders, in the shape of a square. It had obviously been grafted on, though the lack of scars at the edges suggested it was part of his creation. The patch looked like the skin of a Ditto. As Barry watched, the strange Pokémon shifted the wings of an oversized Staraptor from the surgically modified area and took off from a standing start.

“…what the hell was that?” Barry wondered out loud as helped Julie to her feet. “And why did he just attack us?”

Julie was shaken by the encounter. She immediately suggested going to MT, and Barry agreed with her. Their friend needed to know what had just happened. The Mewtwo had told them of the signs of a Lucario at the campsite where Nim had been attacked.

Barry got a feeling they had just encountered Nim’s attacker.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

_**You are awake.** _

“Yeah,” Nim said, stretching her arms over her head and twisting her back a bit to ease the kinks in it. “Still feel like I could sleep for days.”

_**I am sure you could. You have not been gentle with yourself since we last encountered each other.** _

“Nope,” Nim agreed as she reached for some of the ripe berries stacked neatly beside her and her slumbering Pokémon.

_**How did you recall that you were owed a favor by me? I thought I had made certain to take your memories of our meeting.** _

“Call it a hunch,” the woman said with a little laugh. “And the footprints in the yard. Well, one footprint. No one knew what it was. I figured something had happened, and it was best I not remember.”

_**You have thrown yourself into danger for the sake of powerful Pokémon many a time, human. Do not think I am unaware of what you have currently become a part of. Before you fret, I have made my peace with their existence and wish the clones no ill. They have their place, though they had to make it for themselves. I am almost not surprised that they have managed to find their way to your haven.** _

Nim ate some of the fruit as she listened. Then the woman sighed, sprawling on the sandy floor of the cavern. “I’m glad to hear that. Wish I knew what was up with my newest attacker, though. Who did I piss off this time?”

_**Like the Mewtwo clones, he is no natural Pokémon. He is the creation of Team Rocket scientists.** _

“They need to stop meddling,” she grumbled. “I’m done with them, I really am.”

_**What are you going to do about it?** _

The woman stared up at the crystalline ceiling above her for several long moments, mulling over her answer. She scritched Pipsqueak’s shoulders as the giant Charizard slept beside her. What was she going to do about it? What could Nim actually do about it? The trainer wasn’t sure.

But she did know one thing.

“I’m going to do what I always do,” she replied.

_**That is a good answer. What you do is admirable, as is your respect and love for those whom you train. The clone who attacked you has been attempting to find you through your family.** _

“Time to go, then,” Nim grumbled as she got to her feet. “Thank you, again.”

_**It was a debt owed. May your weariness continue to fade, though you must leave this place. Beside you is one of the crystal flowers of this cave- take it with you, you will know what to do should you have need of it.** _

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Borya was watching Nim’s home when he saw the intruder in the back yard. Due to Barry having seen their attacker, he now knew partially what they were up against. The big man was about to reach for the pokéballs on his belt when scarlet eyes met his own gaze.

He had lost the element of surprise.

“Where is she?” a voice demanded in the man’s head. “The lying one, the one who promised she would help me! My creator, who has failed me! Tell me where she is so that I can have my revenge for her mistakes!”

“Aw hell,” Borya said slowly. “This ain’t gonna be good.”

“Tell me,” the Pokémon growled, stalking forward with an Aura sphere forming in his paw.

The human was about to respond when someone cleared their voice from the shadows near the side gate. “No need,” Nim called out. “You and I clearly need to have a talk.”

“…I do not even know my name,” the Pokémon said, looking lost and hurt. “Why did you do this to me?”

Nim paused for only a moment. “You are Telibris,” she said calmly, making up a name for him on the spot. 

The altered Lucario faltered. The Aura sphere in his hand flickered for a few moments before sputtering out. He had a name? And the woman was not reacting as he had expected her to. The clone was confused. This was not how he had foreseen things going down at all.

“We will speak,” Telibris agreed slowly.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

MT regarded Nim as she sipped her coffee. “Thank Arceus you are safe,” Sunny replied, sitting at her other side.

Nim gave them both a little smile. “I’ve missed you guys,” she said with a soft chuckle. “I’m feeling better, and Telibris is…giving me a chance, at least.”

“He left before we could come,” MT mused. “You think he has false memories?”

“I think so, but I’m not sure,” Nim answered.

“I would be able to tell if he is willing to meet me,” the Mewtwo told her.

Nim sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. “It’s going to be a while before he trusts me enough for that. Please don’t go looking for him, I don’t want him to think I’m siccing you guys on him. What little trust he has in me is fragile. I’ve got to prove I mean it to him, or else Telibris is going to get violent. If he runs, it could be a lot worse since then I won’t have any way to keep track of him.”

Sunny made a sound of annoyance, but reluctantly nodded in agreement when MT did the same. She would trust Nim’s judgement. So far it had been sound in many situations. The clone got the feeling she would not like it if she searched the woman’s memories for other similar events…Nim was taking this far too calmly, even considering who she knew and what Sunny already was aware of.

“Where were you?” she asked instead.

Nim smiled. The woman tipped her head back, and her shoulders relaxed as she recalled the space. “A beautiful place,” she murmured. “Sleeping in a cave of crystal flowers, deep in the silence. All I heard was the chiming of the stones and the water in the pool. It was fantastic.”

The younger of the Mewtwo siblings blinked. She had never heard of such a place. When she looked to her brother, however, she saw from the look of surprise on his face that MT likely knew of it. “Thank Arceus indeed,” he said after moment. “I will not ask more, for I feel you would not tell us.”

“Only can tell you what I remember,” Nim said with a sheepish laugh.

When Sunny looked to MT, he shook his head slightly. They would speak later. Nim truly could only tell them what she had done while she was gone. He could feel that she still did not know how she had come to earn that favor, and it was hidden even from their abilities. But the Pokémon was grateful that she had been so protected.

“Drink your coffee, my friend, and spend time with your team,” MT told the woman. “They have missed you most terribly, and will be happy to see you so well.”

The human had a bit of a glow to her. She was clearly rested and felt much better. MT was not sure he had ever seen her in such good health- he could feel that even her old pains from the car accident had been lessened a bit. The Mewtwo knew that they would return, in due time, but for a while at least his friend and family member would be alright.

It warmed his heart to see her in such a good mood in spite of everything which had occurred in recent times.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

“You think Nim was with Arceus?” Kit asked as they sat together on the mountaintop. Toby was playing happily, unaware that they were talking about very big things. All he knew was that he had gotten to see his Auntie Nim again, and she looked so happy! She had even been able to play with him without the stick she normally used to walk. Toby had liked having her be able to use both hands to tickle him.

“Yes,” MT said softly. “She spoke of a cave of crystal flowers, and I felt the energy around her. Nim was in good care after her rescue from Telibris.”

Kit shook her head, smiling widely. “Why am I not surprised?”

“Because the good ones who throw themselves into danger to aid others most often live interesting lives?” MT said dryly. “But I am grateful that Arceus protected her when I could do nothing for her.”

The redhead sighed, leaning against her husband. She didn’t like feeling helpless, either. Yet she also respected her friend’s choice of action. Kit knew why Nim did not want MT and Sunny looking for the elusive Telibris. The tattooed trainer wanted to reach out to the altered clone slowly, on his own terms, and avoid a fight by earning his trust.

“She doesn’t want to see anyone else get hurt,” Kit murmured. “But I hope that doesn’t come back to bite her.”

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Toby knew what his daddy’s dream places felt like. He also knew that his daddy was currently influencing his mommy’s dreams to help her relax. They liked dancing in the pretty place, and talking there. But this wasn’t his daddy who was influencing his dream right now. This was someone else…but he decided he liked this someone. 

“Had Auntie?” he asked, recognizing the energy which lingered around his beloved aunt Nim.

_**Yes, little one, I had your aunt with me.** _

That was enough for Toby to start babbling away in his disjointed baby chatter to the powerful Pokémon who was talking to him. The other was amused that the tiny little Mewtwo was not letting him get a word in edgewise. And yet, at the same time, it was a rather welcome relief from the normal tedium. So the powerful Pokémon allowed it, even encouraging the youngster’s small talk about whatever crossed his mind.

When the baby finally stopped, he got distracted by the crystal flowers which had formed around him. “Pretty,” Toby crooned, reaching out for one.

When it snapped off in his hand, his little face scrunched up. “Broke?” he asked in distress. “I broke?”

_**No, little one, you did not break it. That is a gift, a precious one. Keep it somewhere safe, little Mewtwo. Do you understand?** _

Toby thought for a moment before nodding. It was a present, ok! Somewhere safe, somewhere safe…well, he had a special place where he hid things he liked, such as his favorite pacifier and some shiny rocks his uncle Borya had given him. There were even dried flowers and pretty little bits and bobs from his auntie in the hidey-hole. The tiny Mewtwo focused, opening a little blue portal just big enough for him to put his hand into. He tucked the crystal flower carefully into a scarf which smelled like his mommy’s favorite perfume, chirping in delight.

“Thank you!” he said when Toby recalled what his mother had been teaching him about manners.

_**You are welcome, little one. Rest well, growing Pokémon need their sleep.** _

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Sunny found her dreams to be peaceful, of deep forests and flowering glens. It was soothing and a pleasant relief from her usual nightmares. She knew she was dreaming…yet it was just so calm. The female Mewtwo found herself relaxing.

When she awoke the next morning, she felt refreshed. Things were good. Nim chuckled when she saw the difference in her friend’s stance and attitude. However, she said nothing, simply making breakfast and seeing to it that Sunny ate well.

“We all needed a small break,” the tattooed trainer said with a little smile.

Nim took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Time for business as usual. In her case, that involved dealing with Telibris and seeing what was going on. For the others, that meant going about their daily routines as well. But it was good to see the others were doing well.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Toby was drawing flowers while his father cooked breakfast.


	25. Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Too many teams are seeking power. But it regularly does not go how they would have it, and others are left to deal with the aftermath. Who did they mess with this time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, everyone, things have been crazy and I've been working a full-time job plus to try and make things work. It feels good to be writing again, though! Expect more soon, I've got a story to tell. This chapter is short and sets up some groundwork for big stuff in the next one.

It was evening when it happened. Nim was training with Sunny in the moonlight when they both felt something was very wrong. Lucas came running out as well, and around the city noises of protest could be heard from other Pokémon who were upset. It was a strange feeling that hit all who were sensitive at once. The unrest was as audible as it was palpable because of the scared Pokémon yelling for their trainers. There was a feeling in the air that had everyone who was able to sense it on edge.

MT arrived a few minutes later, Kit and Toby in tow. His wife was holding their infant son close, eyes wide, and the Mewtwo looked nervous. “Nim, are you and yours well?” MT demanded anxiously.

The woman nodded. “Yeah, we’re ok,” she reassured him, patting his arm. “Come on inside- something is up, and I’m not sure what just happened.”

“Neither am I,” the big Mewtwo admitted nervously.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

It was not a good day in the labs. Oh, the experiment had been a raging success, that was not the problem. The problem was that the guest of honor was furious. The team who had managed to bring the Pokémon through the portal were horrified to find that they could not send their guest back, either. The device they had used was utterly destroyed.

A wordless roar of rage rang out among the building as the humans fled with their companion Pokémon. Flames rose from its walls just moments later, and a shadowy figure rose from the devastation. A shape could be seen hovering against the moon for a few moments as the Pokémon decided what he wanted to do.

Then he was gone. A faint trail of purple aura could be seen in his wake as he zoomed away towards a familiar energy. It was far, in another region, but the Pokémon would be there by the coming dawn.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Nim sighed into her mug of coffee as she watched Kit play with Toby. The infant was still troubled, and fussy because of it. Something still felt very wrong, though the sensation had faded a good bit over the few hours since they’d done dessert as a family to try and distract everyone.

MT was pacing the kitchen, and Telibris had made himself scarce since both of the adult Mewtwos were present. Lewis was hovering behind Nim’s shoulder because he could tell through their bond that she was tense. She surprised him by speaking up a moment later. “MT, Sunny, I think we should seek out what caused the disturbance rather than wait for trouble to come to us.”

Both of the adult Mewtwos paused at that. Nim continued. “Think about it. We can go see what happened and be prepared for once, while Borya can stay with Kit and Toby to make sure they’re safe. This time…let’s be prepared. Too much has been catching us off guard because we’ve been waiting to see what happens.”

“That…is true,” MT agreed softly. “But are you up to such a task?”

The trainer chuckled. “I have tomorrow off, I can sleep off anything that we deal with tonight. And my team is strong, you know that. Let me help, things are better when we’re all working as a team.”

Sunny made a soft sound before nodding in agreement. She trusted that the woman knew her limits. The female Mewtwo also knew that Nim had a habit of pushing those limits…but she would be there to care for and protect her friend when Nim decided to rest.

“I agree with Nim,” she said firmly. “We have waited for trouble too many times. Borya can keep Kit and Toby here, as well as Jonathon and Julie, they will be safe with Borya and Barry. We will not engage unless we have to- but it is better to be forewarned what is going on.”

MT sighed before nodding to his sister and best friend. “I hate to agree, but you do both raise a good point. Gather your team, Nim, we will see what we might find.”

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Nim was near the shore, with Pipsqueak and her team. The giant Charizard was resting, his head pillowed on the cool sand. They had gone far, but his trainer had felt that there was something this way. He trusted her guidance. The Charizard crooned softly to her as Nim stood at the water’s edge with her hand raised to her eyes. She was squinting and trying to see something in the dark.

“You think this is where it happened?” Lewis asked.

“No,” Nim said slowly. “I get the feeling…something is coming this way.”

The Haunter looked around. The shoreline was a bit chilly, with the breeze coming off the ocean, and it wasn’t a beach popular with tourists. If anything, it was a bit rocky where the waves met the shore. The Pokémon could see no signs that anyone else had been there. Humans and Pokémon alike didn’t seem to use the space, aside from a few water types swimming far out in the distance. It was quiet.

“Here?” he asked skeptically. “Well, I trust ya, boss, you have good judgement. But…here?”

“Here,” Nim agreed softly.

Lucas patrolled the beach nervously with Knight and Chico. He glanced from time to time at Nim. His mother had not moved from her spot. The Lucario knew that Pipsqueak and Lewis were with her. She also had the pokéball containing Nacho. But he wished she was a bit more prepared for a possible battle. Lucas did not feel at ease about the situation, especially not considering what had happened so recently with Telibris. Who was, to his ire, still roaming about as he wished. Nim had not insisted he come with them so that they could keep an eye on the altered Pokémon.

He was about to speak when he saw a faint purple trail zooming towards them, silhouetted against the brightening sky. The Lucario could only stare as he tried to sort out what was happening.

He knew that energy. Yet…that shouldn’t have been possible. It was also tainted and dark. Lucas could feel the crackling malevolence of the approaching shape. “Mother, duck!” he shouted frantically.

Yet Nim just stood there, as if she was rooted to the spot.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

MT and Sunny worked together to try and determine what had happened. By combining their psychic skills, the two Mewtwo clones had been able to seek out a strange energy. They soon deduced through use of their powers and piecing together a rough timeline that someone far from their location had attempted to open a portal of some sort. That was not so strange, considering that some Pokémon could do that.

What was strange was what they had been bringing through.

“It feels…like us, but different,” Sunny told MT. “How is that possible?”

The older Mewtwo sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose with his fingertips. “Nim and I speak of more than just fighting and our families. She enjoys science, as I do. There is a theory that multiple dimensions exist. This has been proven by those who go after Giratina and others, after all. However…in that same theory, other versions exist, where a choice was made differently. For example, perhaps I did not let go of my hatred to humanity, or you were captured. Does this make sense?”

“So…someone dragged a version of one of us through a portal of some sort, and that Mewtwo is angry?” Sunny asked softly.

“More than just angry, that is the taint of the shadow process,” MT said in a low voice. “Making them particularly dangerous.”

Both of them realized immediately that they had to get to Nim and explain what they had pieced together before the woman met with trouble on her own. If it was a shadow Mewtwo, she needed backup. The trainer had a knack for meeting dangerous Pokémon.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Nim stared at the dark-skinned Pokémon hovering before her. She knew that form, though the soot-dark skin like night and the yellow crystal jutting from the left shoulder shoulder were new, as was the shadowy purple aura surrounding the Pokémon. This newcomer was angry. Yet she could tell the Mewtwo was not furious with her.

“I know you,” a voice said in her head, silky and soft.

“I wish I could say the same,” Nim said apologetically. “I know others like you…but I think I’d remember having met you in particular. I’m Nim.”

“I know who you are,” the Mewtwo replied as he continued to hover before her. “What I have done to you, in a different past of ours…I am sorry.”

The woman perked up. “You’re from a variant dimension?” she asked. “One where we’ve met before?”

The Mewtwo nodded slowly, just once. “You…seem no different in this world. Though in this one, you are still alive.”

“Kind of not surprised there’s a dimension where I’m dead,” Nim admitted sheepishly. “There’s been a lot that’s tried to kill me over the years.”

Nim’s team watched in apprehension as she spoke. They clearly weren’t going to be attacking this Pokémon- but they wished their trainer would be a bit less calm about what was going on. How could she be alright with this?

The Mewtwo slowly landed in front of her, raising one hand to Nim’s short hair. He had an unreadable expression on his face as he regarded the woman. “Someone has tried to taint you with pain and suffering,” he said softly.

She nodded, looking at him sadly. “And they succeeded, with you. Let me help you.”

His eyes went cold then, and he backed away. “No. My rage and pain serve a purpose. So long as I am here, I will use my heightened power to destroy those who seek to harm other Pokémon. Stay out of my way, Nim, I would not wish to harm one with such a kind heart a second time.”

Nim shielded her face with her arm as he zipped away into the dawn sky once more. She slowly lowered her arm, staring after him. The woman’s team remained silent as she processed what had just happened. “What do we do, boss?” Lewis finally asked after several long moments of strained silence.

“I don’t know yet,” she replied. “But I do know that I need to talk to MT and Sunny about this, ASAP. In a way, it’s worse than I thought. I’d rather it had been Giratina or something.”

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The shadow Mewtwo sat on a rocky cliff, watching the dawn from the high vantage point. He remembered how it had felt to sit in a similar place with a friend, once, in what felt like another lifetime. The powerful clone sighed before opening a small portal just enough to fit his hand into it. He pulled a pokéball out of his small trove of personal treasures and stared at the device. 

It was a battered thing, worn with time and use, the red and white halves denoting it as a simple, ordinary pokéball. Little flowers and shells had been painted on it, though there were some scratches and scuffs on the paint. He was careful with it and treasured the fragile device. It had once belonged to someone who meant the world to him. The Mewtwo rolled it over in his hands, proof that it was precious- as with most Mewtwos, he did not use his hands for much, preferring to use his powers instead.

But not for this.

On the other side was a name, painted in fancy gold lettering. The woman who had caught him in order to protect him had given him that name. She had been kind and good, a loving human being who had been nothing but the dearest of friends to him.

Until the day of the accident.

That day they had been fighting together, to protect others almost as powerful as he, and she had given her life for them. He still remembered how red her blood had been, the startled look in those blue eyes. How he could do nothing for her. The woman had fallen quickly. By the time he had reached her, she was dead, all life drained from that fragile human shell.

It had been his own attack that had killed his best friend.

She had named him Zion.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

MT could see that Nim was rattled as they flew home. “You say it is a shadow Mewtwo who has caused such a disturbance?” he asked.

She shook her head. “No. I mean, yes, them bringing him here was what caused the disturbance, not him personally. Not yet. But give it time, he’s going to. He is not a happy camper and I’m afraid he is going to most likely hurt people.”

Sunny flew on Nim’s other side as Pipsqueak carried his trainer through the air with ease. “Nim, you said he knew you?”

“Or at least a version of me,” the trainer replied. “I think they were friends, good friends. But the other me is dead, he told me so. I think that’s part of his rage, not just that shadow stone he’s merged with. I know what you and MT would be like if your friends or family got killed somehow.”

Both of the Mewtwo siblings remained silent. Nim was not wrong. MT would honestly be even worse than Sunny, should he lose his family, but it would be close in regards to which of them would react the worst if such a scenario came to pass.

“You have been a grounding force in our lives, as our other friends and found family members have been,” MT admitted. “Losing you or the others…would be a difficult blow. And if he only had a version of you, and lost that…I can understand his pain, though I cannot allow him to harm others for it.” 

“Yeah,” Nim agreed softly. “We’ll have to keep an eye out for him. Maybe…maybe I can help. I’m not his Nim, but he said we weren’t really all that different.”

Sunny gave the woman a sad look. “Please, be safe, my friend. We could not bear to lose you either.”

She smiled back at both of the clones. “I’ll be safe,” Nim promised. “You aren’t getting rid of me that easily.”

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Zion stared at the house before him. His Nim had always wanted to set up a safe haven where any Pokémon could recover. It seemed that this one had done so. It looked warm and cozy, inviting. He watched in silence as the woman tended to those in her care. The Haunter at her side was particularly loyal. When she stumbled, Zion reached out in spite of being too far away to help, but it was the ghost type who caught the woman so she did not fall.

The shadow Mewtwo made a soft sound as Nim walked into the house. He felt that it was everything his Nim would have wanted, for herself and for the Pokémon in her care. It was a comfort to see that while his friend had died, a version of her was living her dreams elsewhere.

His yellow eyes narrowed when he saw two goons from Team Rocket approaching her house. She was likely unaware of their presence, but from his vantage point, Zion could see it all. The crystal in his shoulder flared with light as he flew down to deal with them.

There was no time for them to even realize what had hit them. Two Ekans with no memory of who they had been groggily shook their heads before slithering off in confusion. Zion had chosen to spare their lives- it was what the Nim he had known would have wanted, and he felt that the Nim on this world was no different. His choice would have been to kill them…but he owed it to both of the women to honor their wishes in their space.

He hid himself and watched as she stepped out the front door with her coffee mug in hand. Nim had a strange Pokémon beside her, altered with human science. He seemed wary of the woman- Zion got the feeling he would have to make sure this strange one did not harm her, there was animosity towards Nim in his thoughts.

Zion left when he was sure that Nim was inside safely and the other Pokémon had left her home. There was much he needed to see for himself about this dimension. He needed to know what was different, or the same.

But he would be back.


	26. Oaths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is Zion actually like?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the huge pause in updates, everyone, things got crazy where I've been. It's leveled out again, though, so we should be back to fairly regular updates again. This chapter is super short, but sets up some great stuff in the next one.

It had been two weeks since Zion had arrived. MT and Sunny had to stop him repeatedly from harming others while trying to hide their own identities- and it soon became well known that there was a shadow Mewtwo in the area. He was not hiding like the sibling clones, no, he flaunted his presence and dared any to come at him.

And he was brutal.

MT found that he was genuinely unnerved by how cruel Zion could be when attacked. He did no lasting harm which could not be healed at a Poké Center or hospital to the Pokémon and their humans who came after him…but he also was not gentle. Nor was the shadow Mewtwo the least bit compassionate to the teams which came after him, be it Rocket or any other. The loss of a friend combined with his fusion to the shadow stone had clearly had a major effect on the alternate Mewtwo. 

He had to wonder if he himself could have ended up in such a way, without his friends and family.

When he arrived home, MT dropped his mental disguise. Kit was there in seconds, wrapping her arms around his waist in a hug. “You’re troubled,” she told him softly. “Come, tell me everything on your mind. Tea is ready, too, dear.”

“Kit…if I ever lost you, or Toby, or Nim…or the kids…what do you think I would be come?” he asked in a quiet voice.

The redhead held him tighter for a moment, kissing his cheek. “I think you would be even more of a protector than you are now,” she reassured the Pokémon. “Is this because of that other Mewtwo in the area?”

MT nodded as he held his wife close, resting his head in her thick hair. “Yes,” he admitted. “I have seen his capacity for hurting others. I am afraid that if Ash had not stopped me all those years ago, I could have become the same. And I fear…that if I lost my family…I could still become that.”

“You are not like that,” Kit said fondly. “You know the pain of loss, and would not hurt anyone again, not like that.”

He smiled down at the human. How had he gotten so lucky as to have this understanding woman in his life as his beloved? The Mewtwo was grateful every day for her. “You think so, my Kit?”

“I know so,” she promised.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Nim was airing out the Pokémon beds from the barn with Mitch when she felt the hairs on the back of her neck prickle. Mitch froze as well, staring at her with wide eyes. “What’s coming?” he whispered to her.

“Someone who you should not meet,” she said. “Go home, Mitch. I’ll see you later. You know the routine- don’t try anything, you’re still earning our trust back.”

Mitch nodded before darting off to his car. Nim waited for several long moments before speaking up. “I know you’re here, come on out. Talk to me.”

Zion landed behind her, watching in silence as the woman continued to air out the beds and blankets. A few moments later, a purple glow surrounded the other items in the pile as the Mewtwo helped her to clip them up to the clothesline and shake them out with his psychic powers.

“You have made quite the home for yourself,” Zion mused. “Protection, for those who need it, though it is a target for those who wish to do ill.”

“Everyone should have a safe place to be,” Nim replied.

Zion paused when he saw her limp over to the other clothesline with the remaining items in the basket. “You walk with a cane,” he said softly. “Have you come to harm? My Nim did not walk so.”

“I survived being hit by a car,” she told him simply as she pinned up the last of the laundry. “It’s an old injury, I get by. Tell me a bit about your friend, Zion. What was she like?”

He froze. The Mewtwo had not told her what he was called. Then he chuckled softly. “You guessed my name?”

Nim shrugged. “I asked myself, what would I name a Mewtwo with a personality like yours? Then it hit me. Zion. I’d name you Zion. And you said your Nim was a lot like me.”

“She was like you, brave and strong,” Zion said quietly. “Noble and willing to give up anything to help others. She was also gentle. Fierce, yet loving. A good heart. My Nim…was my best friend. She saw what others did not, and did not judge.”

“I try not to judge folks,” Nim mused.

He smiled faintly as he helped her to get things nice for those in her care. “Nim…I know you are not my Nim. You are a different one, who has made different choices in life. But you are a great deal like her. Could I ask a favor of you?”

The woman smiled at him, the same mischievous smile he used to know so well. But it saddened his heart to see this one was so tired, too, weary to her very bones. Zion felt a bit choked up at seeing a reflection of his dearest friend in such pain, yet still with all the spirit and tenacity of the one he had lost. The feeling of remorse for her state struck him out of nowhere.

“Would you allow me to give you a hug?” he asked softly.

Nim gave him that exhausted smile again before wrapping both arms around his waist. Zion paused for a few seconds before tentatively hugging her back. This was not his Nim, he knew that. But the hug felt the same for all the things which were different. It was not just being held by another person. No, this was the feeling of warmth, care, and support, transferred in a way which showed absolute trust.

Zion gave a breathy exhale of relief as the tension sank from his muscles. He had needed this. It had been on his mind all week whether or not he should ask. She was not _his_ Nim, not really. The shadow Pokémon knew that.

But he had needed her comfort one more time.

“I swear, nothing will ever happen to you,” he murmured in her thoughts as he rested his head against her hair. “Arceus witness my oath, no harm will befall you while I am here. I will not lose you again.”

Nim bit her lip, then hugged him a bit tighter. A strong oath indeed to be making. She got the feeling that there was something he wasn’t telling her. He had mentioned hurting the version of her on his own dimension…perhaps it had something to do with an accident.

But now was not the time to push it. Instead, she focused on comforting the Pokémon and making sure he knew he was welcome to visit any time. When Zion finally left a few hours later after talking long into the night with her, Nim felt exhausted. All she could do was hope that she was making the right choice by trying to befriend the shadow Pokémon.


	27. The Defender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Zion encounters Telibris, who has threatened Nim, things get even more complicated. What will happen when the rage of a shadow Pokemon is used by the enemy?
> 
> ...and what will happen to the trainer who has devoted herself to defending those who need her aid?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, everyone, things have been crazy- but there's more story to come, promise.

Kit was sitting in the back yard with Toby while Sass practiced nearby when she felt a dark shadow fall over her back. She frantically went to scoop up her infant son when she realized that the energy was not the one she had grown used to. This was neither her husband nor her sister-in-law, Sunny.

It was Zion who hovered there.

“Peace,” he intoned softly, holding out one hand. “I mean you and your child no harm. I am merely curious…I have not met a human such as you in my own world. It is strange to me that the version of myself who resides here should love you so.”

The young woman hugged Toby to her tightly, giving the Pokémon a nervous look. Sass ran over, the little Sableye standing between the Mewtwo and his friend. Zion tilted his head as he watched her and the infant Mewtwo. Then his gaze focused on the loyal Sableye who was willing to defend them so. After a moment he landed on the grass and stepped forward slowly until he was just a few paces away. He looked almost confused, unsure what to think.

“Interesting,” he said after several long moments. “I must admit, I do not see the appeal or charm. However…I also know who is my tie in this world. I am grateful to see her alive, happy. Though I wish I could also say healthy, I know for a fact that she is not.”

“You’re talking about Nim,” Kit said after a moment.

He tilted his head in agreement. “For all that is so different…much is yet the same.”

The redhead gave him a look which was difficult to read. Then she gestured for him to come inside. “I’ll make tea,” she offered.

Zion chuckled softly. “I prefer coffee, if it is not too much to ask of you as a hostess?” he inquired.

Kit made an amused sound. “Definitely not my MT,” she chuckled. “He hates the taste of coffee. But I can definitely make you a cup of coffee. Nim loves it, too.”

“I am aware,” the shadow Pokémon said softly. “I recall many mornings where I would rouse her with a cup of fresh coffee because nothing else would wake her.”

“I wish our Nim could sleep like that,” Kit said wistfully as Sass made himself comfortable at her feet.

Her words made Zion’s head snap up, eyes narrowed. The redhead thought she had said something wrong until he spoke up in her thoughts as moment later. “Nim has trouble sleeping?”

The young woman nodded. “Oh yes, our Nim…she doesn’t sleep enough, and definitely not good sleep. She could do with a month of solid sleep, I swear.”

“I see,” Zion said thoughtfully.

The big Pokémon regarded Toby as Kit set him in his highchair. The infant stared back, sucking on his fingers. This fellow was sort of like his daddy and auntie…but also not. There was something about him which the toddler didn’t like, that big crystal chunk in his shoulder. He made a soft sound of discomfort and whined for his mommy. He didn’t want this big Mewtwo staring at him, he didn’t like it!

“I believe I am upsetting your son, my apologies,” Zion mused after a quiet pause. 

Kit swallowed, unsure how to say what was on her mind. Zion regarded her, yellow eyes narrowed in thought, his expression difficult to read. Then he blinked and nodded. “I understand,” he murmured. “My choice to keep this anger…it is something which would upset a sensitive child.”

The redhead nodded. “It must hurt Nim to see, too,” she added.

The Mewtwo sighed heavily at that. “I am aware that this path which I have chosen pains her,” he admitted. “But I must keep it. My anger, my rage, the power of them…it is all I have. I am stronger for it and must remain so. I will not lose that which I have gained, not again. I will not be used. And I will not allow myself to lose that which is precious to me again, either. I must fight.”

“She understands, doesn’t she?” Kit asked him.

Zion nodded. “She is…kind, without judgement. Her hand is offered to any who will take it. I am saddened to know that she has a dangerous one near her who has thus far avoided your heart-mate and sister-in-law. He is powerful and clever…the one whom Nim has named Telibris has managed to evade my detection as well. I fret that he will come in pain and anger at a time where none of us will be able to aid Nim before he does something drastic.”

He sat quietly with the mug of coffee in his hands, his expression blank and unreadable once more. The young woman realized that this Mewtwo was still like her family in some ways- particularly his fondness for a human who had already made such sacrifices for the clones on this world. Nim, like Kit herself, had incorporated herself into the lives of some very powerful beings.

“I trust Nim,” Kit said. “She’s stubborn, but if she needs help…she will call for it. Are you listening?”

The shadow Pokémon took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. “How could I not? She is not the same woman from my world. But I feel that our bond is there still. It is as if…I have slipped off one comfortable sweater for another, slightly different yet of the same fabric.”

Kit chuckled at that. “Then be there for her,” she encouraged.

Her words made Zion smile ever so faintly. “I will,” he agreed as he set the coffee cup down on the table. “I am most grateful for the coffee, Kit, it was wonderful. Your words were also most appreciated. I shall consider your advice.”

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Telibris looked uneasy as he regarded Nim. He had been working with the human, but he was not getting his answers fast enough. Nor would he allow her to summon the Mewtwo siblings to see if his memories were real. His thoughts were his own, and the hybrid clone wanted nothing to do with their powers in his head.

“You have not been able to answer to my satisfaction,” the altered Lucario growled in the woman’s thoughts.

Nim managed to keep a level head even as she saw his temper rising. She knew that the Lucario would be able to see the change in her Aura if she went to defend herself, so the woman followed the same course of action she always did- not making herself seem threatening. 

“Telibris, I’m trying everything I can think of,” she said softly as he raised a clawed hand made of pink psychic energy to her neck. “I know it’s not fast enough for you, and I’m sorry. I just need more time.”

He regarded her, strange eyes narrowed, but did not squeeze down. It was more the threat and promise that the altered clone could harm her. There was a battle of wills as the two of them stared at each other evenly. Telibris was about to speak up again when a ripple could be felt in the air before the owner of such a powerful energy could be seen.

Zion lowered himself gracefully behind Nim, raising one hand and easily swatting away the energy which Telibris had at the woman’s throat in the same motion. The shadow Pokémon was not about to allow another to harm her. “You dare?” he demanded in a psychic voice which rumbled like thunder in his anger. “Do not touch this human.”

Nim was about to tell him to stop when Telibris’ eyes flashed in his own rage. “I dare, yes!” he snarled back. “She had a hand in my creation, in my pain! I suffer because of her! This human had her chance, but now I see the sort she associates with. I see that she is exactly what I think her to be. And if I get the opportunity, I will kill her.”

The Mewtwo bellowed in furious challenge, putting his hands together and throwing a wicked shadow ball at Telibris. The altered Lucario dodged, aiming a shadow ball at Nim. While Zion deflected it away from the human, Telibris made his escape. Zion was about to follow when Nim took hold of his arm.

He forced himself to remember who it was that had stopped him, lowering his hand so that he did not accidentally throw an attack at Nim. “You should allow me to deal with him,” Zion demanded. “He is a danger to you.”

“Zion, please, don’t,” the woman pleaded. “I’m still not giving up on him. I think I can help him, I know I can.”

The shadow Pokémon reached up to brush some of her hair back behind her ear. “But what if such an action costs us the person many here rely on? I have seen what you mean to the other Mewtwo clones. You are a pillar of stability. If such a danger to you is allowed to remain, what would happen to us?”

Nim sighed heavily at that. After a moment she leaned against his arm, still holding his wrist in both hands. “Is that why you won’t let me take out the crystal? Because you’re more powerful with it?”

“I will never be unable to save a friend again,” he said softly. “Especially not now that I have a second chance with you. Do not stop me, Nim. I will use my power as I see fit to protect you and others.”

The trainer made a quiet sound of dismay as Zion easily shook off her loose grasp, taking off into the night. Nim knew where he was going- she could only hope that Telibris had a way to hide himself. She still had not given up on reaching out to the altered clone.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Zion hovered in the night air, eyes narrowed as he regarded the place which Telibris had run to. A hideout of Team Rocket…so the altered clone had betrayed the kindness shown to him by Nim. The shadow Mewtwo would have his head for that. How dare he throw away what mercy he had been offered? The woman had forgiven the altered clone his transgressions despite Telibris doing his best to kill her.

“You chose to blame Nim for your suffering without giving her a chance to show your memories as falsities?” Zion thought to himself. “Then I will give you suffering. I will make you suffer for betraying her trust in you as a good Pokémon who would allow her to aid him.”

The shadow Mewtwo zipped off to plot his next move.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Deep in the heart of the facility, the Team Rocket scientists were amazed by the powerful Pokémon clone who had invited himself into their headquarters. They were not about to try and capture him, not when he was willing to work with them. George Harvin could have crowed in delight at having one of the projects he had suggested return to the labs on their own accord.

He had been horrified to learn of what had happened to the laboratory where the altered clone had been made. Yet, thanks to the memories which he had been given, here was Telibris once more. And due to his suffering, which he believed to be at the hands of Nim Ramsden, he was a powerful ally.

No, it was for the best that this Pokémon remain out of a pokéball and free to do as he wished. It would make them seem more trustworthy and further cement his hatred of the woman. That was something which Harvin could most certainly use against the trainer who was a pillar of support to the Mewtwo family.

And he would be there when that pillar crumbled.

George Harvin smirked to himself as he laid out his next plan of attack. He knew how impulsive shadow Pokémon could be. Especially those who had been bonded so thoroughly to the process…having the synergy stone piercing his shoulder for such a long time had surely made the one called Zion less focused.

If he was anything like the other two Mewtwo clones, his attachment to the disabled trainer was every bit as strong as Telibris thought it to be. The man could use that anger, that lack of focus, and target the woman in a way where it became the Mewtwo’s weakness. Then the process of winning over the Mewtwo could begin.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Sunny regarded Nim as the woman tiredly made herself a cup of coffee. “Are you well?” the Mewtwo asked softly.

The tattooed trainer shook her head. “No, I’m really not. I don’t know what to do about this situation. Telibris is dangerous. I know this. And he’s also furious with Zion now. Who can also be very dangerous. That stone in his shoulder…it messes with a lot of things.”

The younger of the Mewtwo siblings realized what her friend meant. Nim had been under shadow influence for a short time. She could only imagine what having a source of that energy being lodged in one’s body would do. It clearly upset Nim to think of a friend under such a process for a prolonged period. Sunny supposed that the woman of all people understood what it was like.

“You are upset for their sake,” Sunny murmured in the woman’s thoughts. “But who is upset for your sake?”

“Team Family,” Lewis said from where he was leaning against the wall, hands crossed over his chest. “We got her back- you do, too, I know ya do.”

Sunny nodded to him. “I would do anything for her.”

Nim gave each of them a warm smile. “Thanks, you guys.”

She then sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of her nose. The tattooed trainer had a very bad feeling about all of this. It was easy to see that Zion’s head was not in the game, and now Telibris hated her even more than he had before. All of her work with him had been undone when Zion defended her. There was little which the woman could do to help in this situation, and that was frustrating to her.

All Nim could do was be patient and try to keep safe from attack while she waited for others to make their moves.

“It’s like a messed up game of chess, with three games going on at the same chessboard,” she groaned.

Sunny tilted her head before realizing what Nim meant. She nodded once before giving Nim a rare hug to show her support. “It will be alright,” the Pokémon reassured, using the tones which the trainer so often used for others. “Trust in us as we trust in you, and trust in yourself as well. We deal with this as a family.”

The woman smiled softly at that before looking out the window.

Pleasant words, and she did believe them. But it didn’t make the wait any easier. Lewis patted her shoulder before nudging a frigid cup of coffee a little closer. The Haunter wanted her to drink that before it got any colder- he knew it would help.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Zion looked around as he hunkered down on the rooftop. Several stories below, he could see Nim walking with Lewis and Lucas to get groceries. The woman was relaxed as she stopped at a few different vendors and spoke with them. His friend was buying groceries to make a wonderful meal. Something else which was similar between the old Nim and the new- they both loved to cook. And Zion loved the food which the woman made, it was delicious and tasted like home no matter what she prepared.

His scarlet eyes narrowed as he felt a small ripple in the air. The altered Pokémon could not be seen, yet his presence was not unknown to Zion. That energy was unmistakable. Zion scanned the area with his powers as well as his eyes. 

When he saw the flickering shape of a human approaching Nim, his eyes went wide. Zion had heard from the woman that the altered Lucario could shapeshift- but he had not expected a fully human guise. The Pokémon had done a marvelous job of taking the form of a young man, innocuous and hardly to be suspected as a killer looking for his target.

Apparently Nim had not expected it either.

She turned, and the young man’s arm shifted from a human hand in a hoodie to a Scyther’s bladed arm. Nim barely managed to dodge. The sharp edge sliced her upper arm, and the woman clutched at the bloody gash as she struggled to get backwards away from Telibris. Lewis immediately threw a shadow ball at the altered Lucario, while Lucas summoned a blade of Aura to launch a frenzied attack.

Shadow energy flared around Zion as he dove down into the fray. He would not allow this clone to harm his friend. The shadow Mewtwo was not willing to lose her a second time. Those uninvolved humans and Pokémon around them scattered away from Nim and her team as Zion threw a ball of energy at Telibris. 

The Pokémon easily dodged, on top of his game. He had expected that Zion would not be far and was prepared. He whistled, the command for the Team Rocket drones to be deployed, and gave a wicked laugh as the machines circled Zion. The Mewtwo had to focus on them, allowing Telibris to focus on Nim and her team once more.

Nim used her Aura to keep the wound on her arm sealed, ignoring the pain as best she could. She directed her team and fought with her own powers. Telibris had gotten the element of surprise- and he had seen how her team fought for himself. He knew how to keep just out of range of her attacks.

“Zion, watch out!” she shouted when she saw a secondary set of drones zipping out from behind him.

Telibris took advantage of her distraction, hitting the woman with a powerful shadow ball.

Zion screamed in wordless rage. He immediately teleported himself, Nim, and her team away with another feral cry. Telibris snarled into the empty air where they had been. How dare the Mewtwo deprive him of his victory? He almost had defeated the woman!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Zion gently tended to Nim’s injuries, washing them with water from the hot springs. He had taken her deep into the heart of the mountains to a cavern warmed by the mineral rich waters. It was warm and safe. Her team rested nearby as he treated their trainer.

Nim would stir every so often, making soft sounds. The big Mewtwo would gently stroke her hair when the woman was distressed in her unconscious state. He had to wonder what she was dreaming of. “Sleep, my friend, you will be well when you awaken,” Zion promised.

Lewis tilted his head as he watched the Mewtwo heal the disabled trainer. “Who was she, to you?” he asked after a moment.

The shadow Pokémon tilted his head back, closing his eyes and letting his breath out as a sigh of dismay. “Everything. My best friend, my trainer, my wall of stone when I needed the support. I will not lose her. Not again.”

The Haunter gave a little nod at that. “I’m sorry for your loss. She’s not the same as your Nim…but she is pretty awesome.”

Zion nodded. “We…did not have a Haunter on our team. But I am glad she has you here. I can see how much she means to you.”

Lewis softly brushed Nim’s cheek with one clawed fingertip. “Yeah. I was not in a good way or a good place, and she didn’t judge. Ya know, I tried to hurt her, and she still took care of me. She’s got a good heart. It’s gonna get her hurt, though, and I hope she can recover from that.”

The ghost type Pokémon was vocalizing exactly what was on Zion’s mind. He had seen her capacity for love- but how would it fare against those who hated her? Zion did not want to see her kind heart broken.

“We support her,” Zion said. “Lewis, if anything should happen…I ask that you keep her safe. Before all others, protect your- our- trainer. Will you promise me that?”

“Don’t gotta promise that,” Lewis replied softly. “I already wore to myself I’d do anything for her.”

“Good,” the shadow Mewtwo murmured.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

When Nim had recovered enough, a good two days later, Zion returned her to her home. Sunny and MT were waiting. The shadow Pokémon stood tall as he regarded them. They stared back, unsure of what to make of him. This Mewtwo was dangerous- and they had fought, when the siblings had tried to spare others his anger.

“Keep her safe,” Zion commanded before taking off into the air with a violent kickoff from the ground.

Nim swayed on her feet in spite of her cane and Lucas supporting her, immediately causing Sunny and MT to focus on her instead. The woman gave them a grateful smile before focusing. “Guys, we have to follow him,” she said tiredly. “Don’t tell the kids, it’s not going to be pretty. Leave Jonathon and Julie safe. But we’ll need Borya for sure. I think it’s time we trust Mitch, too, he’ll add to our fire power and may have insider knowledge we can use.”

“Where do you think he is going?” Sunny inquired.

“I know where he’s going- Telibris is working with Team Rocket, and Zion is not going to let that slide,” she explained. “He’s going to go pick a fight on his own now that he thinks I’m safe.”

Sunny and MT gave each other a look at that. They knew the same thing that George Harvin did- a shadow Pokémon did not have a properly clear head, even one who had taken that energy and claimed it as their own. Going without backup was a dangerous thing indeed. It was impulsive and not unexpected.

“I will go get Borya,” Sunny replied with a nod.

MT went to follow Zion. He paused when Nim stopped him. “Not without me,” the woman said with a smirk that didn’t make it to her eyes. “I’m tired, but not out and down. Telibris caught me off guard the other day and jammed the pokéballs so I couldn’t call the rest of my team- but I can help this time.”

“I worry about you,” MT murmured softly.

Nim tilted her head, then shrugged. “I’m not leaving you on your own, big guy. So come on.”

MT nodded once before using his powers to lift Nim. He flew with her after Zion, making sure to mentally project where they were going to Sunny. They were going to need all of the heavy-hitting help that they could get.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Zion hovered above the complex, regarding the altered clone in front of him. The drones buzzed around them as the duo fought. Down below, members of Team Rocket were desperately trying to maneuver the drones into a position where they could capture the shadow Mewtwo. But he was good. This time, he was not fretting over the safety of a friend, he could focus solely on his opponent and Zion was relentless.

He was not going to see Nim harmed ever again.

When he heard a high-pitch whistling noise, Zion had to turn. Incoming was MT, with Nim and Lewis. The sound had been a particularly large shadow ball from the Haunter, aimed at those who were manning the drones. The humans scattered with yells of dismay and shock, unprepared for the attack.

“Nim, you are in no condition to fight!” Zion roared in frustration. 

“Bite me!” she snapped back as she cleared the area with Aura spheres. “You’re being a big dumbass going alone and you know it!”

Zion glared at her. But Telibris demanded his attention back with a well-aimed attack. The shadow Mewtwo would have to allow it, as he could not escape with her in tow as he had before. Not at the moment anyways. 

Nim helped the others to clear the area of the Team Rocket members. The least amount of possible attackers to deal with, the better. The woman gave a crow of delight when Sunny managed to weld a door shut almost by accident, after deflecting a fire attack from a Charizard. “Oh, that’s brilliant!” she shouted. “Well done!”

Sunny gave her a nod before diving into the fray once more. Nim had a wild grin on her face as she fought alongside her own team and her friends, high on the adrenaline rush. She was about to say something to MT when she saw that Telibris was slowly starting to get the upper hand. Zion was, as she and George Harvin had expected, not using his head in the fight.

That was when Nim realized she was being used as a distraction. Harvin must have known that she would have come for Zion- and he was using that against the shadow Pokémon. Zion was too focused on her and not what he should have been thinking about.

“Shit,” Nim swore hotly. 

She ran to Borya, who was fighting alongside Mitch. The two ex-Team Rocket members were proving a most admirable asset indeed, covering places where others might try to exit to aid those in the fight. They were keeping the doors well-covered, no one allowed out to the fight so that Team Family didn’t have more to deal with.

“Borya, boost!” she demanded.

The big man gave her a confused look as she ran at him. Only at the very last moment did he realize, holding out his locked hands for her to step on as she leaped towards him. In the same fluid motion as her jumping off his hand, the trainer propelled her upward with as much force as he could manage. He had no idea what the woman was planning- but he trusted the tattooed trainer did, in fact, have a plan.

Nim swung up to the ledge of a second story window which she had been aiming for, wincing in pain as she pulled herself up. But now she was at the level of Telibris and Zion. She could focus on what hurt later. A friend needed her now.

“Zion, stop it!” the woman called out. “He’s trying to get you to split your focus, this isn’t a battle we should be having right now! You’re angry and not thinking straight!”

Zion screamed, a wordless sound of rage as he furiously continued his attack on Telibris. The woman realized that he was beyond listening to her as the stone in his shoulder glowed against his darkened skin. Then she paused. Neither was Telibris. The altered clone was too intent on goading Zion into ever increasingly stupid attacks.

“I’m gonna regret this,” Nim said before taking a leap of faith.


End file.
